Placeres Oscuros
by NessaRockola
Summary: Él es el Rey de su raza, y no desea ser atado a nadie, esta dispuesto a asesinar para conservar su libertad, Que hará cuando inevitablemente se verá atado a ella mediante una fuerte conexión que atenta contra sus propias leyes, y contra su rebelde alma?
1. Chapter 1

**Placeres Oscuros**

Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi invención.

Él es el Rey de su raza, y no desea ser atado a nadie, esta dispuesto a asesinar para conservar su libertad, pero inevitablemente se verá atado a ella mediante una fuerte conexión que atenta contra sus propias leyes, y contra su rebelde alma. Que hará? Podrá asesinar a aquella mujer que amenaza con destruir su independencia? Que incluso amenaza con acabar con su reino?

Capítulo 1: El encuentro.

Ella esta…- su madre cerro los ojos inspirando hondo por un momento mientras se estremecía- tan cerca- soltó el aire por fin.

En este castillo? – susurro incrédulo- No la quiero cerca de mi!- explotó Jacob con ira, estaba hecho una furia por la noticia que tanto temía desde hace mucho- si es posible la matare!.

No!…- Sara abrió mucho los ojos horrorizada por lo que haría su hijo- no sabemos las consecuencias que podría ocasionar, podrías morir tú con ella.

Sara- a ella le dolió su propio nombre en los labios de su hijo, él se rehusaba a decirle mamá, y por la mirada enloquecida que ostentaba, aquel milagro tardaría en ocurrir- no la quiero cerca, tengo una guerra a punto de estallar en las puertas de este castillo, no necesito mas distracciones, revisa todo los rincones, encuéntrala y desaparécela!

Eso es imposible, tú eres el único que puede reconocerla, recuerda ella será parte de ti…

Me rehúso a esclavizarme!- volvió a gritar.- crees que puedo amar a alguien? Ni siquiera soy capaz de amar a mi propia madre- le soltó sin miramientos.

Suspirando por el agotamiento emocional que le causaba su hijo, Sara caminó con elegancia hacia el enorme comedor de la mansión, su hermoso vestido verde aguamarina ondeaba detrás de ella, Jacob le pisaba los talones. La mesa rectangular era bordeada de oro, el centro de mármol negro, las paredes revestidas de madera oscura y con enormes ventanales que llegaban hasta el techo abovedado, los cuales dejaban ver el hermoso paisaje a fueras del castillo, solo que en ese momento era de noche. En el techo el enorme candelabro de cristal brillaba con gruesas velas, para iluminar el lugar.

Es comprensible- acompaño sus palabras con un gesto de la mano, restándole importancia- es por causa de tu padre- comentó sombríamente.

Es por tú causa- susurro con ira Jacob.

Sara cerró los ojos nuevamente con dolor tocadose el pecho, ese tema era demasiado sensible para ella y por ello ignoró el comentario por su propio bien.

Llevas una vida demasiado libertina para mi gusto- retomo la conversación- salvaje y promiscua, haces lo que quieres sin dar explicaciones a nadie, eres orgulloso, frió, dominante, y ella…- se volteó para mirarlo a la cara con esos ojos negro tan sabios- lo cambiara todo. Solo podrás beber de ella- Jacob la miró horrorizado, él ya lo sabia, solo que cada vez que lo pensaba le parecía peor.- no mas fiestas y orgías, donde podrás beber toda la sangre que quieras, deberás controlarte.- le dijo suavemente- Ella será lo mas importante para ti, lo demás lo secundaras, te doblegaras ante ella, serás su protector y harás lo que ella pida, porque ella será parte de ti, será la otra mitad de tú alma y corazón, y sin ella no serás nadie.

Eso nunca!- se resistió el moreno, esquivando la mirada de su madre, su capa roja que brillaba bajo las sofocantes velas, llevaba el símbolo de la familia Black, dos espadas azules cruzadas que representaba las fortaleza y las luchas ganadas en busca de la paz para la raza durante siglos, sobresaliendo a los lados dos alas doradas que significaban que eran guardianes y protectores de sus pueblos, y alrededor, enmarcando estos símbolos había un haz con veinte espigas como símbolo de la unión de la familia y la especie.

Esto dejaba bien en claro su pertenencia a la realeza - yo soy y siempre seré un Rey libre, no obedeceré a nadie a parte de mi mismo- dijo con orgullo- he comandado a grandes ejércitos en busca de la gloria para nuestra raza, he matado a sangre fría a aquellos que buscan desestabilizar nuestra paz, he escupido los rostros de mi enemigo y ninguna mujercita vendrá a pisotearme, ni a mandar aquí!.- y entonces se volteó, gritando a los cuatro vientos para que todo sus guardias escucharan- guardias! Saquen a todas las mujeres del castillo excepto a la Reina- los guardias hicieron acto de presencia rápidamente y se sorprendieron ante la crueldad que desprendía visiblemente de su Rey- las quiero a todas fuera de este castillo, ahora!

La joven se encontraba en las cocinas del gran castillo real, estaban a punto de servir la cena, en el comedor mayor.

… y además dicen que es un vampiro- comentó una de las sirvientes mas jóvenes, quien hablaba con otra de las chicas, estaban chismorreando mientras no se encontraba el ama de llaves.

Eso es ridículo Micaela- soltó exasperada la chica- no existen!

Como lo sabes Darlean? Entonces dime porque ni él ni su madre envejecen?- exigió la rubia.

Pues si lo hacen, es solo que él es tan hermoso, que no se nota la vejez.- Micaela rodó los ojos.

Estas enamorada de él, es todo.

Niñas por dios! Pónganse a trabajar que podría estar cerca la Srita. Patra- las asuso la pequeña anciana de la Sra. Carlson.

Esa Patra vieja murciélago, no la soporto!- espetó Darlean.

La miro a Reneesme- Ren, ve a las bodegas y busca el Whisky escocés, luego llena las botellas vacías del despacho del señor.- pidió dulcemente la señora.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos por a sorpresa- pero señora Carson yo nunca he estado allí.

Hija no puedo ir yo, me duelen mucho las piernas, ya estoy muy vieja, por favor.- le pidió la anciana, sus agotados ojos por la vejez la miraron con cariño y amabilidad.

Ya oíste muchacha, has lo que dice!- espeto la ama de llaves con furia, todas se sobresaltaron, no vieron el momento de su llegada, sus palabras no fueron hechas como una petición amable, como siempre lo hacia la Sra. Carson, sino como una exigencia, un reclamo, el cual debía acatar solo porque ella lo pedía.

Esta bien- Reneesme caminó con dificultad hacia las escaleras que iban en ascendencia.

Apúrate!- grito la señorita Patra, ignorando la cojera de Reneesme.

Ella se apresuro a pesar de lo difícil que se le hacia caminar con rapidez, su pierna derecha era coja, un defecto de nacimiento, y toda su vida había sido rechazada por ello, o simplemente la gente la miraban con lastima. Siempre creyó que sus padres la habían abandonado por vergüenza a su defecto, pero de eso no estaba segura, así que no se torturaba con esos pensamientos.

Al llegar a la puerta que daba hacia el primer piso, escucho la voz de su Rey. Él nunca la había visto, ni ella a él, pues ella era una simple sirviente mas, es decir, era insignificante. Había llegado al castillo hace 15 días, después de vagar desde su nacimiento en las calles, pasando hambre y frío, sin un techo fijo donde vivir, donde dormir, trabajando sin descanso limpiando casas, o cocinando para las tabernas, pero nadie le ofrecía un empleo estable, hasta que llegó a las puertas del castillo donde la Sra. Carlson la había rescatado, y como necesitaban ayuda en las cocinas le permitieron quedarse, allí le daban las 3 comidas, un pequeño cuarto que compartía con la Sra. Carlson, y se estaba comenzando a sentir bien.

Saquen a todas las mujeres del castillo excepto a la Reina. Las quiero a todas fuera de este castillo, ahora!

Ella se sobresaltó, no no podía ser! Había escuchado bien? Las iban a botar a todas del castillo? Que haría ahora? No quería regresar a las calles de nuevo, a donde iría? No es justo que después de tantos años sin comer bien, sin dormir bien, sufriendo, ahora que tenía un lugar limpio, caliente, seco y seguro se lo arrebataran sin una explicación.

Decidió acercarse un poco mas para enterarse, y pedir al Rey misericordia si era posible.

Ella se acercó rápida y sigilosamente a las grandes puertas que daban al comedor mayor, miro a través de las rendijas de las bisagras y lo vio por primera vez… Él era… Magnifico… Hermoso, ella pensaba con dificultad, estaba abrumada por la belleza de aquel hombre que acusaban de ser un vampiro?, su piel era morena, su cabello negro como el ébano, y sus labios rojos como la sangre, la posición de su enorme cuerpo estaba en posición de ataque, como si estuviera a punto de matar a alguien, desprendía un aura letal.

Muévanse, ahora!- grito a sus guardias.

Reneesme corrió con dificultad a esconderse detrás de una enorme estatua blanca de la diosa afrodita. Vio pasar a todos los guardias, esperando a que saliera el Rey para dirigirse a él.

Jacob por favor, se razonable, podrías encontrarla en cualquier parte, en una fiesta, en las calles, esto es ridículo, me rehúso a quedarme sin sirvientes, este castillo es enorme!- pedía su madre, siguiendo a su hijo, este le daba la espalda.

Te conseguiré otros sirvientes que sean hombres…

Reneesme salió tímidamente detrás de la estatua, cojeo hasta llegar a donde discutían el Rey y la Reina madre, se inclino en una reverencia mientras les hacia la petición de palabra.

Mis señores- habló mirando el suelo, con la voz a penas en un susurro, ruborizada por la osadía que significaba hablarle al Rey y la Reina en tal situación, tal audacia podría incluso ocasionarle la muerte.- permítanme dirigirme a ustedes con todo el respeto que se merecen, solo quiero…

Jacob se percató de que su madre había dejado de seguirlo, cuando se detuvo y volteo a buscarla con la mirada lo que vio lo destruyo por completo.

Una joven estaba inclinada en una reverencia dirigiéndose a ellos, tenia el cabello oculto bajo una pañoleta, un vestido azul oscuro muy desgastado y su piel blanca relucía por el contraste, su madre se encontraba mas cerca de ella que él mismo, prestándole atención, y cuando el aroma de aquella mujer le llegó justo cuando levantó la cabeza para dejarle ver su rostro, el deseo exploto de una manera violenta y desquiciada en todo su cuerpo, revolucionándolo por completo, reprimió un gemido por el placer que le causaba el dulce perfume, y prontamente se dio cuenta de que su miembro bajo sus pantalones estaba duro como una barra de hierro. La sorpresa de aquello lo dejo inmóvil, y solo podía verla con la boca abierta, pues era indudable la belleza de la chica, sus ojos marrones brillaban bajo la luz de las velas, y sus labios se movían con exquisita delicadeza, rozando con su rosada lengua.

La quería para él, la quería en su cama, caliente y desnuda, gimiendo su nombre, con su cabello desparramado en las almohadas pidiendo mas de aquello que solo el le daría con gusto. Un hambre inminente le sobrevino y pensó que quería desgarrarle la garganta con sus dientes mientras la penetraba profunda y frenéticamente, derramándose dentro de su ser, deseaba su sangre, delicioso vino para sus labios, toda su sangre para él, lo dejaría saciado, satisfecho y feliz. Y lo comprendió! Era ella! Una humana?... una humana? Debía matarla!

Jacob gruño enseñando los dientes, Sara lo miró extrañada mientras Jacob se lanzaba en una carrera letal para acercarse a la chica.

Reneesme lo miro a la cara, había algo extraño, porque corría hacia ella de esa forma? Se dio cuenta de su expresión, era odio, iba a atacarla! Dios mío. Grito de horror cuando Jacob se estrello contra ella, cayeron al piso con un fuerte estruendo, ella de espaldas contra el suelo y él encima de ella, la miró a la cara mientras jadeaban y el desnudo los dientes, Reneesme vio los blanco y afilados colmillos y volvió a gritar horrorizada.

Cuando Sara adivino lo que ocurría, estiró los brazos en dirección a su hijo y conjuro unas palabras, inmediatamente Jacob fue levantado por una fuerza mágica de encima de la muchacha y fue estrellado en la pared donde resbalo quedando desparramado en el suelo.

Guardias!- gritó Sara sometiendo a su hijo contra el suelo- sujétenlo!

No!- grito Jacob- maten a la sirvienta! Mátenla ahora!.

Reneesme yacía en el suelo muda por la impresión, no podía creer lo que había visto, y ahora? Iba a morir!

Los guardias no sabían que hacer, a quien obedecer, nunca se habían visto en una situación así.

Harán lo que dije!, sujétenlo!- dijo Sara posicionándose frente a Reneesme para protegerla.- quieren morir? Yo soy la Reina madre, tengo más potestad que el Rey por derecho. Háganlo ahora!

Los guardias se dirigieron hacia Jacob para sujetarlo, mientras este peleaba con todo su ser.

Madre! Esto es traición- gruño Jacob.

Lo siento hijo mió, he estado esperando a esta mujer desde hace mucho tiempo- le dijo mirando hacia Reneesme, quien seguía en el suelo jadeando por el horror de la experiencia vivida.

Hola! que tal! nueva historia chicas! es bastante oscura! diganme que tal? porfa! asi sabre si seguir escribiendola, bueno besos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Placeres Oscuros**

Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi invención.

Él es el Rey de su raza, y no desea ser atado a nadie, esta dispuesto a asesinar para conservar su libertad, pero inevitablemente se verá atado a ella mediante una fuerte conexión que atenta contra sus propias leyes, y contra su rebelde alma. Que hará? Podrá asesinar a aquella mujer que amenaza con destruir su independencia? Que incluso amenaza con acabar con su reino?

**Capitulo 2: Castillo en caos.**

La ira de Jacob había sido desatada en tan solo segundos, su madre se oponía a lo único que deseaba en ese momento, asesinar a la frágil sirvienta que yacía horrorizada en el suelo, para así librarse de la maldición que desde hace siglos los dioses le habían impuesto a los de su raza, el maldito lazo que vinculaba la esencia de los vampiros con sus iguales, o en su caso, con una humana.

Una humana? Quizás se estaba volviendo loco, quizás solo había sido una equivocación? el lazo jamás había sido impuesto a una humana, solo ocurría entre vampiros, la fragilidad que los caracteriza les impide llevar una vida marital correctamente con un vampiro, no lo soportarían ...

Pero era imposible su equivocación, él había sentido la revolución en su cuerpo, esa locura de sentimientos revolviéndose en su interior, que le hacían querer llorar pero a la vez querer reír, la sangre hirviendo y la libido aumentando a niveles de infarto, todavía su cuerpo estaba enloquecido… por la maldita humana!

Suéltenme! - Jacob todavía permanecía sujetado por los guardias.

Mi señor por favor - le pedía uno de los guardias - le ruego que se tranquilice.

Quieres que haga estallar tu cabeza Jared? - Le grito Jacob al guardia que se había dirigido a él, este no se sorprendió, pues Jacob acostumbraba a amenazar a todo el mundo diariamente.

No mi señor - contestó.

Entonces suéltame idiota! – le gritó revolviéndose salvajemente. – jamás les perdonaré esta humillación!- gruño a los guardias.

Basta Jacob!, deja de amenazar a la guardia real, cálmate y ordenaré que te suelten! –soltó Sara. A sus palabras Jacob la miró con odio contenido, no dijo nada mas pero su postura era igual de amenazante a cuando se encontraba en los campos de guerra.

Podemos hablar como las personas civilizadas que somos? – dijo Sara de mal humor, apelaba a su lado racional, esperaba encontrar una solución al repentino conflicto que se les había presentado, la humana.

Jacob se soltó bruscamente de los guardias, los miró con desprecio mientras se alisaba el frente de su traje negro como el orgulloso rey que era, para luego susurrarles – ustedes y yo hablaremos luego.

Los guardias no se atrevían a sujetarlo de nuevo, y estaban indecisos.

Esta bien, él ya esta calmado – les tranquilizó Sara y luego miró con advertencia a su hijo.

Los guardias se posicionaron en la entrada del pasillo para estar a disposición cuando se les necesitara.

Muy bien, tú y yo haremos un trato – dijo resueltamente Jacob mientras se sentaba en uno de los muebles de terciopelo vinotintos bordeados en oro ubicados en el pasillo, actuaba como si nada importante estuviera ocurriendo, como si su madre no supiera que estaba aterrorizado. – puedes pedirme lo que quieras, cualquier cosa – posiciono una pierna encima de otra, sus manos se posaron sobre la parte alta del respaldo del mueble, su cuerpo demostraba tranquilidad, como si estuviera negociando sobre la compra de cualquier objeto, pero su rostro era duro – yo te la daré.

A cambio de que? – preguntó Sara, detrás de ella Reneesme comenzó a levantarse del suelo, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, haciéndose miles de preguntas, pues no entendía absolutamente nada, sin embargo pudo notar como hablaban de ella como si fuera cualquier cosa que podía venderse o comprarse, se sintió indignada, ese Rey era un soberano imbecil, bien podría venderse a si mismo y ella se daría por bien pagada.

Cuando Jacob observó como la sirvienta se levantaba su cuerpo se tenso y Sara lo noto, inmediatamente se posicionó frente a ella para ocultarla de la visión de su hijo.

A cambio de la humana por supuesto – dijo el rey con naturalidad, adoptando nuevamente una posición relajada, sin embargo sus ojos no dejaban de ser vigilantes.

Perdone usted su majestad! – dijo Reneesme saliendo de su escondite, ella no era ninguna sumisa miedosa, camino al frente con la barbilla en alto, orgullosa de si misma y le dirigió una hosca mirada a Jacob, como si fueran iguales, como si no estuviera dirigiéndose al Rey de Garnicov, el Rey de su propio pueblo. Pero es que ni siquiera el rey tenia derecho a humillarla! – si tanto le hiere mi presencia entonces me marcho. – dijo con rencor en la voz.

Como osas hablarle a tu rey de esa manera? – Gruño Jacob con el ceño fruncido – crees que eres una igual? – Reneesme lo miraba con frustración – ni siquiera tienes educación – se burlo – es esto lo que quieres para mi, Sara? – preguntó riendo mientras señalaba a la chica, quien estaba roja de la ira.

Con el respeto que se merece usted señor – Reneesme hizo una reverencia hacia Jacob – pero si tener educación significa dejarse faltar el respeto por la gente entonces si, soy una vulgar ignorante, y me gusta ser así.

Jacob la miraba de arriba abajo con interés, inconcientemente se estaba aprendiendo de memoria las bonitas formas de sus facciones delicadas y frágiles y de su cuerpo a pesar del horrendo vestido azul que ella llevaba, pero toda esa fragilidad era una mentira, su aparente carácter era fuerte, para plantarse frente a él y hablarle de ese modo, debía tener coraje, y Jacob podía reconocerlo, pues su experiencia en las guerras se lo decía. Ella, con esa imagen de gatita fiera podría domarlo fácilmente. Sin darse cuenta él estaba ronroneando mientras la observaba, inmediatamente escondió el gesto en una falsa tos, para luego preguntarse mentalmente, que carajos le pasaba? Si se dejaba dominar estaría jodido.

El problema no es que te vallas. – la miro duramente, y escupía las palabras como si fueran acido – el problema es que te necesito muerta. – susurro con una sonrisa maniaca en los labios mientras se levantaba lentamente del mueble real, intimidando a Reneesme cada vez mas, la diferencia de tamaños era descomunal, ella parecía un pequeño ratoncillo frente a un enorme lobo feroz.

Niña, con este zoquete no se puede razonar, déjamelo a mi – suspiró Sara acercándose a Reneesme. – Jacob…

Sabias que su especie y la mía cuando se unen es estéril? Supongo que te gustaría tener nietos algún día no? o quizás prefieras que tu hijo favorito te los de y no yo? – le comentó a su madre con una ceja alzada. – sabias que es peligroso tener sexo con una humana? Los vampiros somos muy intensos – ahora le hablaba a Reneesme, quien estaba empezando a entender algunas cosas – y podrías morir en el proceso…

Ya cállate Jacob! La estas asustando! – Sara estaba molesta.

Ese es mi punto - le contesto su hijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Se escucho un estruendo en las afueras del castillo, los 3 voltearon rápidamente hacia los enormes ventanales que formaban parte de las paredes del pasillo, los guardias hicieron lo mismo.

Que demonios?- susurro Jacob desconcertado. El piso retumbaba, se oían cañonazos en los alrededores, como si los estuvieran atacando.

Señor es una emboscada- dijo Sam, uno de los guardias de Jacob, hablo con el semblante endurecido.

Se escuchaba como si un grupo marchara dentro del castillo, las fuertes pisadas se oían al unisonoro, una fría risa tronaba en el castillo.

Donde esta mi querido hermano? – se oía gritar una voz, Sara abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

Nahuel? – exclamo la reina horrorizada.

Sara vete! – le ordeno Jacob con voz apremiante.

Ni hablar, no voy a permitir que… - los pasos se escuchaban mas fuertes, los estruendos se oían por todo el castillo, era como si estuvieran destrozando todo a su paso, Nahuel con seguridad estaba acompañado de algunos brutos barbajanes.

Vengo a tomar lo que es mío Jacob! Donde estas? – sus gritos enojados cada vez se oían mas cerca.

Sara lárgate! – Sara lo miraba furiosa.

No! he dicho que…- Jacob la interrumpió.

Seth llévatela! – le ordeno a uno de sus guardias, este camino hacia la reina enfadada, la tomo de un brazo con dificultad pues esta se resistía, y desaparecieron.

Al ver aquello Reneesme soltó un jadeo de incredulidad, se estaba volviendo loca? No podía ser…

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Jacob, quien se había acercado a ella, y le había tomado un brazo, ella no sabia que había ocurrido, lo único de lo que había sido conciente era del giro que habían dado sobre si mismos, adentrándose en una sofocante oscuridad, ella intento gritar pues toda esa negrura le oprimía el pecho, el terror hizo que le temblara el cuerpo, lo único que no evitaba que se desmayara había sido la mano de Jacob en su antebrazo, era un ancla para ella.

Aparecieron en una pequeña habitación, algo hizo que las velas se encendieran y la habitación fue iluminada con sus llamas. Era circular, muy reducida, las paredes estaban forradas de libros, muchos libros en piel de cuero marrón desgastado, unos pocos muebles, y una reducida chimenea, que tenia madera quemada. No se veía ninguna puerta, ni ventanas por donde escapar, era sofocante! Como si estuviera presa, estaba privada de libertad.

Escúchame – le dijo para llamar su atención, estaba frente a ella, la sujetaba de ambos brazos – te quedaras callada, desde aquí podrían oírte, y atacarte - ella aspiraba y exhalaba rápidamente, tenia miedo y nuevamente no entendía nada de lo que ocurría - yo volveré, no te muevas.

Pero ella no quería quedarse allí sola, y si no volvía?, al tener ese pensamiento jadeo horrorizada, una especie de claustrofobia la ataco y comenzó a temblar. Lo agarro por las solapas de su negra y elegante chaqueta y se pego más a él con expresión atemorizada. – no quiero estar aquí, sácame de aquí… por favor- le susurro.

No puedo, debo salir a arreglar unos asuntos - le dijo Jacob tratando de separarse de ella, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a hervir por culpa de la cercanía de ella. – suéltame muchacha.

Por dios, no me dejes te lo rugo – dijo tragándose las lagrimas. – mi señor, tengo miedo.

Jacob se tenso, tenia razón, estaba siendo muy cruel, ella no merecía estar allí, no tenia la culpa de verse envuelta en su monstruoso mundo.

Te sacare de aquí pronto – le dijo mirándola a los acuosos ojos. – te lo juro. – se acerco mas, pues las lagrimas de ella comenzaron a rodar por su rostro y como si una fuerza invisible lo obligara a moverse, se acercó y le comenzó a acariciar las mejillas, mientras la observaba, no podía resistirse a la maldita fuerza que lo mantenía pegado a la chica.

Maldición – dijo molesto consigo mismos, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad deseaba hacer, mil veces maldito!

Deslizó las manos de sus mejillas a sus cabellos y apretó un poco, Reneesme se quejo, pues le dolía que le jalara el cabello, se asustó un poco pues él había endurecido una ves mas sus facciones, como si estuviera molesto.

Jacob soltó un gruñido y estampo violentamente sus labios en los de ella, Reneesme se sobresaltó, y gimió de dolor del golpe recibido en los labios, pero la molestia solo le duro un segundo porque lo que Jacob le estaba dando era puro fuego, y ella estaba empezando a arder, a pesar de que su cuerpo parecía estar en shock, y no quería mover ni un músculo. Pero si era el mismísimo Rey el que la estaba besando! A una sirvienta?, esto estaba mal. Ella inmediatamente comenzó a revolverse para soltarse pero el no se lo permitía, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella lo estaba rechazando, aquel hombre podría hacer con ella lo que le diera la gana, pues era mil veces más fuerte que ella.

Sin embargo no podía negar que aquello le gustaba, su fuerza hacia todo mas excitante, su cuerpo estaba caliente, y calentaba a su vez el de ella, había algo de él que le provocaba, algo de él que la excitaba, que la hacia desear que la tocara mas.

Jacob bruscamente deslizó una mano a la parte baja de su espalda y la pego a él para sentir su cuerpo, metió la lengua en la boca de ella mientras la respiraba con necesidad, y cuando tímidamente ella le respondió el beso otra vez ese animal que habitaba en él comenzó a surgir, la calentura estaba quemándole el cuerpo, y estaba deseoso de tumbarla en el suelo y penetrarla con fiereza.

La cabeza de Reneesme era un torbellino, navegaba en la lujuria que el rey le transmitía, pero a la vez surgían molestas preguntas que no la dejaban disfrutar de lo que estaban haciendo. Porque él rey deseaba besarla? después de que le había dicho que la quería ver muerta, después de que la había insultado como se le había dado la gana diciéndole que no tenia educación, porque ella lo permitía? Derepente sintió unas ganas imprudentes de alejarlo y darle un puñetazo en la boca. Pero a la vez quería darse un golpe ella misma, por permitir que la tocara, que la besara! Por permitir que le gustara!

Sin embargo, él no le dio tiempo a que ella protestara, pues la había soltado con muchísima dificultad, gimiendo en él proceso, como si algo le doliera, ella podía imaginar que era, él jadeaba con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió ya mas relajado desapareció, no sin antes decirle.

Volveré. – y se esfumo.

Pero…- ella se quedo muda, pues a través de las paredes forradas de libros se podía oír la discusión.

Por fin hermanito! – se burlo Nahuel, Jacob estaba justo al frente de él y pareciera que estuviera viéndose en un espejo, pues Nahuel era idéntico a él, y no era de extrañar, pues eran gemelos, sin embargo si había algo que los diferenciaba eran sus personalidades, Nahuel era un payaso egocéntrico, avaricioso, sin ningún otro fin en la vida que agrandar su fortuna y sus ínfulas. Iba acompañado de un grupo de guardias que lo escoltaban, eran 10.

Que haces en mi castillo Nahuel? – preguntó Jacob mirándolo con molestia.

Tú castillo? – el moreno y atractivo rostro de Nahuel adquirió una mueca divertida, y su fuerte mandíbula se batió en una carcajada. – pero si este castillo no es tuyo hermanito.

A no? – Jacob también podía jugar a la burla – y entonces de quien es?

Mió! – dijo su hermano mostrando su verdadero rostro, lo miró con desprecio. – todo esto es mió! Y tu no deberías estar aquí, deberías estar lamiendo la porquería de mis zapatos.

Jodete Nahuel! – escupió Jacob – porque no te vas a jugar al rey en el pueblito de juguete que te dejo mami? – Se burlo Jacob – y dejas trabajar a los verdaderos hombres.

Maldito seas! – Nahuel se salió de sus casillas – hagan lo que tengan que hacer! – les grito a sus guardias.

Enseguida los guardias de Jacob se posicionaron a su lado, para pelear junto a su rey.

Paúl encárgate de Nahuel, no permitas que haga ninguna estupidez – ordeno Jacob mientras las explosiones comenzaban.

Si señor – Paúl se deslizó hacia una de las escaleras y se perdió.

Seth transporto la enorme estatua de la diosa afrodita de su pedestal al lugar donde ellos se encontraban, posicionándolo frente a ellos para que recibiera el impacto de una bola de energía lanzada a ellos por uno de los guardias de Nahuel, mientras esta estallaba, Jacob y su guardia se escabullían.

Maldita sea, me gustaba esa estatua – refunfuño mientras corría junto a Seth.

Lo siento señor – se disculpó este.

Sam invoco fuego y lanzo una bola directamente a la cara de uno de los guardias, este callo al suelo gritando de agonía, por la quemadura en su rostro.

Jacob hizo saltar la espada que tenia una de las armaduras a sus manos, y corriendo hacia los guardias la blandió, esquivo 3 bolas de energías, sin embargo una le rozó el muslo derecho pero no lo notó, la punta de la espada rasgo el cuello de uno de los guardias quien lo miró con horror mientras caía al suelo desangrándose. Repentinamente sintió como otra bola de fuego le rozaba la mejilla, se lanzó al suelo y rodó a una esquina, necesitaba saber si Nahuel había sido controlado por…

Horrorizado observó como la misma bola de energía que había rozado su mejilla chocaba en un gran estruendo contra una de las paredes del pasillo y abría un boquete en la misma, dejando así al descubierto la habitación secreta que Jacob conservaba, la misma donde había dejado a la sirvienta.

Se levantó con rapidez pero Nahuel estaba mas cerca, y lo que vio lo dejo paralizado, tenia a la sirvienta cargada en su hombro, como si fuera un saco de papas, y… se la estaba llevando?

Suéltame!, suéltame! – en el caos se podían escuchar los gritos de ella, le golpeaba con sus pequeños y frágiles puños la espalda en un intento errado de que la soltara. Jacob se encontraba en una encrucijada, podría aprovechar el momento para deshacerse de la sirvienta por fin, y evitarse molestias con Sara, sin embargo nadie ni nada le aseguraba que Nahuel la mataría, y estaba seguro por su asquerosa reputación de pervertido que solo la usaría para sus propias necesidades, y eso seria muy cruel, ella preferiría morir. Así que antes de que Nahuel se la llevara, la dejara viva y a él se le hiciera difícil encontrarla para romper el lazo, decidió apartarla del imbecil que tenia por hermano.

Pero preciso en ese instante, aprovechando su descuido, una bola de energía impacto contra su pecho y fue impulsado con fuerza hacia atrás para chocar contra la misma pared contra la que se había estrellado cuando su madre lo había intentado alejar de la sirvienta, sintió que la pared se resquebrajaba por el impacto de su cabeza contra el duro muro, Jacob vio como las luces se apagaban frente a sus ojos para no saber nada mas de él.

* * *

><p>Que tal chicas? Espero les halla gustado el capitulo, gracias por los comentarios, me alegra mucho que les halla encantado el primer cap, sus comentarios me motivan a seguir escribiendo, a pesar del tiempo en que me tardo para subirlos aquí, disculpen la tardanza.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Placeres Oscuros**

Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi invención.

Él es el Rey de su raza, y no desea ser atado a nadie, esta dispuesto a asesinar para conservar su libertad, pero inevitablemente se verá atado a ella mediante una fuerte conexión que atenta contra sus propias leyes, y contra su rebelde alma. Que hará? Podrá asesinar a aquella mujer que amenaza con destruir su independencia? Que incluso amenaza con acabar con su reino?

**Capitulo 3: una nueva vida.**

Señor…- alguien llamaba – mi señor se encuentra bien?

Jacob sentía como su hombro izquierdo era zarandeado, mientras le hablaban, pesadamente abrió los ojos pero enseguida se arrepintió, una punzada muy dolorosa le atravesó el cráneo, y prontamente le comenzó a latir.

Maldita sea… - gruñía sujetándose la cabeza y cerrando con fuerza los ojos – que ocurrió?

Pues señor, la guardia enemiga se ha marchado una vez que su hermano se ha escapado con esa joven. – le comunico Sam, quien estaba arrodillado frente a él, con varias contusiones en su rostro, tenia un corte un poco profundo en su mejilla izquierda, los labios llenos de sangre y una quemada en su cuello bastante grande.

Observo a su guardia real y la mayoría estaba bien, excepto por las quemadas y golpes en sus rostros, sus ropas también estaban chamuscadas y ensangrentadas por las quemadas de las bolas de energía que la guardia de Nahuel les había lanzado, él mismo tenia unas cuantas quemadas en su ropa, especialmente en el pecho, donde le había impactado una, arrojándolo contra la pared. Palpándose la parte trasera de la cabeza en la zona donde más le dolía pudo constatar que tenia sangre, pero no le importo.

Notó que estaba un poco mareado cuando se levantaba del suelo lentamente y con dificultad, Sam intento ayudarlo, pero Jacob lo miro con ira, dándole a entender que si lo tocaba lo asesinaría.

Cuanto tiempo estuve… - la palabra se le quedo atascada en la garganta, la vergüenza lo abrumaba, él era el Rey! Como es que lo habían dejado fuera de combate tan fácilmente?, maldición. – desmayado? – susurro con ira.

No mucho tiempo señor, acaban de irse – dijo el guardia.

Bien, y Quil? – Quil se encontraba en un rincón arrodillado frente a Paúl, quien estaba en el suelo sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared, Quil tenia ambas manos sobre el hombro herido de este, mientras una luz azulada salía de ellas y penetraban en la zona mal herida para sanarla, se podía notar como la luz cicatrizaba la fea herida abierta.

Si mi señor? – dijo Quil sin mirar a Jacob, pues necesitaba estar concentrado para que el hombro de Paúl sanara bien. – estoy por aquí, quiere que le cure ahora mismo?.

Jacob camino hacia ellos – No, no, muy bien Quil, quiero que te encargues del resto de la guardia, cúrales las heridas por favor – Quil asintió haciéndole saber que había captado la orden. – Paúl que ocurrió?

Mi señor… - Este hablaba con dificultad mientras la cegadora luz azulada seguía penetrando en su cuerpo, en el suelo, a su alrededor había un charco de sangre, se había estado desangrando.

Shhhh, es mejor que no hables – Jacob pudo verle el rostro, estaba sumamente pálido, y de el brotaba el sudor, mientras respiraba con dificultad – imagino que Nahuel descubrió tus intensiones y no pudiste controlarlo – Jacob sabia que Paúl tenia una habilidad excepcional, era capaz de controlar el cuerpo de un ser viviente con la mente, si él lo deseaba podría poner a bailar a una persona, o brincar, o correr, cualquier cosa, Jacob lo llamaba el títere, pues dicho don se le asemejaba bastante. Sin embargo tenia 2 grañidísimas debilidades, la primera se presenta cuando intenta controlar a una persona, ya que pierde la concentración en su entorno, y por ello se vuelve blanco fácil para ser atacado, y la segunda es que no tiene la habilidad de controlar a todo el mundo, ya que existen personas que tienen un control mental mas fuerte que la de él y son capaces de resistirse, como el propio Jacob, quien hacia ya mucho tiempo impresionado por la habilidad de Paúl le había pedido que utilizara el don en su cuerpo y no había funcionado. Sin embargo el idiota de Nahuel podría ser fácilmente domado por Paúl, pues calculaba que su capacidad mental fuera de un 0.0%.

Quil al oír las deducciones de su señor asintió – así que uno de sus guardias te ataco cuando intentabas controlarlo? – Quil volvió a asentir.

Lo siento señor… - dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

No hables, no es tu culpa, debí haberte mandado con alguien y no enviarte solo. – Jacob suspiro…

Mi castillo! – Sara hizo aparición por una de las esquinas del sombrío pasillo – ya me las pagara ese mocoso! – chillaba indignada mientras observaba con horror y furia las paredes y muebles destrozados, el hermoso tapiz azul que ella misma había elegido estaba quemado, las alfombras rotas, todo su precioso castillo era un desastre. – Ustedes 2! No son mas que un par de imbéciles que no saben llevar la vida en paz, dios no me envío hijos! Me envío un par de enemigos! – vociferaba con ira y los puños fuertemente cerrados.

Ya basta Sara – dijo cansado mientras observaba como ella caminaba hacia él. – podrás arreglarlo luego.

Para que voy a arreglarlo? – le miro con antipatía – para que vuelvan a utilizar el pasillo como campo de guerra? – Jacob rodó los ojos. Sara caminaba por todos lado como si se le hubiera perdido algo – donde esta la sirvienta? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Jacob se tenso, era de lo ultimo que quería hablar, había decidido antes de ser noqueado ir a buscar a la humana, pero le había perdido el rastro.

Sara llevaba un minuto entero mirándole el rostro, tratando de deducir que había ocurrido. – pregunte que donde esta la humana – se acerco a su hijo con las manos en las caderas.

No lo se - le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Como que no lo sabes? – casi le grito Sara de lo enfadada que estaba.

No lo se! Se la llevo tu bebe, y no se a donde!. – le grito este, ella no tenia derecho a exigirle nada! Nada!.

Jacob! Tienes que ir a buscarla! – le dijo ignorando el grito que le había dado, y totalmente aterrorizada – Nahuel podría hacerle daño, ya sabes que es muy inmaduro, no piensa en las consecuencias y…

Y a mi que me importa! – dijo Jacob caminando hacia su despacho con la cabeza erguida.

Como que no te importa? - le azuzó Sara pisándole los talones – esa chica es tu complemento, tu otra mitad que…

Ya puedes dejar de decir esas idioteces tan cursis y ridículas? – Le soltó mientras daba zancadas por el pasillo, necesitaba un trago.

Pero Jacob! Si ella muere…

Mejor para mi! Podré seguir con mi vida tal cual me gusta! No necesito complicarme la vida con esa humana. – le interrumpió mientras vertía el liquido amarillo en la copa de cristal.

Permitirás que la asesinen? – le pregunto Sara con la boca abierta y la mano en el corazón.

No me mires así – gruño - Yo no seré quien lo haga, lo hará tu hijo querido. – le informo con rencor. – porque no vas a reclamarle a él?

Pero es lo mismo que si la estuvieras matando tú! Serás su cómplice! – le reprocho escandalizada.

No soy cómplice de nadie! Es su problema si se convierte en un asesino de inocentes! Que quieres que haga? Si no hiciste bien tu papel de madre enseñándole valores a tu hijito no es mi culpa! No vengas ahora a querer obligarme a solucionar tus problemas! – termino gritándole Jacob.

Si, por lo visto no hice un buen trabajo como madre con ninguno de los dos – le siseo Sara, el dolor lacerante de su corazón se reflejaba en su rostro – pero si ella muere…

Porque te importa tanto? – le interrogo - Nada! No pasara nada! – le critico ya exasperado.

No! – otra vez estaba enfadada, al fin le grito para hacerse notar - si ella muere, la orden sagrada te destronara como Rey, y harán un juicio en tu contra!

Jacob detuvo la copa de cristal en el aire, miraba a Sara con los ojos muy abiertos interrogativamente. - no entiendo nada! Explícate – le gruño.

Jacob, esto de los lazos es algo muy delicado, crees que matándola se solucionaran todos tus problemas? – le pregunto.

Pues claro que si! – dijo sorprendido de que halla mas información al respecto del que él no halla estado enterado, su misma madre le había explicado cuando era un niño de todas esas idioteces de los lazos que unían un vampiro a una vampira.

Pues no, no sabes nada – le comunico. – el lazo que te une a esa mujer es impuesto por la orden sagrada y es para siempre, Jacob ellas han decidido que esta mujer sea tu compañera de vida, y desde el mismo momento en que se les fue impuesto el lazo ella es tu responsabilidad, todo lo que le ocurra a esa joven pesara sobre tus hombros. – Jacob la miraba exasperado, tenía ganas de gritarle que se fuera al demonio con sus estupideces, toda esa mierda le estaba cabreando, pero no podía, las cosas se estaban poniendo negras para él.

Sigo confundido Sara, y eso que? - le preguntó con una hosca mirada – se muere, si, y que?, a mi no me importa que la gente me acuse de asesino.

No entiendes nada! – se desesperó Sara acercándose mas a Jacob, lo miraba con el horror en los ojos. – la orden investigara como ha muerto, y si descubren que fue asesinada tú también lo serás!

Que?, pero que dices? Porque? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Porque una compañera es sagrada, te lo explique hace mucho tiempo!, si la orden ha decidido que ella sea tu mujer entonces deberá ser así. – le decía Sara para que entrara en razón – a ellas no les gustara nada saber que la mujer que te fue asignada ha sido asesinada y que tu no hiciste nada!, se enojaran y acabaran con todo lo que hemos logrado hasta ahora.

Esas malditas brujas! – critico Jacob, por supuesto que conocía de la orden sagrada, todos los vampiros las conocían, pues eran las creadoras, protectoras y lideres de la raza, la orden estaba compuesta por 5 entidades divinas, eran como diosas, representadas en figuras femeninas, la primera de las hermanas era la divinidad de la riqueza, su nombre era Opes, le seguía la divinidad de la fertilidad Donec, luego la de la fuerza Vis, el amor Moa, y la sabiduría Sapientia, ellas tomaban decisiones, como quien ocuparía el trono de Rey de la raza vampira, quienes serian las respectivas parejas de cada vampiro vivo sobre la faz de la tierra, entre otros, pero en primer lugar ellas era quienes le habían jodido la vida!.

Pero si es una humana! Eso quiere decir que no tendré descendencia? Entonces mi puesto será ocupado por el mal nacido y jodido loco avaricioso de Nahuel! Por ser mi hermano menor, Eso es lo que quieren? – grito en dirección al techo del despacho, como si estuviera gritándole al cielo, quería una respuesta, pero las malditas brujas no aparecerían para dársela, de eso estaba seguro… Perras.

No lo se hijo, no se porque es una humana a quien has sido unido – le dijo Sara ya mas calmada de que hubiera entendido el punto al que quería llegar. – Jacob debes ir a buscarla.

Sara, no me imp….

Pero Sara lo interrumpió. – Si Jacob, se muy bien que no te importa si te asesinan, pero realmente estas dispuesto a dejar toda nuestra raza en manos de Nahuel? Sin antes luchar?, que importa si la humana no te puede dar hijos?...

No quiero hijos con ella! – Grito Jacob – no quiero hijos con nadie!

Entonces podremos encontrar otra solución a eso, pero no puedes dejar a la deriva este reino! - presiono Sara – Jacob nuestro pueblo no tiene la culpa de lo que esta ocurriendo, no hace mucho fue azotado por la violencia, por el hambre, la desigualdad, por la muerte!, piensas sumergirlo de nuevo en la miseria? Después de todo el esfuerzo que has hecho para devolverle la felicidad? Piensa en los niños hijo, en sus madres, no es justo!

Jacob en esos momentos le daba la espalda a su madre, mientras se apoyaba en su impecable y elegante escritorio de madera pulida, le daba vueltas y vueltas a todo lo que le decía Sara. Visto como ella lo planteaba todo parecía indicar que la salida mas fácil era recuperar a la humana y mantenerla junto a él, pero él sabia que no era así, no podría soportar tenerla cerca, él no quería tener a su cargo a ninguna mujer, incluso Sara no era su responsabilidad ella se sabia cuidar muy bien sola, pero la humana, esa jodida humana! Era una debilucha que no podría soportar ni un pequeño empujón, además él estaba muy bien como estaba, tenia amantes como arena en la playa, mujeres vampiras como deben ser, fuertes, resistentes, y a él le gustaba así, pero una pareja permanente? Una pareja sentimental? Después de lo que ocurrió con Lizzie? El podría…? Pero por supuesto que no! en que estaba pensando!

Esta bien Sara la buscare, pero esa mujer no será responsabilidad mía, será tuya! Y no la quiero cerca de mi! Me oíste? – Sara lo miraba con la boca abierta, pero reacciono enseguida.

Si, yo me encargare de ella – le dijo segura de si misma – no te preocupes.

Jacob se termino de un solo trago el liquido de la copa, lo dejo en la mesa y salio dando zancadas por la entrada del despacho.

Señor lo acompañamos? – preguntó Seth al notar como su Rey se disponía a desaparecer del pasillo.

No Seth, quiero que descansen, los voy a necesitar luego. – Seth le hizo una reverencia, y se marcho con el resto de la guardia.

Jacob comenzó a meditar, Nahuel no era muy inteligente, se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, así que lo más probable era que estuvieran en su castillo, si, iría al pueblo Villa Louisiana y seguro allí encontraría a la sirvienta.

Se desvaneció en el pasillo de su propio castillo para transportarse al de Nahuel. Aterrizo en otro pasillo, todo estaba calido, pues el castillo era mucho mas pequeño que el que él poseía, sin embargo estaba solo, miro a sus espaldas y solo había una escalera que daba acceso al ultimo y primer piso, observo el lado contrario del pasillo y pudo ver una puerta de madera, avanzo hacia ella mientras escuchaba el suave martilleo de sus botas con el piso de piedra, las paredes estaban revestidas de papel tapiz rojo sangre, y cada metro y medio había una antorcha adherida a las paredes para que iluminaran el camino de quien recorría el lugar.

Jacob tenia los sentidos muy despiertos, quería saber quien estaba a su alrededor antes de que este lo descubriera a él. Llego al final del pasillo justo al frente de la puerta, y forcejeo un poco con ella pues estaba cerrada. Algunos vampiros tenían la virtud de poder transportarse a cualquier lugar, pero siempre y cuando ya lo conocieran, Jacob conocía el castillo desde luego, pero había lugares de este que no había tenido la dicha de recorrer, y uno de ellos era el misterioso lugar que había tras la puerta, por ello no podía aparecerse detrás de ella.

Observo con más interés la puerta de madera y notó que había un enorme candado de acero que la mantenía cerrada, Jacob suspiro con cansancio, hecho otra ojeada a sus espaldas para verificar que no había nadie, todo en su lugar. Considero seriamente hacer estallar el candado pero si lo hacia haría mucho ruido, lo que atraería a los guardias, y realmente no tenia deseos de comenzar ninguna pelea, así que tomo el candado en sus manos y apretó fuertemente a ver que ocurría… Bingo! La bastarda había crujido casi silenciosamente mientras era aplastada en su palma, Jacob la termino de partir a la mitad y esta quedo inservible, la arranco de la puerta y esta al fin pudo abrirse.

En su mente se debatían dos cosas, o el era un genio, o Nahuel era un idiota. – o las dos cosas – susurro para él mismo sonriendo.

Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y asomando cuidadosamente la cabeza descubrió que era una celda. Demasiado fácil maldición!, pensó.

Habían en realidad varias celdas en el lugar, Jacob camino por el deplorable sitio, las paredes eran de piedra gris, y el suelo estaba lleno de pajas, y olía a mugre y sangre. Transito por la primera celda, no había nada, la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta, la qui…

La pequeña humana estaba encogida en el suelo, en el rincón mas alejado de la celda, se abrazada a si misma, con el rostro aterrorizado, la pañoleta negra que llevaba había cedido un poco de su apretado amarre y ahora varios cabellos bailaban sueltos enmarcando su angelical rostro, y las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas enrojecidas, pero cuando lo vio su expresión de dolor cambio inmediatamente a uno de sorpresa y luego a otro de esperanza, se levanto rápidamente y cojeo hasta las barras de metal que la separaban de la libertad, y de Jacob.

Me sacara de aquí? – le preguntó aferrándose a las barras de acero como si se le fuera la vida en ello, tenia los nudillos blancos de la presión que ejercía en el apretón – por favor. – le rogó, abriendo sus grandes y maravillosos ojos marrones, con una lagrima cruzando su adorable mejilla derecha, atrapándolo, hipnotizándolo, esa imagen desvalida de ella irremediablemente hizo efecto en él, por mas que rechazara esa cosa caliente que surgía en su pecho, sabia que no podría hacer nada contra ello, era algo natural, tenia que… no, no tenia, NECESITABA cuidar de ella, era una necesidad de hacer que se sintiera bien, y el estado en el que se encontraba, allí en esa celda, triste y aterrorizada, a él le dolía, y hacia que sintiera una especie de ternura? Maldición! Esto no podía estar pasándole.

Hazte a un lado muchacha – le gruño de manera hosca, Reneesme estaba emocionada por la expectativa de salir en libertad, después de pensar que nadie la sacaría de allí, pues no tenia ningún ser querido que abogara por ella, se hizo a un lado, volviendo al rincón en el que se había refugiado hasta hace unos momentos.

Pero entonces Jacob no abrió ninguna reja, ni rompió ningún barrote, sino que nuevamente hizo esa cosa de desaparecer y aparecer dentro de la celda, una vez adentro le hizo señas para que…

Entonces todo se volvió loco, se oyeron gritos y de manera impresionante varios guardias aparecieron y los rodearon dentro de la celda, uno de ellos apreso a Reneesme nuevamente sujetándola fuertemente por los brazos, mientras que dos de ellos forcejeaban con Jacob, Nahuel entro corriendo, estaba fuera de la celda, y observo aterrorizado como se ejecutaba la pelea dentro de la cárcel.

Tengan cuidado imbeciles!... – gritaba Nahuel pero los gritos de Reneesme no permitían a los guardias oír con claridad las instrucciones de su señor

Suéltame! No! no me toques cerdo asqueroso! – forcejeaba la humana de manera inútil, dando patadas al aire, mientras se retorcía en los brazos del enorme guardia.

Jacob le propino un golpe en el rostro a uno de sus contrincantes, este se tambaleo y callo al suelo, el otro encendió una bola de energía en su mano derecha, cuando la lanzó Jacob por poco no lograba esquivarla, pero esta se estrello en el suelo cerca de los pies de Reneesme, quien grito de dolor, por la quemazón que le producía la cercanía de esta.

Para ese momento el otro guardia ya se había recuperado y Jacob pudo notar como el guardia que apresaba a la humana se desaparecía con la chica fuera de la celda y se la entregaba a Nahuel. Reneesme grito de terror cuando Nahuel la sujeto como a una rehén, su espalda estaba contra el pecho de él mientras con un brazo él la abrazaba de la cintura inmovilizándole los brazos, con la otra mano le sujetaba la cara.

Ya dejaras de jugar con mis guardias Jacob? – le preguntó su hermano alzando una ceja – porque estas aquí? – Nahuel sospechaba que era por la humana, pero no sabía porque, por ello la tenía como rehén, mientras que el guardia que tenia al lado invocaba una bola de energía y la mantenía cerca del rostro de la sirvienta.

Devuélveme a esa humana – le exigió Jacob dentro de la celda, los guardia habían cesado de atacarle por ordenes de Nahuel.

Para que la quieres hermano? – le pregunto intrigado. – pensé que no la necesitabas, así que me la traje, ahora ella me servirá a mi.

Tienes muchas mujeres que te pueden servir Nahuel – soltó Jacob con precaución, observando la cercanía de la bola de energía al rostro de la chica. – esta no te complacerá, es una humana.

Pero me gusta, es hermosa, y huele deliciosamente – Reneesme estaba temblando de terror, la energía que se encontraba cerca de su rostro desprendía una luz cegadora, y un calor insoportable, que le enrojecía el rostro y ella podía notar como la asquerosa mano de Nahuel comenzaba a deambular por su vientre ascendiendo a sus pechos, era asqueroso, ella quería vomitar.

Desde ahora será mi puta – le sonrío con maldad a su hermano.

Abrumado por la repulsión y la cólera que le producía el hecho de que Nahuel le arrebatara y tocara lo que era suyo, lo que el deseaba para si, lo desquiciaba de una manera enfermiza, sintió como se le contraía el estomago al observar como toqueteaba a la pequeña mujer indefensa. Y sin pensarlo, sin sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento, llevado por la ira de sus palabras hizo estallar las cabezas de los dos tipos que tenia al frente, como en una película de terror los sesos volaron en todas las direcciones dentro de la celda manchándole la cara de sangre. Pedazos de carne cayeron al suelo mientras los enormes cuerpos descabezados caían aparatosamente al suelo, el guardia que mantenía la bola de energía cerca del rostro de la sirvienta miraba a Jacob con el horror marcado en su rostro, no hizo falta ninguna otra demostración para que este desvaneciera la bola de energía y saliera corriendo despavorido, huyendo de él.

Maldito cobarde! – susurro Nahuel.

Jacob se desvaneció fuera de la celda, mientras Nahuel empujaba a Reneesme lejos de él, para evitar que Jacob le estallara la cabeza también.

La chica corrió a esconderse detrás de Jacob, este la pego a su cuerpo para evitar que se la arrebataran de nuevo – te lo advierto Nahuel, si la vuelves a tocar, voy a arrancare los malditos testículos y los freire en aceite para obligártelos comer maldito cretino! – tenia el rostro y el cuerpo tenso, pero el apretón que ejercía en Reneesme para mantenerla cerca era suave. - desde ahora te pudrirás en este castillo!, y si sales de el eres hombre muerto!

No puedes hacer eso!, mi madre…

Yo soy tu Rey imbecil! Desobedéceme y pagaras las consecuencias! – y sin decir mas, dejo al idiota de Nahuel con el rostro palidecido, y se desvaneció con la humana a su lado de vuelta al castillo.

Cuando llegaron al mismo pasillo en el que Jacob había desaparecido encontró a Sara impaciente, esperándolo, los sirvientes del castillo se encontraban haciendo la limpieza del lugar, y se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando observaron a Reneesme abrazada al Rey.

Reneesme no podía respirar bien, todavía estaba impresionada por lo que había ocurrido, sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban, y si se soltaba seguro que se estrellaría contra el piso.

Estas bien? – le preguntó Jacob con su voz ronca, la miraba con el seño fruncido, y con ojos de preocupación. La mantenía pegada a su cuerpo aun, ella se sentía muy bien allí, los temblores poco a poco iban cesando, y además él Rey olía excelentemente bien, y se estaba tan calentito allí, y bien resguardada...

Ya estas a salvo pequeña, aquí nada te ocurrirá – le susurro Jacob al notar su increíble palidez, no podía evitar el impulso de mantenerla unida a su cuerpo, ella parecía un pequeño pajarito debajo de su brazo, además tenia ese estupido pensamiento de que alguien aparecería de nuevo para llevársela, así que la unió mas a él.

Jacob! Por fin – Jacob se tenso y recordó la conversación que había tenido con Sara, mientras ella se iba acercando Jacob comenzaba a despegarse de Reneesme.

Bien, aquí la tienes Sara, salva y sana – Reneesme sintió una gran decepción cuando Jacob la tomo de los brazos para despegarla de él y la empujaba hacia la Reina, lejos de él – ahora cumple tu parte – le exigió acercándose a Sara y entrecerrando los ojos con frialdad - mantenla lejos de mi. – le dedico una ultima mirada a Reneesme con altivez y se marcho.

Sara observaba como su hijo se alejaba de ellas por el pasillo a paso firme, seguramente se dirigía a su habitación, para darse una ducha y quitarse toda esa sangre y suciedad de encima – si Jacob, ella permanecerá muy lejos de ti. – pensó Sara con sarcasmo rodando los ojos.

Los días siguientes al fatal secuestro de Reneesme fueron muy extraños para ella, Sara no deseaba que trabajara en las cocinas como desde su llegada al castillo había hecho, en su lugar, habían ocupado las tardes estudiando. Sara la había convencido de que era necesario que aprendiera a leer y escribir.

Pero no entiendo el interés de su majestad en mi, en que yo aprenda todas estas cosas…

Dime Sara olvídate de todo eso de su majestad o su excelencia, por favor hija –

Sara – repitió con un poco de vergüenza – pero sigo sin entender - le decía Reneesme mientras seguía a Sara por una de las enormes habitaciones del castillo que la reina había mandado a preparar para ella, era hermosa, con cortinas de encaje azul pastel, alfombras a tono, tenia enormes espejos en cada rincón del cuarto, un enorme armario blanco con mucha ropa y en el centro la ancha cama, en la que ella sentía que se ahogaba por las noches, pues tanto espacio para ella sola era abrumador, y el baño era un escándalo! Todo era blanco y pulcro, la bañera parecía un estanque gigante, y en las paredes habían pequeñas repisas de cerámica en las que habían esencias de todos los olores que se podía imaginar, con jabones y otros cosméticos que no había tenido tiempo de utilizar, nunca había visto uno así. En el orfanato donde se había criado, los baños apenas lograban dejar entrar a dos personas a la vez.

Pues ya te lo dije, siempre quise tener una hija, y pues tu necesitas a alguien que cuide de ti, no querrás que te hagan daño después de lo que sucedió con Nahuel verdad? - le dijo Sara con afecto y un poco nerviosa, pero Reneesme no era idiota, ella sabia que la reina le ocultaba algo, y que ella misma tendría que averiguar, nadie ofrecía lo que ella le estaba proveyendo gratis.

Por supuesto que no – le respondió con suspicacia la chica mientras se jalaba el vestido azul celeste de encajes, pues era un poco incomodo y le picaba en algunos sitios, tenia un escote pronunciado, muy característico de la realeza, le quedaba ajustado hasta la cintura, de esa altura al los tobillos la falda bailaba holgada. Su cabello estaba suelto, peinado en rulos que caían libremente por sus hombros y llegaban hasta la parte baja de su espalda. El maquillaje también era obra de Sara, aprovechando los sin fines de perfumes, pinta labios, polvos entre otros artículos que reposaban en la enorme peinadora y que ahora le pertenecía. Sin embargo ella no quiso utilizar ninguna de esas cosas y opto por dejarse colorear un poco los labios.

Reneesme cuando digo masticar es masticar no machacar con los dientes! – decía exasperada Sara, mientras le daba clases de etiqueta en el comedor, y definitivamente Reneesme estaba perdiendo la paciencia, deseaba salir corriendo y volver a las calles, pero no podría volver a esa inestable y peligrosa vida. – Muy bien, así es mi niña – sonreía Sara con orgullo, pues consideraba que Reneesme aprendía muy rápido, le recordaba a ella misma cuando era joven, y eso le gustaba.

En sus ratos libres, y cuando Sara se lo permitía Reneesme se dedicaba a pasear por el castillo, con sumo cuidado de no toparse con el Rey, quien cada vez que la veía no hacia mas que gruñirle para que se perdiera de su vista, a veces se topaba con algunas sirvientas, quienes la miraban al principio con un poco de temor, pero cuando ella las saludaba con afecto, volvían a tratarla con la misma calidez que siempre.

Una de esas mañanas libres decidió subir un piso mas arriba de donde se encontraba su dormitorio, pues había visto unos magníficos ventanales que permanecían abiertos durante el día, y el sol entraba a raudales, desde allí se podía ver el hermoso paisaje que brindaba la naturaleza, los terrenos del castillo eran de un verdoso cegante, y a ella le gustaba ver como los sirvientes del castillo se ocupaban de las flores que adornaban los campos y a los caballos correr libres por las montañas…

Al final de pasillo, justo a un lado de los ventanales habían dejado una puerta entre abierta, ella cojeo lentamente hasta ella, esperando a que alguien saliera, o la cerrara repentinamente desde adentro, pero no ocurrió. Así que se acercó más.

Al llegar a ella, pudo oír unos suaves ronquidos, pues el pasillo estaba silencioso. Allí había alguien durmiendo, quizás fuera el Rey!, si la veía allí seguro la correría como siempre lo hace, decidió que era mas apropiado retirarse de allí, pero entonces un pensamiento inapropiado la ataco, como se vería él durmiendo?

Pues como todo él mundo! Dormido! – le contesto una vocecilla en su mente dándole un regaño – ella rodó los ojos, pero en realidad no era eso lo que quería ver, ella quería saber como se veía él indefenso, sin esa mueca odiosa en su rostro, la que utilizaba siempre que la quería asustar, o alejar. Y entonces se decidió a entrar, de todas maneras no era seguro que la habitación fuera del Rey.

Empujo un poco la puerta esperando algún chirrido de esta, pero no se escucho nada, cuando asomo la cabeza un olor le impacto los sentidos calentándole el cuerpo hasta llegar a ruborizarle las mejillas, era una especie de olor a canela y chocolate que la seducía, abrió mas la puerta y entro completamente a la habitación dejándola entreabierta, era una estancia amplia, casi igual a la de ella, sin embargo allí los colores eran diferentes, el suelo era de granito negro, y las paredes estaban coloreadas del mismo color, las ventanas estaban cerradas con las gruesas cortinas vinotinto bordadas en hilo de oro, todo estaba oscuro, sin embargo ella pudo observar como una enorme figura oscura dormitaba en la amplia cama que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación, cojeo con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, pues al caminar el vestido hacia pequeños susurros que ella temía que lo despertara, mediante mas se acercaba, el olor a canela y chocolate era mas fuerte, como no lo había notado cuando la había rescatado? Quizás no era algo que importara en ese momento.

Él estaba boca abajo, su ancha, musculosa y morena espalda se encontraba al descubierto, tenia algunas cicatrices, seguramente de las batallas, las luces de las velas derramaban su luz en la piel del Rey, dejándole ver mas allá de lo que debía, la sabana permanecía enrollada en su estrecha cadera, dejando al descubierto sus potentes músculos, estaba desnudo. Su mejilla reposaba sobre la almohada, de modo que ella podía ver su apacible y apuesto rostro dormido, era tan hermoso. Sus brazos y piernas extendidos, ocupando gran espacio en esa enorme cama, y ella deseaba estar con él allí, siendo arropada por su calido cuerpo y olor, despertando bajo sus inquietas caricias, exigiéndole…

Ella no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de su rostro, lo miraba fijamente, conteniendo el aliento, estaba siendo demasiado imprudente, esto era pasarse de la raya, pensó mientras decidía salir de la habitación.

Reneesme pego un grito cuando el Rey se levanto repentinamente y tomándola de los brazos la arrastro a su cama y se encaramo encima de ella.

Me pareció haber visto una linda gatita – le ronroneaba con una sonrisa en los labios mientras enterraba su rostro en su cuello para olerla, él comenzó hurgar debajo de su ancha falda, rozando con sus enormes manos calientes sus piernas. Reneesme dio un respingo cuando sintió el toqueteo y comenzó a forcejear, pero era demasiado para ella, enorme, y ella muy pequeña.

Señor! Esta aun dormido? – le preguntó mientras se revolvía para quitárselo de encima, quizás aun estaba dormido y la había confundido con alguien mas – no se ha dado cuenta de quien soy? – jadeo desconcertada mientras él buscaba su boca para besarla, y lo hizo.

Reneesme sintió como su lengua caliente y resbaladiza se empujaba dentro de su boca, ella nunca había sido besada, solo una vez por él Rey y en circunstancias bastante extrañas. Él Rey se hizo espacio entre sus piernas y recostó su tenso bulto entre la calidez de su intimidad haciéndola jadear, ese olor a canela y chocolate se hizo mas fuerte embriagándola y entonces ella respondió, lo beso también, subió sus manos a su fuerte cuello y ascendió hasta su cabello negro, enterrando sus dedos en sus cortas y finas hebras, Jacob le subió mas la falda enrollándola sobre sus caderas para que sus piernas quedaran libre, ella tenia un fino pantaloncillo de hilo del cual se deshizo fácilmente, arrancándolo, ella se sobresalto, pero no se asusto porque se sentía como en casa, mientras el Rey acariciaba su centro con sus grandes dedos, ella gemía en su boca, con los ojos entre abiertos, el rostro de él a la luz de las velas era un sueño, una delicia, todo allí era calido, no quería que terminara nunca…

Pero entonces ella pudo ver como de sus labios rojos comenzaban a sobresalir unos colmillos blancos, y en el apuesto rostro del Rey comenzaba a formarse una sonrisa malvada y cruel que hacia que todos sus huesos se congelaran, y su cuerpo por ende se tensara.

Creo que mi desayuno esta listo – susurro fríamente mientras se arrojaba a su cuello para succionarle la sangre, el grito de ella se quedo atrapado en la garganta, pues el pánico le había inmovilizado el cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Que tal chicas, aquí otro cap, de placeres oscuros! bueno bueno este Jacob se las trae, pero que hombre tan maligno! En manos de quien vino a caer la pobre Nessie esperemos que no le pase nada malo jejeje. Espero que les haya gustado, y que me dejen sus comentarios, es la única forma de que me motive a seguir escribiendo Bye!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Placeres Oscuros**

Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi invención.

Él es el Rey de su raza, y no desea ser atado a nadie, esta dispuesto a asesinar para conservar su libertad, pero inevitablemente se verá atado a ella mediante una fuerte conexión que atenta contra sus propias leyes, y contra su rebelde alma. Que hará? Podrá asesinar a aquella mujer que amenaza con destruir su independencia? Que incluso amenaza con acabar con su reino?

**Capitulo 4: Deséame.**

Quita esa cara – gruño Jacob – solo estaba bromeando. – decía mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba desnudo por su habitación.

Reneesme todavía se encontraba en la cama, totalmente petrificada, tenia una mano sobre su pecho porque le retumbaba el corazón de manera violenta, las piernas le temblaban. No podía creer lo que había ocurrido, él había estado a punto de… Que había dicho? Que era una broma?. Incrédula comenzó a respirar hondo para tranquilizarse, se sentó en la cama para poder hablar con normalidad.

Tiene usted un humor muy particular – comentó jadeando del pánico, ella no era idiota, sabia que era él, sabia de los vampiros gracias a la Reina, quien le había aclarado el asunto. Toda esa locura de los vampiros no era invento suyo, era totalmente real. La Reina le había explicado que su raza era muy parecida a la humana, pero tenia algunas diferencias como el hecho de que se alimentaban de la sangre para poder subsistir, pues sus cuerpos demandaban tanta energía, que la sangre desaparecía de sus organismos conforme pasaba el tiempo, de esta forma cada mes necesitaban sustentarse de mas sangre. En un principio no había querido aceptarlo, pero entonces no le quedo mas remedio, o lo aceptaba o simplemente se volvía loca.

La Reina también le había indicado que no debía temerles pues la mayoría de los vampiros tenían una pareja que les sustentaban el líquido escarlata, sin embargo el Rey no había tenido una pareja fija, y desde que ella había aparecido para él todo se había complicado, de manera que ella era la única mujer de quien de ahora en adelante podría alimentarse, pero también entendía que por este hecho él la odiaba.

Ella lo había tomado muy bien una vez pasada la novedad de la situación, pues consideraba que mientras actuara con precaución nada malo le ocurriría, sobretodo si estaba lejos del Rey, pero eso ultimo se le estaba haciendo difícil, pues a pesar de lo gruñón, malhumorado, grosero y violento que era, ella no podía evitar sentir cierta atracción por él, porque se comportaba de esa manera? Que era lo que quería mantener lejos de él?, porque era obvio que su carácter se debía a algún hecho que le había causado dolor, nadie odia a la gente sin ninguna razón. Pero aun así, había algo que no podía explicar, ese "algo" la halaba hacia él, estaría volviéndose loca?

Yo no tengo la culpa de que te guste husmear en las habitaciones ajenas – le dijo aun de espaldas, buscaba algo en el armario.

Porque me odia? Es por lo del… lazo? - Jacob se tenso, odiaba pensar en ello.

Porque no te largas? – le dijo aun sin moverse.

Solo quiero decirle que lamento mucho toda esta complicación, realmente no fue mi intención su majestad, si aun así usted necesita que lo sustente de… sangre – dios todo ello era tan extraño – yo estaré dispuesta, lo ultimo que deseo es que su majestad deje de existir, ha hecho demasiado por nuestro pueblo.- termino decidida, ella no seria tan egoísta como para permitir que su pueblo volviera a sumergirse en la desgracia.

Dejarías que yo?… - se aclaro la garganta, pues su voz había adquirido cierto matiz de sorpresa, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ella se ofrecía a si misma, le estaba ofreciendo su sangre, porque lo haría? Sin embargo él no solo deseaba que le diera su sangre por obligación, eso seria humillante para él, Jacob anhelaba mas que eso, él quería que ella lo deseara, que lo deseara mas allá de su cuerpo y ello por supuesto era imposible – no quiero tu sangre. – pero maldito sea si no la quería, la ansiaba con cada centímetro de su cuerpo, de solo pensar en clavarle los colmillos en el cuello se ponía caliente, de hecho ya estaba excitado. Frunciendo el ceño Jacob se giró para darle la cara y correrla de allí antes de cometiera una locura como acostarse con ella.

La boca de Reneesme estaba en forma de O por lo sorprendida que estaba, pues su desnudez la abrumaba, su piel tostada relucía a las luces de las velas, ella podía ver sus marcados abdominales, su enorme pecho y sobretodo su increíble masculinidad, aquel grueso y largo eje mostraba una orgullosa erección, exigiendo atención, su redondeada cabeza mostraba un color rojo, y la carne allí estaba tensa y tirante, una sustancia blanquecina la recubría. Al Rey le temblaba el cuerpo por la excitación y Reneesme estaba segura de que su reciente encuentro era la causa de semejante espectáculo.

Te gustaría jugar con él? – le dijo para sacarla de su ensimismamiento, la mirada de ella sobre su cuerpo hacia que su pene palpitara de las ganas de correrse.

Reneesme se sobresaltó – que?

Jacob camino lentamente hacia ella, su endurecido miembro oscilaba con cada paso que él daba, Reneesme estaba mas roja que un tomate y abría cada vez mas los ojos conforme el Rey se acercaba a ella. Lo vio deslizar su mano derecha de su pecho a su erección, tomando al caliente animal entre sus manos, él quería que ella lo tocara allí.

Porque yo tengo muchas ganas de jugar un poco – le susurro sensualmente, jadeando ante su pasmada mirada.

Aahhh… - tartamudeo Reneesme mientras trataba de poner distancias entre el Rey y ella, pues este gateaba sobre la cama para aprisionarla - yo… ah… La Rei… digo Sara me esta llamando.

Yo no escucho nada – le comentó sonriendo con picardía mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Pueeess… yo si – dijo apresuradamente mientras alcanzaba el otro lado de la cama, opuesto a la de Jacob, se bajo de esta y cojeo hacia la puerta. – con su permiso su majestad, me retiro – hizo una rápida reverencia – y le reitero mi disponibilidad para alimentarlo.

Jacob volvió a ponerse de mal humor, se sentó en medio de la cama y la miro con ira. – lárgate! No quiero nada de ti, tu sangre me da asco!

Ella lo miro incrédula, y con la mano en el pecho por la desilusión de aquellas palabras se marcho.

Si, huye cobarde – le espeto Jacob decepcionado. Se lanzó a la cama boca abajo sintiendo como su rígido e insatisfecho pene se pegaba a su muslo. Para que había ido a su habitación si no quería sexo?... ah claro, ellos no podían tener sexo, porque ella era una debilucha. Entonces para que había llegado hasta allí?, quizás había planeado todo aquello para joderlo, si eso era, ella sabia que él la deseaba, y que cada vez que la veía se ponía duro, ella se había dado cuenta maldita sea! y ahora estaba excitado, y jodidamente erecto.

Jacob traslado su mano a su entre pierna y se agarro el miembro con una mano, había notado el olor de la humana en las sabanas, justo donde tenia la cabeza, hundió la nariz allí y pudo percibirlo, a él se le escapo un gemido por el placer que ese olor le producía, entraba por su nariz y provocaba un calambre placentero en la punta de su verga.

Oh dios! que bien hueles – pego mas la nariz y comenzó a frotarse a si mismo, el dulce aroma a rosas frescas le inundaba la cabeza haciendo que se marease y comenzara a sentir mas placer. Jacob deslizaba su mano desde la punta de su pene hasta la base de este, sintiendo espasmos deliciosos recorrerle el cuerpo, el recuerdo del cabello y silueta de la humana hacia todo mas excitante, el sonrojo de sus mejillas, sus labios rojos entreabiertos y sus prominentes y rosados pechos brotando del escote de su vestido le hacían temblar el cuerpo de necesidad, la quería debajo de él de una manera desquiciante, la quería en su cama de nuevo desnuda, abriendo sus suaves y blancas piernas para que el se pudiera hundirse allí, necesitaba estar dentro de ella, y sentir como por el orgasmo su interior se contraía alrededor de su miembro.

De la espalda de Jacob brotaba el sudor, mientras su mano se deslizaba furiosamente por su miembro, en busca del placer de la liberación, estaba cerca, sus gemidos se hacían mas fuerte mientras hacia trabajar su mano, Jacob elevaba sus caderas para volver a bajarla, el movimiento ondulante se asemejaba a cuando martillaba furiosamente a las mujeres vampiro con las que había estado.

Se volteó y quedo de espaldas a la cama, se arqueó hacia arriba mientras un fuego caliente y exquisito se deslizaba de su vientre a su pene, abrió la boca para rugir al techo mientras se imaginaba al objeto de su deseo cabalgándole el miembro, chorros de semen brotaban de él y humedecían las sabanas y su propio cuerpo, el placer hacia que cerrara con fuerza los parpados y se mordiera el labio inferior con fuerza, después de 2 minutos eyaculando, su cuerpo se relajo lentamente, conforme el sudor resbalaba de su vientre, pecho, piernas y cara, y la intensidad de sus jadeos disminuían. Volteó su rostro a un lado para contemplar las velas, mientras pensaba en el vacío que siempre lo embargaba cuando alcanzaba el placer.

* * *

><p>Reneesme? – Reneesme se encontraba en su habitación aun pensando en el Rey, en lo complicado que era, no se suponia que la detestaba? Que le asqueaba? Y entonces porque la había tocado de esa manera? Porque la volvía a besar? – Reneesme!<p>

Si señora? – Sara la veía con aire preocupado.

Ha pasado algo? – quiso saber la reina.

No, todo esta bien. – le sonrío.

Segura? – Reneesme asintió, Sara la miraba con precaución, y Reneesme comenzó a hacer lo mismo, aun todo aquello le parecía muy raro – quiero que conozcas a unas personas – le sonrió.

Pero su majestad, aun no poseo los modales suficientes para presentarme antes los de su clase – la preocupación le teñía el rostro.

No te preocupes querida, ellas comprenden y quieren conocerte de todas maneras – le sonrío calidamente Sara, restándole importancia al motivo.

Ellas? Conocerme? A quienes se refiere? – pregunto desconcertada.

Ya lo veras – la tomo de la mano y la llevo por el corredor al gran despacho.

Cuando entraron al despacho Reneesme tuvo que hacerse un poco de sombra para poder observar con claridad, pues había una luz que bañaba con su resplandor todo el lugar y emanaban de 5 figuras que abarcaban el centro de la habitación.

Es ella Sara? – pregunto una suave voz.

Si Sapientia – respondió Sara.

Acércate niña – volvió a hablar la voz. Reneesme cojeo a tientas hacia la luz, sus ojos se iban acostumbrando a la intensidad de este, hasta que pudo observar a las 5 figuras con claridad.

Reneesme perdió el aliento, tenia la boca abierta por la sorpresa, aquellas mujeres ataviadas con hermosos vestidos blancos que se adherían a sus altas y despampanantes figuras, eran perfectas, no había palabras para describir semejante belleza, de sus pieles emanaban cierta luz irradiando pureza.

Como te llamas niña? – pregunto una de ellas, tenia el cabello negro con rizos y este caía en cascadas hasta la parte baja de sus caderas, enmarcando sus perfiladas facciones, sus inteligentes ojos eran increíblemente azules.

Re… Reneesme – le contesto tartamudeando.

La mujer comenzó a caminar a su alrededor examinándola, mientras sus hermanas hacían lo mismo, cada una haciendo sus propias conclusiones.

Pero es coja! – dijo escandalizada Moa, la divinidad del amor, quien tenia una larga mata de cabello también rizado y muy rojo, sus ojos eran de un verde abrumador, aquella mujer inspiraba sensualidad por sus poros, su hermosa mano apuntaba hacia los pies de Reneesme.

Querida – decía Sapientia, la de la sabiduría mirando a su hermana - tanta inteligencia no puede ser gratis, algo se tenia que sacrificar.

Pero pierde belleza – siguió Moa, mientras la seguía mirando, caminaba de aquí para allá, y era la única que llevaba un vestido blanco casi trasparente, que dejaban ver claramente su cuerpo desnudo bajo este – sin embargo tiene un exquisito rostro, y un cuerpo escultural – exclamo orgullosa de si misma. – Supongo que la cojera no impedirá tu desempeño en la cama – le susurro sonriendo pícaramente a la chica, Reneesme dio un respingo ante el comentario.

Ah! – Opes la de la riqueza comentaba – es tan pobre, no tiene donde caerse muerta – negaba con la cabeza, aquello le parecía sumamente desagradable. Sobretodo porque iba ataviada con joyas de oro, su cabello castaño iba recogido en un moño alto donde ostentaba una tiara de piedras de diamantes. Sus ojos color ámbar la miraban con pena.

Las otras 2 hermanas no hablaban, solo se dedicaban a mirarla, una de ellas era rubia, y sus ojos eran de un gris metálico, su mirada era dura, irradiaba fuerza, mientras que la otra tenia una melena lisa y verde intenso, a Reneesme le recordaba a la naturaleza, a bosque, a la primavera, y descabelladamente por su mente se cruzo una imagen de si misma, embarazada?

Inmediatamente se toco el vientre plano, y la miro a sus ojos verdes frunciendo el ceño, la diosa le devolvió la mirada y le sonrío fríamente. Reneesme sintió un escalofrío.

Y que opinan? – preguntó Sara.

Que hemos hecho un excelente trabajo. – comentó Moa. – que opina tu hijo?

Sara las miró con incomodidad, Reneesme no entendía mucho la conversación, habían huecos que faltaban por rellenar, que tiene que ver Jacob?, de que trabajo hablan? Quienes eran esas mujeres? Oh querido dios! Porque todo era tan confuso?.

Sara? – Presiono Opes.

Pues verán, Jacob esta un poco reacio – las 5 divinidades abrieron mucho los ojos, claramente enfadadas. – pero se le pasara.

Supongo que su condición de humana le limitara "algunas" cosas. – dijo Sapientia.

Pues si, él no entiende porque han elegido a una frágil humana – respondió Sara.

Opes, Sapientia y Moa voltearon a ver a sus otras hermanas, Vis la divinidad de la fuerza y Donec de la fertilidad.

Vis elevo una rubia ceja - que quieres que te diga? – Manifestó molesta – no pienso ayudar a ese malagradecido. – y luego todas voltearon a mirar a la de la fertilidad para conocer que opinaba.

Yo no pienso hacerle las cosas fáciles a ese grandulon idiota – soltó Donec cruzándose de brazo y alzando la barbilla con orgullo.

Por favor madres – dijo Sara a modo de respeto, pues ellas eran las madres de la raza – él solo esta enojado, no permitan que su pasajera conducta les ciegue, él tiene un noble y valeroso corazón.

Pasajera conducta? – Comentó Donec indignada – sabes cuanto tiempo hemos esperado a que deje de hacer berrinches y nos visite a nuestro templo para adorarnos y pedirnos consejos como debe ser? – soltó sin miramientos. – como lo han hecho todos los reyes de nuestra raza!.

No necesito ningún consejo de ninguna de ustedes – dijo Jacob entrando con su porte majestuoso al despacho, sus ojos se acostumbraron rápido a la cegadora luz de las divinidades. – Sara que pasa aquí?

Jacob por favor, ten mas respeto, estas frente a la orden divina! - dijo Sara tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón sin hacer tanto escándalo frente a las 5 mujeres.

Yo respeto a quien respeto merece – manifestó mirándolas de arriba abajo con antipatía.

Cuida tus palabras muchachito grosero! Hoy no estoy de humor para tus insolencias! – Donec lo miraba con advertencia. – hemos venido a conocer a tu pareja.

Jacob rechino los dientes, se negó a mirar a Reneesme, aquello no le hacia ni pizca de gracia.

Pero… lo siento – dijo Reneesme mirando a Sara para excusar sus malos modales ante ella – el rey y yo no somos pareja.

Sara no le has explicado? – le pregunto Sapientia.

Si, es solo que he decidido hacerlo poco a poco, no quiero asustarla. – se excuso esta.

Niña, la orden divina ha decidido que seas parte de nuestro mundo, convirtiéndote en la pareja de el rey – le comentó Sapientia sonriéndole calidamente.

Ah… pero yo pensé que él rey solo necesitaba de un sustento de sangre – dijo desconcertada.

No, cuando estés preparada pasaras a ser la sucesora de Sara, la actual Reina – a ello Reneesme abrió la boca sorprendida, que dijo? Que ella seria una Reina?

Pero es una humana! – grito Jacob perdiendo la paciencia. – esto no tiene ninguna lógica!

Si la tiene, o es que nos tomas por idiotas? – le respondió con tono cortante Opes la de la riqueza.

Entonces explíquenme. – le dijo con ira Jacob.

Y perdernos la diversión? – Rió Vis – olvídalo.

Jacob les gruño, estaba harto de esas 5 cabronas. – Están conspirando contra mi! Quieren llevar de nuevo a la ruina este reino! Saben que esta humana hará que pierda mi posición como rey, ella – señalo a Reneesme – no podrá darme descendencia! Quieren echarme a un lado verdad? – Les grito con ira – quieren a otro en mi lugar porque me odian! Siempre me han odiado!.

Pero como te atrev… - decía Moa escandalizada, pero fue interrumpida por Jacob.

Pues el sentimiento es totalmente mutuo, las odio – siguió gritando mirándolas con los puños cerrados y enseñando los dientes. – solo dios sabe que las aborrezco. – había un matiz de profundo dolor en sus ojos, Reneesme se tapo la boca por la sorpresa de aquello, ella había tenido razón, el estaba herido. Jacob camino enojado hacia la puerta y se marcho.

Las 5 divinidades no respondieron, solo lo miraron estoicamente mientras se alejaba – debemos marcharnos – dijo de forma apagada Moa – volveremos pronto.

Sara hablo de nuevo – gracias madres, por su tiempo, perdonen a mi hijo por favor.

Las mujeres desaparecieron.

Reneesme estaba lívida por los gritos del Rey, sin embargo se aventuro a hablar – Sara? No comprendo nada, estoy confundida – comentó frunciendo el ceño – porque ellas quieren que este con él rey? – la miraba algo agobiada – es obvio que el rey me detesta.

No te detesta cariño, tiene miedo – contesto alicaídamente.

Miedo de que? – preguntó necesitada de información, pero Sara no contestó.

Jacob se sentía abrumado, desesperado, incluso mientras caminaba apresuradamente por el corredor de la mansión Clearwater sentía que no podía respirar. Había llegado allí con la esperanza de encontrar refugio en Leah, esperaba que se encontrara en casa.

Jacob? – una mujer morena, de facciones sencillas, pero fuertes lo miraban desde la enorme escalera que daba a los pisos superiores. Se encontraban en el recibidor y lo que menos esperaba Leah ese día, era encontrarse al Rey allí.

Estas ocupada? – le preguntó Jacob.

Para ti nunca estoy ocupada – le sonrío sensualmente, estaba feliz de verlo – Florence déjanos por favor – le indico a la sirvienta, quien hizo una reverencia y los dejo solos.

A que se debe tan gustosa visita? – le dijo acercándose a él, Jacob no podía evitar ver la exquisita figura de Leah caminar hacia él. Acorto la distancia que faltaba, la tomo por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo – veo que estas muy ansioso. – indico ella.

Jacob le beso la boca de manera desesperada – te necesito. – jadeo en sus labios, mirándola penetrantemente, Leah por supuesto no se negaría a lo que venia a continuación.

* * *

><p>Siento mucho lo corto del cap, espero que les halla gustado, me encanto escribir sobre las divinidades también fue bastante sonrojante escribir sobre Jacob y su "momento" de desahogo jejeje! Si se me escapo alguna burrada perdónenme, si tienen alguna pregunta háganla! las contestare en el próximo cap. Bueno ahora algunas contestaciones<p>

**Amiga-dulce: **que bueno que puedas ver la historia de esa manera! Esa es la idea ;-) que se puedan imaginar todo!

**Josbony:** claro! Tratare en todo lo posible de terminarla ojala el tiempo juegue mas a mi favor en estos momentos.

**Blanca Black Cullen: **me emociona que te guste la historia

**Kahhlo:** si tienes razón, he tardado en las actualizaciones, pero créeme que no es porque así lo quiera, mi empleo es bastante absorbente *suspiro* sin embargo adoro cuando le doy forma a un nuevo cap, y mas cuando ustedes manifiestan que les ha gustado por ello hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para seguir publicando.

**Malu: **gracias linda espero te halla gustado este nuevo cap.

**AlexBlackCullen:** me alegra que te guste! Sip me gusta hacer cosas diferentes, por eso este Jake es asi

**MayBlack:** hahaha si el se hace el duro, pero sabe que por dentro se derrite jejeje. Espero te halla gustado este cap.

**Macer:** espero que este cap cumpla con tus expectativas, sin embargo tratare de escribir un mejor cap la próxima actualización.

**Ginna Stephanie:** si, por poquito se la desayuna hehehe, pero no te preocupes, esperemos que su lado malvado se mantenga a raya con Nessie, cosa que es muuuuyyy difícil.

**ChelaBlack: **si, estos vampiros son más parecidos a los humanos, solo que tienen una diferencia en lo que al sistema sanguíneo se refiere, ellos gastan más energías, por ello necesitan consumir sangre, a diferencia de los humanos. Estos vampiros tienen dones como la pirotecnia, la curación, la fuerza descomunal, entre otros, que los utilizan en las guerras, y eso pues no es gratis, algo deben consumir para mantener la fuerza, el poder, y seguir viviendo. Espero poder darle mas forma a las particularidades de esta raza.

**Karina:** espero te halla gustado este cap! Me alegro que te guste!

**Black Window:** me encanta que te guste la historia, tratare de publicar después de mi otra historia, pues la próxima semana le toca ser actualizada

Chicas si he dejado a alguna por fuera discúlpenme, cuídense mucho, besos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Placeres Oscuros**

Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi invención.

Él es el Rey de su raza, y no desea ser atado a nadie, esta dispuesto a asesinar para conservar su libertad, pero inevitablemente se verá atado a ella mediante una fuerte conexión que atenta contra sus propias leyes, y contra su rebelde alma. Que hará? Podrá asesinar a aquella mujer que amenaza con destruir su independencia? Que incluso amenaza con acabar con su reino?

**Capitulo 5: Hacerte el amor.**

-Quizás estas muy cansado- comento Leah un poco preocupada.

Jacob yacía en su cama desnudo y boca abajo, su rostro estaba hundido entre la almohada, negaba con la cabeza.

–Escucha, si quieres podemos intentarlo de nuevo. – dijo con su característica personalidad paciente, retirando la sabana blanca de su cuerpo desnudo para incitarlo.

-No. – Se dio la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a la cama, estaba tenso, su rostro denotaba molestia –no es cuestión de cansancio ni de nuevos intentos.– Leah lo miraba interrogativamente.

Jacob había llegado a su casa con la intención de acostarse con ella, Leah gustosa lo había aceptado, ambos se refugiaron en su habitación y se habían dado ardientes besos y caricias exigentes que la hacían quemarse viva de deseo por él, sin embargo algo no iba bien, pues Jacob no parecía estar muy concentrado en lo que hacia, la pasión que lo caracterizaba, las caricias electrizantes, el calor abrumante, brillaban por su ausencia, y en cambio tenia en su cama a un Jacob apagado, pensativo, frío y al cual finalmente no había logrado provocarle una erección.

-¿Entonces que es? – quiso saber ella.

Jacob medito sus palabras, no quería causar molestias a Leah, quien no era una mujer explosiva, ni de carácter fuerte, pero si muy rencorosa y astuta, lo sabia porque él había conocido a algunos de sus maridos, todos humanos, el primero un borracho, a quien le gustaban los burdeles y las prostitutas, las separaciones maritales no eran bien vistas ni aceptadas en la sociedad, Jacob sospechaba que aquel hombre no había muerto de un ataque al corazón por exceso de bebidas alcohólicas, los 4 maridos que les siguieron era solo viejos de casi 90 años, a quienes les gustaba tener una hermosa esposa que exhibir, para sentirse codiciado, todos fallecieron de muertes naturales, y por supuesto Leah había cosechado una cuantiosa fortuna a costa de ellos.

A pesar de ello, ella era una mujer muy sensible, atenta e inteligente, siempre procuraba hacerlo sentir bien, porque ambos se entendían, y compartían algo muy íntimo y vergonzoso para ambos… la soledad.

Sin embargo, ¡joder! ¡Lo había intentado! ¡Realmente lo había hecho!, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la humana, era como si tuviera una imagen de ella pegada a la retina, donde quiera que mirara la veía, ¡y no podía concentrarse en nada mas!, no podía besar a Leah sin recordar sus sensuales y rojos labios deseando que fueran los de ella, su piel blanca, sus achocolatados ojos, Jesucristo, ese olor, de solo pensar en ello se volvía loco, la dulce voz que provenía de su deliciosa garganta, los gemidos que le había provocado esa mañana, aun recordaba como el caliente aliento de ella chocaba en su rostro, Jacob sentía que comenzaba a tener una erección, pero no diría nada a Leah, porque sabia que apenas ella lo tocara se desinflaría, ¡necesitaba verla ahora!, acariciarla, probar su sangre… Si, no había tenido la oportunidad de beber de su sangre, ¡dios! Debía hacerlo pronto, y deseaba desesperadamente que ella probara la suya, esta maldita obsesión lo iba a matar.

Jacob suspiro de cansancio, había cruzado sus brazos bajo su cabeza, los músculos que tenia en sus brazos y pecho se tensaron.

-Las divinidades han elegido a una mujer para mí. – soltó sin rodeos.

Leah se tenso, con el rostro serio volteo la cabeza para observar a Jacob, quien estaba justo a su lado, este no quería corresponderle la mirada.

-¿Como? – le pregunto estoicamente, como siempre que una noticia respecto a Jacob le incomodaba o con la cual no estaba de acuerdo, era su manera de reaccionar para evitar importunarlo.

-Pero no la quiero – mintió, las palabras salían como si fueran acido, como si le dolieran. Leah no noto el matiz con el cual lo había dicho, solo lo que quería oír, y respiro mas tranquila.

Le sonrío con emoción y le acaricio el bipcep, pero entonces se detuvo de nuevo preocupada.

–Espera, ¿quieres decir que las divinidades te han presentado a una mujer para que solo sea tu esposa o?… - sus ojos adquirieron cierto tono de pánico - ¿o te han puesto el lazo?

Jacob se levanto violentamente de la cama, tomo una toalla que reposaba en una silla para tapar su desnudez.

– Me han impuesto el lazo. – susurro con ira, caminando hacia la amplia ventana que daba a los jardines de la mansión, el sol entraba a raudales.

Leah solo lo miraba angustiada, no podía creer lo que él había dicho.

– No puede ser – soltó.

-No se que hacer – dijo respirando hondo mientras su mirada se perdía por el verdoso paisaje. – esto cada vez se pone mas difícil.

-¿A que te refieres? – le pregunto.

-A que… ya vez – dijo exasperado sin mirarla – no funciono en la cama, ya sabes como es esto.

-Si lo se – dijo Leah con la mirada triste y perdida, todos los vampiros lo sabían, era una tradición que era bien conocida por los vampiros, y se les hablaba a los niños gradualmente, conforme iban madurando. – El lazo esta hecho para que puedas encontrar el amor.

Jacob tenso la mandíbula y Leah se abrazo a si misma.

– Es la unión de dos almas predestinadas, que se han encontrado en este mundo. La atracción es instantánea, la lujuria es constante, y el amor es permanente – Jacob quería que Leah se callara – es… casi una necesidad estar juntos, y cuando se separan… duele.

Leah lo miro a la cara, pero el seguía sin mirarla - no deseas estar con nadie mas, por eso no me deseas, la deseas solo a ella – le dijo con reproche - es una comunión sagrada. Estas destinado a vivir por ella y para ella, y su sangre… solo podrás beber de ella…

-Es una esclavitud… - susurro Jacob.

-No – le contradijo Leah. – es una bendición de las divinidades.

Jacob la miraba desconcertado, pues no esperaba que dijera eso. Ella se levanto de la cama, totalmente desnuda, sus negros cabellos y su piel morena relucían en el sol, lo halo para que volviera con ella al lecho, y se encaramo encima de él, sus senos chocaban contra su pecho.

– Una bendición que no pienso facilitarle, porque tu eres mío – y entonces ella le clavo los colmillos en él cuello para alimentarse.

* * *

><p>Reneesme caminaba preocupada por su habitación, esa última orden que le habían hecho llegar las divinidades a Sara la inquietaba un poco, ¿ellas realmente querían que se casara con Jacob? ¿Bajo las leyes vampiricas?, ¡todo esto era una locura!... ¿o no?<p>

Quizás no lo era, Reneesme toda su vida había vivido en la calle, primero en un orfanato desde que era un bebé, pero allí no había nada, no había tenido ni amigos, ni nadie que la quisiera, luego vivió en esa pequeña y vieja habitación que con mucho esfuerzo había alquilado, todo el dinero que ganaba en sus mal remunerados empleos lo gastaba en el pago de la renta y no le quedaba mucho para comer, nunca tuvo tiempo para hacer amistades, siempre estuvo sola, vagando por las calles, buscando alguien que le ofreciera trabajo para poder comer, anhelando una familia, y ahora…quizás ese hogar que ella tanto había soñado con tener estaba allí, ¿con Sara y el Rey?, pero parecía como si se estuviera aprovechando de la situación, sin embargo ella se conocía muy bien, no le importaba el lujo, la comodidad, si le tocara tener una familia pobre ella igual seria feliz, porque solo anhelaba compañía y amor.

Ella lo medito, y se pregunto, ¿porque no? el único problema que había era Jacob, quien la detestaba, pero también era cierto que a la vez la deseaba, y de eso estaba totalmente segura, por otra parte ella lo había deseado desde la primera vez que lo había visto, y lo había confirmado cuando él la había acariciado y besado bajo las calidas sabanas de su cama aquella mañana – Reneesme al recordar aquello tembló de deseo y se ruborizo - ¿realmente ella había querido yacer con él?... Si, ahora que lo pensaba lo deseaba mucho, tenerlo a él así tan cerca, se había sentido tan maravillosamente bien, que ella quería repetirlo muchas veces, y también quería que él se introdujera dentro de ella, de todas las formas posibles, él era un vigoroso hombre en toda su extensión, hermoso, valiente, él le había dado la libertad a su pueblo, les había dado paz, comida, salud, se podría decir que la felicidad de las personas se podía respirar, y todos esos logros hablaban bien de él, además, si era cierto que él era un grosero y mal educado, un huraño, malhumorado, pero ella podría hacerlo cambiar.

Quizás el tema de la descendencia era complicado, Sara le había explicado que ambas especies cuando se unían eran estériles, pero hacia mucho tiempo había ocurrido un caso muy raro, un vampiro había embarazado a una humana, pero la humana había soportado el embarazo a duras penas, y en el parto falleció, nunca se supo si el bebé sobrevivió, de todas maneras Sara le había aclarado que era una simple leyenda de su gente.

¡Pero ellos si tenían una solución, siempre estaba la opción de adoptar! ¿Cuantas veces ella misma deseo ser adoptada por padres amorosos que le dieran cobijo bajo su techo? Y al tema del sexo, ella confiaba que el podría ser cuidadoso, cuando la había acariciado el lo había sido. Y ella estaba segura que cuando le había gritado que le repugnaba su sangre se trataba solo de un berrinche, él la deseaba y punto.

Sara le había explicado que el lazo era una manera de encontrar tu verdadero amor, y si ella era el amor de Jacob y Jacob el amor de su vida, ¡entonces ahí estaba! ¡El amor lo haría cambiar!. Si sonaba hasta ridículo, pero nunca había sentido lo que sentía con él, era como si… fuera necesario tenerlo con ella.

Ahora solo tenia que comprobar la teoría de Sara con la verdadera realidad.

Reneesme estaba más relajada, la conclusión a la que había llegado le daban más seguridad, de ese modo salio de su habitación al pasillo, iría a buscar al Rey, necesitaba darle la noticia. Mientras cojeaba por el corredor directo al despacho, ella pensaba en que no esperaría una reacción de felicidad, ni tampoco de tolerancia, esperaba una verdadera explosión de su parte, pero con esta noticia ella podría convencerlo de empezar una amistad e ir conociéndose, y era posible que encontraran el amor una vez ya casados, ella sabia que cosas así sucedían frecuentemente en los matrimonios, y Reneesme conocía muy bien cuales eran sus dotes, y los usaría para conquistarlo.

En el pasillo se encontró con Patra, quien como siempre la miraba con desden y murmuraba cosas ofensivas.

-¡Es una atrevida, resbalosa! Claro ahora es la querida del Rey, ¡lo que hace la gente por dinero! – murmuraba lo suficientemente alto para que Renesmee la escuchara. Pero Renesmee la ignoro, le importaba muy poco lo que ella pensara, total, Patra siempre la había odiado, y no se desviaría de su objetivo por esa vieja gruñona.

Ella se atuso la melena un poco y se aliso la falda del vestido, toco la puerta del despacho y espero a que él dijera "entre" para poder avanzar.

Dios mío, allí estaba él, tan abrumadoramente hermoso, el aura de poder que emanaba no era normal, estaba concentrado en varios pergaminos, con su corto y negro cabello azabache brillando a la luz del día, sus facciones masculinas gesticulaban una expresión de meditación, y allí estaba la conexión, aquello que la halaba hacia él, que le exigía permanecer a su lado, y ella no quera resistirse.

Carraspeo para hacerse notar y automáticamente Jacob levanto la mirada, cuando la vio su cuerpo se tenso, y su rostro nuevamente adquiría esa expresión odiosa.

¡Jesús! ¿Es que acaso no tenía otra mirada para ella?, pensó obstinada.

-¿Que quieres humana? – le gruño.

-Reneesme – susurro ella intimidada.

-¿Que? – pregunto con fastidio, no había oído bien lo que ella había dicho.

-…Ah… que me llamo Reneesme – le dijo atropelladamente, y ruborizándose, él la ponía increíblemente nerviosa.

-¿Que quieres humana? – repitió con antipatía. A Renesmee le dieron ganas de rechinar los dientes, Ok, él simplemente no cooperaría, y ella si quería ganar tendría que imponerse.

-Vine a informarle sobre el ultimo mensaje que ha enviado la… Orden Divina – aun se le hacia difícil hablar de esa forma – han pedido la pronta celebración de… una…ceremonia para… – ¡dios!, El rostro del rey cada vez iba adquiriendo un tono bastante violento – nuestra unión. – soltó ella.

Jacob la miraba de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido, su rostro furioso iba cambiando a uno de indignación.

-¿Me estas diciendo que te casaras conmigo? – le pregunto con una ceja alzada, su expresión ahora era una de sarcasmo. – ¿con un amargado como yo?

Renesmee estaba confundida, ¿el Rey la estaba previniendo?

– pues… yo… creo…

-Ah… tú… ¿que?, ¿no sabes hablar? – se burlo Jacob exasperado.

Él aparto la mirada y la llevo a su escritorio, de nuevo a los pergaminos, revolviéndolos rápidamente, se pasaba la mano por el cabello repetidamente.

– Si no vas a decir algo coherente sal de mi despacho, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

Renesmee se molesto, otra vez se burlaba de ella, ¿él acaso creía que ella era su payaso personal? ¿Y se atrevía a sacarla de allí como si nada? ¿No se suponía que entre ellos había una fuerte conexión? ¿O es que acaso ella era la única de los dos que lo sentía? ¿Y porque no la miraba a la cara? ¿Porque estaba nervioso? ¿Nervioso? Ja! No, él seguro estaba ansioso por deshacerse de ella, pues pronto lo lograría, ¡pero ella no se iba a dejar pisotear en el intento!.

– Por supuesto que se hablar – le dirigió una mirada furibunda – pero si dejara de intentar intimidarme tal vez usted y yo podríamos tener algún día una conversación normal. – termino con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados.

-No me interesa, vete – murmuro él concentrado en sus labores.

Renesmee se quedo estupefacta, con los ojos y la boca abierta, ¿como era posible que ella creyera que podía hacer cambiar a una bestia como aquella? ¿A ese animal insensible? Como podía tratar a una mujer de esa forma?, ¿como aquellas divinidades podrían pensar que una mujer como ella podría soportar a semejante cretino?, ¿a sus humillaciones?, ¡pero por supuesto! ¡Porque nadie quería de marido a un idiota como este!

Renesmee levanto el mentón orgullosa, lo miro con ira, aunque el Rey no se diera cuenta, pues tenia la vista clavada en los pergaminos, ella aprovecho para acercarse a su escritorio, en él había una copa de vino y un tarro de tinta, decidió tomar entre sus manos el frasco de tinta y lo derramo en los pergaminos y el costoso y lujoso traje del Rey, este se levanto inmediatamente de la silla y la miraba incrédulo y con la ira grabada en sus hermosas facciones, no podía creer que aquella mujer había hecho aquello.

¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA? – Le grito limpiándose el traje – ¡¿estas loca?

Renesmee se molesto mas por aquello, y le arrojo al rostro el resto de tinta que quedaba en el tarro, el Rey comenzó a gritar maldiciones, mientras trataba de arrancar el tarro a Renesmee de las manos, esta forcejeaba por un objeto que ya no le servia, pues la tinta ya se había acabado y no representaba ninguna amenaza ya, sin embargo el tenerlo en la mano la llenaba de orgullo, porque la proclamaban como la autora de semejante desastre. Al final él pudo quitarle el tarro, pero la satisfacción nunca se la robaría.

-¡Un caballero jamás debe decirle loca a una dama! – Le dijo a Jacob con el mentón alzado – discúlpese por haberme tratado de esa forma. – le exigió.

-¿Que? – Dijo Jacob furioso mientras se limpiaba la tinta negra del rostro con un pequeño pañuelo – soy el Rey, no pido disculpas. – gruño.

-¡Creo que al Rey le hace falta un poco de humildad! ¡Exijo una disculpa! – reitero con firmeza.

Jacob estaba indignado, jamás había sido tratado tan mal desde que se había convertido en Rey, y lo peor de todo era que no estaba tan molesto como debía estarlo, incluso la pelea lo divertía un poco, y a la vez lo excitaba, la humana se veía tan apetitosa cuando estaba enojada.

Jacob gruño, con el ceño fruncido, su rostro manifestaba un ánimo que no sentía, pero quería provocarla. Él se acerco al escritorio con paso decidido, tomo la copa de vino y se la arrojo a su orgulloso rostro, Renesmee al recibir el baño de vino chillo de rabia y de ira, el oscuro liquido había arruinado su vestido.

-¡Es usted un bruto! – le reclamo mientras se limpiaba el rostro con las manos.

-Ya veras lo que puede hacer un bruto –

La arrincono contra la pared, en sus ojos ya no había ira, sino una pasión enloquecida que provocaba que jadeara como un perro. Jacob no podía evitar mirar sus sonrosados senos que sobresalían del escote y estaban bañados en vino, brillando para él. Sus manos estaban aferrados a su cintura, para evitar que se escapara.

Renesmee ahogo un grito.

– ¡¿Que hace? – decía asustada, no tenia ni idea de las intensiones de su odiado Rey.

-Quiero mi vino de vuelta – le gruño sin apartar los ojos de su pecho. Jacob bajo su cabeza, saco su lengua y la deslizo lentamente por la piel blanca de su seno izquierdo, ella se arqueo hacia atrás pegándose mas a él, mientras soltaba un fuerte gemido, Jacob aprovecho el arco de su espalda para rodear con su brazo su cadera y pegarla mas a él.

-¿Te gusta lo que te hace el bruto? – le pregunto sin apartar los labios de su seno, buscaba desesperadamente que su lengua abarcara toda la piel.

-¡No! – mintió ella sin aliento.

-¿No? – pregunto él riéndose un poco. – Entonces tendré que ser un poco mas bruto.–

Jacob con sus colmillos arrancó por completo la tela de su escote para liberar sus senos, Renesmee jadeo de sorpresa al sentir el frío aire que impactaba contra la piel desnuda, las aureolas de sus pechos se fruncieron, pero el frío no duro mucho pues inmediatamente, después de haberse extasiado mirando las hermosas protuberancias rosadas Jacob se lanzo a probarlos.

Jacob cargo a Renesmee hasta el escritorio y la sentó en él, para luego zambullirse entre sus pechos, acariciaba uno de ellos mientras se llevaba el otro a la boca. ¡Sagrada orden de los cielos! Aquello era el nirvana, él no había conocido nada tan maravilloso como aquello, ninguna mujer jamás lo había hecho sentir nada igual a como se sentía con ella.

Renesmee tenia ganas de llorar de lo excitada que estaba, Jacob castigaba su pezón dándole suaves y luego fuertes lamidas y succiones, cada vez que lo hacia ella le halaba mas el pelo y abría mas las piernas para que se pegara mas a ella. La conexión otra vez, estaba haciendo estragos con su cuerpo, no podía controlarlo.

Jacob deslizo una de sus manos del pecho de ella a su muslo derecho, debajo del vestido, sintiendo la curvatura del inicio de sus tibias nalgas, para ese momento Renesmee tenia fuertemente enganchadas las piernas en las caderas de él y su negro cabello en su puño, mientras Jacob ascendía con su boca de su pecho a su cuello, lamia con fervor el área haciendo que ella jadeara descontrolada, su sexo no paraba de latir de necesidad, su cuerpo ardía con locura, tenia los ojos entrecerrados y oscurecidos por la pasión, y la boca entreabierta. Ella quería que él fastidioso vestido desapareciera para sentirlo mas, mucho mas!

-Chupame… - ella no sabia como se decía en el lenguaje vampirico – muérdeme… - jadeaba enloquecida mientras le halaba el pelo para apremiarlo.

-Se dice "bebe de mí" – la corrigió él ya listo para hacerlo.

-¡Los que sea! ¡Hazlo! – le grito.

-No gatita, aquí no. – le respondió tratando de controlarse.

-¡Si, Ahora Jacob! – le exigía restregándose mas a él.

Jacob estaba más excitado que antes, su carácter posesivo y su dulce voz de mandona lo ponían caliente.

Renesmee no podía hablar de lo excitada que estaba, desesperada porque él la penetrara de alguna forma le mordió el hombro para hacerle saber que estaba molesta por negarse, pero a él no le dolió, al contrario, se echo a reír.

-Calma gatita, no desesperes, no quiero perder el control –

La cargaba por la cintura, ella aun tenía las piernas enganchadas a su cadera, su duro miembro chocaba y se frotaba contra el de ella cuando él caminaba con ella en brazos, y eso los volvía más locos a ambos.

-Necesito hacerte mía ahora mismo –

Y entonces él los transporto de su despacho a su habitación, la recostó en la cama, ella se veía increíblemente sensual, el sexo brotaba de su piel, sus rojas mejillas, sus pechos al aire, y sus piernas abiertas hacían que el cuerpo le temblaran de deseo por ella.

Jacob se arranco la camisa, y los pantalones junto con los zapatos se los quito apresuradamente, ya desnudo gateo encima de ella, quien había aprovechado también para desnudarse por completo.

-Tócame, hazlo ahora. – ella estaba inconforme con la lentitud de él.

-Oh dios querida, eres un manjar –

Gimió Jacob mientras le abría las blancas piernas y deslizaba sus manos y boca por el muslo de ella camino a su centro, el maravilloso olor que de allí se desprendía era exquisito para él y lo llamaba con urgencia, su lengua resbalaba por la cara interna de sus muslos conforme se acercaba a su lugar secreto.

Renesmee tenia las sabanas en sus puños, respiraba agitadamente con la boca abierta, y de vez en cuando mordía las cobijas que tenia a un lado de su cara, las manos de Jacob, sus mágicos labios, su poderoso cuerpo desnudo la volvían loca, sentir el roce de su lengua entre sus piernas era el éxtasis, la excitación se manifestaba con fuertes calambres en su sexo, y su bajo vientre mientras la piel se le erizaba.

-¡Jacob! ¡Por favor! ¡Necesito…! –

Renesmee llevada por el intenso placer levanto el torso repentinamente y volvió a caer de espaldas contra la cama arqueándose, Jacob había introducido su lengua en su vagina y comenzaba a lamer y penetrarla aleatoriamente.

Jacob estaba arrodillado frente a ella, su poderosa espalda mostraba duros músculos que se pronunciaban cuando él hacia un movimiento, la luz de las velas hacían de todo aquello ante los ojos de Renesmee un sueño.

Él tenia sus manos a los lados de las caderas de ella, y con su boca trabajaba en su sexo, para llevarla al mas grandioso orgasmo, Jacob quería hacerla sentir como en el cielo, en el paraíso, quería que nunca se olvidara de lo que él podía hacerla sentir, quería que lo deseara, quería que a ella le importara él, que lo recibiera con amor, a pesar de las mentiras que envolvían su vida.

Jacob succiono su centro con fuerza, haciéndola llegar al borde de un abismo, el orgasmo tocaba las puertas de su cuerpo para que lo dejara entrar, ella no pensaba con normalidad, sus cabellos alborotados se veían adorables en los ojos de Jacob, él deseaba que esa imagen se repitiera infinidad de veces en las mañanas cuando despertara.

-Shhh – le dio una lamida – relájate gatita.

Pero ella no podía, en cambio cuando Jacob apretó mas su cara a su sexo y hundió mas su lengua haciendo movimientos ondulantes en su interior, solo pudo darle rienda suelta al orgasmo que se desencadeno en su cuerpo, gritando con la voz ronca se sujeto a la cabeza de él y se arqueo una vez mas, la electricidad bailaba en su interior con fuerza, haciéndola convulsionar de placer. Jacob aun tenía su boca pegada a su sexo, lamiendo sus jugos, quería probarla toda.

-¿Te gusto gatita? Dime que te gusto – le pregunto juguetón Jacob mientras ascendía a su boca para besarla con pasión, ella lo recibió aun jadeante, Jacob introdujo su lengua en su boca mientras le acariciaba un pecho, ella podía sentir el miembro de él sobre su muslo, estaba duro y deseoso.

-Si… Me gusto mucho, tú me gustas mucho – Jacob le sonrío mientras ronroneaba en su cuello. A Renesmee la atravesó otra corriente de placer. – Muérdeme – le ordeno.

Jacob estaba sorprendido del deseo que ella sentía porque él bebiera de ella.

-Te dolerá. – le informo.

-No me importa, necesito saber que tienes mi sangre en tu cuerpo, ¡hazlo! – volvió a ordenar, ella quizás no sabia lo que estaba diciendo, pensó Jacob.

-¿Estas… segura? Llevaras una marca permanente en tu cuello. – le comunico él.

-Que tipo de marca? – pregunto.

-Serán solo dos pequeños puntos, donde morderé con mis colmillos para alimentarme. Todos los de mi especie lo verán y sabrán que tienes compañero.

Ella le respondió enganchando nuevamente sus piernas en su cintura y ondulando sus caderas para frotar su sexo con el vientre de él, Jacob gimió y el deseo lo obligo a actuar. Lamió la piel de su cuello.

– Me vuelves loco. Queridos dioses, necesito hacerte el amor.

-Pero antes – ella le ofreció su cuello.

-Eres maravillosa –

Jacob acaricio la zona con su nariz y luego hundió suavemente los crecientes colmillos blancos en ella, Reneesme se tenso, no había esperado tanto dolor, tenia apretados los dientes y los ojos, pues el punzante dolor hacía mella en ella, no lo soportaba, la diferencia entre placer que había sentido y el malestar que la atacaba era abrumador, estaba a punto de pedirle que se retirara, pero entonces cuando el tomo su primer trago la excitación revoloteaba como una mariposa por su cuerpo, la segunda succión provoco que hundiera las uñas en su espalda, la tercera succión le arranco un fuerte gemido desde las profundidades de su pecho, al cuarto trago necesitaba tenerlo mas profundamente en ella, el placer que traía consigo cada succión era desgarrador, tanto que sus ojos se ponían en blanco y su sexo palpitaba nuevamente de necesidad.

-Mas fuerte, hazlo mas fuerte – susurraba apremiante.

Jacob con cada trago sentía que el goce era mayor, su sangre era como un vino exquisito, que lo embriagaba haciéndole perder el control, su cuerpo se sentía maravillosamente bien, ella le proporcionaba salud, vida, bienestar, y lo que mas lo desconcertaba, ¡le daba calidez! Nunca había sentido calidez cuando en su pasado bebía de sus amantes, era increíble. Lo mejor de todo ello era que la estaba declarando como suya, todo imbécil que se acercara a ella verían las primeras marcas de su alimentación en su cuello, y de esa forma sabrían que ella era de él, era bien sabido que toda mujer que poseía marcas de colmillos en su cuello tenia un compañero sentimental, cuando su compañero moría estos desaparecían, era la manera mas eficaz de saber si una mujer tenia el lazo que las divinidades otorgaban.

Jacob necesitaba liberarse, tenia el cuerpo tenso, muy caliente y una erección tremenda entre sus piernas, el placer de beber su sangre hacia mas urgente la necesidad de penetrarla, de que lo acogiera en su interior, de frotarse en ella, de hacerla suya. Jacob gruño con furor y encamino su pene hacia su entrada, el cuerpo le pedía con locura que se derramara en ella.

Renesmee sabia lo que venia a continuación, Jacob entraría en ella, y a ella no le preocupaba el malestar de su primera vez, pues el fuerte placer de las succiones contrarrestaba el dolor.

Jacob se deslizo con un poco de dificultad en su cavidad, y se sorprendió de que ella no fuera tan flexible, incluso estaba muy estrecha, ¡es virgen! Dioses del cielo, él era el primer hombre que ella recibía en su interior, que dicha.

Con dificultad logro entrar completamente en ella y lo invadió un sentimiento de calidez, y de placer, sentirse envuelto en ella era abrumadoramente maravillosos, no tenia palabras. El estaba frío, hasta que ella llego para darle calor.

Jacob metió su antebrazo debajo de su rodilla y le alzo una pierna para comenzar a embestirla. Renesmee ahogo un grito de placer, mientras su amante bombeaba con sus caderas suavemente para evitar hacerle daño.

Pero ella no sentía dolor, al contrario, todo le gustaba, todo lo que le daba a ella le gustaba.

Jacob despego su boca del cuello de ella, y lamió allí donde habían estado sus colmillos para cerrar la herida, ya estaba saciado, contemplo la marca, en su piel pálida y se veía correcto lo que había hecho. Le beso la boca introduciendo su caliente lengua en la suya, Renesmee saboreo su propia sangre.

– Sabes deliciosa. Eres exquisita.

Jacob comenzó a cabalgarla con mas fuerza mientras tenia sus ojos enganchados a los de ella, ver su rostro hacer gestos de placer incrementaba mas su libido. Pronto la cama rechinaba ruidosamente por los impetuosos movimientos de sus cuerpos chocando entre si, los gemidos bailaban por toda la habitación, el sudor era atrapado por las sabanas que yacían bajo ellos, Renesmee se aferraba a la espalda de Jacob para evitar caerse, pues los empujes de Jacob provocaban que su cuerpo se moviera con fuerza.

Y entonces ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, sintiendo como sus respiraciones se cortaban repentinamente, y gruñían cuando el placer les recorría el cuerpo. Jacob se desplomo encima de Renesmee, al principio ella sentía que se ahogaba con su peso, pero después el rodó con ella sobre su pecho y pudo descansar sobre el cuerpo de él. Renesmee sintió que algo se enterraba en su cuero cabelludo y le peinaba el cabello, eran los dedos de Jacob.

Cuando ella levantó la cabeza para mirarle a la cara, le dio un poco de vergüenza, él la miraba fijamente, sin pudor, Renesmee bajo la cabeza y se miro el cuerpo, estaba totalmente desnuda, inmediatamente se cubrió con la sabana que tenia a un lado, no podía creer que se había comportado de esa manera, como si fuera una… ¿Desvergonzada?, exigiéndole placer de esa manera, ¡dioses que horror!

-¿Que pasa?

Jacob ahora le acariciaba el rostro.

-¿Por qué me comporte de esa manera?

-¿Cómo? ¿De que manera?

-Como una cualquiera.

La risa de Jacob tronó como un rayo atravesando el cielo.

-No te comportaste como una cualquiera – luego le aclaro – solo te desinhibiste un poco, no te avergüences de ello, creo que mi naturaleza vampirica te ha afectado un poco.

-¿Fuiste tú? – pregunto ella sorprendida.

-Puede ser. – le dijo meditándolo.

Renesmee estaba todavía avergonzada, quizás necesitaba pensar mejor a solas.

-¿A donde vas?

Jacob estaba preocupado, pues ella se había levantado rápidamente de la cama.

-A mi habitación.

-¿Porque?

-Necesito… algo de ropa y… resolver unos asuntos.

Mentira, Jacob se tenso, a ella no le había gustado estar con él.

-No te gusto.

Renesmee lo miró incrédula.

-¿Porque piensas eso?

-Es obvio.

-Mira solo necesito pensar…

Pero Jacob ya no la escuchaba se había transportado al baño, y Renesmee gruño, ¡¿porqué siempre hacia lo mismo?

Ella no se sentía cómoda para hablar con él en las fachas en las que estaba, se envolvió la sabana alrededor del cuerpo y le tocó la puerta.

-Jacob abre por favor, me has mal interpretado.

Pero él no respondía.

-Podemos hablar?

-Lárgate de mi cuarto. – le dijo con voz apagada.

Ella rechino los dientes de frustración, pensó que era inútil discutir con la puerta, así que recogió lo que quedaba de vestido y salio de la habitación, esperaba no encontrarse a nadie en el pasillo hacia su cuarto, pues seria bochornoso que la vieran en semejante situación.

-¡Renesmee!

Ella se tensó, se volteó rápidamente para ver quien era.

-¡Sara!– el rostro se le puso rojísimo.

-¿Por qué llevas esas sabanas?

Y entonces Sara vio de donde venia ella.

-¡Oh! – Dijo con la diversión bailando en sus ojos – es mejor que no pregunte, vamos a tú habitación antes de que te vean. – y se transportaron hacia la habitación de ella.

-Anda hija ve a ducharte y a vestirte, se que necesitas hablar.

Renesmee la miró a los ojos con agradecimiento y se retiro. Al pasar una hora ella ya estaba limpia, vestida peinada y perfumada.

-¡Valla! Pobre vestido. – comentaba Sara al ver el vestido con el escote mutilado.

Renesmee volvió a enrojecer. Sara rió un poco mientras contemplaba su timidez.

-Cuéntame, ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella no sabia si responder o callar, lo cierto es que aquello que la perturbaba la estaba quemando por dentro, necesitaba hablar.

-Yo… creo que no me gusta perder el control.

-Querida – le sonrío Sara mientras se sentaban en la pequeña mesa de Té que había en la terraza de la habitación. – te comprendo, a todas nos pasa al principio.

Renesmee se sorprendió, pensaba que Sara no le entendería.

-Es incomodo, porque no somos dueñas de nuestra propia voluntad en esos momentos, pero no debes preocuparte, los instintos primarios suelen desencadenarse en las situaciones sexuales, la naturaleza vampirica es la causante.

-Pero me sentí como… una…

¿Zorra? – Sara volvió a reír mientras Renesmee estaba preocupada – querida, te gustaría ser una santa en la cama?

-¡Sara! – se escandalizó Renesmee.

-Lo siento querida, debo evitar pasar mucho tiempo con Moa, la divinidad del amor. – se volvió a reír un poco – no te aflijas linda, las próximas veces tendrás mas control de ti misma, así me ocurrió a mi.

-¿Perdiste el control tú primera vez? – pregunto incrédula.

-Oh si, creo que todo el castillo se entero que estaba teniendo sexo – ambas rieron, Renesmee sospechaba que Sara no le decía la verdad al respecto de su experiencia, pero estaba agradecida de que la hiciera sentir mejor.

-Jacob cree que no me gusto – le dijo ya sin poder evitar no contarle sus angustias.

-Es mejor que vallas a hablar con él hija, Jacob puede parecer un hombre frío e insensible pero lo cierto es que es inseguro y teme que lo traicionen.

Renesmee asintió y se preparo para buscarlo, salio de su habitación, después de despedirse de Sara y darle las gracias, encontró a Jacob en el pasillo que daba hacia la entrada del castillo, parecía listo para salir a la calle.

-Jacob – le llamo.

Jacob se paró en seco a penas la escucho, pero no volteó, Renesmee cojeaba lo mas rápido posible para llegar ante él.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Habla. – le dijo secamente aun sin voltearse.

Renesmee sabía que él estaba molesto, quería hacerlo en un lugar mas privado pero al parecer no tenia elección, necesitaba aclarar el mal entendido como sea.

-Siento mucho lo que ocurrió cuando… yo solo estaba un poco confundida pero he pensado mejor y quería pedirte disculpas.

Él se veía tenso, parecía que no quería verle a la cara.

-Jacob me gusto mucho estar contigo y…

-¿Has terminado?, tengo que resolver unos asuntos - le dijo usando las mismas palabras que ella había dicho para alejarse de él en su habitación.

-No, no he terminado – le comunico – por favor mírame a la cara.

Él se volteo para encararla y ella pudo notar que nuevamente se había cerrado a ella, dejándola fuera.

-No tengo tiempo para discutir tonterías, lo que ocurrió solo fue sexo casual, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, en ningún momento me ofendí.

Fue como recibir un baño con agua fría, para él no había tenido importancia, sin embargo para ella si había sido importante.

-Hablas en serio – le pregunto con el rostro descompuesto.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que miento?

-Pero yo pensé que…

-¿Qué?, ¿pensaste que te amaba?, por dios tampoco fue para tanto.

Renesmee jamás había sido tan humillada y maltratada, de repente se sintió muy expuesta, no se había dado cuenta que los guardias estaban formados y esperando por el Rey en la entrada del castillo, algunos la miraban con lastima otros con sonrisitas de burla, pues habían escuchado toda la conversación, ella estaba segura.

A Renesmee se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas, y una sola resbalo por su mejilla, el rostro endurecido de Jacob paso de la ira a la preocupación, y después a la vergüenza, él tampoco se había dado cuenta de que no estaban solos.

-Gracias por aclararme el punto – le hizo una reverencia y le sonrío con frialdad – ya lo he entendido todo mi señor, con su permiso.

Renesmee sentía que un animal caliente y enfurecido le destrozaba por dentro, la vergüenza la carcomía viva, y la ira se manifestaba en lágrimas, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a cojear hasta la entrada del castillo.

-Renesmee – ella ignoro su llamado, a pesar de que por fin había utilizado su nombre.

-¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó persiguiéndola, ahora Jacob era el angustiado.

-Eso, a su majestad no le importa – le dijo con rencor cojeando mas rápido, pero era obvio que Jacob la alcanzaría pronto.

-Si me importa – le contestó. – no tienes a donde ir, no puedes irte.

-¿No puedo?, solo obsérveme – le dijo con ironía.

-¿Te estas vengando?

Renesmee lo miró con burla sin detener su marcha.

-¡Oh no su majestad! – Negaba con sarcasmo – no se crea tan importante, esto no es más que un mal trago en su vida, pronto volverá a ser el mismo de antes, no tendrá que llevar más una carga como yo. – termino con ira.

-No eres una carga. Por favor…

Jacob estaba sorprendido de cómo los papeles se habían invertido, ahora era él quien rogaba, no podía permitir que se marchara.

Renesmee se detuvo un momento.

-¿No acaba de decir que no me tome las cosas tan a pecho? ¡Pues lo mismo le digo!, no pienso imponerle mas mi presencia su majestad – lo miraba con cólera – y no se preocupe, no pienso volverme una de esas mujeres acosadoras, y posesivas, porque solo fue sexo ¿no?.

Jacob tenia la boca abierta, no sabia que decir, jamás se había encontrado en una situación similar.

-No te vayas por favor, quédate – le suplico mientras ella reanudaba la marcha, a él no le importaba parecer un idiota, siempre y cuando ella se quedara.

-Jódase y déjeme en paz.

Renesmee salio del castillo con la frente en alto, ante la mirada incrédula de Jacob.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas, siento mucho dejarlas siempre con la intriga, pero si no fuera así, la historia fuera aburrida verdad? Bueno he decidido acomodar un poquito mi escritura, hace poco leí un comentario en uno de mis OS donde una lectora me acusaba de ignorante, bueeeeno aquí mi pequeño intento para dejar de serlo XD<p>

Bueno aquí algunas respuestas ; )

**Malu:** se ha cumplido tus deseos, en parte jejeje, Jake y Nessie estuvieron juntos, ojala puedan terminar de resolver sus diferencias.

**MayBlack: **creo que todas estamos de acuerdo en que nadie en su sano juicio saldría corriendo de la habitación de Jacob, y menos si esta denudo XD jajaja.

**ChelaBlack:** Chela, creo que hemos respirado mas tranquilas, nuestro querido Jacob ha quedado impotente ante Leah jejeje.

**AlexBlackCullen:** Alex, no es necesariamente indispensable que Jacob se una a Nessie, sin embargo para las divinidades si, ellas son muy orgullosas, rencorosas y vengativas, y les gusta que todo se haga como ellas quieran, pero créeme que ellas tienen sus razones, por otra parte Leah si puede ser vista como rival de Nessie, aunque por como van las cosas la que va ganando es Nessie, no crees? jejeje, esperemos a ver que pasa con esos tres.

**Ginna Stephanie:** Ginna para poder ser vampiro hay que nacer, no se puede convertir a los humanos esa hubiera sido una muy buena salida a los problemas

**Maria de Lautner:** porque no te gusto? Espero que este si te halla gustado

**Kahhlo:** hola nena! No importa, pregunta y escribe todo lo que quieras! A mi me encanta leer todo lo que tengan que decir, claro, siempre y cuando no me insulten jejeje. Ok con respecto a tu primera pregunta los vampiros no pueden tener hijos con los humanos, son estériles cuando se unen, no hay compatibilidad, sin embargo bueno hay tenemos la historia de una humana embarazada de un vampiro que no sabemos si es verdad o es mentira y la segunda pregunta para ser vampiro se debe nacer, no se puede convertir a un humano espero haber despejado tus dudas besos.

**Macer:** lo de la escogencia de Nessie como pareja de Jacob no se puede revelar aun jejeje, mas adelante lo hare! ¡!lo prometo!

**Amiga-dulce:** aquí nuevo cap! Espero te guste.


	6. Chapter 6

**Placeres Oscuros**

Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi invención.

Él es el Rey de su raza, y no desea ser atado a nadie, esta dispuesto a asesinar para conservar su libertad, pero inevitablemente se verá atado a ella mediante una fuerte conexión que atenta contra sus propias leyes, y contra su rebelde alma. Que hará? Podrá asesinar a aquella mujer que amenaza con destruir su independencia? Que incluso amenaza con acabar con su reino?

**Capitulo 6: Tortura.**

Por favor, le juro que le voy a pagar en cuanto consiga un empleo, no estoy mintiendo señora Madison – suplicaba Reneesme a la dueña de una vieja taberna del pueblo. Había estado vagando durante varias horas por todo el pueblo, buscando alguna persona que le rentara una habitación, todos habían accedido al principio, pero cuando llegaba el momento de decirles que no tenia dinero y pedirles que le dieran unos días para pagar se negaban rotundamente, de ese modo había llegado a esa taberna, allí no eran muy exigentes con el tipo de personas que aceptaban.

- Lo siento mucho muchacha, pero ¿que me garantiza que no perderé dinero contigo? Esa habitación que me pides que te rente podría dársela a alguien que pueda pagar de inmediato. – la voluptuosa y rubia mujer la miraba con antipatía y desconfianza.

- Pero no hay nadie a parte de mí – le dijo ella con esperanza.

- Pero podría llegar en cualquier momento otra persona que me pague mejor. – dijo ya exasperada, la tabernera estaba a punto de echarla. – además, llamas mucho la atención de los hombres, no quiero peleas aquí por mujeres. – la miraba de arriba a abajo como si ella fuera la rival que podría quitarle la corona de algún concurso de belleza.

- Pero no pienso salir de la habitación, solo la necesito para mis necesidades básicas – tenia que convencerla, ya no tenia otro lugar al cual acudir - estoy incluso dispuesta a limpiar la taberna todos los días cuando este cerrada, hasta que pague lo que deba, ¿que le parece?

- Me gusta esa oferta – medito la mujer – esta bien, pero si no me pagas cuando llegue el fin de mes, saldrás de aquí inmediatamente.

Reneesme respiro aliviada - Gracias, le pagare a fin de mes, lo prometo – le aseguro, ese sitio era la única oportunidad que tenia de poder dormir bajo un techo.

Cuando llegaron a la pequeña habitación que se encontraba detrás de la taberna, Reneesme le dio las gracias a la mujer y esta se marcho.

Al abrir la puerta de madera esta chirrió y encontró un cuarto sumamente reducido, las paredes eran de piedra gris sucia, el suelo de tierra, había un montón de paja regada en ella, en los rincones habían grandes pacas de paja, que bien servían para hacer una cama, botellas de licor, y basura desperdigadas por el sitio, olía horrible, a sudor y comida podrida, ella tuvo que taparse un poco la nariz para no sentir nauseas.

En el centro había un catre con sabanas sucias, no había almohadas, aquel cuarto era horrible, pero no podía conseguir nada mejor.

Reneesme recordó con anhelo la suave y hermosa cama de la habitación que la Reina había mandado a preparar para ella, estaba segura de que jamás volvería a dormir en una cama así. Repentinamente recordó con un ardor tras sus ojos la calida cama del Rey, su cuerpo moreno tendido en el a la luz de las velas… Reneesme negó con la cabeza, no quería seguir por ahí, solo conseguiría hacerse daño, así que decidió seguir inspeccionando el lugar.

Había una desvencijada mesa y una silla, ambas de madera, una pequeña chimenea donde podría cocinar en base a leña, al lado una ventana, sabia que el baño estaba afuera justo detrás de ese cuarto, por suerte.

Reneesme suspiro, esta era su vida, no podía negarlo, ¿como pudo haber soñado con otra cosa? ¿Como no se le cruzo por la cabeza que aquel sueño de hadas terminaría pronto? Ahora tenía que reconstruir su vida de nuevo, desde cero, y debía comenzar por limpiar todo aquel desastre, de esa forma tendría que olvidarse de salir a buscar empleo.

Transcurrió el día y ella pudo terminar de asear la habitación con algunos trapos y escobas que encontró en el pasillo de la taberna, halló también cubetas que mas tarde lleno de agua en el río que se encontraba a cercanías del pueblo, asimismo recogió leña y pudo asearse rápidamente, pues a ese baño acudían las personas que como ella vivían en la taberna, en su mayoría borrachos abusadores. Reneesme no era tonta, sabia que tendría que andar armada, así que se llevo con ella un enorme clavo de acero que había conseguido en el suelo mientras limpiaba, de esa manera estaría mas segura.

Al entrar a su cuarto después de la ducha Reneesme comenzó a vestirse con el fino pero sencillo vestido vinotinto que la Reina le había regalado, estaba sentada en su pequeño catre de madera desgastada, el colchón estaba hecho de paja y ella había lavado con mucho jabón las sucias sabanas que había encontrado.

- ¡¿Que hace? – grito asustada ella, al cuarto había entrado un borracho abriendo la puerta de una patada y cerrado tras él cuando entró. Reneesme estaba paralizada, se levanto rápidamente del catre mientras el sucio borracho caminaba tambaleándose hacia ella.

- Tranquila muñequita, tu y yo podemos pasarla muy bien si cooperas – le sonreía con sus dientes podridos, tenia una botella en una mano, y se peinaba compulsivamente el calvo cráneo con la otra.

- ¡Vallase! ¡Largo de aquí! – pero el borracho no escuchaba, camino hacia ella y Reneesme reacciono violentamente, no era la primera vez que había tenido que defenderse de viejos sucios como aquel, ella ya tenia experiencia, se acerco rápidamente a la chimenea, agarro un palo y lo balanceo hasta estrellarlo en la cabeza del tipo, el imbécil aúllo de dolor y se tambaleo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, la cual le había comenzado a sangrar por un costado.

- ¡Maldita prostituta! ¡Me las pagaras! – Reneesme abrió rápidamente la puerta y lo empujo de una patada hacia fuera, cerró de nuevo y atravesó el mismo palo a través de dos orejas de acero que tenía la puerta y la pared, de ese modo la puerta estaba seguramente cerrada. Ella se pego a la pared y cerró los ojos respirando hondamente tratando de calmarse, debería ser más precavida.

Tenia que recordar que no estaba en el castillo, donde todo era seguro, no había nada que temer, estaba Jacob para protegerla y a su disposición estaba la guardia Real.

Al recordar a Jacob los ojos se le humedecieron, e irremediablemente supo que no podría reprimir mas las lagrimas que pujaban por salir de ella desde que se había marchado del castillo.

Ella no era una insensible, reconocía que había vivido en la calle durante mucho tiempo, y que sabia como cuidarse sola, pero el miedo era un sentimiento que nunca se había despegado de ella, sin embargo había aprendido a vivir sin él durante su estancia en el castillo, ¿pero ahora?, ahora tenia miedo y aunado a ese miedo sentía mas soledad que nunca, cuando miraba a su alrededor no había nadie, ella parecía estar condenada a vivir así para siempre. Todo aquello era muy triste porque había conocido lo que era tener a alguien que se preocupara por su bienestar, alguien que preguntara por ella, Sara en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndola le había tomado cariño, y a pesar de su desprecios a Jacob también.

Reneesme recordaba con las lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro y su cuerpo sacudiéndose en fuertes sollozos como Jacob le había gritado frente a todos sus guardias, él consideraba que ella no era nada, nada importante. Ella le había entregado su cuerpo y para él no había sido nada que mereciera la pena, y eso dolía como un clavo ardiente enterrándose en su cuerpo, quizás más. La humillación y la vergüenza que sentía la llevaba grabada en la piel, cada vez que recordaba las miradas y burlas de algunos guardias las mejillas le ardían de la ira, y lo peor de todo había sido aquella mueca de desprecio de Jacob, la hacia sentir tan pequeña, tan poca cosa, tan miserable, como una mas del montón.

Pero ella debió haberlo previsto, él no era un hombre de una sola mujer, ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Amor?, ¿porque había sido tan ingenua?, el hecho de que él la hubiera tratado como si la amara no significaba que lo sintiera.

- Debo salir adelante – se dijo a si misma para darse ánimos mientras se secaba las lagrimas, no podía rendirse, sus padres la habían abandonado, ¿que mas dolor que ese?, debía sentirse orgullosa de haberse negado a vivir con las humillaciones de un Rey, así que decidió no pensar mas en ello y dedicarse a buscar la manera de cómo mantenerse, era urgente y sumamente necesario para ella conseguir dinero.

* * *

><p>Jacob estaba paralizado desde hacia bastante tiempo frente a las puertas del castillo, con la mirada perdida en el verde camino de piedra, aquel que daba hacia las grandes rejas negras imponentes protectoras de la dinastía Black, aquel por el cual Reneesme se había ido.<p>

Realmente aquello era lo que él desde un principio había deseado, que ella desapareciera, para poder seguir con su vida, aquella que le gustaba, en la que no estaba atado a nadie, en la cual no tenia ningún tipo de responsabilidad, aquella donde podía acostarse con quien le diera la gana, alimentarse de quien deseara, donde no tenia que cumplir promesas, donde no corría el riesgo de decepcionar a nadie… ¿Y entonces porque mierda estaba preocupado?, ¿porque se sentía como el ser mas miserable del mundo?

- !Joder! – Jacob refunfuño apretando los puños y aspirando fuertemente por la nariz, camino pesadamente a su despacho – ¡si quiere largarse que se largue, no me importa!

Grito a la nada. Los guardias lo miraban sorprendidos mientras lo veían patear un jarrón azul que adornaba una de las esquinas del pasillo, este al ser pateado se estrello contra la pared y se hizo añicos.

Al llegar a su despacho se sirvió una copa de licor, y se la bebió de un trago, volvió a repetir el procedimiento varias veces, mientras su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas.

- ¿Que debería hacer? ¿Debería dejarla en paz? Ella estaba mejor sin él, y él estaba mejor sin ella, ¿o no era así?, si, él estaba mejor sin ella, había logrado lo que deseaba, que ella lo detestara, por fin se había liberado de la carga, ¡que se largara! No le importaba, no necesitaba tener a una mujer que era un peligro para su reino.

Volvió a servirse otra copa.

¿Y entonces porque mierda se sentía tan mal?, ¿porque se sentía culpable?, ¿porque a pesar de que la detestaba la quería bajo el mismo techo?

- Eres un cretino – se dijo a si mismo, era cierto que le había gustado hacerle el amor, pero… ¡No debería ser para tanto!, es decir, rayos, aun tenia impregnada la nariz con su delicioso aroma de rosas frescas, tenia grabada en la mente su figura desnuda bajo él, su piel blanca y suave, aquellos ojos marrones que lo miraban como si él fuera algo mas que un hombre con poder, sus largos cabellos cobrizos extendidos por toda su almohada, con su suave textura… ¡Mierda, estaba jodido!

- Eres un bastardo – se volvió a insultar a si mismo, si era un maldito bastardo, porque la había maltratado e insultado, era conciente de ello, ¡maldita sea! ¡Maldito seas Black! ¡Era su primera vez! ¿Que esperabas? Era más que obvio que se sentiría invadida, avergonzada, ¡ella no era una mujer vampiro maldito cretino!

Jacob estrello con todas sus fuerzas la copa que tenia en sus manos contra la pared, y un gruñido animal broto de su pecho, quería reventarse la cabeza el mismo por ser tan basura.

Y ahora ella no quería verle, que ironía, antes era él quien no quería ni verle el rostro, y ahora ella era quien lo evitaba. Y tenia toda la jodida razón, ahora ella creía que él solo la había usado para satisfacerse, y que no le había importado que ella se hubiera entregado a él, que era una mas de sus amantes de paso, ¿y como no iba a pensarlo? si él mismo estaba confundido con toda esa mierda, y de lo único que estaba seguro era del remordimiento que le carcomía.

Pero no podía dejar las cosas así ¿verdad?, es decir, él podía ser una sabandija en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero jamás había maltratado de esa forma a una mujer, ella no lo merecía, solo era una frágil humana, que había sido maldita con el lazo al igual que él por la orden divina, ella no tenia la culpa, y él había descargado su ira e inconformismo con la persona equivocada. Tenia que ir a buscarla y pedirle una disculpa.

Además estaba el asunto de Nahuel, el cretino podría mandar a alguno de sus guardias a cazarla, el hecho de que él lo hubiera encarcelado en su propio castillo no significaba que no pudiera hacer sus fechorías, debía procurar la seguridad de ella, tal vez no quisiera verlo pero tendría que hacerlo solo por un momento, pues el pensaba pedirle que regresara al castillo.

- ¡Guardias! – Jacob se levanto del asiento en el que inconcientemente había llegado, la desesperación ahora lo atacaba, necesitaba hacer algo, pronto, le había dado mucho tiempo para alejarse.

- Mi señor nos ha llamado?

- Quiero… - Jacob se detuvo a respirar – no, ¡Necesito que busquen a la humana!

Los guardias lo miraban con el ceño fruncido, no comprendían muy bien.

-Señor… ¿cual humana? – pregunto Sam.

-¿Como que cual humana? ¡La humana! – él estaba frustrado, ninguno de esa bola de idiotas le entendía – ¡la humana que ha estado viviendo con Sara y conmigo!

Les grito. Ellos parecieron caer en cuenta.

-¡La quiero aquí! ¡Ahora! ¿Sana y salva me oyen? – Jacob los miraba amenazantemente – ¡La trataran como a una reina! Si no lo hacen juro que les estallare el cráneo ¡y me comeré sus sesos!

Los guardias miraban a Jacob con la boca abierta, estaban sorprendidos del grado de desesperación con la cual les hablaba, sin embargo por sus cabezas no les cruzo la idea de cuestionarlo, salieron apresuradamente del despacho a cumplir la orden de su Rey.

Jacob caminaba de un lado a otro con los pensamientos dando tumbos dentro de su cabeza, esperaba que la encontraran pronto y sobretodo que ella no se rehusara a volver.

Ya eran las 11:00 PM de la noche y los guardias aun no regresaban, Jacob sentía que se estaba volviendo loco, no porque la culpa lo acosaba, sino por el temor de que le hubiera pasado algo.

Hace algunos días había espiado una de las conversaciones que ella había tenido con Sara. Hablaban sobre su infancia huérfana, había vivido en un orfanato con muchas carencias, para luego convertirse en una adulta trabajadora, Jacob recordaba sus palabras sobre lo maravilloso que le resultaba vivir con ellos, pues nunca había tenido mas familia que sus amigos y las monjas del orfanato, pero por otra parte se sentía algo incomoda y perdida, ya que nunca había obtenido nada gratis, siempre trabajaba duro para conseguir lo que necesitaba.

Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba era saber que fuera de aquel castillo, ella no tenía ningún hogar al cual regresar, Sara y él eran lo único que tenía.

-Maldición – susurro Jacob cerrando los ojos con consternación, y él la había echado con sus desprecios e insultos, sin antes considerar las consecuencias de tal acto, mil veces maldición.

Jacob se encontraba en su habitación, caminando de aquí para allá, y los malditos guardias no llegaban. – ¡Joder! – exclamó pateando un sillón

Salio de su habitación, ya no lo soportaba mas, necesitaba salir a buscarla él mismo.

Se transporto desde el pasillo del castillo a una de las callejuelas del pueblo. El suelo era de tierra y las pequeñas casas estaban hechas de piedra, algunas pintadas de colores, otras simplemente eran de color gris. Jacob recorrió varias calles solitarias bajo el cielo azul estrellado de la noche, las calles estaban ocupadas solo por algunos ebrios que dormitaban en el piso, cuando Jacob pasaba cerca de algún plebeyo se escondía, pues no quería causar revuelo en el pueblo, paso cerca de unos comercios en servicio buscando a los guardias, quería saber si tenían noticias.

-¡Paúl! – Jacob caminaba apresuradamente hacia el final de una de las calles que daba hacia la plaza Garnicov – ¿saben algo?- pregunto conforme se acercaba.

-No mi señor - negó Paúl, Jacob sintió como un balde de agua fría le recorría el cuerpo, ahora estaba de mal humor de nuevo. – hemos revisado todo el pueblo, incluso hemos tocado las puertas de los habitantes del pueblo preguntando por la joven, describiendo sus características, pero nadie la conoce.

-¡¿Pero como pudo perderse tan rápido? – se preguntaba él – sigan buscando.

-Si señor – le respondió el guardia, sin embargo no se atrevía a marcharse.

-Que pasa? He dicho que sigan buscando, vamos vete – le gruño Jacob al notar que no se iba.

-Pero señor… - titubeo – ¿va a quedarse solo? Es peligroso – le dijo con precaución.

-Cuando has visto que un simple humano pueda hacerme daño idiota – dijo el Rey – ¡largo! ¡Tráeme a la humana!

-Si señor – el guardia hizo una rápida reverencia y se marcho preocupado.

-¿Demonios Reneesme donde estas? – pregunto a nadie en particular.

Ya eran las 9:00 AM y aun no había noticias, habían pasado toda la madrugada vagueando por las calles, preguntando puerta por puerta, hasta que amaneció, la gente ocupaba las calles, ocupándose de sus negocios, charlando entre si, haciendo compras, y el sol era mas intenso.

El Rey exigía un reporte cada hora de parte de los guardias, a quienes se encontraba en cada calle, pero lamentablemente no obtenía ninguna novedad.

Jacob deseaba ser mas precavido y no hacerse notar entre la multitud, sobre todo porque no quería poner de sobre aviso a Reneesme y darle la opción de que escapara de él, pero era imposible, la gente reaccionaba a su sola presencia.

-¡Señor! ¡Mi señor! ¡es un honor tenerlo por aquí! – decía un plebeyo muy sorprendido, lo miraba con la boca abierta haciendo varias reverencias – ¡es un honor! Estoy a su servicio…

Jacob tenía pensado preguntarle si conocía a Reneesme pero entonces una mujer se percato de su presencia y totalmente maravillada se unió al plebeyo haciendo reverencias para adularlo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, mas personas se acercaban a él para hacer lo mismo, así que decidió marcharse sin decir nada, pero la gente se reunía a su alrededor y se le era imposible caminar.

-Esta bien gente, muchas gracias, solo he venido… - decía, pero la gente no parecía escuchar, lo veían con sorpresa y acudían a él a arrodillarse a sus pies.

-¡No! calma, calma, no te arrodilles – decía Jacob a una anciana, se agacho la tomo de los brazos para levantarla con delicadeza, la anciana lo miraba con sorpresa en el rostro.

-Como no arrodillarme ante nuestro salvador, nuestro Rey – exclamaba la anciana emocionada – ¡el Rey me ha tocado! – decía cuando Jacob se alejaba de ella sonriéndole con amabilidad.

La marea de gente crecía cada vez mas, habían mujeres llorando de la histeria, empujaban a otras para llegar hasta él y poder tocarlo, habían otras que se trepaban a los árboles y le lanzaban pañuelos, besos y algunas picadas de ojos. Jacob sintió que algo se posaba en su cabeza, se lo quito y pudo ver que era un fino pantaloncillo, la ropa interior de una mujer, cuando miro hacia arriba, en un árbol, habían varias mujeres sumamente ruborizadas y riéndose entre ellas.

-¡Mi señor! regalos para usted – los dueños de los negocios del pueblo se habían acercado a él entre la multitud de personas y a sus pies habían colocado canastas de frutas, ropa, panes, dulces, entre otras muchas cosas mas, pero Jacob las rechazó, ¿Cómo iba a buscar a Reneesme con todo eso?

-Mi señor por favor acéptelo, gracias a usted nuestros recursos ahora abundan – decía el hombre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el resto de las personas que allí se encontraban asentían apoyando las palabras.

Jacob con su enorme estatura los miraba desde arriba – gracias, pero me parece que les servirá mas a ustedes, solo he pasado un momento, por favor no dejen su rutina por mi – pero eso era imposible, a penas termino de decir esas palabras una música comenzó a resonar por todo el pueblo, la gente emocionada bailaban a su alrededor riendo y brincando, invitándolo a hacer lo mismo, bebidas comenzaron a repartirse entre la multitud alegre, que celebraban la presencia de su Rey en el pueblo.

-¡Por el Rey! – gritaban algunos.

-¡viva!- la gente exclamaba.

Entre toda esa locura Jacob buscaba a sus guardias para poder salir del alboroto sin lastimar a nadie, no podía transportarse por obvias razones, la gente no sabía que él era un vampiro, y los que pertenecían a su raza, conocían la razón de que no lo hiciera.

Girando el rostro hacia la plaza a Jacob el corazón comenzó a latirle con rapidez. Había visto una melena cobriza andar cerca de uno de los negocios. ¡Si! ¡Era Reneesme! cojeaba para llegar hasta un comercio donde vendían alimentos.

-¡Sigan celebrando! – grito Jacob, mientras caminaba entre la multitud, estos respondieron con un ¡viva el Rey!. A su paso la gente seguía haciendo reverencias, y lo perseguían exclamando adulaciones hacia él mientras le lanzaban flores, pero Jacob solo tenia ojos para la pequeña chica que estaba enfrascada en una conversación con el dueño del comercio. Camino rápidamente hacia ella, y a duras penas escucho parte de la conversación.

-Por favor señor Fabián, se lo ruego, la última vez le pague los alimentos con puntualidad – decía ella con desesperación.

-Hija ese no es el problema, el problema es que estos alimentos ya están comprados, solo tengo que hacer la entrega a sus compradores. – le informaba el vendedor con tristeza – ¿porque no le preguntas a Carmelo? Él quizás pueda ayudarte.

-¡No! gracias, pero prefiero no comer que pedirle un favor a ese pervertido – le dijo molesta.- gracias señor – se despidió alicaída.

-¡Reneesme! – le llamo Jacob antes de que volviera a perderse. Reneesme volteo a sus espaldas para ver quien la llamaba y cuando vio a Jacob con su imponente figura caminando hacia ella con una multitud de gente bailando y gritando a sus espaldas se asustó, no podía creer que él la estuviera llamando. Su reacción inmediata fue alejarse rápidamente de allí, no quería verle la cara al Rey.

-¡Reneesme por favor espera! – Decía este conforme trataba escapar de la multitud – ¡no te vallas!

-Pero era mas lo que Reneesme se alejaba, de lo que él podía avanzar con la avalancha de personas que lo perseguían – ¡Sam! ¡Ven aquí!

Sam llamo al resto de la guardia que había acudido hacia la multitud para averiguar que pasaba – ¡señor!

-Entretengan a la gente, la he encontrado- ordeno Jacob.

-Si señor – asintió Sam, Los guardias rodearon a Jacob para ocultarlo de las personas, cuando estuvo seguro de que no lo veían se transporto a la calle desierta por la que había desaparecido Reneesme.

La vio, caminaba rápidamente por el final de una callejuela, Jacob echo a correr, ella no había notado que la perseguía, cuando ella volteó para asegurarse que estaba sola Jacob se escondió detrás de una pequeña casa, necesitaba saber donde se ocultaba.

Y entonces ella camino hasta una pequeña taberna, abrió la puerta y entro. Jacob no dudo en ir tras ella, al entrar a la taberna pudo ver que era muy pequeña, allí todo era viejo, sucio y desgastado, solo habían borrachos sentados en mesas, bebiendo y gritando, tras la barra un hombre y una mujer atendían al publico, Jacob pudo notar que todos se habían quedado paralizados al verlo, cosa que no le sorprendió, pero a él solo le interesaba Reneesme, la vio desaparecer tras una puerta que estaba al lado de la barra.

-¡Reneesme! – cuando paso entre las mesas todo el mundo se paro y comenzaron a hacer reverencias.

-Su majestad! es un honor! – maldición! Jacob estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ¿porque todo el mundo se interponía entre él y ella?

-¡A un lado por favor! – decía tratando de esquivar a un viejo borracho.

Cuando llegó a la puerta la atravesó, había otro pasillo, pero ¿cual era la habitación de ella? ¡Maldita sea!... Y entonces escucho un portazo a su derecha, ¡bingo!

Camino hacia ella y comenzó a aporrearla. – ¡Reneesme abre! Ya se que eres tú. No me obligues a echar la puerta abajo.

-Señor, ¿desea que abra la puerta? – preguntó la tabernera con timidez a Jacob. – si lo desea puedo sacarla de ahí para usted.

-¡No! no es necesario – lo ultimo que deseaba era que viniera cualquier imbécil a lastimar a Reneesme.

-¿Esta seguro? – pregunto dudosa ella.

-Si, ahora déjeme solo – le ordeno y ella obedeció de inmediato.

Cuando se fue, Reneesme abrió la puerta con la cara enrojecida de la ira – ¿Hará que me echen de aquí como lo hizo en el castillo?

-¡Por dios no! – le dijo escandalizado. – ¿que clase de hombre crees que soy?

Ella lo miro de arriba abajo con desprecio y prefirió no contestar a esa pregunta, Jacob se tenso, adivinaba sus pensamientos.

-¿Que quiere? -Le pregunto molesta.

Jacob no podía negar el alivio que sintió al verla, pues a pesar de que tenia unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos y parecía agotada, ella estaba bien.

-Reneesme quiero hablar contigo, déjame pasar - le pidió él empujando la puerta para poder ver adentro y así transportarse allí, pero ella con todas sus fuerzas trataba de mantenerla cerrada.

-¡No! ¡No quiero que entre! – le dijo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Pero él lo evito interponiendo la mano.

-Debes volver, tienes que regresar al castillo conmigo – le pidió.

Reneesme puso cara de preocupación – ¿le paso algo a Sara?

-No – respondió desconcertado, y ella retomo su anterior actitud.

-¡Entonces váyase al diablo! – y cerro de un portazo aprovechando su descuido.

-¡Reneesme! – Aporreaba la puerta con ira – ¡maldición!, ¿porque no me dejas hablar?

-¿Y porque debo hacerlo? ¿Acaso usted me permitió disculparme por lo ocurrido en su habitación? ¿Acaso dejo que me explicara? ¡No! ¡Solo me humillo y me grito! ¡Pues yo no quiero oírle nada de lo que tenga que decir! – su voz sonaba amortiguada desde el otro lado de la puerta. Jacob podía notar el dolor en sus palabras, aquellas que le confirmaban que era un bastardo.

Ahora ella le hablaba de "usted", y con eso interponía una barrera entre ambos.

-Lo siento ¿ok? Me equivoque. – trato de sonar convincente, pero era bastante difícil sonar seguro cuando le hablabas a una puerta.

-¡Mentiroso! – le volvió a gritar. –no se que demonios hace aquí pero ¡puede largarse de una vez!

-No me voy hasta que abras la puerta – suspiro - Tú y yo tenemos que aclarar este asunto ahora.

-¡No tengo que hablar nada con usted!

-Que abras la puerta te he ordenado – gruño perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Ya no soy su sirvienta!

-¡Soy el Rey!

-¡Me importa una mierda!

Jacob estuvo a punto de patear la jodida puerta y entrar a la fuerza cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaban observando, el pasillo estaba abarrotado de personas que anteriormente bebían en la taberna, el grupo lo miraba expectante, como si lo que sucedía allí los entretuviera mucho.

-¿Que hacen aquí? – Les dijo – largo! ¡Déjenme solo!

La gente asustada salía apresurada por la pequeña puerta hacia la taberna, murmurando cosas entre ellos y riendo un poco.

Jacob respiro lentamente para tranquilizarse, discutiendo con ella no lograría nada. Apoyo la frente en la puerta y comenzó a hablarle.

-¿Reneesme por lo menos podrías salir? Déjame verte.

El silencio le respondió.

Ella tenía toda la razón de estar molesta, no podía reprocharle nada, ahora debía aguantar todos sus desprecios.

No debí haberte gritado.- suspiro – debería estar sintiendo tú dolor multiplicado por mil, créeme que si pudiera lo haría. Siento mucho lo que ocurrió, fui un bastardo, por favor, no pienses que no me importó, no lo creas, porque la verdad es que fue maravilloso. – Jacob cerró los ojos y recordó los momentos que habían compartido haciendo el amor.

Escucho un suspiro del otro lado de la puerta, estaría ella a punto de rendirse? Esperaba que si. - Esta bien – decía Reneesme – le perdono, pero no pienso abrir la puerta.

Una vez dichas esas palabras Reneesme se separo de la pared para ir a sentarse en el catre, él sonaba sincero pero verlo solo le causaría mas tristeza.

Pero entonces se escucho un golpe y luego un crujido, ella volteo a sus espaldas para ver un puño moreno atravesando la madera de la puerta, sus negros ojos se asomaron por el agujero para memorizar su habitación y luego se materializo frente a ella.

Su boca no podía estar más abierta por la sorpresa, Jacob la miraba con decisión.

- No aceptare un no como respuesta. Es necesario que vuelvas conmigo – le informo.

-¿Porque es tan necesario que regrese? ¿Acaso tiene usted remordimientos de conciencia?

Jacob se pasó la mano por la nuca en señal de nerviosismo, él no quería discutir ese punto, simplemente porque estaba confundido.

-Solo no preguntes, ven conmigo – le extendió la mano para que ella la tomara, pero Reneesme negó en señal de rechazo.

-¿Para que? No soy su mascota, no volverá a maltratarme.

- No volverá a ocurrir. Lo prometo. – le gruño.

-¿Quien me lo asegura? ¿Usted? – le dijo con sarcasmo – ¿cree que no he visto como trata a su propia madre? Creo que no esta en posición de prometer nada.

-Sara es un asunto a parte, no compares.

-¡Es tú madre!

-¡No es tu asunto!

-¡Váyase! ¡Váyase de una vez! ¡No es más que un déspota! No todo el mundo esta obligado a obedecerle, ¡yo no lo hare!

Jacob perdió la paciencia y camino hacia ella, trato de tomarla para transportarse al castillo y evitar que se fugara pero Reneesme sabía sus intenciones corrió hacia la mesa para interponerla entre ambos, se quito los zapatos y se los arrojo a la cabeza. Jacob los esquivo con agilidad y avanzó hacia ella de nuevo, Reneesme le lanzó la silla de madera pero esta fue manoteada por él en el aire haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared, ella volvió a correr hacia la chimenea y tomo un palo, lo agito para evitar que él se acercara.

-¡Aléjese de mi!- le grito, Jacob temía que en el inténtenlo de desarmarla se hiciera daño, así que se rindió.

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! ¡Joder!- grito para que se tranquilizara. - ¡te dejare en paz!

Jacob salio de la habitación dando zancadas, Reneesme lo miraba con los ojos muy sorprendidos, ¿Eso era todo?, ¿él no pensaba insistir?, ahora si estaba molesta, ese jodido Rey ¡si que era un imbécil!, no podía creer que ella valiera tan poco para él, ¡claro! Como solo era una humana, pobre y coja, él podría tener a cualquier mujer a sus pies, que le iba a importar si una mugrosa sirvienta lo rechazaba.

-¡Púdrase! – grito con los puños cerrados y el cuello tenso, las lagrimas pujaban por salir de sus ojos, ese encuentro solo había servido para sentirse mas humillada que antes. Para reiterarle que a él realmente no le importaba, y que era un mentiroso que le gustaba jugar con sus sentimientos. Una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, camino hacia la puerta y la cerro.

Jacob con un pie atravesado impidió que la cerrara.

-¿Vas a dejarme fuera otra vez? ¡Maldición mujer! Dame un respiro – gruño mientras ingresaba al cuarto. Él se le quedo mirando desconcertado. –¿porque lloras?

Reneesme ciertamente lo miraba con sorpresa, no esperaba que volviera, y tenía las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas, se las limpio rápidamente y se volteo para que no la viera.

-Por nada – por supuesto aquello era una gran mentira, no podía creer que ese hombre causara tantos sentimientos encontrados en ella, lo quería pero lo odiaba, y en ese momento quería que se quedara y a la vez que se fuera. ¿Realmente él estaba allí? ¿Con ella? Maldición, ella se había equivocado, él no se había rendido todavía. Secretamente sintió una gran satisfacción.

Jacob camino hacia las pacas de paja y se sentó allí – nos quedaremos aquí, hasta que te des cuenta de que debes regresar. Salí para informarle a os guardias.

- ¿Que hace? – le preguntó mientras lo veía quitarse las botas.

-¿Podrías dejar las formalidades para otro momento? Odio que me hables de esa manera, ¡tutéame por dios!

-Usted mismo ha decidido que lo trate de esa manera. – contesto entrecerrando los ojos.

-Pues ya no deseo que me trates así.

-Ya es tarde para eso – farfullo – le pregunte que estaba haciendo.

-Necesito descansar, estuve toda la noche buscándote por el pueblo, no he dormido nada. – gruño.

A ella le sorprendió esa información, pero no lo demostró, lo último que necesitaba era que él se diera cuenta de que sus palabras le importaban.

– No puede quedarse aquí.

-¿Porque no?

-Porque no quiero.

-Pues te aguantas, no te voy a dejar sola aquí, es muy peligroso.

-¡Tengo cosas que hacer!

-Pues hazlas, pero no saldrás de esta habitación.

-¿Esta loco? ¡Por supuesto que lo hare!

-No saldrás sin mi y punto Reneesme, no tientes tú suerte.

-Pero… ¡debo ir a trabajar!

-¿Para que? – le pregunto confundido.- yo te daré lo que necesites.

-¡No gracias! estoy acostumbrada a mantenerme sola!, además no aceptare nada que le de a usted algún tipo de poder sobre mi!

-Haras lo que te digo.

-No soy su esclava.

Jacob le gruño, estaba increíblemente frustrado, esta mujer era más terca que una mula.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Donde trabajas?

-¿Para que quiere saberlo? – ella lo miro con recelo.

-Lo averiguare de cualquier manera.

Ella medito aquello, era cierto, él podría enterarse de lo que quisiera, era el Rey. Así que le respondió mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

-Aquí, en la taberna, debo hacer la limpieza cada madrugada, y salir a buscar empleo en las mañanas. – le informó levantando la barbilla con orgullo.

-¿Para que quieres dos empleos?

-Porque no he… - pagado la renta de esta habitación, pensó esto ultimo.

-¿Que? – obviamente Jacob no había escuchado sobre su problema económico.

-Nada.

Jacob sabia que ese nada ocultaba muchas cosas. Así que decidió averiguar por si mismo. Se coloco las botas de nuevo y salio de la habitación.

-Reneesme lo vio salir por la puerta – ¿a donde va?

Pero él no contesto.

-¡Bien! ¡Ignóreme! – le grito, camino hasta la puerta y la cerro con fuerza.- estupido- susurro luego.

Solo esperaba que no tratara de averiguar su situación, ya era bastante vergonzoso que supiera que necesitaba dinero.

Salio de la habitación a averiguar a donde había ido, pues se moría de la curiosidad. Lo encontró hablando con la tabernera, la gente no quitaba la mirada de él, y la mujer respondía a las rápidas preguntas que Jacob le hacia, la tabernera estaba absolutamente roja, y cuando ambos se percataron de su presencia dejaron de conversar, la rubia ahora la miraba de otra manera, con… ¿respeto?

-Ya he cancelado tu deuda – le dijo Jacob con una media sonrisa.

Reneesme abrió mucho los ojos – que hizo que?... le dije que no quería su dinero – frunció el seño.

-Pues ya es tarde para eso – le dijo repitiendo sus mismas palabras – ahora me debes a mi, así que tu y yo nos arreglaremos después, y podrás pagarme como desees. – Reneesme capto el doble sentido de aquellas palabras.

-Claro, podría pagarle con una patada en el… - decía Reneesme, pero Jacob la interrumpió tosiendo, y sonriendo un poco. ¿Es que acaso todo aquello le parecía muy gracioso? Pensaba Reneesme.

-¿Querida, porque no vamos a la habitación? – Reneesme entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Yo no soy tu querida! ¡Porque no se va al demonio y me deja en paz! ¡Acosador! – le respondió groseramente. La gente en la taberna la miraban enojados, y comenzaron a murmurar cosas en su contra.

La tabernera los veía a ambos desconcertada, sin duda no entendía el dilema que existía entre Jacob y Reneesme.

-No se preocupe, esta enojada porque olvide la fecha de nuestro aniversario – le susurro a la rubia picándole un ojo.

Reneesme iba a desmentir aquello cuando la tabernera decidió hablar.

-Joven, como vera ya no es necesario que vuelva a limpiar el local – le informo todavía un poco confundida.

- Ni tampoco es necesario que vayas a trabajar – le dijo seriamente Jacob.

Reneesme lo miro con antipatía - Soy una mujer sola, no necesito de la ayuda de nadie – se retiro molesta a su habitación con Jacob pisándole los talones.

- Hablo en serio – insistió él.

- Y yo también – contesto enfadada entrando a la habitación.

Jacob se recostó de la pared con los brazos cruzados observándola mientras ella ordenaba la habitación.

-¿Te gustaría salir a pasear un poco? – le pregunto para relajar el ambiente.

-A ver – medito ella de forma sarcástica, con las manos en jarras.- si, me gustaría salir a pasear un poco, pero sola.

-Eso no es posible. – dijo seriamente.

-Por supuesto que no!, porque al Rey no le da la gana, y por un ataque de remordimientos simplemente yo tengo que hacer lo que él quiera. ¡Caramba! Usted tiene muy claro el significado de la palabra libertad ¿no?

-Lo hago por tu bien Reneesme. – Jacob se alejó de la pared para acercarse a ella.

-¿Y quien se preocupaba por mi bien antes de conocerle?, ¿por algo sigo viva no cree? – dijo sentada en el catre mientras se colocaba los zapatos.

-Te ofrezco seguridad, y una familia – se arrodillo ante ella colocando sus grandes manos a los lados de su cadera.- Ahora estas con nosotros, Sara y yo cuidaremos de ti. – le susurro.

Ella se detuvo, aquello era mas de lo que podía pedir, ¿él le estaba ofreciendo lo que antes se negaba a darle?

Levanto la mirada lentamente para mirarle a los ojos - ¿Solo eso me ofreces? ¿Que hay de ti?– le pregunto escrutando su rostro, ella quería algo mas, lo mas importante, lo quería a él.

-¿A que te refieres? – quiso saber Jacob.

Nada, olvídalo – ella no lo obligaría a hacer nada que él no quisiera, no se arrastraría a sus pies mendigándole amor. – ¿Porque ofreces algo que luego vas a quitarme?

– No te quitare nada, lo prometo. – la miraba con esos ojos negros que tanto le gustaban.

Pero ella no le creyó – no puedo confiar en ti, lo siento – le dijo apenada desviando la mirada a otro lado.

Jacob retiro sus manos de donde las tenia, y se levanto del suelo, sabia que le costaría mucho convencerla, pues su actitud no había sido la mejor cuando ella estaba en el castillo, pero no se rendiría.

-Te entiendo – asintió pesadamente – pero quiero que entiendas que me rehúso a dejarte aquí sola.

Reneesme suspiro de cansancio – haga lo que quiera – y se encogió de hombros – total, usted es el Rey.

El día transcurrió con agitación, ella había abandonado la idea de salir a buscar trabajo ese día, no porque Jacob se lo exigiera, sino porque era imposible, las calles estaban abarrotadas porque el pueblo estaba de fiesta, la razón? El Rey se encontraba en el pueblo.

Ya era de noche, y Reneesme intentaba dormir, pero las serenatas que los habitantes de Garnicov le llevaban a Jacob a las afueras de la taberna, eran muy escandalosas.

A nuestro Reeeeeyyyyyy, valiente caballero, un hombre verdadero, que cuida de su genteeeee – cantaban a todo pulmón – no teme al enemigo, ni menos al peligro… – Reneesme daba vueltas en el catre mientras Jacob se carcajeaba silenciosamente. – … Nos ha librado de la muerte, el hambre y la desdicha, él cree en el honor y la justiciaaaaaa…. ES NUESTRO REYYYYYYY.

¡Maldición! ¿Cuando se van a callar? – se sentó en la cama temblando de la ira – ¿TENGO SUEÑO SE ENTERAN? – grito desesperada, y era cierto estaba muy cansada, pero cada vez que se quedaba dormida se despertaba repentinamente por culpa de la música estridente.

Jacob no hacia más que reírse.

-¿Te parece gracioso?- lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Pues la verdad si – le dijo con una endiablada sonrisa, a Reneesme se le hizo agua la boca.

Estaban todavía en la habitación, Jacob dormía en una cama hecha con pacas de paja y cubierta con las mejores sabanas que tenia la tabernera, era bastante grande, y él cabía perfectamente en ella. La sabana le cubría de la cintura a los pies, y estaba totalmente desnudo. Ella no podía quejarse pues había tenido que lavar la única muda de ropa que tenia, y la ropa interior también. Pero la desnudez de Jacob la abrumaba y mas la falta de vergüenza que tenia para exhibirse. Ella en respuesta se había envuelto totalmente con la sabana, no dejando ni un pedacito de carne desnuda, eso a Jacob realmente le decepcionaba.

-Necesito dormir, no quiero tener dolores de cabeza mañana – decía mientras se abrazaba a si misma, ocultando su cabeza entre sus rodillas, los ojos se le cerraban solos y cuando oía un grito de la multitud afuera se abrían asustados.

-Ven aquí – le dijo.

Ella levanto la cabeza sorprendida.

-No – le contesto de inmediato.

-No te hare nada que no quieras – le dijo con seguridad. Ese era el problema, que ella quería que le hiciera muchas cosa, pero no era lo correcto ¿verdad? Es decir, el Rey merecía ser castigado por lo que le había hecho, merecía aprender una lección, y si ella se la ponía fácil entonces no habría lección.

-Entonces yo iré a ti – respondió, la habitación estaba oscura y ella solo podía ver su silueta levantándose de la cama, la sabanas cayeron al suelo revelando algo que no podía ver, Jacob camino hacia ella lentamente con su imponente figura, Reneesme solo lo podía ver totalmente hipnotizada, no podía creer que su sola cercanía la pusiera caliente, o quizás era que sabia lo que venia a continuación?

Jacob se agacho y metió una de sus manos por debajo de sus rodillas y detrás de su espalda aun envuelta en la sabana, para cargarla y llévala a su cama. Reneesme no podía respirar, ahora el cuerpo le temblaba de deseo, y de nuevo esa estupida conexión hacia estragos en ella. Él olor a chocolate y canela se extendía por toda la habitación haciendo que todo pareciera más irreal.

Jacob la tendió con delicadeza en su cama a un lado de él y se cubrió de nuevo con la sabana, la abrazo por la cintura y le metió la cabeza en la depresión de su cuello, la almohada que él tenia hacia todo mas fácil, y Jacob posiciono una de sus manos sobre el oído de ella, de inmediato Reneesme se relajo, el escándalo que la gente tenia en la calle ahora no la molestaba tanto, ya no oía casi nada.

-Gracias – le dijo con la nariz pegada a su cuello y las manos escondidas entre su cuerpo y el de él. El olor ahora era mas fuerte, y hacia que le palpitara el cuerpo, debía tranquilizarse, o saltaría sobre él exigiéndole que le hiciera el amor. Saco una de sus manos debajo de las sabanas y la coloco encima de la cadera de él para estar mas cómoda, sintió como él se estremecía, y respiraba hondo, mas calor broto de su cuerpo envolviéndola, si hacia otro paso en falso terminaría abriendo las piernas para cabalgarlo. De solo pensarlo le daban calambres de placer en su bajo vientre.

-No es nada, duerme tranquila – le respondió enterrando su nariz en el cabello de ella. Jacob apenas podía hablar, de solo tenerla cerca su cuerpo ya respondía. Echo las caderas un poco hacia atrás, pues no quería incomodarla con su erección, deseaba salvajemente colocarla debajo de él y montarla con suavidad, con amor.

Saber que ella estaba desnuda solo empeoraba las cosas. Su olor a rosas frescas hacia que la cabeza le diera vueltas y comenzara a pensar en cosas que no debía, por ejemplo, en acariciarla, amarla, confiar. Y no debía, no podía hacer eso, aunque él lo deseara mas que cualquier cosa.

La mano de ella en su cadera era calida, y él deseaba que se moviera un poco mas abajo, de solo imaginarlo su erección se hacia mas dolorosa, dios necesitaba tanto hacerla suya de nuevo.

Jacob no lo soportaba, necesitaba aunque sea rozar sus labios y Reneesme pareció adivinar su necesidad, ella saco la cabeza de su cuello y lo miro con intensidad.

-¿Porque sufres? – le pregunto muy cerca de su boca. Jacob perdió el aliento, ella era tan dulce, tan deseable.

-¿Como sabes que sufro? – quiso saber él.

Ella medito la respuesta y luego contesto con lentitud – porque lo siento… aquí – y se señalo el pecho.

Jacob solo la miraba a ella fijamente, no había nadie mas para él.

-¿Como es que puedes sentir eso? – preguntó acercando cada vez mas sus labios.

- No lo se – Reneesme cerro los ojos, lo deseaba, por dios que lo deseaba, pero no podía hacerlo, habían muchas cosas entre ellos que resultaban muy dolorosas.

-No me beses por favor. – le rogó no muy segura.

Jacob la miró con el deseo obscureciendo sus ojos.

-Pero lo deseo – le respondió con seguridad. – y tú también.

-Pero no es correcto – abrió los ojos, sus labios estaban a un palmo de los suyos, podía sentir su caliente aliento acariciándole el rostro.

-Esta bien gatita, no hare algo que no quieres – y se retiro lentamente haciendo que ella volviera a la depresión de su cuello y él volviera a inhalar el dulce olor de sus cabellos. Esto era una tortura, pero una tortura maravillosa.

A la mañana siguiente Reneesme se despertó muy calientita, había dormido tan bien, que no quería salir ese día de la cama. Ya no se escuchaba nada en la calle, la gente parecía haberse ido a dormir a sus casas, estaba segura que ese día tampoco podría salir a buscar trabajo, la gente se quedaría en casa a descansar. Abrió con pesadez los ojos y descubrió que estaba en una muy extraña posición.

Ella se encontraba encima de Jacob, con las piernas a los lados de su cadera, la sabana que tenia alrededor de su cuerpo se había aflojado un poco, y él dormía placidamente con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, cuando ella se movió él despertó.

-¿Has dormido bien? – le preguntó mientras ella se enderezaba.

- Ah… ¿Como es que...? – las palabras quedaron a mitad de camino cuando la sabana resbalo de sus pechos dejándolos desnudos.

-Dios querido, me encanta los buenos días que me das – le dijo Jacob sin poder apartar la mirada de sus senos, Reneesme sentía que algo duro entre sus piernas chocaba contra su intimidad, inmediatamente se tapo y las mejillas le ardieron de la vergüenza.

-Lo siento – le susurro.

-No lo sientas – él le sonrío calidamente.

-Debo… - decía ya poniéndose de pie. Pero comenzaron a tocar la puerta de manera apresurada.

-¡Para el Rey! – gritaron alegremente desde afuera.

Ambos fruncieron el seño, Jacob se levanto, se cubrió las caderas con la sabana y abrió la puerta.

-¿Que pasa Paúl? – Reneesme se sorprendió, los guardias estaban apostados afuera de la habitación cumpliendo con su trabajo, protegerlos.

-Un comerciante señor, ha venido a traerle esto, dijo que era un regalo, ya lo hemos revisado y no hay peligro. – le comunico.

-Gracias – y luego le preguntó – ¿ustedes ya han comido?

Paúl le contesto sonriendo un poco divertido – si señor, las chicas que trabajan aquí son muy amables.

Jacob se río un poco – muy bien, ahora salgo. – y cerro la puerta, el guardia le había dado una cesta con muchas frutas y dulces, adornado con flores frescas y silvestres, el arreglo era hermoso.

-¿Que tal? – le dijo tomando una manzana y comiéndola. Camino hacia ella para ofrecerle un poco pero Reneesme lo esquivo- ¿que sucede?

-No comeré eso – le dijo.

-¿Por qué no? – Preguntó él frunciendo el ceño – la gente del pueblo ha sido muy amable en traernos esto.

-Por eso, es para ti, no para mí – puntualizo.

-Pero yo lo compartiré contigo. – le sonrío seductoramente.

-Y yo no quiero. Saldré a comprar comida – le dijo – la preparare aquí, no quiero pecar de arrogante pero soy buena cocinera.

Jacob alzo una ceja, aquella idea le gustaba, podría ganarse unos puntos si la ayudaba. Seria un avance.

Muy bien – le sonrío – iré contigo.

* * *

><p>Que tal chicas otro nuevo capitulo de Placeres Oscuros, esta historia me ha enganchado mucho, ¿que tal les pareció?, me encanta que Reneesme se haga la dura hahaha, y me encanta ver a un Rey arrastrándose por una plebeya hehehe, nuestro querido Rey no le tiene miedo a nada, me parece que se ha ganado unos cuantos puntos cuando decidió quedarse en la humilde habitación de Reneesme, bueno dejen sus opiniones<p>

Aquí unas cuantas respuestas:

**AlexBlackCullen:** si estuvo muy hot ; ) es que esta pareja es muuuuyy fogosa hehehe, y Jacob mas.

**Malu:** gracias Malu, si parece que surgen sentimientos.

**ChelaBlack:** que tal Chela! Jacob sabe que le conviene abrirse mas ante Nessie, porque si no lo hace su marcador se ira a un gran 0 perderá, él sabe que la quiere, pero no lo quiere admitir.

**Marta Spirito:** GRACIAS! Por palabras como la tuya es que me animo a seguir, es bien feo leer criticas que parecen ser "contractivas" pero en realidad son "destructivas" , soy partidaria de que se puede corregir a una persona sin insultar su trabajo, y reviews como el tuyo me lo reafirman, que bueno que me hayas dejado tu comentario, muchos besos

**Kahhlo: **GRACIAS linda! Si por fin estuvieron juntos, y como que estar lejos es mas doloroso para ambos, sin embargo Reneesme tiene orgullo, y no se las pondrá tan fácil a Jacob ; )

**Amiga-Dulce:** hahaha morí con tú review XD hahaha puedes gritar todo lo que quieras siempre y cuando me lo hagas saber por aquí hahaha, me gusta saber que esta historia te causa emociones! Porque yo me emociono también cuando suceden cosas súper interesantes : ) espero que te guste este cap, besos linda y muchas gracias!

**María de Lautner:** Hola María! no te preocupes bueno es que en ese cap era necesario dar a conocer otros puntos de vista, y personajes como las divinidades, ellas son un punto clave en esta historia, ojala este cap te halla gustado ya que se centra bastante en Jake y Nessie.

**Ginna Sthepanie:** hola linda! Me encanto tu pregunta, bueeeeeeeeno veras, esa historia de la humana y el vampiro no es de Edward y Bella, pero hay mucha relación. Y no puedo decir mas hehehe, con respecto a lo de mi propia raza de vampiros pues he tomado un poquito de aquí, otro poquito de allá, pero también he inventado bastante, así que esta raza tiene muuuuchoooo de mi imaginación! Gracias y besos!

**MayBlack:** May has acertado con lo de amor-odio, aquí se ve bastante, por parte de Nessie esa contradicción de sentimientos, hahaha pero me encantan esa ambivalencia porque le da un toque interesante a la relacion ; )

**Karina: **gracias linda! Trato de publicar lo mas pronto posible pero es bastante difícil, mi trabajo e salgo complicado, pero a veces me escapo de la oficina para llegar a mi casa y redactar un poquito… Espero que no se entere upssss.

**Deby89:** Deby! Aquí la publicación, espero te guste lamento haber tardado, pero aquí esta!. Yo también lloré con Reneesme, pero y veras, el chucho va a pagar jajaja, esperemos que él Rey cambie de actitud. Y con respecto a la beta, pues las chicas que conozco no tienen mucho tiempo disponible por eso no tengo una, pero si alguien se ofrece la verdad seria de gran ayuda.


	7. Chapter 7

**Placeres Oscuros**

Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi invención.

Él es el Rey de su raza, y no desea ser atado a nadie, esta dispuesto a asesinar para conservar su libertad, pero inevitablemente se verá atado a ella mediante una fuerte conexión que atenta contra sus propias leyes, y contra su rebelde alma. Que hará? Podrá asesinar a aquella mujer que amenaza con destruir su independencia? Que incluso amenaza con acabar con su reino?

**Capitulo 7: Quédate conmigo.**

-¿Porque no te marchas? Puedo hacer esto sola – dijo exasperada Reneesme mientras cojeaba por una estrecha calle llena de vendedores de verduras, panes, harinas, entre otros.

-¿De verdad sigues creyendo que te dejaré sola? – Jacob rodó los ojos, mientras trataba de avanzar con normalidad por la calle.

-¡Deberías tener un poco de compasión! ¿Crees que me gusta ser el centro de atracción? ¡La gente no me deja caminar bien! - decía ella totalmente irritada.

Habían salido de la taberna con la finalidad de hacer algunas compras para comer, sin embargo, al poner un pie en la calle, Jacob fue asediado una vez mas por una multitud de personas que no paraban de adularlo. A Reneesme aquello la estaba sacando de quicio, no soportaba los gritos, empujones, llantos.

Toda su vida había pasado desapercibida entre la mayoría de la gente, aunque nunca faltaba un pervertido que le ofreciera trabajar como prostituta en el pueblo, o le ofrecían dinero a cambio de su cuerpo, a lo que ella obviamente rechazaba, podría ser pobre, pero tenia dignidad, y la necesidad no le había llegado a tal extremo como para venderse. El pasar desapercibida era algo que le parecía cómodo, y muy útil, pero con Jacob pegado a su espalda, vigilante a cualquier movimiento que ella hiciera, con sus guardias cuidando el entorno para evitar cualquier accidente, o posible ataque de algún enemigo, la gente gritando, tratando de llamar la atención del Rey, tratando de saber quien era ella, esa mujer que el Rey protegía, todo le parecía perturbante, desesperante, quería correr lejos de todo el mundo, estaba comenzando a marearse por el calor y el ajetreo de la gente.

-¿Quién es la acompañante del Rey? – le preguntaba un hombre que iba vestido con un chaleco de cuero marrón raído, camisa verde y pantalones grises, era maduro y delgado, tenia un pergamino extendido sobre una tabla mediana, y un carboncillo en la mano. A Reneesme la cara del hombre se le pareció al de un caballo, mientras ella caminaba entre la abarrotada calle, él la iba persiguiendo como podía. Al instante otro grupo de 4 personas con pergamino y carboncillo en mano la persiguieron para escuchar lo que ella tenia que decir.

Reneesme no quería contestar, ya era suficiente con la gente que la mirara con curiosidad, quizás el Rey nunca se había exhibido de esa manera con una mujer, pensó ella con esperanza.

-¿Cual es tu nombre muchacha? – insistía el hombre, Jacob lo miro con advertencia.

-Déjala en paz – le gruño.

-Lo siento su majestad - se disculpo con una reverencia, pero no se alejo, ni tampoco el grupo de los 4, todos apoyaron el carboncillo sobre el pergamino y comenzaron a dibujar el rostro de Reneesme, ella los miro alarmada y cojeó mas rápido para alejarse de ellos, pero era imposible con la gente interrumpiéndole el paso.

-Por favor… - pedía exasperada, mientras veía a Jacob tratando de alcanzarla, pues era él quien más tropiezos tenía con la gente. – déjenme pasar…

Al fin pudo salir del meollo y caminar con mas normalidad por la calle, había logrado deshacerse de la multitud curiosa y de Jacob, ahora respiraba mejor, dio pasos apresurados parta llegar a un pequeño puesto de frutas y vegetales, que era atendido por un joven risueño, de cabellos rubios.

-¡Reneesme! ¡tiempo sin verte! – el joven le regalo una espectacular sonrisa y una mirada brillante.

- ¡Manuel! – le devolvió la sonrisa – me alegro de verte, he estado un poco ocupada.

- ¿Tanto como para no visitar a tus amigos? – le frunció el seño juguetonamente.

-Lo siento mucho – le dijo con un poco de pena.

-Nah, no te preocupes, entiendo, debes estar trabajando duro, para salir adelante, ¿no es así? – ella le sonrió con cariño. – oye, ¿hay mucho alboroto en el pueblo por la llegada del Rey verdad? – comento él mirando tras ella la multitud.

Reneesme se puso un poco nerviosa por el comentario. No quería que la gente supiera que ella iba con el Rey, no porque se avergonzara de él, eso jamás podría ocurrir, pero no quería responder mas preguntas, quería paz aunque fuere por un rato.

- Si… como que si hay mucho alboroto – susurro mirando a otro lado – oye vengo a pedirte un favor Manuel…

Manuel se quedo mirándole con ojitos risueños, le hizo un ademán con la mano, como diciendo ""lo que desees preciosa".

- Yo… - decía Reneesme, pero dejo de hablar cuando vio como Manuel miraba con asombro algo o alguien que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Ella supo instantáneamente quien era.

- ¿Que favor le pedirás Reneesme? – oyó una voz profunda detrás de ella. Era de Jacob.

- No te importa – le contesto rápidamente y sin voltear a mirarlo, Manuel la miro con incredulidad. – Manuel por favor, serias tan amable de prestarme algunos alimentos? Prometo pagarlos en cuanto consiga un empleo. – susurro con un poco de vergüenza. – se que he abusado mucho de ti con esto, pero sabes que soy buena paga, esta vez no será diferente. – le prometió.

- No te preocupes cariño – le dijo él guiñándole un ojo con picardía, enseguida escucho un gruñido detrás de ella. Nuevamente era Jacob, que ahora casi podía sentir las rápidas palpitaciones de su corazón, de lo cerca que estaba de ella.

Manuel pareció sentir que estaba en peligro, Reneesme no sabia que cara tenia Jacob como para que Manuel repentinamente adoptara un semblante nervioso, pero ella se negaba a voltear a verlo, no merecía que lo hiciera.

- ¡Gracias Manu! Eres un amor – Ooooookkkeeeeeyyyy, ahora si Manuel estaba aterrorizado, apenas ella había terminado de pronunciar la palabra "amor", el chico había comenzado a palidecer mientras miraba con pánico a Jacob.

Reneesme se volteo molesta y comprobó lo que su mente ya había deducido. Jacob estaba en posición amenazante, con el torso echado hacia delante como si estuviera a punto de atacar, con los puños cerrados mientras le mostraba los dientes en un gruñido feroz y con la mirada envenenada.

-¿Podrías dejar de amenazar a mi amigo? – le reclamo enojada – ¡lo estas asustando!

-Esa es la idea – le gruño a ella.

-¡A mi no me gruñas! ¡Se mas respetuoso por favor! – y le dio una palmada en el pecho para llamar su atención, pero era innecesario porque él tenia toda su atención en ella, aunque no la mirara a la cara, pues sus ojos los tenia clavados en el muchacho al que ella había llamado "amor", no quería ningún tipo de acercamiento entre ellos.

Jacob no quería hacerla enojar más, así que relajo su cuerpo y dejo de gruñir, pero no se alejo ni un centímetro de ella.

- Mejor – valoro ella suspirando de cansancio.

Manuel los miraba todavía más incrédulo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que una plebeya como Reneesme mangoneaba al Rey sin recibir ningún castigo? Y lo mas ilógico de todo ¿Cómo es que el Rey se dejaba mangonear por ella?.

- Aaah… Manuel ¿podrías…? – comenzó a decir ella para llamar su atención, pues Manuel no dejaba de ver a Jacob con terror e incredulidad.

- Aaah… Claro, ¡claro! – y empezó a meter todo lo que ella le pedía en bolsas de tela. Cuando termino ella le sonreía muy complacida.

- Gracias Manuel, prometo pagarte pronto, ya veras que no pasara mucho tiempo – y le palmeo la mano en señal de agradecimiento. Jacob sintió como el cuerpo se le revolucionaba una vez mas, los celos se lo estaban comiendo vivo, nadie era digno de ser tocado por ella, odiaba ver como era tan amorosa con ese tipo cuando a él lo rechazaba, ¡y peor! ¡Al tipo le gustaba como Reneesme lo trataba!… Maldición.

- Bien, bien, basta de agradecimientos, tenemos que volver Reneesme, hace calor y hay mucha gente en la calle, vámonos – le dijo para apremiarla, ella se volteo a mirarlo con antipatía.

- ¡Por culpa tuya! Por supuesto – le aclaro.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que haga tanto calor – respondió Jacob inocentemente mirando hacia el cielo y haciéndose sobra sobre los ojos con la mano.

Ella lo miro exasperada y rodó los ojos, se despidió de Manuel y comenzó a andar. Jacob aprovecho para voltearse a mirar a Manuel una última vez con odio y hacerle una señal señalándose los ojos, para que entendiera que lo estaría vigilando. Manuel palideció una vez mas, mientras Jacob se acercaba a sus guardias para darles instrucciones.

- Págale al chico todo lo que le deba Reneesme – saco una bolsita de cuero negro con monedas de oro y se lo entrego a Sam, este asintió para hacerle saber a su Rey que entendía la orden.

Jacob camino rápidamente alejándose de los guardias, para alcanzar a Reneesme.

* * *

><p>- ¿Que ocurre? – preguntó Jacob cuando notó la molestia en Reneesme. – ¿aun estas molesta conmigo?<p>

Ella lo miro de mala gana mientras depositaba en la mesa los ingredientes que necesitaba para hacer la sopa que planeaba cocinar.

- Siempre haces que me moleste, estoy comenzando a pensar que te gusta que me enoje contigo – respondió.

Jacob la miro divertido.

- Me gustara siempre y cuando halla una buena reconciliación. – ella murmuro un "imbecil", pero no pudo esconder el fuerte sonrojo que atravesó sus mejillas.

Jacob se puso serio de repente, mientras la observaba pelar con un cuchillo los vegetales.

- Reneesme – le llamo él.

- ¿Que? – preguntó ella concentrada en lo que hacia.

- ¿Nunca has pensado en buscar a tus padres? – Jacob esperaba que ella no lo insultara por meterse en sus asuntos personales, la miro atentamente y pudo ver que la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa, pero ella se recompuso rápidamente.

Reneesme seguía pelando las papas que tenia en la mesa, y aun no respondía a la pregunta, parecía meditar la respuesta. Jacob pensó por un momento que no contestaría.

- Lo hice – dijo sin dejar de hacer su labor, Jacob no dijo nada, quería oírla. – pero me canse.

-¿Por que? – él se acerco un poco a la espalda de ella.

- En el orfanato nunca me dijeron como había llegado allí, nadie lo sabia, o nunca quisieron decírmelo – respiro hondo – lo cierto es que había una monja que estaba convencida que mis padres me habían abandonado porque era coja. – a pesar de que su semblante era tranquilo sujetaba el cuchillo con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos. – y nunca dudo en repetirlo frente a mis compañeros en mi presencia.

Jacob la miraba sorprendido, sabia que había personas crueles en el mundo, pero nunca pensó que la crueldad se disfrazara de monja, estaba indignado.

- Nunca le creí, y para consolarme pensaba que quizás alguien malvado y sin conciencia me había robado para alejarme de ellos – los ojos de Reneesme estaban un poco húmedos, pero la rectitud de su cuerpo le decía a Jacob que no quería compasión. – sin embargo pasaron los años, viaje a algunos pueblos cercanos a este para preguntar sobre alguna familia que hubiera padecido la perdida de una hija que en el presente tuviera mi edad y mis características, pero fueron muy pocas las que encontré, y físicamente muy diferentes a mi, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, así que decidí regresar cuando me di cuenta que el dinero ya no me alcanzaba.

- Tampoco oí nunca a nadie hablar sobre alguna familia que buscara una niña perdida, así que llegue a la conclusión de que quizás estuvieran muertos. – ella frunció el ceño con dolor – o quizás la monja tenia razón, y mis padres se avergonzaban de tener una hija coja.

- No digas eso – le interrumpió Jacob acercándose mas a ella, la tomo de la cintura y la giro hacia él - ¿no has pensado en que si te buscan, pero como tú, no han tenido la suerte de encontrarte? – termino acariciándole la mejilla.

- Prefiero olvidarme de eso, no quiero ilusionarme – desvío la mirada al suelo, las lagrimas querían salir pero ella no quería mostrar su lado débil en ese momento. – mientras menos lo piense, menos daño me hará.

- No seas pesimista – le sonrío girándole suavemente el rostro para que lo mirara. – ¿quieres que los busque?

La pregunta la dejo aturdida, ¿que había preguntado?

-Reneesme, ¿quieres que busque a tus padres? – repitió acercando sus labios a su frente.

- ¿Harías eso por mi? – pregunto mirándole directo a los ojos.

- Si te hace feliz, si – dijo con seguridad.

Ella no podía creer lo que aquel hombre había dicho.

- Gracias…- dijo dejando porfin que una lagrima saliera de sus ojos.

- Te lo debo – estaba muriéndose de las ganas por besarla.

Ella pareció notarlo porque enseguida dio un paso atrás para alejarse de él, Jacob la miro un poco decepcionado.

- No me debes nada – le aclaro. Y siguió con su labor.

Quizás ella no estaba preparada aun para perdonarlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos Jacob decidió que seria adecuado ayudarla a cocinar, pero a Reneesme no le pareció buena idea.

- ¿Por que no puedo ayudarte?

- Porque me entorpeces, solo siéntate en tú cama y déjame trabajar. – le rogó. Jacob se rindió e hizo lo que ella le pidió.

No era cierto lo que había dicho Reneesme, él no le entorpecía, sin embargo si la desconcentraba, cada vez que él se movía para tomar un cuchillo, o alcanzar algún ingrediente que necesitaba ser pelado, lo hacia tan cerca de ella que terminaban rozándose, Reneesme se había estremecido cada vez que él le tomaba la mano para quitarle algún instrumento de cocina y poder utilizarlo él, o cuando necesitaba desplazarse, rozaba su abdomen en su espalda, o inventaba cualquier excusa para tocar sus caderas y apartarla de algún sitio que él quería ocupar. Todo aquello la estaba volviendo loca, y él sabia que era así.

- Bien, me quedare aquí – dijo levantando las manos en son de rendimiento.

Cuando ella termino de hacer la sopa, Jacob ya la elogiaba por el exquisito olor que envolvía la habitación. Sirvió dos platos y se sentaron en la mesa a comer.

- ¡Espera! – evito que se llevara la primera cucharada de sopa a la boca.

- ¿Que? – pregunto alarmado.

- ¿No harás las oraciones para agradecer por los alimentos?

Jacob la miraba extrañado.

- No acostumbro a hacerlo.

- Pues hoy comenzaras.

Reneesme… - comenzó él, pero ella ya había unido sus pequeñas manos y cerrado los ojos, hablando en voz alta.

- Señor, gracias por permitir que hoy estos alimentos hallan llegado a esta mesa, te pido por favor que así como hoy nos alimentas a nosotros, también lo hagas con las personas que menos recursos tienen, también le doy gracias al intermediario que me has enviado para que no faltara en esta mesa la comida – y abrió los ojos mirando directamente a Jacob – gracias Jacob.

Él frunció el entrecejo confundido.

- ¿Por que?

- Porque eres ese intermediario.

- ¿Yo?

Ella lo miro exasperada.

- ¡No te hagas! Ya se que fuiste tú quien pago la comida – lo miro y rodó los ojos.

- Pero… ¿como supiste? – ella no respondió.

- Amen – termino la oración ella, y él hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Porque lo permitiste?

Ella medito la respuesta mientras saboreaba la sopa.

- ¿Qué iba a hacer?, nada de lo que te dijera te haría cambiar de opinión, eres muy terco – ella lo conocía mas de lo que él sabia – además prefiero deberte dinero a ti – contesto con seguridad.

Jacob rió un poco.

- No puedo creer que lo supieras – dijo divertido.

- Te lo merecías – le sonrío un poco – lo tomare como parte de tus disculpas hacia mi.

- Gracias madame – dijo comenzando a carcajearse.

- Te lo pagaré Jacob, no creas que dejaré que me mantengas, no soy una inútil – dijo frunciendo los labios.

- Lo se Reneesme – suspiro resignado – estoy comenzando a conocerte y ya me he podido dar cuenta de eso.

Ella le sonrió con satisfacción.

Jacob se llevo por fin una cucharada de sopa a la boca y se deleito con el sabor. Le sonrío.

Exquisita sopa – ella volvió a sonreírle – como quien la cocino. Exquisita.

* * *

><p>- ¿Vendrás aquí o tendré que irte a buscar de nuevo? – preguntó Jacob. Era de noche nuevamente y se encontraban en la misma situación que la noche anterior. Gritos, multitud, serenatas, ella molesta por no poder dormir, Jacob desnudo. Con la única diferencia que ahora ella parecía estar deseosa de sentir algo mas que su toque.<p>

¿Cálmate quieres?, pensó para si misma.

- Me quedare aquí – le aclaro.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Si.

Pero pasó media hora y no podía dormir, otra vez los gritos de la gente le atravesaban el cráneo, retumbándole la cabeza. ¿Hasta cuando seria esto?, acaso tendría que volver al castillo con Jacob? Porque era totalmente seguro que así no podría vivir para siempre, además Jacob no parecía cansarse de perseguirla, al contrario, parecía gustarle cada día mas tenerla cerca. Demonios, pensó con frustración, aquello le agradaba, y le complacía, pero a la vez pensaba en que necesitaba volver a su mundo, ¿y como iba a hacerlo con Jacob pegado a ella?

Jacob se había quedado dormido y ella quería meterse en su cama, con él era la única manera de dormir.

Se levanto de su cama enrollándose en las sabanas, y se acostó con sutileza en la cama de Jacob, tomo su grande mano y la posiciono sobre su oído. Su cuerpo se relajo automáticamente, ya no oía nada, solo sentía los suaves ronquidos de Jacob, podía ver como su moreno y enorme pecho ascendía y descendía suavemente, sus labios permanecían entreabiertos, el calor manaba de él, y penetraba en el suyo, y entonces lo vio sonreír.

- Pensé que nunca te decidirías a venir aquí.

- Solo lo hice porque quería dormir. – le aclaro.

- Por supuesto – le siguió la corriente él, rodeo su cintura y la pego más a él.

Reneesme suspiro cuando Jacob introdujo su mano dentro de las sabanas para acariciar su espalda desnuda, haciendo pequeños círculos con los dedos que le causaban suaves estremecimientos.

Ella levanto la mirada y vio que él la observaba con atención.

- Eres perfecta – susurro.

- No es cierto – le contradijo ella al instante pensando en su cojera.

-Para mí si lo eres – le aseguro.

No podía creer que un hombre tan magnifico como él, pudiera parecerle perfecta una mujer como ella. En todo caso ella le creyó.

Jacob deslizo su mano de la espalda lentamente hacia uno de sus pechos. Ella no pudo hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de aquel toque que le erizaba la piel. Ambos corazones retumbaban por toda la habitación.

- ¿Dejaras que te haga mía de nuevo? – le pregunto con la boca seca, y temeroso de su rechazo.

Si – le respondió aun con los ojos cerrados, y sin aliento, sintiendo como su mano ahuecaba su pecho, y su dedo pulgar rozaba una y otra vez su aureola provocando que su cuerpo temblara de necesidad.

Jacob retiro la mano de su seno y le arranco la sabana del cuerpo, la tomo de la cintura para girarla y colocarla de costado de espaldas a él.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto ella girando el rostro hacia atrás para mirarlo.

-Shhh… relájate- respondió besándole el cuello mientras le abría las piernas y metía su muslo entre ellas, rozando su intimidad.

Reneesme sentía las manos de Jacob viajar sobre su vientre, mientras su caliente erección chocaba contra sus nalgas. Ella comenzó a balancear sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás para tentarlo, haciendo que su miembro se endureciera aun mas, y los gemidos brotaran de su pecho descontroladamente. El placer comenzó a recorrerla pues mientras se movía, el roce del muslo de él contra su centro era más electrizante.

Jacob se desespero, no podía aguantar un minuto mas la necesidad de sentirse envuelto rodeado por el calor de su cuerpo, así que le separo las piernas levantando su muslo hacia arriba, dejando expuesta su intimidad.

Reneesme comenzó a gemir en protesta al no sentirlo cerca de su centro.

-Tranquila – estiro su cuello para besarla en la boca – te daré algo mejor. – y entonces tomo su miembro en una de sus manos para guiarlo a su vagina.

La explosión de placer que sintieron al rozar sus intimidades fue abrumadora, Jacob solo había introducido la cabeza hinchada de su pene dentro de los pliegues de ella, y ya sentía ganas de correrse.

Reneesme juraba que si él no la terminaba de penetrar por completo ella moriría de frustración. Para hacérselo saber llevo su mano hacia atrás, a los cortos cabellos de él, tomándolos en su puño, para jalarlos un poco.

Jacob se rió de su impaciencia, así que movió sus caderas hacia delante, lentamente para incrustarse en ella por entero.

A ella le tembló el cuerpo descontroladamente y sin poder evitarlo gimió con fuerza.

Jacob comenzó a deslizarse dentro y fuera de ella cada vez mas rápido, mientras besaba la comisura de sus labios. Las penetraciones se hicieron cada vez más ansiosas, Jacob la aprisionaba mas contra su cuerpo, envuelto en el placer abrumador y descontrolado, no midió sus fuerzas y le apretó con sus manos la cadera, causando que gritara de dolor.

-¡Oh dios los siento! ¿Estas bien? – se retiro de ella girándola de espaldas a la cama. Pero ella ya no parecía adolorida.

- No pares – jadeaba con los ojos ensombrecidos por la pasión, ella enrolló sus piernas en sus caderas para que volviera a entrar en ella.

- Espera… - decía mientras trataba de ver si había causado algún tipo de fractura, solo vio dos marcas rojas en sus caderas, con la forma exacta de sus manos – diablos… - susurro para él mismo.

- No me duele – le trato de convencer para que volviera a lo que estaban haciendo, ella enredo sus manos en su cuello, pero Jacob se resistía.

- Lo siento, no debí… - comenzó a retirarse.

-¡No me vas a dejar así! – le amenazó.

- Pero…

- ¿No me harás el amor? – le preguntó antes de que comenzara a replicar.

- ¿Y si te hago daño?, olvide lo frágil que eras, no quiero lastimarte – la miró un poco aterrorizado.

- En nuestra primera vez no lo hiciste, confío en ti – le acaricio los labios.

- Seré cuidadoso, lo prometo – le aseguro besándola, mientras alzaba las caderas para volver a penetrarla. Nuevamente sus respiraciones volvieron a ser agitadas y sus cuerpos sudorosos.

- Me haces sentir tan bien… cuando estoy contigo – decía con el orgasmo a punto de explotar en sus cuerpos. – no puedo ocultarlo mas, no puedo resistirme mas…

Y entonces ambos se contorsionaron de placer al recibir el maravilloso orgasmo que abrumaba sus cuerpos.

Reneesme sintió como el semen de Jacob inundaba su interior, saturándola por completo, no pudo sentirse más feliz, complacida, extasiada y enamorada, aquello era como estar en el paraíso.

- Quédate conmigo gatita, por favor – y la beso profundamente.

Después de aquella maravillosa noche pasaron muchas mas, ambos secretamente esperaban ansiosamente la noche para reclamar uno el cuerpo del otro, y decirse palabras que provenían desde lo mas profundo de sus corazones.

A Reneesme le había sorprendido en gran medida la ternura de Jacob, decía cosas que la dejaban cada vez mas prendada de él, simplemente no podía evitar amarlo mas cuando le repetía que la quería, cuando le decía que su vida había cambiado para bien a su llegada, que era afortunado de tenerla y no quería perderla.

Pero no todo había sido solo sexo, habían tenido momentos en privacidad fuera de la habitación de la taberna. Habían ido a pasear en caballo a un bosque cercano al pueblo, después de sus rutinarias salidas para conseguir empleo, ella le había dicho que era mejor salir con los guardias, pues sin él el transito por las calles era mas cómodo, pero Jacob obstinado le había dado la negativa alegando que no se quedaría encerrado en esa habitación solo, y así las salidas siempre eran un desastre.

Mas allá de ello, la tensión entre ambos había disminuido, y ella ya no solía salir con sus acostumbrados rechazos de manera grosera, a lo que Jacob se sentía agradecido.

Uno de esos días decidieron ir al río del pueblo para pasar el día disfrutando del sol.

Reneesme yacía sentada en la orilla del río viendo a Jacob sumergirse en el río una y otra vez, le gustaba verlo nadar, de vez en cuando solía arrojarle agua para que fuera con él, pero ella prefería no mojarse, tenía frío, a pesar del calor. Últimamente se había estado sintiendo un poco mal, se agotaba muy rápido, y le daban escalofríos continuamente, sin contar las nauseas que la atacaban a la hora de la comida, y los mareos continuos, era verdaderamente frustrante. Reneesme pensaba que quizás era que estaba a punto de darle gripe.

-¡Ven aquí aguafiestas! – le gritaba Jacob carcajeándose mientras nadaba de un extremo a otro del río como un niño.

La gente comenzó a ocupar el lugar, viendo maravillados como el Rey se divertía en el río, los guardias estaban atentos a cualquier inconveniente que pudiera presentarse.

Las mujeres se unían en grupos para cuchichear, estaban enloquecidas admirando el enorme y escultural torso desnudo de Jacob, Reneesme frunció un poco el ceño, sintiendo unas ganas repentinas de meterse con Jacob en el río para marcar territorio.

- Vaya, esto si que es una gran sorpresa – escucho Reneesme una voz de mujer detrás de ella. – vengo a comprobar los rumores de que el Rey anda por el pueblo y me encuentro contigo.

Ella volteo hacia sus espaldas y miro hacia arriba, una mujer morena de cabello negro, la miraba atentamente, era muy hermosa y elegante.

- Así que eres tú – dijo mirándola con desprecio.

- ¿A que se refiere? – preguntó ella levantándose del suelo.

- No puedo creer que la orden sagrada halla elegido a alguien tan vulgar para un hombre tan magnifico como Jacob – soltó el aire con fuerza por la nariz - una humana, pobre y coja – susurro indignada.

Al oír la palabra "humana" lo entendió todo. Nunca había visto a una mujer vampiro a parte de Sara, y esperaba que la mayoría de ellas no fueran como esta mujer.

- Perdone señora pero no creo merecer sus insultos – comento molesta.

- Los mereces, esos y más – se acerco a ella amenazantemente, pero Reneesme no se sentía intimidada. – ¿como te atreviste a cruzarte en su camino?

- No me he cruzado en su camino, la orden me eligió, y Jacob también – dijo imponiéndose a la mujer.

- Él no te eligió, la orden lo unió a ti sin su consentimiento – apelo ella.

- Pues a mi no me parece que le moleste la decisión de la orden, se ve muy feliz, ¿no lo ve? – dijo ella mirando hacia el río, Jacob estaba jugando con unos niños, los cargaba a caballito uno por uno mientras se carcajeaban.

Leah la miró con resentimiento, era verdad, Jacob no se veía amargado, ni inconforme, se veía feliz, pero eso no significaba que ella se rindiera, debía poner es su lugar a la coja.

- Te crees alguien especial ¿verdad?, pero no eres más que una pobre andrajosa, y harapienta mujer. – Leah la miraba con asco – no deberías estar con él. No tienes cultura, ni sabes nada de la alta clase de nuestra raza…

- ¿Y quien debería estar en mi lugar? ¿Usted? – le pregunto con una ceja alzada, no dejaría que esa mujer la pisoteara, ella no tenia ningún derecho – nada de eso sirve para mantener a un hombre al lado de una mujer. ¿La alta clase? ¿Cultura? Todo eso es basura cuando se compara con el amor. ¿O es que acaso a usted si le ha funcionado el truco?

- ¡Cállate! ¿Que vas a saber tú? zarrapastrosa – dijo con ira levantando la mano para abofetearla, pero Reneesme se le adelanto, ella sabia que la morena era mas fuerte que ella, así que se agacho tomo un puñado de tierra y se lo lanzó a la cara. Leah grito indignada, decidida a lanzarse encima de Reneesme para hacerle pagar su humillación, pero afortunadamente Jacob se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y llego en menos de un segundo.

- ¿Que pasa aquí?... ¡¿Leah? – dijo sorprendido alejando a Reneesme del camino de Leah.

Leah sabía que no tendría oportunidad para hacerle daño, así que se limpio la cara con indignación, mirando como él la protegía de ella, la miro a los ojos con ira.

- ¡Y por si te interesa, soy su amante! – se volteo con orgullo y camino alejándose de ellos.

Reneesme se quedo con la boca abierta, mientras Jacob palidecía.

-¡¿Es eso cierto? – le grito.

- No… digo, si, pero… - intento explicarse, pero Reneesme indignada le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar directo a la taberna. – ¡espera Reneesme! ¡Déjame explicarte!

- ¡No quiero oírte! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas – ¡eres un mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Me mentiste! ¡No lo puedo creer!

Llegaron a la habitación entre gritos y empujones, todos de parte de Reneesme para Jacob.

- ¡Ya no estoy con ella!

- ¡No te creo!

- ¡Reneesme por favor!

- ¡LARGO! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ! ¡VETE CON ELLA!

- NO QUIERO IRME CON ELLA, QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO.

- ¡MENTIROSO! ¿POR QUE ME ENGAÑASTE? – gritaba con las lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, no le importaba que la viera llorar, aquello era humillante.

- ¡NO TE ENGAÑE! ¡ELLA Y YO YA NO TENEMOS NADA!

Pero Reneesme no escuchaba, respiraba con dificultad sujetándose el estomago, y se veía mas pálida que nunca.

- ERES… ERES…

Y se desmayo.

* * *

><p>Oh oooohhh, creo que las cosas se complican…. Y me parece que a Reneesme le pasa algo ¿ustedes que creen que sea?, y para quienes lo han adivinado en el próximo cap explicare porque es tan rápido. jejeje<p>

Tengo pensado escribir un pequeño adelanto de La vida es… en la semana, les estaré avisando en mi blog.

Respondiendo preguntas

**Deby89: **Jajaja me encanto lo de puro fuego gracias a ti por dedicar parte de tú valioso tiempo para leer mi fic espero te halla gustado este cap.

**Amiga-dulce: **Yo a veces sufro un poco de bipolaridad como tú jajaja, me pasa cuando escribo sobre este Jacob, a veces me pongo en los zapatos de Reneesme y me da el ataque bipolar jajaja, me agrada que te halla gustado el anterior cap. Muchos besos bye.

**Fénix Black:** Fénix tienes toda la razón! El ira aprendiendo poco a poco, pero parece que los problemas se le aparecen solitos a Jacob para ponérselas mas difícil jejeje. Me alegra que las emociones que describo les llegue a ustedes.

**María de Lautner:** María ese orgullo de Jacob provoca quitárselo a besos ¿verdad? jajaja, pero Reneesme lo hará de otra manera jajaja.

**Ginna Stephanie:** Ginna tienes razon, para el pueblo de Garnicov (Pais que reina Jacob) es como un dios, porque antes de que Jacob llegara al trono, el pueblo estaba sumido en la desgracias por las guerras, habían muchos reinos extranjeros que querían agregar esta nación a su colección de colonias, pero cuando Jacob llego al trono gano todas las guerras y la paz y la prosperidad reino en Garnicov

**Kahhlo:** Gracias! No me molesta de verdad! He tomado tú consejo en el cap de La vida es… y en este también!, me gusta este tipo de correcciones porque me lo dices con sinceridad, sabes como corregir a una persona sin caer en la antipatía al igual que otras chicas que también me han hecho sugerencias bastante positivas, solo una me "corrigió" de manera despectiva, insultando a uno de mis personajes dijo "Reneesme te quedo como una perra", pero ya no me importa, porque fue solo una, la mayoría de mis lectoras son chicas sinceras como tú, y ella no entendió la situación emocional en la que se encontraba el personaje, además si a uno no le gusta un personaje no lo lee ni lo insulta y ya. Bueno nena gracias por leer este testamento hehehe.

**MayBLack**: gracias que emoción leer comentarios así! Eres muy perceptiva! Y tambien muy observadora, todas lo son, porque todos los Reviews hacen comentarios muy puntuales y eso me encanta, me ayuda a corregir algunas cosas y a profundizar en otras, GRACIAS!

**Dexga: **Dex! Parece que el orgullo de Nessie va a crecer mas después de esto, realmente las cosas se ponen feas de aquí en adelante, gracias por leer este fic Espero que este cap también te halla gustado, lo hago con mucho cariño, y ustedes me demuestran a través de comentarios que les gusta Besos!

**LilianSarah:** Lilian hahaha yo también a veces quiero matarlo, pero esta vez no, porque no fue su culpa que apareciera Leah a reclamar algo que ya no es suyo. Uh uh, que lío! Una pregunta, que significa "Potrona"? hahaha es que me causo mucha gracia tu comentario jejeje.

**Macer: **Macer! Que bueno que te halla gustado, espero que este también te guste, y la pareja se estaba abriendo hasta que… llego Leah que mal, ojala superen eso, sobretodo Nessie, pero las cosas se están poniendo difícil.

Perdonenme si hay algún error, se aceptan correcciones, sugerencias, besos niñas, nos vemos pronto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Placeres Oscuros**

Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi invención.

Él es el Rey de su raza, y no desea ser atado a nadie, esta dispuesto a asesinar para conservar su libertad, pero inevitablemente se verá atado a ella mediante una fuerte conexión que atenta contra sus propias leyes, y contra su rebelde alma. Que hará? Podrá asesinar a aquella mujer que amenaza con destruir su independencia? Que incluso amenaza con acabar con su reino?

**Capitulo 8: Síntomas.**

Renesmee se sentía cómoda y calentita, no quería levantarse aun, quería seguir recostada allí en esa cama tan suave, limpia y olorosa, tan diferente a la que usaba en la taberna…

Abrió los ojos lentamente, todo se veía un poco borroso a su alrededor, parpadeo varias veces para aclarar la vista y pudo reconocer donde se encontraba.

En su antigua habitación del castillo Black. Se sentó bruscamente en la cama, lo que provoco que le doliera la cabeza, se la sujeto con ambas manos, mientras gemía con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Te duele mucho? – pregunto una voz femenina al fondo de la iluminada habitación.

-¿Sara? – hablo ella con la voz contenida por el dolor.

-Si cariño, gracias a dios despertaste – se acercó a ella rápidamente para examinarla con la vista. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Fatal – contesto apesumbrada. Se recostó nuevamente en las blancas y suaves almohadas – le dije a Jacob que no quería regresar – se quejo ella, aunque era mentira, extrañaba todo lo que tenia que ver con el castillo, especialmente ver por las mañanas el paisaje verdoso que ofrecía el castillo, charlar con Sara y pasear por el invernadero a ayudar al jardinero a cuidar de las olorosas y hermosas flores, anhelaba ver todos los días sus favoritas, las rosas, las zinnias y las azucenas.

Por otra parte también echaba de menos a algunos trabajadores del castillo, con quienes había hecho una bonita amistad, excepto a Patra, ella aun la detestaba, y el sentimiento era mutuo.

- ¿De verdad no querías regresar? ¿o solo estas haciendo un berrinche? – quiso saber Sara, quien no le creía mucho aquello de no querer regresar.

- Pues… - comenzó Renesmee – si quería, pero ya no. – dijo enfurruñada.

- ¿Ni siquiera estas feliz de verme? – Renesmee la miro con arrepentimiento.

- Lo siento Sara – le sonrío – siempre estaré feliz de verte.

- Yo igual cariño - Sara recogió un poco la falda del vestido esmeralda que llevaba para sentarse en la cama junto a Renesmee, quien se sentó nuevamente en la cama para mirar a la cara a Sara.

- Ahora dime – la miro con seriedad – que ocurrió para que te desmayaras.

Renesmee le habría gustado que Jacob no dijera nada sobre el desmayo, ahora se sentía como una debilucha que no haría más que estorbar, ¡era lo justo! Después de haberla llevado allí sin su consentimiento.

- No quiero hablar de eso – soltó enojada.

- ¿Estas segura? Creo que te haría bien desahogarte – comento Sara dándole una palmadita en la mano.

- Estoy segura, gracias Sara, no significa que desconfíe de ti, es solo que estoy demasiado molesta como para recordar el tema – ella detestaría revivir la escena del río.

-No te preocupes, cuando quieras hablar solo búscame – le pico un ojo – ahora veremos al doctor, lo he llamado para que te revise y descarte cualquier problema con tú salud.

Renesmee rodó los ojos.

- No hace falta Sara, ya se me pasará, creo que estoy a punto de resfriarme – le tranquilizo, no quería ser tratada como una invalida.

- No creo que debas tomártelo tan a la ligera, si es un resfriado pues el doctor nos dirá como curarlo. Es de nuestra raza, espero no te moleste – le dijo Sara mirándola interrogativamente. Renesmee rodó los ojos de nuevo, Sara seguía con esa actitud sobre protectora, creía que ella aun le temía a los vampiros, cosa que era total mentira, después de conocer a Jacob dudaba que le temiera a alguien más. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para darle a entender que no le importaba.

Sara camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y salio, Renesmee escucho la conversación que se desarrollaba fuera de su habitación.

-Gracias por venir doctor, ella esta en esta habitación descansando – decía Sara – como Jacob ya le habrá dicho, ella es humana, por favor tenga mucho cuidado.

- No se preocupe su majestad – decía una voz profunda – ella estará bien a mi cuidado.

Cuando entraron Renesmee aun estaba sentada en la cama, levanto la mirada y pudo ver que el doctor era un hombre joven, alto, corpulento, rubio y hermoso, estaba vestido con pantalones grises, camisa blanca con corbatín negro, y chaqueta que iba a juego con los pantalones, era muy elegante, pero la miraba estupefacto, como si estuviera confundido, o hubiera visto a un fantasma.

- ¿Que ocurre doctor? – le pregunto Sara que también observaba con inquietud el rostro del Doctor.

- Ah… - se quedo con la boca abierta observando a Renesmee, quien estaba comenzando a sentirse incomoda. Le miraba el rostro como tratando de reconocer algo en ella. – lo siento mucho – miro a Sara. – disculpe no es mi intención incomodar. – volteo a mirar a Renesmee con disculpa en la mirada.

- Esta bien doctor, ¿podría examinarla? – le dijo Sara apremiándolo.

- Si, por supuesto – dijo el doctor, parecía que se le había olvidado a que había ido allí. – Bien señorita, mi nombre es Carlise Cullen – se presento caminando hacia ella y estirando la mano para presentarse.

- Renesmee – contesto ella.

- Renesmee… - susurro mas sorprendido – ¿cual es su apellido?

- No tengo - contesto ella un poco irritada con la actitud de aquel hombre, alzó la barbilla con orgullo, siempre era lo mismo, cuando la gente se enteraba que ella era una huérfana la trataban con desprecio, como si no valiera nada.

- No por favor, no se enoje conmigo, solo pregunte por curiosidad – le sonrío con ternura para evitar que se pusiera a la defensiva, Renesmee lo miro un poco desconfiada, pero no sabia porque, el doctor no daba señales de ser mala persona, sin embargo, podría deberse a que se encontraba frente a la mismísima Reina de Garnicov.

- Renesmee Black doctor, ese es su nombre – aclaro Sara mirando a Renesmee maternalmente, ella se sintió agradecida. Pero el doctor seguía teniendo esa cara de confundido.

- Bien – dijo sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para despejarse. – ¿cuales son los síntomas? – le pregunto a Renesmee.

- Ahhh pues… me duele un poco el estomago, y siento nauseas, me canso muy rápido… - ella fruncía el ceño mientras recordaba.

- ¿Algo afiebrada? – pregunto el doctor.

- Si- le confirmo.

- ¿Te duelen los senos? ¿Los sientes mas grandes? – el rostro de Renesmee se tiño de rojo por la vergüenza.

- Si. – dijo secamente, algo desconcertada, aquello lo había pasado un poco por alto.

Miro a Sara para intercambiar una de esas miradas de desconcierto, pero Sara tenia los ojos muy abiertos mientras la miraba fijamente, como si estuviera… ¿Sorprendida?

- Tú periodo, ¿cuando fue el ultimo? – pregunto el doctor de nuevo, ahora sacando un estetoscopio para escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

- Hace un mes y pocos días – reflexiono un poco tensa, todos esos síntomas eran extraños, era como si estuviera… no, imposible.

- Es decir, que tendrías que haber tenido tu periodo hace una semana – afirmo el doctor.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y la mirada perdida.

- Muy bien, te tomare una muestra de sangre, así podré hacer mejor los análisis – le informo.

- ¿Muestra de sangre? Me… sacara sangre con esas agujas… - pregunto ella palideciendo.

- ¿Le tienes miedo a las agujas? – el doctor la miraba un poco divertido. – vamos, eres una chica valiente, podrás soportarlo.

- No quiero agujas. – le contesto enroscándose en si misma.

-Renesmee permite que el doctor haga su trabajo – le pedía Sara con impaciencia.

- Pero… - el doctor Cullen ya había sacado la jeringa de vidrio para extraer la sangre de ella.

Renesmee se encogió, odiaba cuando en el orfanato hacían jornadas de salud, algunas monjas eran amorosas y pacientes con los niños, pero otras se exasperaban y terminaban gritándoles, ella había tenido la mala suerte de que siempre le tocaran las amargadas, cuando le gritaban porque se rehusaba a dejarse sacar la sangre, ella comenzaba a llorar y el pinchazo terminaba doliéndole mas de lo que debía.

El doctor Cullen no se parecía a ninguna de esas monjas obviamente, pero eso no quería decir que no le doliera cuando le clavara la aguja.

- Prometo que solo te dolerá un poquito – le sonrío con afecto.

- No es cierto, siempre duele mucho. – contesto ella frunciendo el ceño temerosa de la aguja.

Carlise sonrío, ella parecía una niña pequeña.

-Entonces te juro que no dolerá mucho, he hecho esto miles de veces. – le aseguro.

-¿Jura que no dolerá mucho? – le pregunto con esperanza en el rostro, quizás él era diferente, tenerle confianza a aquel hombre era fácil, y ella sentía algo extraño en su corazón por él, como si él la conociera, como si la… ¿Extrañara?, dios, se estaba volviendo loca.

- Lo juro. – la miro seriamente para que viera que no mentía.

Ella suspiro y le tendió el brazo con miedo. El doctor lo tomo con delicadeza, amarro una cuerda de goma alrededor de su antebrazo, limpio la zona con alcohol.

- Creo que seria mejor si no miras – le recomendó.

-¿Por que? – quiso saber.

- Mirar te causara mas estrés, y te pondrás mas nerviosa cuando llegue el momento de pincharte – ella tomo el consejo y volteo la cabeza a un lado. Cuando llego el momento solo sintió un pequeño pellizquito que duro unos segundo, y el doctor luego dijo "ya".

Ella lo miro sorprendida.

- ¿Es todo?

- Es todo – confirmo él con una sonrisa.

-¿Porque no trabajó usted en el orfanato donde me críe? - se pregunto a si misma algo compungida.

-¿Como dices? – pregunto el doctor algo desconcertado.

- Nada, muchas gracias, es usted muy bueno. – Él la miró con esa mirada de anhelo, a Renesmee el doctor comenzó a ponerla nerviosa de nuevo.

-Bien – dijo el doctor recuperándose – vendré pronto a darle los resultados de los análisis.

-¿ Pero no me dirá que puede ser lo que tenga? ¿Gripe tal vez?- quiso saber Renesmee.

El doctor negó aquello.

- No creo que sea gripe, por ahora solo descansa por favor, no quiero dar un diagnóstico apresurado. – dijo el doctor a la reina y a Renesmee.

- ¿Doctor puedo hablar con usted en privado? – pregunto Sara algo nerviosa.

- Por supuesto su majestad – y ambos salieron de la habitación de Renesmee, Sara antes de irse le hizo un gesto que ella entendió como un "Ya vuelvo".

Pasaron solo minutos cuando vio entrar al Rey a su habitación, con expresión preocupada.

- ¿Como te sientes? – pregunto caminando hacia ella.

- Habría preferido que me dejaras tirada en el suelo antes que volver aquí y verte la cara todos los días – comento molesta sin mirarle al rostro. Jacob se paro en seco.

- ¿Realmente habrías preferido eso? – pregunto sin creerle.

- Si.

- Mentirosa.

- ¡El mentiroso eres tú! me engañaste.

Jacob suspiro y cerró los ojos por un momento, no caería en el juego de gritar y responder gritando, Renesmee tenia un don especial para sacarlo de sus casillas.

-No pienso discutir contigo, estas muy débil, no es bueno que te vuelvas a enojar. – se acerco a la puerta para marcharse.

- Cobarde – susurro a modo de burla ella.

Jacob se detuvo y la miro con el ceño fruncido.

- No soy ningún cobarde – le aclaro.

-¡Entonces dime porque me mentiste!

-Ya basta, porque todo es una discusión contigo, no podemos hablar como la gente normal.

-¡Claro! ¡Porque la gente normal cuando descubre que le han traicionado se sienta a hablar apaciblemente, mientras toman el té y comen galletitas! – dijo abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Abandona el sarcasmo por favor, solo harás que me enoje mas – le pidió ya molesto.

- Oh! ¿El Rey pide consideración? Pobrecito, ¿realmente debería tener condescendencia con usted? ¡No lo creo! ¡Traidor!

-¡No te traicioné!

- ¿Como puedo creerle después de lo que esa mujer me dijo? ¡Usted mismo me lo confirmo!

- Renesmee - suspiro para tranquilizarse, camino hacia la cama para sentarse junto a ella, Renesmee se encogió, no quería que la tocara, estaba demasiado molesta. – No te traicioné, lo juro, Leah y yo tuvimos algo, es cierto – aquella confesión le provoco dolor de estomago, ¿como podría él haberse metido con una mujer tan despreciable como esa? – pero ya no mas, ahora estoy contigo.

- Eso no me asegura nada - susurro abrazándose a si misma, ahora se sentía triste.

- Tienes que confiar en mi – le dijo acariciándole uno de sus pies desnudos, pues ella yacía sentada en la cama abrazándose las rodillas.

-No puedo confiar, tengo miedo.

- Entonces no puedo hacer nada.

- Lo se. – escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Jacob la miraba con frustración, esto no podía terminar así.

- Renesmee, nadie te va a abandonar, no puedes desconfiar de todo el mundo pensando que te abandonaremos. – la miro con dolor – te comprendo porque a mi también me cuesta confiar en las personas… pero.

- ¿Por que? – quiso saber ella. – ¿Por qué también desconfías de la gente?

- No es momento para hablar de eso. – negó con la cabeza algo molesto consigo mismo.

Ella se encogió, inconcientemente estaba proyectando el abandono de sus padres en Jacob.

- No puedo, lo siento, no puedo confiar en ti.

- Esta bien, lo entiendo – suspiro él levantándose de la cama. – solo quiero que sepas que aunque quisiera estar con otra mujer que no fueras tú, no podría – llego a la puerta de la habitación y la abrió. – porque el lazo que nos ha impuesto la orden divina me lo impide. De todas formas, aunque no me creas, desde la primera vez que te vi, te amé, y si no estuviéramos unidos por ese estupido lazo, aun así seguiría enamorado de ti. – salio y cerro la puerta tras él.

Ella estaba congelada en su sitio, mirando la puerta que se acababa de cerrar, pensando en sus ultimas palabras, ¿él había reconocido que la amaba?,¿seria eso cierto?, si era cierto entonces era una idiota que estaba alejado al hombre que amaba por sus celos y desconfianza infundada, justamente las palabras que ella había soñado oír desde hace mucho tiempo ¿y lo dejaba ir?, debía ir tras él, necesitaba disculparse y decirle que ella también lo amaba.

Se levanto de la cama apresuradamente, abrió la puerta y…

- ¡Niña! ¿Que haces descalza? – había chocado contra Sara y por poco se cae, esta la sujeto para impedirlo.

- Necesito hablar con Jacob – la esquivo pero Sara cerro la puerta.

- No, aun no puedes, debemos hablar – concreto la reina.

- Pero Sara, es urgente por favor – le rogó.

- Creo que estas embarazada…

Ella la miró con la boca abierta, desconcertada, ¿había entendido bien?. Pero luego cayó en cuenta de que tal vez no fuera cierto y comenzó a reírse nerviosamente.

- ¿Es broma verdad? Solo quieres que te preste atención.

Pero Sara no reía. Así que frunció el ceño, otra vez confundida.

- No puede ser – le dijo tocándose el vientre sorprendida.

- Pues eso creía yo. Pensé que la historia entre la humana y el vampiro que procrearon un hijo era solo un mito. – comento mirándole el vientre.

- ¿Que nació de ese vampiro y la humana? – quiso saber ella.

- No se sabe, al parecer ocurrió hace muchos siglos, poco se conoce de esa historia. – Sara caminaba reflexionando de aquí para allá, mientras Renesmee ya se imaginaba la carita que tendría el bebé, mucho cabello negro brillante y liso, con la piel morena como la de Jacob, unos grandes ojazos negros, y una sonrisa bellísima que dejaría a todos embobados, la felicidad comenzó a invadirla, tanto que sus mejillas estaban calientes por los rápidos latidos de su corazón, ya podía imaginar a su hijo corriendo por todo el castillo, haciendo alboroto, llamando a gritos a su padre para arrastrarlo al jardín a jugar con él. A ella los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas de felicidad, y una sonrisa se extendía por sus labios.

-No podremos decírselo a Jacob. – soltó de repente Sara.

A Renesmee se le borro la sonrisa.

- ¿Por que? – pregunto molesta, ¿como podría Sara sugerir tal cosa?

- No nos creerá.

- Como no me va a creer, él ha sido el único hombre con el que he estado. – dijo algo ofendida.

- No tienes que aclarármelo a mi querida, te conozco y se que es verdad – ella se acerco a Renesmee y la tomo de las manos. - pero Jacob ha sufrido mucho, y eso ha provocado que sea muy inseguro, él… ha vivido una desgracia que lo ha marcado. – Sara la miro rogando que pudiera comprender. – ¿por que crees que ha vivido tanto tiempo en la amargura? Todo tiene una razón.

- ¿Cual es? – le pregunto Renesmee intrigada, necesitaba saber que era eso que tanto lo hacia sufrir.

- Yo… - cerro los ojos- cuando era un niño de 8 años, permití que su padre lo alejara de mi, tenia que ser entrenado para ser Rey – Sara camino a la cama para sentarse, comenzaba a sentirse mal, Renesmee la siguió. – pero Billy nunca fue muy paternal, siempre fue frío y duro, demasiado cruel, fue el principal motivo por el que me separe de él, ya no existía rastro de aquel hombre que me enamoro, Jacob y Nahuel le tenían miedo, y solían esconderse cuando Billy venia a casa a visitarlos, hasta que Jacob cumplió la edad adecuada para comenzar su entrenamiento y permití que lo alejaran de mi. – Dijo con las lagrimas rodando por sus ojos, Renesmee le acaricio una de sus manos para que se sintiera apoyada, Sara se lo agradeció – nunca me lo perdono, me odia por ello. Aun recuerdo sus ojitos negros bañados en lágrimas cuando me suplicaba que lo dejara quedarse conmigo – Sara sollozo - pero ¿que podía hacer más que abrazarlo y prometerle que todo estaría bien?, Garnicov necesitaría un Rey, y ese puesto debía ocuparlo Jacob como el primogénito que era.

Pero eso no fue todo, años después, Jacob se rehusaba a visitarme, así que tenia que hacer muchas cosas para enterarme de cómo estaba, ya que Billy no quería que interfiriera con su entrenamiento, cuando me entere de la crueldad con la que lo trataba, busque a Billy para reclamarle, solo me dijo que los golpes que le daba, el hambre que le hacia pasar, y los desprecios que recibía lo harían un hombre… desde ese día lo maldije, y quise traerlo conmigo, a casa, de donde nunca debió salir, y lo busque, pero cuando le pedí que regresara decidió quedarse con su padre, en un principio no podía creer que prefiriera el maltrato a estar conmigo, pero luego pensé que lo hacia para castigarme.

Al pasar los años, me entere que Jacob se había enamorado de la nueva esposa de su padre, no se mucho sobre ello, porque Jacob jamás quiso contarme, pero supe que ella estuvo embarazada, y Jacob pensó que era suyo… Pero no fue así, el bebé resulto ser de Billy. La mujer en un arranque de furia se lo confeso. Billy descubrió el engaño y…

- ¿Que? – la apremio Renesmee.

- Incendio el castillo por la furia, Jacob escapo, no pudo hacer nada por la mujer ni por su padre, era imposible. Duro un tiempo vagando por las calles y cuando lo encontré, lo traje aquí, conmigo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el daño estaba hecho.

Renesmee estaba abrumada por aquella información, así que por eso Jacob sufría, no podía creer que todo aquello le hubiera ocurrido a él. Su confianza había sido traicionada, y seguro que se culpaba todos los días por la muerte de su padre, esa mujer y el bebé no nato.

- Es una tragedia.- dijo Renesmee.

- Si, lo es, ¿ahora comprendes porque no podemos decírselo? Creerá que estas mintiendo, como lo hizo aquella mujer.

- ¡Yo no soy esa mujer! – estallo ella, odiaba que la compararan con alguien así.

- Lo se querida- dijo con paciencia Sara – pero el así lo creerá, retrocederá al pasado y pensara que eres aquella mujer, que solo jugo con él para satisfacer sus necesidades, y lo engaño.

-Pero no podemos ocultarlo por mucho tiempo. – afirmo desesperada.

- No se lo diremos ahora, debemos prepararlo para darle la noticia. – concluyo Sara levantándose de la cama.

- ¿Estas segura? Yo creo que Jacob no lo tomaría tan mal, pienso que debería decírselo. – dijo no muy convencida.

- Renesmee por favor, confía en mí, debemos tomar esto con más delicadeza. Déjame pensar en algo y prometo que le diremos toda la verdad.

Ella asintió, pero no quería esperar mucho, deseaba compartir su felicidad con Jacob.

-Felicidades – le dijo Sara mirándola con una sonrisa – ser madre es maravilloso, y aunque el doctor aun no lo halla confirmado se que estas embarazada. – Caminó hacia ella para abrazarla – ¡Oh querida orden sagrada!¡un nieto! – Caminó hacia la puerta para salir- recuerda aun no debemos hablarle de ello, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – suspiro todavía no muy segura.

Sara abrió la puerta.

- ¡Sara! – la llamo Renesmee algo avergonzada por lo que diría a continuación, Sara volteo para mirarla. - se que te sientes culpable, pero todos cometemos errores, siempre lo amaste, era tu hijo, y eso es importante también. – Sara la miro agradecida - Nadie tiene la culpa de que Billy fuera un hombre tan cruel, ahora debes enfocarte en hacerle saber a Jacob que lo amas y siempre lo amaste.

- Gracias cariño – se toco el pecho y le sonrío un poco, todavía estaba algo triste por recordar aquella historia.

* * *

><p>Jacob besaba su cuello con pasión, oliendo su cuello con avaricia, el olor a rosas frescas que invadía su habitación era maravilloso.<p>

-¿Estas segura que me perdonas? – le pregunto mientras le acariciaba las mejillas y le besaba la boca.

Jacob estaba encima de Renesmee disfrutando de su desnudez, después de haberle hecho el amor varias veces ese día.

-No tengo que perdonar, ya me aclaraste lo de esa mujer, ella no es nadie en tu vida, así que no tengo nada que temer – contesto buscando sus labios para besarlo, mordisqueo un poco la comisura de su boca mientras él deslizaba sus grandes manos por sus pechos, eran el sitio preferido de su cuerpo.

-Menos mal entraste en razón – se río un poco, pues al decir eso ella le pellizco la nariz.

- Te amo – le dijo Renesmee abrazándolo y embriagándose con su delicioso olor.

- Yo también te amo gatita. – le respondió Jacob.

Ella abrió mas las piernas para que él se introdujera en ella, cuando unieron sus cuerpos ambos temblaron de placer.

Jacob comenzó a besar sus pechos mientras se movía encima de ella.

- ¿Por que tus senos están mas grandes? – le pregunto con la respiración un poco agitada y el ceño fruncido.

- Ah pues… - decía ella sin saber como contestar aquella pregunta. ¿Seria conveniente callar?, ¿o quizás Sara se estaba equivocando, y Jacob si estaba preparado para recibir la noticia?, tendría él la confianza suficiente en ella como para aceptar que el niño es suyo?...

Dios! Ella quería decírselo, pero tenía miedo de otro rechazo.

- Jacob que pensarías si te dijera que seremos padres? – le dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

Jacob paro instantáneamente lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Que dices? Tú y yo no podemos tener hijos. – respondió sorprendido.

- ¿Pero y si ocurriera? – la esperanza se veía reflejada en su rostro.

- ¿Estas embarazada? – pregunto él frunciendo mucho el ceño, en sus ojos había… ¿temor? – ella se arrepintió en el acto de haberle dicho aquello.

- No – contesto inmediatamente.

- Pues como ya te dije, es imposible gatita, a menos que… - se quedo callado.

- ¿Que? – pregunto ella ansiosa.

- Que decidieras tener un hijo con un humano, lo que técnicamente no me haría el padre. – la miro con inquietud, y algo de dolor en el rostro – ¿Tú… no me engañarías verdad? – la miró interrogativamente y temeroso de la respuesta.

-No, además no quiero estar con nadie mas que no seas tú – respondió abrazándolo.

- Yo tampoco. – y la beso con pasión, pensando que ahora estaba mas tranquilo de que tal cosa no ocurriría.

- Pero – insistía ella. - y esa historia de la humana y …

- ¿El vampiro que la dejo embarazada? – Completo la frase divertido – son mentiras. Tal cosa nunca ocurrió, ni nunca ocurrirá, quizás esa humana se embarazo de un humano y engaño al vampiro haciéndole creer que era su hijo. – se carcajeo. – no creas en esas tonterías gatita, estamos bien así.

Renesmee no esta muy segura de eso, no podía creer que Jacob pensara eso de aquella humana… Aunque pensándolo bien podría ser cierto… Renesmee se tenso, cuando se lo confesara, ¿no pensaría Jacob que ella estaba embarazada de otro verdad? ¿O si?... ¡Demonios!

* * *

><p>Bien chicas, les prometí aclarar porque lo del embarazo de Renesmee es tan rápido, y lo único que pudo alegar es que pueesssss… Cuando dos personas tienen sexo sin precaución ocurre esto, Renesmee y Jacob pensaban que no podían tener hijos, porque no es usual que ocurra entre dos especies tan diferentes, por ello no tomaron precauciones, así queeeeee Charan! Un bebe!, aunque Jacob le tenga miedo a estas cosas, sip, tendra un hijo.<p>

Así que ya saben, si no quieren bebes, pues protéjanse con los métodos anticonceptivos, consulten con su medico ginecólogo él o ella les dirá cual es el mas adecuado para tú cuerpo, o de plano no tengan sexo, jejeje… Bueno debo confesarles que no podré contestar los comentarios, porque tengo una gripo horrible, me siento muy mal, no se como me he sentado a la computadora a escribir, pero espero poder contestarles en el próximo cap, ya saben voten por su historia favorita en mi blog. Besos.

Otra cosa, unos de los comentarios toca un punto clave en la historia, el de **Maria de Lautner, **linda no te preocupes, el embarazo de Nessie no será trágico, porqueeee puesss, ella es especial y no puedo decir mas, jejeje, pero me encanta tu comentario, porque da pistas sobre Nessie! Besos!

Bueno enserio perdonenme por no contestar mas comentarios, odio no poder hacerlo, el proximo cap lo hare, lo prometo, besos princesas!


	9. Chapter 9

**Placeres Oscuros**

Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi invención.

Él es el Rey de su raza, y no desea ser atado a nadie, esta dispuesto a asesinar para conservar su libertad, pero inevitablemente se verá atado a ella mediante una fuerte conexión que atenta contra sus propias leyes, y contra su rebelde alma. ¿Que hará? ¿Podrá asesinar a aquella mujer que amenaza con destruir su independencia? ¿Que incluso amenaza con acabar con su reino?

**Capitulo 9: La fiesta.**

El sol resplandecía en el cielo, tan radiante y rebosante de luz, el viento viajaba ligeramente hacia el norte, refrescando a quienes trabajaban y paseaban por los jardines del castillo, donde los jazmines, las rosas y tulipanes adornaban cada extensión del verde paisaje que rodeaba el majestuoso hogar del Rey. Renesmee se encontraba sentada en las piernas de Jacob, mientras este daba pequeños besos en su cuello.

- ¿Te gustaría ir a una fiesta conmigo? – le pregunto mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, Jacob estaba sentado en la suave hierba, bajo la sombra de un árbol muy grande, el canto de un Ruiseñor resonaba en los alrededores, haciendo que ese momento se sintiera totalmente irreal.

- ¿Que clase de fiesta? – quiso saber ella.

- Una donde te pueda presentar ante la sociedad. – decía acariciándole el cabello.

Renesmee abrió mucho los ojos y volteo a mirarlo, él le sonreía calidamente.

- ¿Para que quieres hacer eso? – pregunto sin aliento, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- Quiero que aprendas a desenvolverte en mi mundo. – le sonrío nuevamente, mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿De verdad quieres eso? – aun no podía creerlo, ¿hablaba en serio?

Jacob se carcajeo un poco.

- Deberías ver tu rostro en estos momentos. – ella le golpeo la cabeza con la mano para que dejara de reír.

-¡Tonto! – Después ella se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

- ¿Que pasa cariño? – pregunto Jacob al notarla un poco incomoda.

- Que…- no sabia como formular la pregunta sin causar molestias en Jacob. – ¿que dirás cuando te pregunten quien soy?.

Jacob fue asechado por sus grandes y bellos ojos marrones.

- Ah… pues, eso te lo digo después – ella lo miro con ansiedad.

- No, quiero saberlo ahora. – exigió.

- No te apures, todo con calma – sugirió él inocentemente.

Pero lo menos que tenia ella era tiempo, y calma mucho menos. Las divinidades le habían exigido a Sara hace más de una semana la pronta unión entre Jacob y Renesmee, cuando Sara le informo a Jacob, este soltó una retahíla de maldiciones en contra de las divinidades y sentencio que haría las cosas como se le diera la gana.

Aunado a ello los resultados de los análisis de sangre confirmaron las sospechas de embarazo, y Sara no paraba de decirle a Renesmee que Jacob debía casarse pronto con ella, pues la gente comenzaría a hablar mal, y eso perjudicaría su imagen como futura reina de Garnicov.

- ¿Piensas que es correcto hacer esto? – suspiro ella pensando en todos los obstáculos que habían entre ella y Jacob.

- ¿Exactamente que es lo que no seria correcto? – frunció el ceño Jacob, pego la espalda de ella a su pecho y se reclinó en el árbol.

- Pues… - ella se mordió el labio inferior nuevamente – que soy una humana, y todos ellos serian…

- Vampiros… - termino él la frase – ¿tienes miedo de ser atacada?

- ¡Ja! – Soltó ella con sorna – después de haber sido atacada por ti, lo dudo.

- Yo no te ataque – se defendió él rodeando con su brazo su cintura.

- Pero estuviste a punto de hacerlo, pensé que me succionarías toda la sangre, y que me dejarías seca, tenías aspecto de querer matarme. – le recrimino a modo de burla.

- Lo siento. – se disculpo riendo un poco, recordando aquella mañana cuando la había asustado.

- No importa, ya me las pagaras – Ambos rieron con complicidad. – ¿Entonces donde será esa fiesta?

- Aquí, en el castillo. Seremos los anfitriones.

- Oh ¿de verdad? – Se emociono – ¿puedo ayudar? – ella parecía una niña pequeña en navidad.

- ¿Quieres hacer eso? – Renesmee asintió con vigor – esta bien - contesto acariciándole una mejilla. – Sara es la encargada de todo, la idea fue de ella, y yo estoy de acuerdo.

Después de ese maravilloso día con Jacob, transcurrieron otros, muchos más agradables. Jacob solía invitarla a desayunar todos los días en los exóticos balcones del castillo, pero solía comer poco pues en las mañanas cuando ingería algún alimento, automáticamente lo vomitaba, Jacob había insistido en que se quedara en cama a descansar, por si resultaba ser alguna infección estomacal, pero obviamente ella se negaba.

Las tardes se las dedicaba a Sara y a sus clases diarias, ya Renesmee sabia la manera adecuada para saludar a una persona formalmente, como comer correctamente, vestirse, hablar, entre otros. Asimismo cuando no estaban en clases, o con el hombre encargado de preparar la fiesta, haciéndole sugerencias, y haciendo compras, estaban en las casas hogares del pueblo, llevándoles ropa, comida, juguetes, entre otros, a los niños que allí habitaban.

Renesmee solía entrar a las habitaciones los domingos a ayudar a los niños a hacer la limpieza, los ayudaba a vestirse y les hacia preguntas sobre su vida en el orfanato, quería asegurarse que los niños eran bien tratados en los hospicios del pueblo.

Pero no todo allí era felicidad, la mayoría de los niños se sentían un poco abandonados, pues la falta de una madre que los amara se reflejaban en sus pequeños ojos tristes, Renesmee se identificaba mucho, cuando era niña solía pensar todas las noches que su madre un día iría a buscarla y se la llevaría con ella, para vivir juntas y ser felices para siempre como en los cuentos de hadas, pero aquello nunca ocurrió, y sabia que cada uno de esos niños soñaban o habían soñado alguna vez lo mismo.

Para compensar un poco aquella tristeza Renesmee solía ir muy a menudo a jugar con ellos, cuando era niña le entristecía no poder jugar con sus compañeros pues su defecto en la pierna le impedía correr, y jugar con esos niños aunque aun seguía con el mismo impedimento, le hacia sentir recompensada.

A veces se colaba en los salones de clases y los niños se reunían a su alrededor para oír los cuentos que una vez ella había oído, pero invertía los papeles de los personajes, en esas historias las princesas eran quienes salvaban a los príncipes, y las mujeres no besaban a los sapos para convertirlos en hombres, los hombres malos eran besados por brujas malvadas para convertirlos en sapos, también las mujeres sabían pelear y se defendían muy bien de aquellos que querían hacerle daño, al final, el amor vencía al mal y príncipe y princesa tenían su final feliz. A los niños les parecía muy gracioso y reían mucho con las historias, terminaban aplaudiendo y pidiendo otra historia mas, así Renesmee pasaba la mayoría de las tardes.

Pasadas algunas semanas los preparativos de la fiesta ya estaban listos, el encargado había culminado la decoración del salón de fiestas del castillo, las invitaciones ya habían sido enviadas a la clase alta de la comunidad vampiro de Garnicov, y a algunos personajes importantes de la época, solo faltaba que llegara el día.

- ¿Que haces? – preguntaba Sara a Renesmee cuando entraba a su habitación.

- Estoy más gorda – evalúo ella mientras abría con timidez la bata de baño y se observaba el cuerpo en el espejo.

- Es obvio, estas embarazada. – contesto Sara sonriéndole, mientras Renesmee se acariciaba el vientre.

- Si, pero me preocupa que Jacob lo note – cerro la bata de baño y camino hacia la cama para vestirse con un precioso vestido color malva.

Sara suspiro algo cansada, todo aquel asunto la tenia de los nervios.

- Sapientia me ha dicho que puede interceder por ti ante Jacob cuando decidamos decírselo. – le informo, Renesmee medito aquello y concluyó que no seria lo mas adecuado.

- Jacob no confía en las divinidades, creerá que ellas también lo engañan. – dijo con tristeza tocándose otra vez inconcientemente el vientre, mientras tenia la mirada perdida en los jardines del castillo.

- Bueno querida, no te aflijas – sugirió la reina al ver el rostro entristecido de ella.

- ¿Como no hacerlo? Jacob no quiere ser padre, y yo estoy tan feliz de tener a mi bebé en mi vientre, que ocultarlo me duele. – susurro aun con la mirada perdida en el paisaje pero ahora con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla derecha.

- Encontraremos una solución, Jacob lo aceptara. – Renesmee volteo a mirarla sin creerle, pero igual agradeció el gesto de su amabilidad.

El día de la gran fiesta llegó y los invitados llegarían en la tarde para quedarse durante 2 días en el castillo. Renesmee había utilizado la mañana para vestirse, maquillarse y peinarse, con ayuda de las mejores modistas recomendadas por el encargado de la fiesta. Al final de la mañana Renesmee lucia un espectacular vestido, con encaje blanco en los hombros y brazos, y a partir del pronunciado escote hasta los tobillos con una tela vaporosa color lila, que le quedaba ajustado del busto a las caderas, resaltando su curvilínea figura. Su largo cabello cobrizo caía en cascadas rizadas por sus hombros y espalda, pequeños mechones de cabello bailaban libres sobre sus ojos y al lado de sus mejillas le daban un aspecto inocente que no había premeditado, su maquillaje consistía en un labial rosa y algo de rubor, mientras que sus joyas eran sencillas pero la hacían ver muy hermosa, tenia un par de diamantes por zarcillos que le había regalado Jacob hace poco días y un sencillo collar con un pequeño cristal transparente, sus zapatos, tacones blancos muy bajos por recomendación del doctor Cullen.

Las personas comenzaban a llegar, lo noto cuando se asomo a la ventana y observó los carruajes de algunos invitados, los sirvientes se apostaban en la entrada del castillo para ayudar a bajar a las damas de sus transportes, Renesmee decidida había salido de su habitación para buscar a Jacob, pero al llegar a su habitación no lo encontró – quizás estaba recibiendo a los invitados - pensó ella.

Cojeo un poco al bajar por las escaleras, y cuando llego a la entrada del gran salón observo como los invitados ingresaban a este en grupos. Había asistido mucha gente, no dudaba de la popularidad de Jacob, pero realmente le sorprendía la cantidad de gente que había acudido a la invitación.

La gente antes de entrar al salón se le quedaban viendo extrañados, preguntándose quien era, Renesmee suponía que todos ellos se conocerían, y la única anónima era ella. Observo con timidez la marcha de las elegantes mujeres con trajes extravagantes de diversos colores, otras como ella habían elegido ir sencillas y cómodas.

Los hombres que habían ido sin compañía eran los más atrevidos, pues al pasar al lado de ella solían picarle el ojo, dedicarle sonrisas, y miradas descaradas, Renesmee suponía que lo hacían porque estaba sola, pero si estuviera Jacob a su lado, estaba completamente segura que no harían lo mismo.

Buscaba con la mirada a Sara, pero no la encontró, decidió ir al despacho, quizás allí encontraría a alguno de los dos, sin ellos se sentía perdida en esa multitud.

Cuando Renesmee dio el primer paso para avanzar, una mujer que la miraba se mostró ofendida por su manera de andar, demostró su incomodidad comentándole horrorizada a su acompañante, quien enseguida la miró y se carcajeo, obviamente aquello le causaba gracia.

Renesmee sintió como las miradas se clavaban con más fuerza en ella, un frío le envolvió el cuerpo y de nuevo esa sensación de rechazo venía a su mente, levanto la barbilla e ignoro a la multitud curiosa y cojeo por el corredor hasta llegar al despacho de Jacob.

Toco la puerta y escucho un "entre", cuando ingreso al lugar Jacob estaba algo atareado con algunos pergaminos.

- Amor – el cansado rostro se le ilumino al verla, se levanto para llegar hasta ella – estas preciosa.

Renesmee se ruborizo con las palabras de Jacob, quien presiono sus labios contra los de ella, para darle un suave beso en los labios.

- ¿Por que estas trabajando a estas horas Jacob? – le pregunto acariciándole una mejilla. – la fiesta esta por comenzar, te están esperando.

- Lo correcto seria decir que nos están esperando – le sonrío. – Es que estoy preparando algunos decretos, necesito entregarlos al secretario.

- Ahh Jacob, quería hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas. – le dijo algo ruborizada.

- Dime cariño.

- He estado visitando los orfanatos del pueblo, y pues he notado algunas deficiencias – Jacob la miraba con interés. – ¿Seria posible apoyar a los jóvenes que se hacen mayores para estar en un orfanato? Es decir, cuando ya se hacen mayores para vivir en estos sitios, pues no tienen a donde ir, ni con que mantenerse, ¿seria posible construir un refugio para ellos? Mientras consiguen un empleo y puedan mantenerse por si mismos. – lo miró con ruego – por favor.

- ¿Que hiciste tú cuando saliste del orfanato? – quiso saber Jacob.

Pues – ella frunció el ceño recordando. – busque empleo antes de salir del orfanato, pero nadie quería darme uno, las monjas ya no podían darme hospedaje, así que tuve que marcharme, dormí por un tiempo en las calles, hasta que una señora me ofreció hacer la limpieza todos los días en su casa, y así pude pagarme una habitación y comida. – termino ella.

En los ojos de Jacob había un rastro de dolor por ella.

- Ya ha pasado amor, no lo conté para que te sintieras mal, sino para que hagamos algo, hay muchos que pasan por lo mismo, quiero ayudarlos. – le rogó acariciándole una mejilla.

- Por supuesto – Jacob la miro con una luz de entendimiento, y de repente se le ocurrió una idea. – incluso podría dar una suma de dinero a cada comerciante del pueblo para que expandan sus negocios, con la condición de que le den empleo a estos jóvenes, ¿que te parece mi amor?.

- ¡Maravilloso! – brinco ella de la felicidad, con empleo y un techo asegurado ellos estarían bien. – eres maravillosos, te amo.

Ella lo beso con entusiasmo mientras Jacob la pegaba más a él.

- Tú eres maravillosa, eres un ángel – la miró con adoración, con el dedo índice le acaricio los labios. – siempre piensas en aquellos que te rodean, adoro esa cualidad en ti.

- Basta, harás que mi rostro compita con el color de esa hermosa capa que llevas. – dijo señalando con el mentón su capa con el escudo familiar que demostraba que era de la realeza.

- Ya esta de ese color – se carcajeo, ella rodó los ojos. – mmm…- musito eróticamente, acariciándole la cintura - insisto, te ves deliciosa con ese vestido, estas mas… - Jacob la analizo con mas detenimiento, enfocándose mas en sus caderas.

Renesmee se tenso, seria mejor distraerlo.

- ¿vamos a la fiesta? – pregunto apresuradamente, mientras inconcientemente se tocaba el vientre, como sintiendo la necesidad de proteger a su bebé.

Jacob frunció el ceño, pero entonces se relajo y accedió.

Recorrieron el pasillo charlando amenamente, Renesmee colgada del brazo de Jacob, y este regalándole esas maravillosas sonrisas que él sabia mostrar, hasta llegar a la entrada del salón.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron para darles la bienvenida, Renesmee se asusto y comenzó a temblar, no esperaba que el recibimiento fuera tan exuberante.

La multitud entera los miraba mientras avanzaban.

- Calma amor – le susurro Jacob acariciando la mano de ella que se apoyaba en su brazo.

- Son muchas personas – se quejo mientras sudaba frío.

- No te preocupes, en unos minutos te acostumbraras. – le aseguro él.

Avanzaron por una alfombra roja que estaba en la mitad del salón, las personas sincronizadamente hicieron una reverencia conforme ellos caminaban y veían a Jacob extasiados, con admiración, pero cuando dirigían la mirada a su acompañante fruncían el ceño, Renesmee lo notó y el nerviosismo aumento. Lo peor es que no se conformaban con lanzarle miradas incomodas, también cuchicheaban entre ellos a modo de burla.

Jacob comenzó a notar las malas caras de las personas, volteo a mirar a Renesmee quien comenzaba a verse arrepentida de estar ahí, su mano resbalaba poco a poco, como si quisiera zafarse de él e irse corriendo de allí, sus mejillas estaban increíblemente rojas, y miraba al suelo.

Jacob molesto le tomo la mano con seguridad y la engancho mas en su brazo provocando que su cuerpo se pegara mas al de él, ella volteo a mirarlo sorprendida y pudo ver como lanzaba miradas furiosas a la multitud, quienes como si de una alarma de peligro se tratara, dejaban de mirar a Renesmee y se concentraban de nuevo en el Rey.

Ella se sintió mas relajada cuando se dio cuenta que no era totalmente el centro de atención.

- Malditos imbéciles – susurro Jacob para si mismo.

El salón estaba decorado elegantemente, cortinas de terciopelo rojo hacían juego con otras de seda blanca, majestuosos muebles de los mismos colores estaban apostados en las esquinas de los salones, enormes mesas donde se exhibían los banquetes exóticos, se ubicaban a lo largo de la sala, el menú abarcaba comida de todos los continentes, Asiático, africano, europeo, americano y Oceanía, ramos de rosas blancas, rojas y rosadas engalanaban el salón haciéndola ver irreal. Jacob hizo un gesto con la mano para indicar a la gente que podía seguir divirtiéndose, y así lo hicieron, pronto el salón nuevamente se lleno de voces, risas, y música clásica en vivo.

- Creo que seria mejor irme a mi habitación. – comento Renesmee algo avergonzada, no había previsto una situación así.

- ¿A tú habitación? – Jacob frunció el ceño – ¿para que?

Ella se aparto un mechón de cabello de los ojos.

- No quiero avergonzarte mas – musito observando tímidamente como un grupo de mujeres que estaba justo al frente de ellos volteaban a mirarlos. Aquellas mujeres le echaban miraditas descaradas a Jacob mientras que a ella la observaban como una intrusa, como alguien que no debía estar allí.

- ¿Quien te ha dicho que me avergüenzas? – la miró con incredulidad.

- Es obvio – Renesmee sentía que se ahogaba, nuevamente la atención estaba en ella. Dios, como odiaba toda esa gente asechándola, el desprecio en sus miradas y gestos era como un castigo por ser defectuosa, por no cumplir con el estereotipo de perfección que iría muy bien al lado de la figura de Jacob, por estar en el lugar donde no debía estar una pobre coja, Renesmee pensaba que hasta una cucaracha tendría mejor autoestima que ella en ese momento.

- Pues no estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo me siento muy bien, no me importa lo que piense esta bola de hipócritas – sentencio Jacob tomándola por la cintura y pegándola mas a su costado.

Por ese simple acto la gente comenzó a escandalizarse un poco, y a murmurar más fuerte.

Jacob los ignoró.

– A ti tampoco debería importarte, y no permitiré que te vallas de aquí. – finalizó él. – vamos, te presentaré a las únicas personas que valen la pena conocer en este lugar.

Jacob comenzó a pasearse por el salón llevando con a Renesmee con orgullo. Ella conoció gracias al Rey a algunos personajes de renombre de la época, el señor Harold Johnson asesor político de la realeza, no solo de Garnicov, también de otros países, un hombre sumamente gordo y serio, pero muy amigable, Amílcar Mistral, pintor y humorista, hizo reír a Renesmee hasta llorar, su presencia era muy agradable, la Condesa de Montmour, una mujer muy inteligente, conocedora de mundo, Renesmee se enfrasco en una charla muy amena sobre las posibles soluciones ante la pobreza en los pueblos mas humildes del mundo, al final la mujer estaba encantada con ella, Jacob la veía con orgullo, su pecho se inflaba de solo estar al lado de su mujer. Así la fiesta trascurrió entre charlas, presentaciones y demás.

- Y este es el doctor Cullen – decía Jacob mientras señalaba cortésmente a Carlise – a quien por supuesto ya conoces.

- ¿Como esta usted? – saludo Carlise con una reverencia.

- Por favor no, no soy nadie para que me haga reverencias – le rogó ella – y dígame solo Renesmee.

Carlise impresionado por tanta sencillez le sonrío con afecto.

- Ah, le presento a Bella Cullen, mi nuera – Renesmee antes de que Carlise presentara a la pequeña mujer de cabellos y ojos chocolate, ya la había notado. Desde que había llegado al salón, aquella mujer no despegaba sus ojos de ella, era como si la estuviera vigilando, la miraba con cierta ansiedad. Ahora que la veía más de cerca, podía detallarla, tenía la piel pálida, pero era increíblemente hermosa, su mirada era totalmente angustiosa, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo, era la misma expresión que el doctor Cullen había adoptado cuando la vio por primera vez.

- Es un placer – le sonrío Bella Cullen con cierto nerviosismo.

- También es un placer para mi – a Bella le brillaron los ojos cuando la escucho hablar.

- Eres…- La pequeña mujer no apartaba la mirada de ella, estaba… ¿Sorprendida? – tan hermosa… - Renesmee comenzó a sentirse incomoda de nuevo. – tu pad… a Edward le gustaría conocerte.

Carlise la tomo suavemente del antebrazo.

-Ahora no Bella, quizás después – le susurro este al notar la incomodidad de Renesmee – Edward es mi hijo y es el esposo de Bella. – le aclaro a Renesmee con una sonrisa.

Pero Renesmee no entendía porque ese tal Edward estaría interesado en conocerla, tampoco entendía el raro comportamiento de Bella.

- Lo siento, si te he incomodado – se disculpó ella, Jacob veía de un lado a otro extrañado, él tampoco entendía nada. – es solo que me recuerdas a alguien.

Y entonces Renesmee entendió, su parecido con algún familiar de ellos debía ser la causa de tal comportamiento.

- No se preocupe – sonrío ella con cordialidad.

- Tal vez si no te molesta, ¿podría venir a visitarte, y charlar un poco? – pregunto Bella con esa ansiedad de nuevo, la esperanza se reflejaba en su rostro.

- Por… por supuesto – respondió algo nerviosa Renesmee.

- Gracias, eres muy amable – le dijo con cierta emoción.

- Ah pues, no es nada, también me vendría bien conocer a alguien fuera de este castillo. – le musito.

- ¡Caramba! – Alguien se carcajeaba detrás de ellos – pero si es el Rey mas polémico de la historia de Garnicov.

Jacob se volteo a ver quien le hablaba de esa manera. Se carcajeo cuando reconoció quien era.

- ¿Emmett? – Pregunto sonriendo – maldición vampiro, eres un soberano dolor en el culo – las mujeres que estaban a su alrededor se escandalizaron, pero Bella y Renesmee se miraron y rieron con complicidad.

- No, de ahora en adelante soy el Real dolor en el culo, ya sabes, soy amigo del Rey, algo de la realeza debo tener. – Jacob se acerco y le dio un abrazo amistoso.

Jacob le presento a Renesmee.

- ¿Oooohh ya te han puesto la soga amigo? – se burlo Emmett, mientras Renesmee se ruborizaba.

Después de la extraña conversación, Sara llego hasta ellos después de dar su respetivo paseo por el salón saludando a sus invitados. Renesmee hablaba sobre su comida favorita con Bella, quien se mostraba increíblemente interesada con todo lo que ella tenía que decir, cuando Sara la aparto del pequeño grupo excusándose con ellos.

- ¿Que ocurre Sara? – pregunto Renesmee extrañada.

- Creo que deberías descansar un poco- le dijo segura – llevas mucho tiempo parada. Vamos a la cocina a que te tomes un jugo de naranja, remolacha y zanahoria sugirió.

Renesmee la veía con cara de desconcierto.

- ¿Me estas hablando en serio? - pregunto sin creérselo todavía.

-¡Por supuesto! – luego susurro – estas embarazada, de un niño que no sabemos si será vampiro o humano, o… - fruncía el ceño.

- ¿O que? – quiso saber ella.

- O un niño enfermo por culpa de una madre que no tomo vitaminas! – soltó exasperada. Y entonces la arrastro hasta la salida del salón.

-Sara no estoy enferma! – le murmuro tratando de no alertar a la gente.

- Claro que no, estas embarazada, vamos niña muévete – decía jalándola suavemente del brazo.

Quince minutos después Renesmee huía de Sara por un pasillo oscuro del castillo, la había obligado a tomarse media jarra de ese asqueroso jugo, y además pretendía hacerla tomar un jarabe "vitamínico" que le había recetado Carlise, esa cosa pegostosa olía a pescado, el olor le provocó nauseas, así que huyó del lugar con la excusa de ir al baño.

Ya más calmada camino con tranquilidad por el pasillo, cuando escucho unas voces que discutían.

- ¿Que haces aquí?, nadie te ha invitado – decía duramente la voz de Jacob.

- Jacob por favor, he venido a darte buenas noticias. – escucho la voz de esa odiosa mujer.

- No me interesa Leah, no me ha gustado la forma en como trataste a Renesmee – recrimino el moreno.

- ¿Ahora te duele como la trate? – preguntó incrédula, Renesmee se había parado en seco en una esquina, solo podía ver las sombras que proyectaban las antorchas en una pared que tenia frente a ella, su respiración bajo de intensidad, necesitaba escuchar con atención.

- Es mi pareja, ¿que esperabas?

- ¡Yo soy tu pareja! ¡No ese fenómeno!

- ¡Cállate! ¡No le digas así!

- ¡¿Que demonios te pasa?, te has vuelto loco?, se suponía que no soportabas a esa humana.

Al oír aquello Renesmee sintió un fuerte dolor en su corazón, toco su vientre para autoconsolarse.

- Eso era antes, ahora vivo otra realidad. – puntualizó Jacob con seguridad.

Se escucho una respiración agitada y Renesmee pudo ver como la sombra de Leah se fundía con la de Jacob.

- Amor, he hablado con Tenebrae – le susurro ella aferrándose a su camisa.

Todo se quedo en silencio por un minuto, Renesmee se preguntaba quien era ese tal ¿Tenebrae?

- ¡¿Estas loca? – Casi grito Jacob – ¿como se te ocurre?… - el histerismo se notaba en su voz.

- Él es el único que puede romper ese lazo que te une con la humana, podemos invocarlo y él lo hará Jacob, se lo pregunte, y dice que hará lo que el Rey le plazca. – Leah hablaba con rapidez, y a Renesmee se le hacia difícil seguirla, pues todo lo decía en susurros. – sabes que odia a las divinidades, igual que tú, y ya hace siglos que les declaro la guerra, él podrá con esto, si te liberas de esa humana, será como dejarles a ellas bien en claro que no pueden decidir en tú vida.

- ¡Sabes que ese ser no hace nada gratis!, ¿de verdad crees que no me cobrara el favor con algo peor?, ¡además ya no quiero separarme de Renesmee! – le soltó con ira.

- ¡Que dices?

- ¡Lo que oyes!, la amo.

Leah soltó una retahíla de maldiciones.

- ¡Maldito imbécil! – le grito. – ¡no puedes hacerme esto!

- ¡Leah debes entender! Yo no te amaba, estaba contigo porque me sentía solo.

- ¡Me utilizaste!

-Tú también lo hiciste, ¡no te hagas la victima! Ambos nos acompañábamos en la maldita miseria.

- ¡Claro! – Decía con odio – ¡ahora tú has encontrado a alguien! Y yo estoy sola de nuevo.

- Eso no será durante mucho tiempo, ¡mírate!, eres una mujer bellísima.

- ¡Yo no quiero a nadie mas! Te quiero solo a ti.

- No pued…

- ¡Solo te diré una cosa! – hablo para interrumpirlo, y luego le susurro. - cuando veas que esa humana no es lo que piensas vendrás a mi de nuevo, así que todavía esta en pie la oferta de romper el lazo, estaré estos días en tu castillo, nos vemos. – y se marcho.

Minutos después Jacob refunfuñando se marcho.

A Renesmee el corazón le latía a mil por hora, una solitaria lagrima rodaba por su mejilla derecha. ¿Seria eso posible?, ¿romper el lazo?, ¿seria Jacob capaz de hacerlo una vez que se entere de su embarazo?, dios ella esperaba que no fuera así, porque no podría soportarlo, la destruiría totalmente, ella ya no podía tener una vida sin él.

* * *

><p>Hola niñas espero les halla gustado este cap, siento no haberlo escrito en el fin de semana, pero pensé que podría escribir un cap de ambas historias en un fin de semana, y me equivoque, escribí primero LVE y no me quedo tiempo para PO bueno, ¿que tal les pareció? ¡DIOS! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HALLA UNA MANERA DE ROMPER EL LAZO! ¡Y descubierto por Leah! ACLARO TENEBRAE ES HERMANO DE LAS DIVINIDADES, PERO ÉL ES LA REPRESENTACIÓN DE LA MALDAD EN EL MUNDO VAMPIRICO.<p>

Por otra parte ¡OMG! ¡Bella Cullen! ¡Apareció! ¿Que tal? demasiadas emociones en un día jejeje. Bueno aquí algunas respuestas:

**Kahhlo:** Hola! Tienes razón, parar en pleno acto! Así debe ser el trauma del pobre jejeje, y pues dudo que estos dos puedan abstenerse sexualmente, ya encargaron el bebé, no les queda más nada que evitar, hahahaha, ah y pues Carlise no es el papi de Nessie, hehehe supongo que ya sabes quien es

**ChelaBlack: **Hola! pues si tienes razón, Renesmee no siente deseos de estar con mas nadie, pero Jacob es muy inseguro, como lo dijo Sara, todo ese trauma que vivió causo mucho dolor en él, y lo hizo así, inseguro, pero esperemos que confíe en Nessie , besos! y gracias por la buena vibra! Ya estoy mejor de la gripe

**LillianSara: **hahaha, ojala pudiera ponerme un traje anti enfermedades! Hehehe. Sabes que pienso que Jacob no votara a Renesmee, seria lo ultimo que haría, es un caballero, y si es verdad hahaha, tan machazo y callo rendidito a los pies de Renesmee XD ojala hubieran mas machazos así jejeje.

**MayBlack: **hahaha gracias May! Me alegro, espero que también te guste este cap y pues todas esas dudas que tienes son preguntas muy claves! Y serán develadas en los próximos cap! asi que atenta porque los Cullen ya aparecieron!

**Spekus: **Bienvenida! Me alegra que te halla gustado , lo escribo con mucha ansias de saber que opinan! y pronto sabremos como reaccionará Jacob cuando se entere del embarazo de Renesmee, así que atenta!

**MaryBlack: **Eres de Venezuela! Que bien! Gracias me emociona mucho que te guste mi historia, y me siento muy alagada y no te preocupes, lo importante es que te decidiste a escribir un comentario, dejando tu huellita de presente! eso es mejor que no opinar me da gusto que me escribas, siempre es alentador las palabras de un paisano jejeje.

**Ginna Stephanie: **hahaha yo misma me pregunte si de verdad seria correcto poner a Billy de malo, pero no encontré otra forma, me parecía muy extraño ponerle a algún otro de padre, no se, y pronto los orígenes de Renesmee serán develados! Atentas!

**Deby04: **Hola! Siiiiiii un Baby! Hermosísimo, ya quiero ver a Jacob todo cuchi con el nene jejeje, y pues ya veras! ya veras! Hay toda una historia detrás de todo ese embrollo del origen de Nessie, atenta! Pronto todo se aclarara.

**Rossy04: **Rossy hola!, sabes que tienes razón, porque todo lo ocurrido con su padre y su esposa le crearon un miedo insensato a Jacob de ser padre, no se siente capaz de confiar ni tampoco de ser padre, es algo muy triste que tiene que superar, y lo de que Renesmee es especial tiene que ver con su origen jejeej, pronto aclarare todo eso

Bien, niñas no se si este fin de semana este en casa para escribir el próximo cap, me han invitado a tantos lugares para pasear que no me puedo resistir, no estoy segura, pero si este fin no salgo de mi casa les aviso publicando un cap por supuesto besos mis princesas! Satisfagan sus placeres mas oscuros soñando con el Rey Jacob hahahaha, bye.


	10. Chapter 10

**Placeres Oscuros**

Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi invención.

Él es el Rey de su raza, y no desea ser atado a nadie, esta dispuesto a asesinar para conservar su libertad, pero inevitablemente se verá atado a ella mediante una fuerte conexión que atenta contra sus propias leyes, y contra su rebelde alma. ¿Que hará? ¿Podrá asesinar a aquella mujer que amenaza con destruir su independencia? ¿Que incluso amenaza con acabar con su reino?

**Capitulo 10: Discordia.**

- ¡Yo puedo darte hijos! Todos los que quieras, ella no puede. – Insistía Leah al borde de la desesperación – ¡entiéndelo! ¡Pondrás en peligro tú propio reino por culpa de esa maldita humana!, en cambio, ¡conmigo no tendrás nada que arriesgar!

Los invitados de la fiesta del día anterior paseaban por todo el castillo disfrutando de los hermosos alrededores, algunos hacían picnic en las áreas verdes y otro grupo iba de paseo a caballo, para conocer las bellas extensiones del terreno.

Leah llevaba un día entero insistiéndole a Jacob sobre el asunto del rompimiento del lazo, y Renesmee se pasaba el día persiguiéndolos a escondidas para saber cuales eran con exactitud, las intensiones de Leah.

- No tengo nada que decirte Leah, ya hemos hablado lo suficiente de esto.

- ¿Y ella?

- ¿Ella que?

- ¿Crees que ella vivirá su mugrosa vida de humana sin pensar en tener hijos? ¿piensas quitarle esa opción?

Jacob la miraba con intensidad, la duda se reflejo en sus negros ojos, y su cuerpo permanecía tenso.

Leah se relajo al notar que sus palabras surtían efecto en Jacob.

- Que egoísta eres. – Le espeto con maldad.

- No la estoy obligando – se defendió él.- ella puede dejarme cuando quiera, no la forzare a nada.

- Pero esta atada a ti, no puede amar a nadie más. – Leah decidió meter un poco más el dedo en la llaga. - Así es la vida Jacob, todo tiene un ciclo, nacemos, crecemos, nos reproducimos y morimos. Las mujeres humanas no se sienten realizadas si no tienen hijos. Esta relación les afectara en unos años, ella se sentirá frustrada y poco a poco la obligaras a que busque por otros medios tener hijos, ya sabes a que me refiero. - le susurro con malicia. - Te engañara…

- ¿Como estas tan segura? – le pregunto él sintiendo como el miedo se apoderaba de él. Si tal cosa sucediera, el simplemente moriría de pena.

- Es obvio, como ya te dije, la vida tiene un ciclo.

- ¡No todos nos regimos por ese ciclo!

- ¡Por supuesto! – Comento emocionada - Los vampiros como tu y como yo no lo hacen, por eso debes estar conmigo, déjala ir Jacob, deja a la humana.

- Ella no me engañaría.

- ¿Como estas tan seguro de eso?

Jacob no respondió, el mal humor se estaba apoderando de él, todos esos días con Renesmee habían sido como un sueño en el cual el no había tenido memoria, pero entonces había regresado Leah para recordarle toda la humillación que alguna vez había vivido, al ser engañado y traicionado por Elizabeth, la esposa de su padre, ella le había hecho creer que seria padre, para luego confesarle que le había mentido, no podría vivir de nuevo algo así, y mucho menos ahora, que estaba tan unido a Renesmee, que le había entregado su corazón, seria una tragedia.

Renesmee estaba tensa, todas esas discusiones la ponían nerviosa, temía que en cualquier momento Jacob se rindiera y tomara la decisión de abandonarla e irse con Leah, o peor, temía que cuando se enterara lo de su embarazo la rechazara y saliera corriendo a los brazos de la ofrecida esa.

- Solo lo sé. - contesto algo nervioso y Leah lo noto, lo que le produjo una gran satisfacción.

Renesmee no lo soportaba mas, tenia que hacer algo, no podía permitir que Leah le siguiera llenando la cabeza de cucarachas a Jacob, ¡ya había sido suficiente con un día entero!

- Jacob – Renesmee salio casualmente detrás de la puerta de una de las habitaciones del pasillo en el que se encontraba. Fingió que se sorprendía al ver a Jacob, para evitar cualquier sospecha de expiación.

Jacob se veía algo alarmado e incomodo, y apresuradamente se acerco a ella, Leah aprovecho el momento para dedicarle una mirada de odio a Renesmee, ya que ella le había interrumpido el único momento que tenia de hablar con el Rey.

- ¿Que hace ella aquí? – le pregunto Renesmee a Jacob sin ocultar la evidente molestia que le causaba verlo con su ex amante.

- Renesmee vamos a otro lugar – le pidió Jacob con delicadeza mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la halaba un poco para salir de allí.

- ¿Ella va a quedarse? – volvió a preguntar pero esta vez incrédula e indignada a la vez.

- Ahora te crees la dueña de este castillo como para decidir quien se queda y quien se va. – se río con sarcasmo.

- Considero un insulto su presencia en este castillo señora, y mas aun ahora que he notado que no deja de perseguir a Jacob.

- No es asunto tuyo lo que hablo o dejo de hablar con el Rey.

- Jacob, ¿dejaras que se quede aquí? – ella dirigió sus ojos al rostro de Jacob.

- Renesmee hablemos de esto en otro lado.

Un grupo de personas entraba al castillo con cierto alboroto, risas y charlas, al parecer venían de pasear a caballo por los terrenos del castillo.

- Espero que consideres lo que te he propuesto Jacob – Leah lo miro de arriba abajo y le sonrío, eso molesto a Renesmee aun mas, "Perra", pensó.

Renesmee se zafo de los brazos de Jacob con ira, ¿como era posibles que le permitiera a aquella mujer hacer lo que se le diera la gana?, ¿es que acaso aun sentía algo por ella?, ¿sentiría aun alguna especie de debilidad por ella? ¡Maldición!

- ¿Renesmee que te ocurre? – pregunto Jacob mientras la seguía por el corredor del solitario segundo piso, lejos de la gente.

- ¿Que me ocurre? – se detuvo, y lo encaro, estaba bastante molesta con Jacob – ¿como puedes preguntarme que me ocurre?, sabes muy bien que es lo que me ocurre.

- No lo se con exactitud, solo estaba charlando con Leah…

- ¡Si claro! Solo charlaban, desde ayer te he visto con ella, ¿que es lo que tanto tienes que charlar con tu ex amante?

- No es lo que estas pensando, no hacemos nada malo.

- ¿Porque vino? ¿Para que?

- No lo se Renesmee… - contesto él peinándose nerviosamente el cabello.

- Ella debe irse.

- Pero… no puedo echarla. – le dijo algo frustrado.

- ¿Porque no?

- Porque es parte de la comunidad vampirica, el resto de los invitados se enterarían de una u otra forma y lo considerarían un insulto.

- Al diablo la comunidad vampirica, esa mujer no sabe lo que significa el respeto, ¡es una zorra!

- ¡Renesmee por favor basta!, solo… ignórala. – comento exasperadamente.

- ¿Ignórala? – la incredulidad se apodero de ella de nuevo. – ¿me estas hablando en serio?

- Si Renesmee, hablo en serio.

Ella se le quedo mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, estaba insoportablemente indignada, aquello no podía ser cierto, ¿como es que a él le daba igual lo que ella sintiera? ¿Por qué tenia que aguantarse a esa cretina?

- Te esta poniendo en mi contra. – se sincero ella, no podía seguir escondiendo que había escuchado algunas conversaciones entre ellos.

Jacob se paralizo, la miro con sorpresa, y luego le dio paso a la rabia.

- ¿Nos has estado espiando? – le pregunto mirándola con el seño fruncido, la sospecha de que ella podría haberlo estado espiando le molestaba enormemente, y Renesmee palideció ante el pequeño asomo de ira que destellaba en sus ojos, ¿Por qué le enojaba tanto?

- Si. – dijo secamente mientras sus ojos se humedecían. A Jacob una vena de la sien se le marco con profundidad, esta palpitaba visiblemente, su mandíbula había adoptado cierta tensión que se manifestaba en la rigidez de los músculos de su cara.

- No me gusta que me espíen – le dijo Jacob fríamente. – No debiste hacerlo. - . Renesmee no podía creer que fuera tan importante para él tener algún tipo de privacidad con Leah, y mucho menos mantener secretos con ella, sobretodo un secreto que revelaba como romper el lazo, Jacob nuevamente volvía a ponerla en su lugar, donde merecía estar una simple humana pobre como ella.

- ¿Acaso tienes algún secreto importante con ella? – le pregunto viéndolo con toda la fortaleza que logro reunir, pues Jacob era la viva imagen de la frialdad y la ira, él simplemente era atemorizante, y eso a ella lejos de asustarla, le dolía.

- ¿Que oíste? – le pregunto en un quedo susurro, Jacob ahora mostraba cierto temor en sus ojos.

- Nada.

- ¡¿Que oíste? – le grito y Renesmee se aterrorizó, Jacob parecía estar a punto de atacar a alguien. Pero inmediatamente él se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Renesmee había comenzado a retroceder para alejarse de él, un posible ataque no solo la dañaría a ella, también dañaría a su bebé, y eso jamás se lo podría perdonar.

- Renesmee. - la llamo con ira contenida, pero no hacia ella, se odiaba a si mismo, por no haber sido mas cuidadoso, la sola idea de que ella supiera de lo del rompimiento del lazo, y ese ser llamado Tenebrae, le ponía los pelos de punta, ella no le había dicho nada, y no saber que información manejaba ella, lo frustraba, tenia que saber, odiaría que huyera de nuevo del castillo.

Renesmee se había ido, dejándolo solo en el silencioso pasillo, con su miserable disculpa no manifestada, aquella que tenia atascada en la garganta, pero podía soportarlo, siempre y cuando ella estuviera bajo su mismo techo, podría soportarlo.

* * *

><p>Eran las 8:00 de la noche, y los invitados caminaban por el castillo, muy emocionados por el paseo que habían disfrutado todo el día, los elegantes sirvientes estaban apostados en la entrada del majestuoso comedor para guiar a la gente, la cena estaba lista, y los invitados ya se habían aseado y vestido para la ocasión, el comedor era enorme, la mayoría de los objetos que allí se encontraban, como candelabros, sillas, cubiertos, entre otros adornos, eran de oro.<p>

Las hermosas esculturas de mármol le daban un glamoroso aire a la estancia, que además gozaba de una fuente con agua, al fondo de la habitación, dentro habían verdaderos cisnes blancos, que nadaban pacíficamente en la superficie del estanque que presumía alegres luces de colores, el agradable sonido de la caída del agua era música relajante para Renesmee, quien procuraba distraer su afligida mente en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Jacob y la "vampi-perra".

- Como te decía querida el verano seria adecuado para… - Renesmee oía las conversaciones como si estuviera a kilómetros de la gente, la ira hacia que los oídos le zumbaran, todo el día había sido un desastre, después de la discusión con Jacob, en el que había defendido a Leah, y no conforme con eso le había gritado, ella se había ido a su habitación a llorar como una idiota, y tenia la esperanza de que él la fuera a buscar para pedirle disculpas, pero no lo hizo.

Sin embargo aquello quizás habría podido pasarlo sin tantas molestias, pero lo que acaba de ocurrir hacia unos minutos era imperdonable.

Tratando de ocultar la hinchazón de sus ojos, con algo de maquillaje Renesmee había bajado al comedor por petición de Sara, pues era la hora de la cena.

Se sorprendió al ver toda la gente en el comedor, pues esperaba cenar como siempre lo hacían, íntimamente, Sara, Jacob y ella, pero había olvidado que habían invitados en el castillo y obviamente estos los acompañarían esa noche.

Al entrar por la puerta del comedor, algunas personas la miraban con la acostumbrada molestia y desagrado que les causaba su andar, ella los ignoro.

Por un segundo cruzo sus ojos con los de Jacob, quien esperaba ansioso su llegada. Al notar su enrojecida y triste mirada se sintió como una bazofia, pero enseguida recupero su animosidad, al recordar que para aquella noche tenia pensado por fin presentarla ante todos como su mujer, y futura esposa, y de ese modo se acabarían los malos entendidos sobre con quien él deseaba estar, Leah terminaría de comprender que no quería regresar con ella, y Renesmee y él estarían felices de una vez por todas.

En la alargada mesa de madera enchapada en oro, estaban ya sentadas todos los invitados, Jacob se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa, y Sara en la cabecera del otro extremo. Al lado de Jacob había una silla vacía, obviamente era su lugar, camino hacia allí con pasos lentos y seguros, pero entonces sintió como un frío se apoderaba de su cuerpo por la impresión de lo que veía, observo como Leah caminaba apresuradamente y mas rápido que ella hacia la mesa, justo al lado de Jacob, la miraba con una media sonrisa de burla mientras se sentaba en la silla que se suponía era su sitio, Leah le había quitado el lugar apropósito, y su estomago sufrió un espasmo de dolor al ver que Jacob la miraba avergonzado y no hacia nada para sacarla de allí.

Renesmee se giro y camino hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, donde se encontraba Sara, se sentó a su lado, muy lejos de Jacob, con la rabia brotando de su cuerpo, se obligo a no derramar ni una sola lágrima, no lo merecía. Nadie había notado la situación, pues la gente pensaba que ella era una simple humana cualquiera, que estaba allí quizás por lastima.

Al sentarse en su silla escucho casualmente la conversación entre dos jóvenes que estaban justo a su lado.

- Siempre supe que ente el Rey y la viuda Clearwater había algo. – decía animosamente la risueña joven de cabellos negros, a su amiga, una pelirroja muy pecosa.

- Hacen bonita pareja. – respondió esta pestañeando mucho.

- Si, pero ella es una arpía, ya sabes, todos sus maridos han muerto, y curiosamente ella cada vez se hace mas rica.

- De igual forma al Rey parece gustarle su compañía. – aseguro la pecosa.

Renesmee tenia ganas de salir corriendo de allí, cuando vio a Leah desde lo lejos posar delicadamente su manos sobre la de Jacob, girar su rostro hacia ella con una gran sonrisa para asegurarse que Renesmee la veía, sin embargo la satisfacción no tardo en llegar cuando tímidamente Jacob la retiro, rompiendo el contacto, para tomar una copa y beber algo de vino.

Leah ignoro el gesto, y siguió hablando, para llamar su atención. Renesmee sentía ganas de subirse sobre la gran mesa, caminar hacia ella y patearle el rostro para que cayera al suelo, muy lejos de Jacob.

Sara charlaba amenamente con una mujer de cabellos blancos, una anciana con lentes como lupas.

- ¿Querida estas bien? – le pregunto alguien a su lado.

Era Bella Cullen, aquella mujer que se había quedado impresionada el día anterior al conocerla, ahora le palmeaba la mano cariñosamente para llamar su atención.

- Si, estoy bien – trato de sonreírle, pero sus labios estaban tan tensos que fallo en el intento.

- No lo pareces, te ves afligida. – Bella la miraba con suavidad, y Renesmee sintió cierto consuelo al refugiarse en sus ojos, tanto fue así, que sintió como una lagrima se escapaba de su ojo derecho, y se la seco con la mano rápidamente antes de que la gente lo notara, nadie se dio cuenta, pero Bella si.

–Lo… lo siento.

- ¿Que ha pasado Renesmee? ¿Porque estas tan triste? – insistió Bella.

- No ha pasado nada, solo me siento un poco cansada – mintió ella.

- Nadie llora por estar cansado. – Bella la miro penetrantemente con sus ojos color chocolate, curiosamente eran muy parecidos a los de ella. – ¿quizás sea por el embarazo? – termino ella en un susurro.

Renesmee se quedo con la boca abierta, se suponía que aquella información solo la manejaban ella, Sara y el doctor Cullen.

- Se supone que es un secreto – le dijo Renesmee bajito, mirando a los lados, para verificar que nadie las había oído.

- Lo siento cariño, Carlise es mi suegro, y pues… No es culpa de él, yo lo escuche, mientras lo consultaba con Edward, él también es medico, y estaban analizando como es que una humana había quedado embarazada de un vampiro, yo solo escuche por casualidad. – se disculpo.

- Y… ¿que dedujeron? – quiso saber ella, le parecía mas interesante saber la teoría de los doctores, que enojarse con Bella por haber oído lo que no debía.

- No lo se, tendrás que hablar con ellos – le contesto – puedo arreglar una reunión con Edward y Carlise si así lo deseas.

- Seria maravilloso – y le sonrío.

- Así me gusta pequeña, sonriendo te ves mas hermosa – Renesmee le agradeció con la mirada, pero entonces escucho a alguien hablar sobre una "humana" y volteo a mirar a Jacob quien se encontraba prestándole atención a algo que decía Leah y entonces instantáneamente su mal humor volvió.

- Matilde, ella no es "la humana" – escucho que decía Sara en voz alta, respondiendo a una pregunta que había hecho uno de los invitados, mágicamente la atención de todos los que allí se encontraban se poso en Sara.

- ¿Entonces quien es la chica?, conozco a todos los vampiros que viven en Garnicov, y por su olor puedo asegurar que no es una vampiro. El día de ayer el Rey tampoco nos aclaro quien era. – decía una mujer de mediana edad, había sido una de las que la miraban con molestia, le dedico a Renesmee una sonrisa hipócrita, que ella no respondió, miro a Sara para evitar cruzar miradas con esa horrible mujer.

- Precisamente estaba por comunicarles que… – comenzó Jacob con una calida sonrisa, quien se disponía a levantarse para hacer un anuncio, Renesmee se alarmó, y entonces se apresuro a lo que sospechaba que venia.

- Soy una amiga – soltó Renesmee repentinamente, la atención de las personas estaba en Jacob y luego recayó en ella. – Una… amiga de los Black.

Jacob se había quedado paralizado a medio camino de levantarse completamente de su silla, su cara era de una total y profunda confusión. La gente se había escandalizado un poco con la interrupción de Renesmee, pues le había quitado la palabra al mismísimo Rey sin pedir permiso. Renesmee intento no mirarlo, pero era imposible no hacerlo, le dolía, sobretodo había algo en su pecho, una profunda desilusión compartida, en los ojos de Jacob se podía notar también la decepción, lentamente volvió a sentarse en su puesto ahora con el dolor que le causaba el evidente rechazo de Renesmee reflejado en el rostro.

A su lado Leah brillaba de la felicidad por aquella interrupción, ella también sabia cuales eran las intensiones de Jacob, Leah se burlaba de la mala educación de Renesmee con un grupo de jóvenes mujeres, quienes la miraban horrorizadas, y soltaban risitas tontas ante los comentarios maliciosos de ella. A Renesmee se la estaba comiendo la ira, sentía como sus mejillas enrojecían, y a su lado Bella decía "tranquila".

- Pues, si, es cierto – decía Sara un poco asombrada también por lo que había hecho Renesmee, la idea en general era que Jacob la reconociera públicamente como su pareja, de ese modo la comunidad se iría acostumbrando a ella como la futura reina de Garnicov. Pero Renesmee se había negado a los planes a ultima hora, ella estaba tan molesta, que se había negado a ser presentada de esa manera, porque simplemente no seria una hipócrita con sus sentimientos, ella no se uniría a Jacob si este no le daba su lugar ante Leah, no podía taparse los ojos y dejar de ver que no todo era como ella había pensado, entre ellos no había sinceridad, Jacob le estaba ocultando muchas cosas, cuando ella si había sido sincera con él, no era justo, así nunca tendrían una familia sana y feliz - es una amiga, pero también es como mi hija, por eso Jacob y yo deseamos que sea tratada con respeto – la palabra respeto fue dicha de manera dura, Sara buscaba que sus palabras fueran tomadas al pie de la letra, y estaba en su derecho, pues era la Reina. – y sobretodo como parte de esta familia, señores y señoras les presento a Renesmee Black, y les invito a hacer un brindis por ella.

Todos al mismo tiempo levantaron sus copas e hicieron el brindis repitiendo su nuevo nombre, todos menos Leah y algunas otras personas que visiblemente les desagradaba la presencia de Renesmee, Sara los ignoro. Al otro extremo Jacob veía a Renesmee con ansiedad, esperaba con urgencia que esa maldita cena acabara, necesitaba hablar con ella.

Cuando la cena culmino finalmente entre risas, chistes, y charlas en las que Renesmee no participo, y Jacob estaba cansado de que Leah tratara de llamar su atención, ambos se levantaron apresuradamente sin despedirse de los invitados.

- Jacob – lo llamo Leah, pero Jacob la ignoro, sus ojos estaban fijos en Renesmee, quien en ese momento se despedía de Bella y se escabullía discretamente de la estancia.

Jacob la siguió hasta su habitación.

Renesmee escucho que alguien abría la puerta de su habitación y la cerraba de nuevo.

- ¿Que haces aquí? – la pregunta salio con dureza. Ella estaba a punto de irse al baño a ducharse para meterse en la cama a dormir.

- Quería aclarar las cosas contigo – le dijo con precaución, no sabia si ella estaba tan molesta con él como para echarlo de su habitación.

- No hace falta, en el comedor me quedo todo muy claro – respondió ella mientras se sentaba en la suave cama y se quitaba los zapatos.

- Las cosas no son como parecen.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y como son?, porque te vi muy cómodo con tu acompañante durante la cena.

- ¿Como querías que le dijera a Leah que se fuera a sentar a otro lado? – se comenzó a exasperar pues Renesmee no estaba entendiendo su punto de vista.

- Simple – contesto secamente, levantándose de la cama y mirándolo a la cara desafiante – Solo tenías que decir, "ese puesto esta ocupado ya" y listo. ¿Tanto esfuerzo te costaba?, ¿o es que preferías tenerla a ella cerca?, ¡Oh! ¡No claro! ¡Querías darle el gusto de que pueda seguir restregándome en la cara que aun hace contigo lo que a ella le da la gana!

- ¡Nadie puede hacer conmigo lo que le de la gana! – ahora estaba mas molesto aun, al darse cuenta de que ella lo miraba acusadoramente, haciéndole ver que no podía controlar su temperamento en una discusión, Jacob respiro para tranquilizarse.

- Si vas a comenzar a gritarme te agradezco que te vallas. - dijo apuntando con el dedo hacia la puerta.

- Es mi casa, y puedo estar donde se me de la gana, cuando se me de la gana. – contesto con irritado.

Renesmee lo miro con odio, nuevamente le tocaba el orgullo, y entonces camino hacia el armario, lo abrió con fuerza, y saco un vestido para dormir. Se planto frente a Jacob.

- ¡Bien!, ¡entonces me largo a otra parte a dormir! – y entonces camino hacia la puerta dejando a Jacob confundido.

Jacob reacciono rápido, camino hacia la puerta y la cerro con llave.

- ¡Quítate! ¡No quiero estar en el mismo lugar donde estés tú!– Jacob camino con decisión hacia ella y la apreso entre sus brazos, Renesmee forcejeaba porque Jacob se rehusaba a soltarla.

- No te iras.

- ¡Me quiero ir!, ¡déjame! ¡¿Por que no te vas a buscarla a ella?

- ¿Podrías abandonar el sarcasmo de una buena vez?

- A lo mejor te gusta más el sarcasmo de ella. – espeto con una ceja alzada.

- No me gusta el sarcasmo. – puntualizó el moreno.

- Hipócrita.

- ¿Por que? ¿Por que no la eché del castillo?

- Por que te gusta y no lo admites – volvió a forcejear.

- ¡No me gusta Leah! ¿No entiendes que no puede gustarme nadie más?

- Pero te gustaría tener la libertad de hacerlo, ¿no es cierto? – Renesmee estaba tocando fondo, estaba llegando al punto, el rompimiento del lazo, y llegar allí la metería en problemas.

- ¿Por que piensas eso?

Ella no contesto al momento, levanto la cabeza y lo miro con rencor.

- Porque… me dolió que la hallas defendido.

- Renesmee, no la defendí, solo dije la verdad…

- Y permitiste que ocupara mi lugar en la mesa, ella me odia, y no pierde oportunidad de recalcarme que no soy digna de ti.

- Eso no es cierto.

- Tú actitud hacia ella no me demuestra lo contrario.

- Iba a hacer el anuncio de nuestro compromiso y no me dejaste, dijiste que solo eras mi amiga. – le reclamo. – ¿Porque lo hiciste?

-¡Por supuesto!, ¿que diría la gente? ¿Que soy tu prometida y andas pegado a la zorra esa? ¡Jamás! Puedo ser pobre, pero aun conservo intacta mi dignidad.

- Estas exagerando las cosas. No seas tan dramática.

La ira nuevamente la ataco.

- ¡ ¿Exagero? – abrió mucho los ojos. -Oh no- pensó Jacob, ahora temía una nueva explosión. Ella bruscamente se giro entre sus brazos y quedo de espaldas a él, pero no logro escapar. – ¡no me toques! ¡NO ME TOQUES!, no entiendo que haces aquí, no entiendo, ella es quien debería estar en mi lugar, seguro quisieras que fuera ella ¿verdad? Te gustaría, ¡claro! ¿Como no me di cuenta antes? – soltó una retahíla de maldiciones, y seguía revolviéndose y forcejeando en sus brazos - A ella nunca la habrías intentado matar, con ella no te habría costado nada aceptar el lazo y ¡con ella no te rehusarías a tener hijos!

Para Jacob no era ningún esfuerzo mantenerla inmóvil, y sus intentos de morderlo, pellizcarlo y aruñarlo le parecían suaves cosquillas, sin embargo las lágrimas que brotaban como cascadas cristalinas por sus rojas mejillas, si que le causaban dolor y hacían que Jacob se odiara por no saber que hacer para consolarla.

- ¿Que tiene que ver el tema de los hijos aquí?... No te iras, por favor Renesmee, no quiero pelear mas contigo – Le suplico - ¿como puedes pensar eso? Tu eres la única con la que quiero estar unido – la miraba con sus negros y penetrantes ojos, ella dejo de forcejear al escucharlo, y no pudo resistirse mas, la verdad era que ella también lo necesitaba, ¡pero odiaba su actitud ante la imbécil de Leah!

Renesmee aun le daba la espalda, y decidió picarlo un poco más.

- La gente piensa que tú y Leah hacen una bonita pareja – dijo en un susurro, había cruzado sus brazos sobre su pecho, como una niña regañada.

Jacob se echo a reír. Aprovecho que había dejado de pelear para estrecharla mas en su cuerpo.

- No opino lo mismo, creo que tú y yo nos vemos mejor. – a ella esa respuesta le gusto, aunque no tanto como para perdonarle aun.

Renesmee se zafo de sus brazos repentinamente, aprovechando la baja de guardia de Jacob, este ultimo no pudo hacer nada.

- Renesmee – la llamo caminando hacia ella para volver a retenerla.

Ella recogió rápidamente el bonito vestido de hilo blanco para dormir que había caído al suelo y camino en silencio hacia el baño. Jacob la veía extrañado, ¿ahora actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado?

Se sentó en la cama a esperarla, no se iría sin terminar aquella discusión. Renesmee se tardo media hora, para luego salir completamente bañada, se había puesto el vestido blanco, que ahora Jacob se daba cuenta era para dormir, la tela transparente dejaba entrever su sonrosado cuerpo desnudo, Jacob suponía que el enrojecimiento se debía por la ducha de agua caliente.

No pudo evitar mirarla fijamente, sus curvas no terminaban de volverlo loco, y sus pechos no se tomaban la molestia de ocultar la excitación que le producían ser observados por el.

Renesmee camino rápidamente a la cama para cubrirse con las finas sabanas, lo ultimo que deseaba era que Jacob le siguiera seduciendo con su mirada.

Le dio la espalda mientras apagaba las velas que se encontraban en el candelabro de la mesita de noche. Esperaba que con esa indirecta Jacob se rindiera y saliera de su habitación, para dejarla descansar.

Pero entonces sintió movimientos en la cama, unos zapatos rebotaban contra el suelo, el sonido de telas rozando entre si, luego cayendo al suelo, y finalmente sus brazos se colaron debajo de las sabanas para hacer contacto con su cuerpo.

- ¿Que haces? – susurro ella estremecida.

- Dormir contigo, siempre dormimos juntos. – contesto él muy cerca de su oído, pegando su abdomen a la parte baja de la espalda de ella.

- Si, pero dormimos en tu cuarto, no en el mío. – ella trataba de sonar enojada, pero era imposible cuando Jacob repartía pequeños besos en su cuello.

- ¿Quieres que vallamos a mi cuarto? – el abrasador aliento impactaba contra su mejilla, enfebreciéndole el cuerpo aun mas.

Decidió no dejarse llevar y para salir del trance envolvente que le provocaba la pasión, comenzó nuevamente a revolverse entre los brazos de Jacob.

- No quiero, suéltame.

- Gatita, por favor…

- Suéltame. – Siguió forcejeando con los fuertes brazos que le envolvían las caderas, y tratando de alejar los calientes labios de Jacob lejos de su cuerpo, pero era inútil, no se había movido ni un milímetro.

- Hoy te he extrañado mucho. – Pero Renesmee no se atrevió a creerle.

Jacob había suspirado de alivio cuando ella había dejado de pelear contra él, la giro de cara a él y la apretó contra su pecho para apoyar sus labios en sus cabellos.

- Es mentira.

- No miento - le llevo la contraria él, la estrechaba en sus brazos y le acariciaba el cabello, ella había hundido su rostro en su pecho, buscando con su nariz entre las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo, algún indicio de piel desnuda para poder absorber su exquisito olor de canela y chocolate.

- No me pareció que me hallas extrañado.

- Si te extrañe – el bajo sus labios a su mejilla buscando sus labios. – lo juro, te extrañe como un loco. Te amo. – le tomo el rostro y hundió su boca en la de ella, mordisqueándole los labios. - ¿me perdonas?

- No… - contesto ella totalmente perdida en sus labios. – No te perdono.

- Pero tendrás que perdonarme algún día – susurro mientras besaba su cuello y la apretaba más contra él.

- Algún día, que no será hoy… - suspiro.

- ¿Estas segura? – sus manos acariciaban su espalda, debajo del transparente vestido blanco.

- No… No estoy segura.- Jacob soltó una pausada y profunda carcajada mientras la despojaba del molesto vestido.

- Entonces esta es mi oportunidad para convencerte.

- Pues aprovéchala – lo asuso ella mientras enroscaba sus piernas en su cintura.

- Por cierto… - a Jacob le estaba costado pensar con normalidad, Renesmee ahora estaba completamente desnuda, con sus largos cabellos cobrizos extendidos por toda la cama, sus ojos marrones estaban oscurecidos por la pasión.

- ¿Que?

- Tengo hambre – dijo apasionada y sombríamente, y a ella eso la excito. Mucho mas por lo que venia a continuación, que por el mismo planteamiento de la idea. Ella le sujeto la cabeza, rodó para quedar de espaldas a la cama y él encima de ella, y lo guío a su cuello.

Desde la primera vez que le había mordido para tomar su sangre, se había vuelto casi una necesidad para su cuerpo alimentarlo. Apretó más sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y gimió al sentir sus dientes hundiéndose en la carne de su cuello, y como siempre las succiones enloquecían su cuerpo causando una revolución sexual en ella.

Jacob se giro en la cama y coloco a Renesmee a horcadas sobre él, sin apartar la boca de su exquisito cuello. Se sentó en la cama con ella todavía sobre él, y le levanto las caderas para así poder permitir que su erección se deslizara dentro de ella. Renesmee prontamente comenzó a balancearse sobre él, suavemente, sintiendo como él la colmaba por completo, escuchando como los gemidos de ambos se entremezclaban, con el sudor brillando en sus cuerpos.

Los labios de él se separaron de su cuello para devorarle la boca, sus manos acompañaban y ayudaban a balancear sus caderas, para intensificar más el placer. Y prontamente el orgasmo impacto sus sentidos, dejándolos con deseos de repetir el acto.

La noche transcurrió entre besos, jadeos, y murmuraciones de amor, la habitación se lleno con el aroma de la pasión, haciendo todo mas irreal.

- Renesmee – la llamó él para saber si estaba despierta, tenían ya media hora en la misma posición, ella acurrucada en sus brazos, con el rostro escondido en su pecho.

- ¿Mmm…?

- ¿Crees que soy egoista?

- ¿Porque piensas eso? – pregunto con voz adormilada.

- Por que no te puedo dar hijos, y no quiero dejarte ir. – dijo él con inquietud.

Ella levanto la cabeza algo tensa, y lo miro a los ojos, él hizo lo mismo.

- Yo ya sabia en que me estaba metiendo antes de decidir quedarme contigo. No es cuestion de egoismo. – le aclaro, ella sabia que esa duda habia sido implantada por Leah, asi que desidió asegurarle que aquello no le afectaba, no permitiria que Leah le ganara en esta guerra.

- ¿Estas segura? – dijo con esperanza en los ojos – no quiero hablar de hijos en este momento, pero es posible que podamos adoptar uno algun dia, ¿no te molesta?

Renesmee se habia quedado muda, que debia decir. ¿No me molesta, pero no hace falta, porque ya estoy embarazada?, ¡no eso no!

- No, no me molesta – contesto con la boca seca. Pero la felicidad en el rostro de Jacob no tenia precio, solo con verlo asi, ya nada le importaba.

Finalmente ya exhaustos ambos se rindieron y cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente en la mañana, ambos recordaron que los invitados ese día partirían del castillo, así que se apresuraron a levantarse de la cama, pues ya se les hacia tarde, debido a la agotadora noche que habían tenido.

- ¿Estas listo? – pregunto ella, mientras él la cargaba en sus brazos para salir de la habitación.

- Por supuesto, limpio, vestido y perfumado. – le sonrío mientras le besaba la boca.

Ella tenía los brazos enroscados en su cuello, y deslizaba su nariz por su rasposa mejilla, aquella mañana él no se había rasurado, así que una ligera sombra de barba adornaba su masculino y atractivo rostro.

- Perfumado con mis perfumes – lo miro divertido.

- Huelo a mujer. Me siento un afeminado. – afirmo él sonriendo.

- Pues hueles afeminadamente bien. – ella termino enterrando su nariz en su cuello, para embriagarse de su olor, realmente no olía a mujer, la curiosidad por saber a que olían sus perfumes lo llevo a aplicarse un poco, pero la verdad era que su olor natural era mas fuerte, así que la diferencia entre un aroma y otro no se notaba, prevalecía el suyo.

- Ponla en el suelo. – le ordeno Sara a Jacob mientras se acercaba a ellos por el pasillo.

- ¿Que ocurre? – pregunto Jacob.

- No te preocupes, cosas de mujeres – ella le sonrío a su hijo, Jacob confundido la coloco delicadamente en el suelo.

- Hijo por favor déjanos un minuto a solas. – Jacob y Renesmee pusieron mala cara ante la perspectiva de alejarse uno del otro. – ¡por dios! ¡Solo será un minuto! – exclamo Sara.

Jacob acerco su rostro a Renesmee y la beso dulcemente.

- Ahora vuelvo - a regañadientes se alejo de ella.

- ¿Que ocurre Sara? – pregunto ella con ansiedad observando como Jacob desaparecía.

- ¡Sorpresa! – soltó Sara mostrándole un par de ¿zapatos?

Renesmee mostró un rostro de confusión.

- Pero… si ya tengo zapatos – le informo todavía confundida.

Sara rodó los ojos.

- Pero no unos como estos – le dijo animándola a que los viera con mas detenimiento.

- ¿Por que la suela de uno es mas alto que el otro? – pregunto ella tomando el par en sus manos, y observando la diferencia. Eran unas zapatillas muy elegantes de cuero negro, el zapato que correspondía al pie derecho tenía una pequeña plataforma, mientras que el otro no.

- Porque están hechos a tu medida, tu pierna derecha es mas corta que la izquierda ¿no es cierto? – afirmo la Reina a lo que Renesmee asintió comprendiendo por fin el punto al que quería llegar Sara.

- ¿Estos zapatos harán que deje de cojear? – le pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta, y cuando Sara asintió, a Renesmee se le escapo una lagrima de su ojos izquierdo. – Gracias Sara. – la abrazo.

- No es nada mi niña.

- Si lo es, para mi si, nunca nadie se había preocupado por mi como lo hacen tú y Jacob. – Sara le sonrío algo emocionada.

- Bueno, pero pruébatelos, además también lo he hecho por mi nieto. Carlise me ha dicho que ese defecto podría causarle daño.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto aterrada, instantáneamente se había paralizado.

- Calma cariño – Sara la tranquilizo - veras, al parecer ese brusco balanceo al caminar podría causar algunas complicaciones en el desarrollo del embarazo, entonces Carlise ha dicho que lo mejor será que uses estos zapatos para evitar cualquier problema.

Renesmee inmediatamente se quito los zapatos para usar los nuevos, eran bastante cómodos, pero la prueba verdadera vendría cuando comenzara a caminar.

- Vamos, no tengas miedo.

- ¿Y si me caigo? – pregunto ella, repentinamente sintiéndose insegura, sentía sus piernas en una posición diferente, y ello le causaba una sensación de extrañeza.

- No lo harás, de todas formas estoy aquí para socorrerte, vamos, da unos cuantos pasos hacia mi.

Renesmee respiro hondo, y adelanto el pie izquierdo ante el derecho, dio el primer paso, y luego repitió el proceso con el derecho. Sorprendida comenzó a caminar con mas seguridad, Sara sonreía de felicidad al igual que ella.

- ¡Ves! ¡Son perfectos! ¡Ya no cojeas! – decía emocionada.

Renesmee también notaba la diferencia, su pie derecho ya no descendía al dar un paso, ¡ahora estaba a la misma altura del izquierdo!

- Es… maravilloso – dijo sin aliento.

- Ve a contárselo a Jacob, anda – le aconsejo la Reina.

- ¡Gracias Sara! – le dijo después de abrazarla de nuevo, y caminando cada vez con mas seguridad por el pasillo, no cabía en si de felicidad, y los sirvientes cuando la veían, la miraban sorprendidos al no notar su acostumbrado modo de andar.

A ella no le importaba nadie, solo Jacob, quería ver su rostro sorprendido cuando la viera caminar con normalidad hacia él.

Pero entonces no todo podía ser felicidad ¿verdad?

- Vaya, la coja ya no es coja – se había topado con Leah en uno de los pasillos.

Renesmee suspiro en resignación, decidió pasar de largo e ignorarla, pero Leah le impidió el paso atravesándose en su camino, claramente buscando molestarla.

Renesmee la miro con sorna, ¿así que ella quería jugar? Pues bien, Renesmee le daría una cucharada de su propia medicina.

- Vaya – Renesmee la miro de arriba abajo con desprecio – la zorra sigue siendo zorra. – y negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Y entonces Leah llevada por la ira se planto frente a ella con aire amenazante.

- Ya me tienes harta – dijo con los dientes apretados – debo confesar que al principio me parecía divertido la perspectiva de aplastarte como una cucaracha.

Leah le toco un mechón de cabello con gesto de asco, Renesmee aparto su propio cabello de su contacto con el rostro crispado por la ira.

- Pero entonces las cosas se me han estado poniendo difíciles con Jacob, y ya no es divertido – le confeso con el fuego chispeando en sus ojos. – debo felicitarte, has resultado inteligente, sabes muy bien como jugar tus cartas.

- Si, pero al parecer usted no ha terminado de entender que este juego de cartas, se juega entre dos. – Renesmee la miraba desafiante, no bajaría su guardia. – me temo que usted aquí esta sobrando.

- No lo creo, cuando logre convencer a Jacob de que no eres mas que una insignificante humana, el volverá a mi, y entonces la que estará sobrando serás tú.

- ¿Esta segura de eso? – pregunto Renesmee apartándose el cabello del cuello para dejar claramente a la vista las marcas de los colmillos de Jacob en su piel.

- Eso tiene solución. – le aseguro la morena.

- Lo que no tiene solución es que en su vacía cabeza comprenda que Jacob solo quiso de usted sexo, en cambio de mí lo quiere todo.

Y entonces todo ocurrió muy rápido. Leah guiada por la ira levanto los brazos y enseñando sus blancos dientes empujo a Renesmee lejos de ella.

Renesmee sintió como el pánico le recorrió el cuerpo, no temía por ella, sino por su hijo. Pero no pudo evitar trastabillar con sus pies e impedir el fuerte impacto contra él suelo, cayendo tendida en la fría baldosa con un quejido. Sus manos se apoyaban en su vientre, buscando desesperadamente protegerlo de cualquier golpe.

Prontamente comenzó a sentir que algo caliente se deslizaba entre sus piernas.

- ¡Renesmee! – grito Jacob desde el final del pasillo, mientras corría hacia ella. Leah permanecía congelada, con una mueca de horror en su rostro, y entonces Renesmee dirigió sus ojos allí hacia donde ella estaba viendo.

¡Sangre! ¡Oh dios mío! Era sangre en su propia ropa. Los finos hilos de sangre se deslizaban desde su vestido hasta el suelo.

- ¡Jacob! – las lagrimas salían de sus ojos producto del pánico y la desesperación, Renesmee trato de levantarse pero Jacob se lo impedía, él se había transportado a su lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Calma – decía Jacob abrazándola contra su pecho y buscando el lugar de donde provenía la sangre. – ¿estas herida? ¡Carlise! – grito desesperado llamando al doctor con el que casualmente hablaba hace algunos minutos.

El doctor Cullen había llegado en segundos también, y apenas se había acercado a ella Renesmee lo había sujetado de la chaqueta para acercarlo más a su rostro.

- ¡Por favor, no permitas que le pase nada, por favor! – las suplicas fueron dichas con mucha fuerza y a su lado Jacob miraba a Renesmee confundido.

- Calma, hare todo lo posible. – le aseguro el doctor mirándola intensamente a los ojos, para luego deslizarlos hacia el confundido rostro de Jacob.

* * *

><p>Hola!, aquí nuevo cap, bastante largo por cierto, espero que les halla gustado. Aun estoy conmocionada por esta caída! Esperemos que no le pase nada al pequeño Jacobito y que tal la Leah esa? Como puede ser tan mala?, aunque al parecer lo hizo sin pensar, dejándose llevar por la ira, y Jacob esta apunto de enterarse! Dios! Me va a dar un infarto! jajaja. Bueno! Dejen sus comentarios mis niñas please<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Placeres Oscuros**

Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi invención.

Él es el Rey de su raza, y no desea ser atado a nadie, esta dispuesto a asesinar para conservar su libertad, pero inevitablemente se verá atado a ella mediante una fuerte conexión que atenta contra sus propias leyes, y contra su rebelde alma. ¿Que hará? ¿Podrá asesinar a aquella mujer que amenaza con destruir su independencia? ¿Que incluso amenaza con acabar con su reino?

**Capitulo 10: La pérdida.**

Un palpitante dolor en su vientre le decía que algo estaba mal, y aunado a la sangre la situación no presentaba buena pinta, todo aquello provocaba una horrible presión en su pecho, era el pánico.

- ¡Carlise! ¿Va a estar bien? - jadeo Renesmee, estaba acostada en la cama mirando con ansiedad cada uno de los movimientos del doctor.

Este se encontraba muy concentrado, hurgando en su maletín negro con rapidez, sacando pequeños frascos de cristal, una jeringa y otros recipientes. Al no ver ninguna respuesta de parte de Carlise ella se desespero aun más y comenzó a retorcerse en la cama para sentarse y poder verificar si era posible, por ella misma que su bebé estaba bien. Pero solo podía ver su pequeño y abultado vientre y sangre, no sabia que mas hacer. -¡¿va a estarlo? - casi le grita por la ira que le causaba no oír ninguna respuesta de parte del hombre rubio.

- Calma por favor Renesmee. - decía el doctor ahora sacando con mas rapidez los instrumentos que según él iba a necesitar, le pidió a la reina que le quitase el vestido a Renesmee.

Se encontraban en su habitación, había sido llevada allí rápidamente por el mismo Jacob, seguido por Carlise y Sara, que horrorizados y pálidos miraban su ensangrentado vestido. Ahora Sara se acercaba a ella rápidamente para ayudarla a despojarse del vestido, para luego colocarle un fino vestido blanco que parecía ser un pijama.

- ¿Jacob? ¿Donde esta Jacob? - preguntaba con desespero Renesmee mirando a su alrededor.

Necesitaba tenerlo cerca, él era el padre de su bebé, y quería oírlo decir que todo estaría bien, él era el único que podría poner algo de orden en todo aquel desesperado torbellino de horror y desesperación.

- ¿Donde...?

- Ssshhh Renesmee, él esta afuera. - la calmó Sara, que se encontraba sentada en la cama a su lado, sujetándole una mano.

Jacob apenas la había dejado en la cama, había salido corriendo fuera de la habitación, dejando a Renesmee con el doctor y con Sara, ella no podía pensar en más que en el bienestar de su hijo, pero aquel detalle no se le había escapado.

- ¿Por que?

- Fue a buscar a Quil - al ver la confusión en el pálido rostro de Renesmee ella respondió de inmediato. - Quil tiene el don de sanar las heridas.

Y entonces comprendió el extraño comportamiento de Jacob, había salido corriendo de la habitación para buscar a Quil y conseguir que él la sanara. Jacob estaba igual o mas desesperado que ella, aunque él solo estaba preocupado por ella, porque aun no sabia del bebé.

Carlise subió las sabanas azules hasta cubrir la parte inferior de su cuerpo y luego levanto el vestido de Renesmee, para poder tantear el vientre con los dedos, estos estaban fríos, y se hundían con facilidad sobre la piel de ella.

- ¿Te duele? - le pregunto mientras sus dedos buscaban alguna herida interna en el vientre de ella. La frente de Carlise estaba perlada por el sudor, y sus ojos escudriñaban ansiosamente la piel en busca de algo mas, una perturbadora concentración brillaba en su rostro.

- No.- determino ella sudando frío también y con las lágrimas bordeando sus ojos. Pero entonces el doctor volvió a tantear su vientre hundiendo aun más los dedos en su piel y sintió un agudo pinchazo que la dejo aturdida, ella soltó un grito.

- ¡¿Que pasa? - se sobresalto Sara, tenia los dientes fuertemente apretados por el pánico. Estaba increíblemente frustrada por no poder ayudar más.

- Maldición - susurro Carlise para el mismo. - Por favor ¿podría traer a Edward? es mi hijo mayor. - le imploro a la reina con voz trémula.

Sara salio como un bólido de la habitación sin decir nada. Parecía un fantasma de lo pálida que estaba.

Renesmee clavo con intensidad sus ojos en el rostro de Carlise mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Lo voy a perder verdad? - pregunto sin aun poderse creer lo que había preguntado, no estaba preparada para perder a un bebé, ¡no lo estaba!. Ya había sido suficiente con perder a sus padres, con perder una vida normal al lado de ellos, ya había sido suficiente, ¿ahora perdería a su bebe también?, ¿acaso estaba ella destinada a no tener nunca nada?

- No, no lo permitiré - Carlise la miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si la estuviera regañando por pensar en algo así.- no podemos perderlo, este bebé va a vivir, tiene que vivir. - El doctor hablo con tanto ímpetu que a Renesmee le asusto, su rostro estaba muy serio, concentrado en sentir cualquier movimiento en su vientre, ella había pensado que el solo se dedicaría a consolarla, y a decirle que lo sentía pero que solo podía hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos, sin embargo su determinación la abrumo tanto, que comenzó a sentir la esperanza en su corazón.

- Gracias… - sollozo con dolor - por favor, es lo único realmente mió que tengo, no tengo mas, por favor. - sus lagrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas.

El doctor se sentó en la cama a su lado y le acaricio la mejilla para limpiarle las lágrimas. Ella se calmo un poco, y entonces Carlise aprovecho para sacar una jeringa e inyectarle un líquido transparente.

- Tienes que calmarte un poco, esto es un liquido natural, que no le hará daño al bebé, solo calmara los dolores que puedas tener.

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos con fuerza al ver como Carlise acercaba a su brazo aquella aguja. Cuando el doctor finalizo la tarea, justo en ese momento entro a la habitación Jacob seguido por uno de los integrantes de su guardia real, Quil, y detrás de ellos la Reina seguida por un hombre bastante alto y con aires de meditabundo.

A Renesmee aquel hombre le recordó a alguien, pero no sabia a quien. Sus cabellos revueltos parecían una mata cobriza, su rostro era delgado y pálido, y su mirada serena era capaz de tranquilizar al más agresivo de los hombres. Su semblante de paz y tranquilidad parecía ser imperturbable.

- Edward - llamo Carlise levantándose de la cama para hacer contacto visual con su hijo. - ella es Renesmee.

El hombre llamado Edward y de semblante imperturbable, abrió mucho los ojos por la impresión que le causó oír ese nombre, enseguida deslizo sus verdes ojos hacia el rostro de Renesmee, escrutándolo, examinándolo, detallándolo con una curiosidad abrumante, e incomodo para ella. Renesmee se enojo con aquel hombre, ella necesitaba que atendieran a su hijo, no que se le quedaran viendo como si ella fuera un retrato.

- ¿Va a atenderla? - dijo Jacob con voz agresiva, dirigiéndose a Edward, que en ese momento se encontraba dándole la espalda.

En los pasillos Jacob se había encontrado con Sara, quien le informo que Carlise necesitaba a aquel hombre, que al parecer podría curarla mejor que Quil. Él solo esperaba que aquel doctor moviera su trasero con rapidez para curarla antes de que su salud se agravara mas, sin embargo luego de que la dejara intacta, Jacob tendría una seria conversación con aquel idiota, no permitiría que estuviera mirando de esa manera a su mujer.

Edward salio de su estado de shock, y sacudiéndose la cabeza por el embotamiento camino hacia ella con ágiles y rápidos pasos.

- Edward, en su vientre - le informo Carlise, Edward lo miró y asintió para hacerle saber que había entendido.

- Soy Edward Cullen señorita. - Dijo él mientras se sentaba en la cama para poder estar más cerca de ella.

Renesmee no escuchaba, ella solo quería que él hiciese lo que tenia que hacer, tenia el cuerpo muy tenso, apenas podía respirar por el pánico, y las gotas de sudor resbalaban de su frente hacia cu cuello. Su mente estaba muy ocupada tratando de percibir cualquier movimiento o dolor que atravesara su vientre, cualquier cosa que le dijera como estaba su niño, lo único que sentía era una punzada dolorosa y fría en su estomago, aquello la hizo sentir peor.

Detrás de Edward Jacob hizo un sonido de irritación y ansiedad por la lentitud con la que se estaba tomando el doctor la situación.

- ¡Jacob por favor! - exclamo la reina.

- ¡Quil Cúrala! - ordeno el Rey caminando hacia la cama para alejar a Edward de su mujer y hacer que Quil la sanara. Pero entonces Carlise intercedió, bloqueándole el paso.

- Por favor su majestad, mi hijo tiene conocimientos médicos, él podrá curarla mejor, le ruego que sea paciente.

- ¡Quil también tiene el don de curar a las personas! - dijo Jacob mirando hacia abajo al doctor que era mas bajo que él.

- Pero Edward además de sanar tiene el don de sentir las heridas internas con sus manos, él fácilmente puede sentir con sus manos donde esta la herida dentro del vientre de Renesmee, y cuando la encuentre, la sanara. En cambio el joven - miró a Quil con disculpa en la mirada. - no sabrá donde curar con tanta exactitud, porque la herida no es superficial, para él será como andar a ciegas. ¿Me equivoco? - preguntó a Quil.

Quil medito el asunto y luego asintió a su rey.

- Señor, el doctor Cullen tiene razón, conmigo corremos el riesgo de que la herida no sane completamente. Pero aun así, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo si usted me lo pide.

Oír aquello a Jacob no le gusto, quería que Renesmee sufriera lo menos posible.

- Entonces dígale a su hijo que se apure, y mas le vale que lo haga bien, si no quiere perder esas manos suyas - le amenazó.

- Edward por favor. - le rogó Carlise.

Pero Edward no había escuchado nada de lo que ellos estaban discutiendo, ni siquiera le había importado, porque apenas se había sentado al lado de Renesmee había comenzado a hacer su trabajo. A él lo único que le importaba era sanar a aquellas dos personas que parecían ser muy importantes para él desde el primer momento en que había visto a Renesmee.

Las tibias manos de Edward se deslizaban por el vientre de Renesmee, el pequeño bulto no se movía, otra razón que había puesto nerviosa a Renesmee, ella había notado que todos los días en la mañana el bebé le daba un golpecito, y ella lo tomaba como un saludo al cual ella respondía con un "Bueno días mi amor". Y entonces con el miedo en su corazón ella se pregunto, porque el bebé no se había movido tras recibir aquel golpe. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Edward siguió deslizando las palmas de sus manos por el pequeño bulto, hasta que se detuvo justo en la parte superior del vientre, su rostro mostraba una expresión extraña, como si algo le doliera. Y entonces Renesmee supo que había encontrado la zona herida.

- La placenta - dijo con el rostro en una expresión concentrada. Y entonces miro a Carlise con seriedad. - se esta desprendiendo.

Sara y Renesmee jadearon por el horror causado tras haber oído aquellas palabras, el desprendimiento de la placenta significaba que Renesmee podría abortar en cualquier momento, pues la placenta tenía que estar adherida a su cuerpo, sino lo estaba, el bebé podría morir y deslizarse fuera de su cuerpo. Por ello sentía aquella punzada fría y dolorosa en su vientre.

- Voy a sanar a tú bebé - le informo Edward mirándola con intensidad a los ojos. - relájate por favor, será mas fácil.

Ella asintió y recostó la cabeza de la almohada. Cerró los ojos para relajarse pero no pudo.

- Estas muy tensa Renesmee - la manera informal en como se dirigió a ella le extraño, pero la hizo sentir mejor, odiaba la formalidad.

Al notar que ella seguía tensa le hablo con calma.

- Renesmee, piensa en el bebé. - ella abrió los ojos por la impresión que le causo su manera impersonal de hablar, Edward estaba junto a su oído, no tan cerca, pero lo suficiente para hablar en susurros y hacerse entender.

- Cierra los ojos - aquello era una orden, pero no le molesto, solo le dio mas confianza, y como una niña que obedece a su padre, así lo hizo. - piensa en… - Edward se quedo callado un momento, meditando algo. - ¿que quieres que sea?, ¿niño o niña?

Ella no había pensado en ello, en un principio le habría gustado que fuera un niño, hermoso y valiente como su padre, pero si era niña también le gustaría, ¿Cómo seria una niña con los rasgos de Jacob?, tendría que ser hermosa. Y entonces una sonrisa embobada cruzo su rostro, al imaginarse a Jacob cargando a un pequeño bebé igual a él.

- No lo se, de cualquier manera lo amaré - y ella sonrío de nuevo.

- Bien, imagina su rostro - le pidió con amabilidad Edward, su voz aterciopelada era como un arrullo para ella, como si estuviera cantando una nana, y la cama estaba calientita, ¿o era su cuerpo? Que la relajaban hasta el punto de querer irse a dormir.

- Renesmee, el rostro del bebé, ¿Cómo es? - le pregunto Edward, con esa hermosa voz.

- Es… es hermoso, sus cabellos negros, son como la noche - ella intenso hacer mas nítida la imagen que tenia de su bebé guardada en su cabeza, la usaba para soñar con él por las noches, mientras estaba junto a Jacob. Los tres felices. - su piel es morena, y tiene una sonrisa especial - una lagrima se deslizo de su ojo a su sien - tiene unos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas sonrosadas, y… es un diablillo - Sara soltó una risita.

Y entonces lo sintió, el bebé dio una patadita en su estomago y ella se sorprendió y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Hola mamá - susurro Edward con una risita, interpretando la patada del bebé como un saludo.

- ¿Como…?... ¿ya esta curado? - pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Edward asintió.

Renesmee llevo sus manos a su vientre y aunque ya no sentía ni dolor ni nada, sabia que estaba bien, una sensación de paz le recorrió el cuerpo.

Ella miro los ojos esmeraldas de Edward directamente y le sonrío.

- Gracias. - le dijo con alegría. Sara se acerco a la cama y le beso la mejilla a Renesmee para celebrar aquella noticia.

- No sabe el bien que nos han hecho ustedes dos. - Sara los miro con cariño y agradecimiento.

- Es nuestro trabajo su majestad - contesto Carlise, Edward estaba absorto aun mirando como Renesmee acariciaba su vientre. Parecía que no creyera lo que estaba viendo, como si fuera un sueño increíble, como si ella y el bebé no fueran reales.

- ¿También le recuerdo a ella? - pregunto Renesmee sin mirarlo a la cara.

Edward no entendió la pregunta.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- ¿Quién es?. - Edward la miró extrañado y Renesmee levanto sus marrones ojos - ella, ¿Quién es ella a la que tanto recuerdan con dolor cuando me ven?

Edward se alarmo, abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa que le causo aquella pregunta y se levanto rápidamente de la cama, recogió su maletín y acercándose a la puerta le hablo.

- Por favor, si se siente mal, llámeme, estaré disponible en el momento que me necesite. Hasta pronto - le dijo Edward con voz formal, se despidió de la reina con una reverencia para luego abrir la puerta y…

- ¡Espere por favor! - lo llamó Renesmee. Edward se quedo paralizado en el umbral de la puerta. - ¿No me dejara agradecerle?

Edward la miró sorprendido.

- No hace falta señorita.

- Quisiera invitarlos a usted y a Bella a almorzar aquí, si Sara me lo permite. - Y entonces ella le sonrío con calidez - yo cocinare para ustedes. Si Carlise lo desea también puede venir, toda la familia Cullen puede.

- Maravillosa idea Renesmee - le dijo Sara.

Edward parecía haber quedado sin habla, como una estatua por lo quieto que estaba, Carlise tuvo que responder por él.

- Seria un honor. Muchas gracias.

Pero Renesmee no apartaba los ojos de aquel hombre, y el hombre tampoco los apartaba de ella. Así que Edward para no ofenderla, con una pequeña sonrisa le susurro un "Gracias" y salio rápidamente de la habitación.

- Vaya - se sorprendió Renesmee - mi intención nunca fue ofenderlo. - se disculpo con Carlise, quien con una sonrisa amigable le pidió que no se preocupara por ello.

- Edward es un tanto… reservado, no le gusta socializar mucho. - Carlise al hablar de su hijo lo hacia con algo de incomodidad y dolor en su semblante. - no es nada personal, por favor no se ofenda.

Pero aquello era contradictorio, pues entonces ¿que hacia aquel hombre en ese castillo? ¿Donde se estaba dando una fiesta?, las fiestas era para socializar, o ¿será que estaba allí por otra cosa?

En todo caso a ella no le importaba porque se había portado muy bien con ella, su manera calida de tratarla le había dejado una buena impresión de él, además que había salvado la vida de su pequeño, aquello no podía ser obra de un mal hombre.

- Bien yo también me retiro, por favor su majestad, aquí le he dejado algunas indicaciones medicas - Carlise le entrego un pequeño pergamino enrollado a la Reina - debe ser cumplida al pie de la letra - le sugirió mientras Sara leía la amarillenta hoja. - llame cuando nos necesite. En todo caso estaré viniendo por aquí para chequear la evolución de su embarazo.

Muchas gracias doctor, no se preocupe, estaremos en contacto. - la reina cerro el pergamino. - Renesmee acompañare al doctor, y mandare a traer algo de comida para ti, no te levantes de la cama.

Renesmee asintió, lo menos que quería en ese momento era contradecirla.

Por su parte Jacob caminaba por los pasillos del castillo dando zancadas, sentía la ira como fuego recorrerle las venas, la cabeza le latía con furia, los pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza le aguijoneaban el cerebro. Necesitaba huir de aquel lugar.

- no, no ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! - grito a la nada, mientras golpeaba con su puño una estatua de una ninfa de mármol blanco que estaba en el corredor, este salio volando por los aires y se estrello contra la pared haciéndose añicos.

Las imágenes todavía frescas daban vueltas en su cabeza enloquecida por el dolor.

Jacob recordó lo que había ocurrido hace minutos.

Flash Back

_En la habitación de ella, el había oído todo. Se había tensado al oír la palabra "Placenta", sus ojos desenfocados se deslizaron del rostro de Renesmee, quien estaba concentrada en Edward, al suelo._

_Su cerebro se ralentizó, tratando de comprender que había dicho aquel doctor, y entonces todo parecía irreal, como si aquella habitación y todas aquellas personas que estaban allí hablando sobre una placenta desprendida no existieran, como si él mismo no existiera. _

_Y entonces algunas palabras comenzaron a ser captadas por sus oídos, "Él bebé estará bien", "él bebé" , "la placenta", "tú embarazó"… _

_Ya no los oía a ellos, ahora a quien oía era a Elizabeth… ¡Jacob, déjame en paz! ¡Este bebé no es tuyo! ¡Te mentí! ¡Es de Billy!... ¡No es tuyo! ¡No es tuyo! ¡No es tuyo! _

_Su mente comenzó a preguntarse ¿por que?,¿por que?.Todo comenzó a perder sentido. ¿Qué hacían esas personas allí?, ¿Quiénes eran?, ¿Qué hacia él ahí?, ¿Por qué estaba él allí?_

_Jacob comenzó a palidecer, levanto la vista, todo seguía igual, nada había cambiado, las personas hablando con rostros serios, como si algo malo estuviera ocurriendo, aprovecho la distracción para dar unos pasos hacia atrás. Quil se había ido de la habitación por orden de él mismo, así que camino a la puerta silenciosamente y se fue._

Fin del Flas back

No podía con aquello, ¡con otra traición como aquella no podría ni en un millón de años!.

- ! MALDITA SEA! - volvió a gritar con furia.

¿Hasta cuando pensaba ella mantenerlo engañado? ¿Acaso creía que nunca se daría cuenta? ¿Y Sara? Ella también le había traicionado, ¡ella lo sabía y nunca se lo dijo! ¡TODOS LO SABIAN MENOS ÉL!

Todos eran unos traidores, pero ella lo era más, porque se había acostado con otro, ¿y se daba el lujo de molestarse porque él había estado con Leah hace algún tiempo? ¡Era una hipócrita! ¡Una mentirosa!

Él deseaba regresar a la habitación para enfrentarla, para oír de sus propios labios la ridícula explicación que ella le daría, porque si de algo estaba seguro era que una humana y un vampiro jamás podrían procrear.

Comenzó a recordar las falsas palabras de amor que salían de sus enrojecidos labios luego de que él le hiciera el amor, los falsos besos ardientes, sus calidas e infieles manos recorriéndole el cuerpo, haciendo ese increíble contraste entre el pálido blanco de su piel y el moreno del suyo, el delicioso olor a rosas que desprendía su cabello, ese que había sido disfrutado por otro hombre.

Jacob sentía cuchilladas en su pecho, paro su caminata por el pasillo y se apoyo de la pared con una mano, el dolor lacerante en su pecho le arranco un gemido, las lagrimas picaban por salir.

- No - susurro para él mismo, no quería llorar, no lo haría.

Apretando los dientes se levanto de nuevo. La ira era un motor muy potente y le serviría para llegar a donde deseaba. Si, lo haría y eso seria lo único que lo sacaría de ese pozo

-¿Jacob? - llamo Sara a sus espaldas - ¿que hacías en el suelo?

La ira vibro dentro de él de una manera enloquecedora, se volteo lentamente para mirar a su madre a los ojos con odio.

- ¿Que pasa Jacob? - Sara estaba algo intimidada ante la mirada encolerizada de su hijo. - porque estas tan… - y entonces ella callo en la cuenta de que Jacob también estaba en la habitación cuando hablaban del bebé. Ella se tenso, y se preparo para lo que venia. - Jacob, escucha no es lo que estas pensando, el bebé si es…

-¿Te has divertido? - hablo Jacob con un susurro bajo, pero en sus ojos relampagueaba la ira contenida.

Sara arrugo el ceño mostrando que no entendía nada.

-¿De que hablas Jacob?

- ¿Que si te has divertido lo suficiente a mi costa?

- ¿Porque tendría que divertirme a tu costa Jacob?

- Si, te has divertido mucho - afirmo él - te gusta verme sufrir ¿verdad? - Jacob se acercaba lentamente a Sara, su cuello estaba tan tenso que los músculos se veían tirantes, las venas resaltaban bajo la piel cobriza.

- Como puedes decir eso….

- Nunca te he importado.

- No es cierto, yo…

- Siempre preferiste a otros antes que a mí, no te importo abandonarme cuando era un niño y te implore que no dejaras que Billy me llevara con él, y ahora tampoco te importa lo que esa mujer me ha hecho.

- Jacob, Renesmee…

- ¡NO LA NOMBRES! - le grito en la cara. Sara se quedo con la boca abierta. - ¿Que me vas a decir? ¿Que es mió? - susurro chirriando los dientes con fuerza, su rostro estaba sombrío y Sara no sabia que decir para calmarlo.

- Es verdad, es tu hij…

- ¡NO ES MIÓ! - afirmo como un poseso - ¡ELLA ES UNA HUMANA Y YO UN MALDITO VAMPIRO! ¡NO PODEMOS TENER HIJOS!

- ¡Si se puede! - se envaro la reina. - ¡la prueba esta allá arriba! ¡Ese hijo es tuyo Jacob!

- ¡Mentira! ¡Ella me mintió!

- Jacob, Renesmee no es Elizabeth, regresa a la realidad, no te quedes en el pasado.

Sara no podía encontrar a su hijo bajo aquella mascara de amargura y desesperación, jalaba su propio cabello con ira, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro totalmente consternado.

Jacob sentía un increíble malestar físico. Ahora cuando veía a Renesmee también veía a Elizabeth, esa mujer que también le había jurado amor en sus años de inocente juventud, lo había engañado como un bobo, lo había humillado despreciándolo cuando quería, y él como un perro faldero siempre regresaba a ella cuando lo necesitaba.

_Flash back_

- ¿_También te acostabas con mi padre? ¡Se supone que me amabas! -le grito con cólera._

_- Lo siento, pero tú no puedes darme lo que él me ofrece. - sus rojos cabellos enmarcaban su elegante rostro._

_- ¡Es mi hijo Elizabeth!_

_- Ya te dije que no lo es Jacob, ¿cuando vas a entenderlo? el niño es de Billy. - suspiro con fastidio._

_- ¿Porque me mentiste? - Jacob estaba a sus pies arrodillado en el sucio suelo del pobre cuchitril que su padre le había asignado como habitación en aquel frío castillo. _

_- Por que en realidad no sabia de quien era, pero ahora lo se, es de tu padre_.

Fin del Flash back

- Elizabeth y ella son la misma persona.

- ¡No! no lo son…

- ¿Porque? ¿Porque me hizo esto? ¿Que hice mal?, yo le prometí que solucionaríamos lo de nuestra infertilidad, ¡y ella me engaño con otro!

- No te engaño Jacob.

- ¿Ah no? ¡Entonces pruébame que él niño es mió! - le exigió con ímpetu.

- Aun no se puede hacer eso. Esta muy pequeño.

- No me interesa, en lo que a mi respecta esa mujer es una traidora y ese niño no es nada mió, es hijo de un humano cualquiera.

- ¡Cállate! Podrías arrepentirte de lo que estas diciendo.

- ¿Jacob?

Jacob se tenso al oír aquella dulce voz.

- ¿Renesmee que haces fuera de la cama? Te dije que te quedaras allí a descansar. - la regaño Sara caminando hacia ella. Pero Renesmee la ignoro, solo tenía ojos para Jacob.

- ¿Porque peleas con Sara, Jacob?

- No te importa - escupió él, dándole la espalda, comenzó a caminar por el corredor para irse de allí de una buena vez.

- Jacob, puedo explicarte lo del bebé. - él se detuvo en seco, aquello era lo que quería oír en un principio, para poder reírse en su cara y humillarla por lo que le había hecho, pero ahora, viendo su fragilidad, su hermoso rostro agotado por todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, ahora solo quería marcharse lo antes posible.

- No me interesa.

- Pero es nuestro hijo.

- ¡NO ES MIO!

- ¡Jacob! No le grites, esta convaleciente.

Los ojos de Renesmee se humedecieron e instintivamente se llevo su pequeña mano a su vientre, para proteger al bebé.

- No importa Sara, yo ya sabia que reaccionaria de este modo. - Jacob se volteo y la miro a los ojos.

- A mi no me engañas - decía mientras se acercaba a ella mostrando los dientes en señal de furia - ¡Dime! ¿De quien es ese niño?, ¿con quien te revolcaste?

Detrás de ellos Sara jadeo de horror, y Renesmee no se inmuto, sin embargo una solitaria lágrima rodó de su ojo derecho a su mejilla mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos con la barbilla alzada.

- Lo prometiste - susurro ella - prometiste que nunca mas me harías daño.

- ¡Tu lo hiciste primero! - se defendió él dedicándole una mirada encolerizada - destruiste la confianza que tenia en ti.

- ¿Porque te cuesta creer que es tuyo?

- Por que cuando tu raza y la mía cuando se unen ¡es estéril!

- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que nuestro caso halla sido la excepción! -exploto Renesmee.

- ¡Reconócelo!, te acobardaste cuando pensaste en un futuro sin hijos, y fuiste con el primero que se te cruzo para embarazarte.

Renesmee sentía la cabeza caliente por la ira, pero tenia controlarse por el bien de su hijo.

- Basta por favor. - suplico Sara.

- Y creías que me tragaría el cuento ese de la humana embarazada del vampiro? - él soltó una carcajada amarga. - no me creas tan idiota.

- Al principio no te creía idiota - hablo con pausa - pero ahora no puedo creer lo imbécil que eres.

Jacob rechino los dientes, y apretó los puños.

-¡Si! Soy un imbecil, pero por tragarme todas tus mentiras, en realidad pensé que me amabas…

- ¡Yo te amo!

- ¡No es cierto! Me engañaste.

- Eso es lo que quieres creer, pero no es cierto.

- Ya no me importa, no me importa nada. Porque ahora mismo iré a acabar con esta farsa.

Ella lo miro con dolor porque sabia exactamente lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

- Iré a romper este maldito lazo, serás libre de hacer lo que se te de la gana.

- No, no, Jacob…

- ¡No me toques!

Renesmee se había acercado a él con desespero, no podía permitir que Jacob hiciera aquello. Pero nuevamente él la había rechazado.

- Por favor dame una oportunidad, si dejas a un lado tu ira podrás entender, pero por favor no puedes romper el lazo.

- Si puedo, hare lo que sea necesario, no quiero estar ni un minuto mas atado a alguien como tú - le dijo con desprecio mirándola con rencor de arriba abajo. - me das asco.

A Renesmee se le contrajo el rostro de dolor ante aquellas palabras, y el corazón comenzó a latirle con pereza, como si ya no fuera necesario funcionar.

Cuando vio a Jacob correr por el pasillo y alejarse de ella, sintió que la vida se le escapaba, pero aun estaba de pie, algo la mantenía allí, y ese algo, o mejor dicho, ese alguien, era su hijo.

* * *

><p>¿Que tal chicas? Lamento la tardanza, pero la verdad que he tenido muchos problemas, y ello ha causado que incluso halla perdido la inspiración, espero que este cap halla salido bien, uff me ha costado que las ideas salgan de mi cabeza, incluso me he dado algunos golpes con el teclado para probar haber si salía alguna idea XD jajaja. Pero creo que funciono, o eso espero. Bueno chicas les agradezco que hallan esperado, estoy escribiendo LVE, llevo varias hojas ya, y espero no tardar tanto esta vez en publicar, sean pacientes porfis.<p>

Lamento no responder a sus comentarios :( en mi pais es tardidimo y mis parpados se cierran, les agradezco chicas por la espera, son lo maximo! Las adoro, y porfa no dejen de leer esta historia :) besos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Placeres Oscuros**

Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi invención.

Él es el Rey de su raza, y no desea ser atado a nadie, esta dispuesto a asesinar para conservar su libertad, pero inevitablemente se verá atado a ella mediante una fuerte conexión que atenta contra sus propias leyes, y contra su rebelde alma. ¿Que hará? ¿Podrá asesinar a aquella mujer que amenaza con destruir su independencia? ¿Que incluso amenaza con acabar con su reino?

**Capitulo 12: Lazos.**

- Se fue… - decía ella con la mirada pérdida y la boca ligeramente abierta por la impresión de aquello. Había pasado ya una semana y ella aun no salía del shock emocional que el abandono de Jacob le había producido. – me abandono.

Ella ya no lloraba, Renesmee sentía que algo dentro de ella se levantaba con fuerza, como una muralla entre sus sentimientos y su corazón, un bloqueo podría describir mejor aquello.

Habían días, sobretodo en las noches cuando se despertaba asfixiada entre pesadillas aterradoras donde soñaba en no solo en el abandono de Jacob, sino también de su bebe, y las espantosas ganas de llorar volvían a ella, pero ella solo podía sentarse en la cama y mirar por la ventana y pensar para tranquilizarse, pero ¿Llorar?... no, las lagrimas ya no salían.

- Ven conmigo, yo te cuidare – le propuso Bella un día, cuando ella le confeso que le preocupaba estar allí cuando el Rey regresara.

- No quiero ser una carga. – le comento acariciándose la panza, que al parecer había aprovechado en crecer mucho mas. Renesmee pensaba que el hecho de que ya no sentía la necesidad de ocultárselo a nadie, había influido en su crecimiento.

- No lo serás, ten por seguro que mi familia te acogerá como un miembro más. – Renesmee dudo.

- Gracias Bella. – le sonrío Renesmee acariciándole la mejilla a la mujer, quien coloco su mano sobre la de ella. – pero prefiero hacer esto sola, no estoy acostumbrada a que me mantengan. Incluso aquí me he sentido incomoda con ese aspecto.

- Pero Renesmee…

- Estas loca si piensas que te dejare ir de este castillo a la calle, así como si nada. – Entro Sara a la habitación interrumpiendo las palabras de Bella. Sara avanzaba por la habitación con aire majestuoso, detrás de ella venia una sirvienta con una charola de comida, que dejo en una circular mesa, y luego se retiro.

- Sara, por favor… - decía la joven embarazada, pero también fue interrumpida.

- Ese pequeño que llevas en tu vientre es mi nieto, y tú eres mi hija. – insistió la reina frunciendo el ceño con las manos en las caderas.

- No puedo quedarme aquí, él… - un nudo en la garganta se le atravesó, y las pujantes ganas de llorar aparecieron de nuevo, pero otra vez no existían lágrimas dentro de ella que pudieran salir. Era tan horriblemente frustrante, como si algo se estuviera acumulando dentro de ella, esperando el momento para hacerla explotar en mil pedazos.

- Él no podrá hacer nada.

No quiero verlo, me hace daño.

Sara la miro con dolor, suavizando el gesto de su rostro y su cuerpo. Camino hacia la cama para acariciar sobre las sabanas uno de sus pies.

- No puedes regresar a tu antigua vida… Por lo menos, no por ahora. – y miro directo a su vientre. – ¿que vas a hacer? ¿Trabajar con esa panza?

Renesmee se miro el vientre también, analizando esa idea. Su panza no estaba tan enorme, sin embargo, cuando esta creciera mas, si seria un problema, ya que los empleos que ella normalmente conseguía, era de limpieza, y con aquella enormidad en su vientre, no podría hacer nada, nadie le daría empleo a una mujer embarazada.

- Yo… resolveré eso. – dijo con convicción. Esperaba que algo se le ocurriera pronto.

- No dejare que te marches. Jacob puede irse a vivir a otro lado, tenemos muchas propiedades, muchos castillos. – soltó Sara.

A Renesmee aquello no le gusto, pues le dolía mucho, que Jacob quisiera irse a otro lugar solo para evitarla a ella, pero… a fin de cuentas ella tampoco lo quería ver ahora, no quería ver aquella expresión de desprecio que le había dedicado la última vez que se habían visto. Y mucho menos oír de nuevos sus acusaciones de infidelidad.

- Sara, sin embargo eso solo complicaría más las cosas entre Jacob y Renesmee. – intervino Bella con su tímida voz. – si ella se queda, solo causara que Jacob sienta mas rencor hacia ella. – Renesmee se encogió ante esas palabras. – Pienso que es mejor que valla a otro lugar… - Sara la miro con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión y su gesto se torno molesto, debido a ello Bella se apresuro a decir – a otro lugar como por ejemplo a mi casa, allí estará bien, muy bien cuidada, pues tenemos a Carlise, y Edward también, recuerden que son médicos. Y por supuesto estaré en todo momento con ella.

Sara aligeró su expresión enojada y la miro como si estuviera considerando aquella idea.

- No es necesario… - decía Renesmee con cansancio.

- Renesmee si no quieres estar aquí me parece una buena opción. – Sara dijo mirándole el rostro a Bella cn entendimiento. - confío en la familia Cullen, y además no están muy lejos, ellos viven en este mismo pueblo. Podremos vernos muy a menudo.

- Pero Sara….

- A menos que quieras quedarte aquí y acompañar a esta pobre vieja. – Sara sonrío indulgentemente, como queriendo convencerla de que prefería que se quedase en ese castillo junto a ella.

La verdad es que odiaba tener que dejar a Sara sola, ella había sido una buena compañía y confidente para ella, se sentía tan consolada a su lado, tan calida cerca de ella, que dejarla le dolía, además odiaba pensar que Jacob regresara para descargar toda su furia en ella.

- Sara ven conmigo. – le rogó como si fuera una niña pequeña pidiéndole a su madre que no la deje sola en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Sara río pausadamente.

- No puedo querida, no sabemos donde esta Jacob, y el reino no puede quedarse sin una autoridad, debo ocuparme de ello en su ausencia. Te prometo que nos veremos muy pronto.

Pero Renesmee aun no había dicho que si la propuesta de Bella. Y Bella se dio cuenta de que dudaba.

- Haremos algo sencillo, si no te gusta podrás volver aquí, ¿te parece buena idea?

En realidad no. Pero ¿Qué más podría hacer?, lo mejor en lo que podía pensar era en dejarse convencer hasta que su hijo naciera, y luego huir de ese lugar para hacer su vida, no quería ser una carga, odiaba deberle cosas a la gente.

- Esta bien – murmuro finalmente, algo avergonzada.

A Bella le brillaron los ojos con aquella afirmación, se le escapo una risita tonta que provoco que Sara y Renesmee la miraran algo extrañadas.

- Lo siento… Yo solo estoy feliz de que aceptaras. – dijo con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas.

Ese mismo día Bella le dijo a Renesmee que iría a su casa a informarle a su familia que tendría un nuevo huésped. A Renesmee se le contrajeron las tripas, temía ser rechazada en ese nuevo lugar por ser una huérfana sin apellido.

Decidió no pensar más en ello y se dispuso a recoger algo de ropa. Sara insistió en que se la llevara toda pero ella decidió que no, se marcharía con lo menos posible, pues nada de lo que había allí le pertenecía realmente, además no quería darle a Jacob otro motivo por el cual quejarse, nadie la iba acusar de trepadora, ni de ladrona.

Al día siguiente Bella llego con su esposo, el silencioso y reservado Edward Cullen, quien ese día estaba especialmente muy intenso con su penetrante mirada en ella, aquello le molesto. Llegaron en un enorme carruaje en el cual los sirvientes con ayuda del señor Cullen montaron el poco equipaje de Renesmee.

- Pensé que traías mucho equipaje, por eso trajimos el carruaje tan espacioso. – le dijo Bella algo sorprendida.

- No, en realidad es poco lo que me pertenece. – le comunico Renesmee.

- En realidad creo que así es mejor, en casa te espera una montaña de ropa… - dijo con aire distraído.

Renesmee frunció el ceño al mirarla.

- Oh, no por favor, no es necesario, con esto que traigo estaré cómoda. – sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo.

- Pues eso tendrás que decírselo tú misma a Alice… - Renesmee no sabía quien era la tal Alice, pero pondría las cosas bien claro con ella, nada de ropa.

Cuando llego el momento de la despedida sintió de nuevo las ardientes ganas de llorar, pero de nuevo nada salio de ella. Miro a Sara a los ojos y luego la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura, apoyando la mejilla en su hombro. Sara la acuno en sus brazos como a una niña pequeña.

- Te prometo que no te abandonare, siempre estaré contigo cuando me necesites. – susurro acariciándole los cabellos, mientras Renesmee a espaldas del señor Cullen y Bella apretaba los ojos por el esfuerzo que le costaba no derrumbarse a los pies de Sara, el dolor en su pecho por tan violenta separación la estaba desgarrando. No volvería jamás, no volvería a ver jamás a Jacob, nada volvería a ser igual que antes, ese lugar no le volvería a traer más felicidad.

Sara le beso la mejilla – Nos veremos pronto – le aseguro antes de que ella abordara el carruaje y partiera.

* * *

><p>- ¡BIENVENIDA! – Gritaron todos cuando Renesmee cruzo la puerta de la mansión Cullen. En realidad no esperaba una bienvenida, ni siquiera esperaba sonrientes rostros como los que tenían aquellas personas, esperaba hostilidad, rechazo, porque a nadie le gustaban los huérfanos, pero allí no había molestia, y eso a ella le molestaba.<p>

Era más fácil lidiar con personas que te detestaban, porque así tenias una excusa para evitar los lazos emocionales, pero ¿como enfrentas a ocho personas que desbordan alegría de solo verte?.

Sobretodo la enana de pelo negro, que no paraba de dar brincos y aplaudir desde que la vio, parecía que tuviera resortes en los zapatos.

- Es preciosa Bella, no mentías. – susurro una mujer con el rostro en forma de corazón, sus marrones cabellos caían hasta sus hombros y estaba siendo abrazada por el Doctor Carlise Cullen.

Después de aquello cada uno de ellos se fue presentando, menos quienes ella ya conocía, ahora tenia el cuadro completo de la familia Cullen, la rubia Rosalie quien la miraba con algo mas que curiosidad, el otro rubio Jasper, su esposa Alice, Emmett el grandote, y Esme la esposa de Carlise y señora de la casa.

- Es un placer conocerlos – saludo Renesmee con los modales que le había enseñado Sara. Al oír esto los Cullen suspiraron, como lo hacen los novios cuando están enamorados… ¿Y a esta gente que le pasaba? Ya estaba comenzando a pensar que irse a vivir allí un tiempo había sido una mala idea.

- ¿Te estamos incomodando? – le pregunto Bella algo alarmada.

- No – mintió.

- Lo sentimos, es que irradias luz – le dijo Bella con sus ojos chocolates brillando de…¿Orgullo?.

- ¿Luz? – pregunto Renesmee desconcertada.

- Si, como si iluminaras la oscuridad. – le sonrío Esme, apoyando la idea de Bella. – como un ángel.

Renesmee no entendía nada de aquello, ella no irradiaba nada de eso, las únicas que ella recordaba que brillaban con luz propia eran las divinidades, pero ella no era una de esas magnificas mujeres.

- Quizás debamos dejarle descansar – le susurro Edward a su mujer en voz baja, Renesmee en secreto le agradeció.

- ¡Yo la llevare! – dijo la enana brincona.

- Alice…

- ¡¿Que? – dijo ella a la defensiva. Edward solo la miro con paciencia y algo de humor en los ojos.

- No la agobies – le pidió el hombre silencioso.

- ¡Oh por dios! El único que necesita algo de agobio aquí eres tú. –luego ella la tomo de la mano como si fueran un par de colegialas. – Vamos Renesmee – le dijo con una vocecita inocente. Renesmee obedeció.

La mansión era muy hermosa, su fachada estaba pintada con colores muy alegres, en su mayoría colores pastel, parecía una casita de cuento de hadas. Con enredaderas de flores que colgaban del techo del jardín, muchas flores en las ventanas, y en los pasillos de la casa, tenia 3 pisos, obviamente era mucho mas pequeña que el castillo de Sara, pero no por eso era menos hermosa, se veía muy acogedora. Por dentro era algo mas formal, aunque las paredes seguían siendo de colores pasteles, azul, rosa, verde marino, etc, los muebles conservaban un estilo mas serio, que iban muy bien con los colores del lugar. En la sala había un piano blanco muy elegante que llamo su atención a penas entro a la casa, ahora Alice la llevaba a su habitación, subían las alfombradas escaleras, en realidad todo el piso de la casa parecía estar tapizado con alfombras. Llegaron al final de un corto pasillo, la puerta era blanca.

- Bien, esta es tu habitación, la cual he decorado yo, sin embargo aun no estoy conforme y sigo profundamente molesta porque Bella me ha permitido solo un día para hacerlo, y le dije que debió haber retrazado un poco mas tu llegada, espero te guste. – Ante aquella cháchara Renesmee solo había captado el "debió haber retrazado tu llegada". ¿Es que acaso no se suponía que era una emergencia y solo seria temporal? ¿Porque se tomaba tantas molestias para decorar una habitación?

Cuando Alice abrió la puerta y entro en ella como un sapito saltarín ella solo pudo pensar "Oh dios, no".

- ¿Alice? ¿Puedo llamarle Alice? – pregunto por cortesía la cobriza.

- ¡Oh! Por supuesto, si lo deseas puedes comenzar a llamarme Tía Alice a partir de ahora. – dijo con picándole un ojo con simpatía. Y aquello la dejo sin habla… ¿Qué la llamara tía?, ¿esta mujer estaba loca o que?

- Alice – con eso dejo claro que no, no la llamaría tía. – esto es demasiado.

- ¿Demasiado dices? – Alice se giro para verla con los ojos muy abiertos por el desconcierto que sus palabras le habían causado, y luego se carcajeo, su risa sonaba como un tintín de copas de vidrio chocando entre si. – ¡pero si aun faltan 12 pedidos de zapatos y 17 de vestidos!

Renesmee la miraba atónita, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, aquella mujer era algo así como el consumismo en su máxima expresión.

Su habitación era más pequeña que la que tenía en el castillo, sin embargo tenia el espacio suficiente. Había un enorme armario blanco, una peinadora con miles de cosméticos y perfumes, había 3 espejos de pie, la cama era de tamaño normal, pero seguía siendo grande para ella, y tenia un montón de almohadas. Tenía un baño para ella sola, con una agradable bañera blanca y muchos productos olorosos para el baño. Había cuadros de paisajes hermosos, y la terraza asoleada era un espectáculo, con su mesita para el té.

-Ven – le dijo Alice llevándola hasta el guardarropa, y Renesmee se preparo para lo peor, tragando en seco. Cuando Alice abrió las puertas del gigantesco armario, que bien podría ser otra habitación soltó un jadeo de horror.

- ¡¿Que te parece? – pregunto la pequeña mujer con emoción.

- Pero…- estaba aturdida por la vista de tantos colores a la vez – ¡¿Que voy a hacer con tanta ropa? – es que ni siquiera en el castillo había tenido tanta, le había pedido a Sara que no exagerara al respecto, y ella la había respetado su decisión, pero a la pequeña mujer que tenia cerca… tenia toda la pinta de que no iba a poder controlarla.

Alice la miro como si ella fuera un bicho raro.

- Ponértela, por supuesto. – le dijo alzando una ceja, como si aquella fuera una pregunta estúpida.

- Oh no, no no no. – negó ella dando un paso atrás. – no quiero ofenderte pero, no quiero nada de eso.

Alice la miro con enfado, como si quisiera matarla. La pequeña camino a la cama, donde estaba la pequeña maleta que le pertenecía a Renesmee, la abrió y saco los vestidos.

- Solo tienes tres vestidos en esta maleta. ¿Dónde esta el resto de la ropa? – pregunto la enana.

- No hay mas, es lo único que tengo. – respondió altiva la muchacha.

Alice la miro a la cara durante un minuto, luego con solemnidad camino hacia la ventana y la abrió, tomo la maleta y la lanzo a través de ella.

- Pero… ¡¿pero que has hecho? – Renesmee la miro con ira.

- Ya no tienes ropa, ahora usaras esta. – dijo con normalidad. A lo que Renesmee solo pudo verla con la boca abierta por la impresión. Aquello confirmo lo que estaba pensando. Estaba loca.

-Quiero mis vestidos. – exigió la cobriza enfurruñada.

- Aquí están – señalo el guardarropa la pequeña con una sonrisa de diablillo inocente, como si no rompiera un plato.

- ¡Esa no! Quiero la que tiraste por la ventana. – volvió a exigir.

- Esa no sirve ya, esta es mejor. Ven. – la tomo de la mano y la empujo hacia el guardarropa para que lo viera.

Había una enorme sesión para los vestidos largo, otro para los cortos, divididos respectivamente por estaciones del año: primavera, verano, otoño, invierno, vestidos para la noche, vestidos para el día, vestidos para fiestas, para cócteles, etc, etc, etc… Había miles y miles de gavetas donde se guardaban los guantes, joyas, medias, piyamas, ropa interior, etc, etc etc… También una sesión para las carteras, otra para los sombreros; pequeños, medianos grandes, con plumas, de seda, de terciopelo, azul, blanco, negro, verde, amarillo, etc, etc, etc…

Zapatos, zapatos, zapatos y ¡Mas zapatos! Sorprendentemente todos iguales a los que Sara le había mandado a hacer, un tacón alto y el otro bajo para que no cojeara… De todos los colores que el mundo conocía…. ¡¿Y ella dice que faltan mas?

- ¡Y espera a que veas la habitación del bebe! Prometo que será fenomenal, ¡y la ropa! ¡Oh! La ropa del bebe, tengo que ir ahora mismo al pueblo a hacer el otro pedido… ¡Ash! – Refunfuño esto ultimo con molestia - Necesito ir a Londres a hacer las compras directamente, es mejor que vaya personalmente. ¡Ah! Y los juguetes, ¡no se me deben de olvidar!... – y la cháchara interminable continuo, la lista era larga y la presión iba en aumento hasta que no pudo mas y todo quedo a oscuras. Renesmee se había desmayado.

...

- ¡¿Que ha pasado? – decía Bella alarmada, extrañamente oía su voz lejanamente

- Creo que se desmayo de la emoción. – dijo como si todo esa locura de la ropa, los zapatos la hicieran feliz.

– ¡Alice! ¡Te pedimos que no la agobiaras! ¡Esta embarazada! – Bella llamo a Edward a gritos, quien llego inmediatamente.

- ¡Te lo dije! – le dijo a Alice con reproche.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho, pero es una chica muy extraña, ¿quien no querría tener todo esto?

- Ella es diferente, no esta acostumbrada a nada de esto, además ella no desea quedarse aquí por mucho tiempo, es lo que sospecho.

- Pero… pero… - decía Alice estupefacta- ¡¿como no va a quedarse? Si es tu hi…

- Calla Alice por favor, ¿podrías buscar el maletín de primeros auxilios que tengo en el despacho?

- Si, si. Ya voy. – y salio pitando de la habitación.

Minutos después Renesmee se encontraba abriendo los ojos perezosamente, estaba acostada en la suave cama, con un ligero dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Edward Cullen.

- Si, solo con un poco de dolor de cabeza.

- Duerme un poco, nadie vendrá a molestarte. – Le dijo Edward palmeándole dulcemente la mano.

- Gracias.

* * *

><p>En las afueras de Garnicov, vagando entre las sombras del bosque que rodeaba al alegre país, el Rey intentaba no chocar contra los árboles y partirse la cabeza en dos, su visión doble hacia estragos con su capacidad de andar correctamente, y ninguno de los integrantes de su Guardia Real estaba allí para ayudarle hasta que se le pasara la borrachera.<p>

Habían transcurrido seis largos y tortuosos meses. Los primeros meses los paso en uno de sus majestuosos castillo, el castillo de King, en Escocia, rodeado de una maravillosa naturaleza que él realmente no pudo apreciar, la soledad era increíblemente abrumante, constantemente era perseguido por los recuerdos, aquellos que lo hacían sentir como si se estuviera partiendo en dos.

A los pocos meses decidió acudir a la pequeña mansión de Leah, para descubrir que tener compañía era aun peor, aun se sentía desgraciado. Había pasado seis meses maldiciendo su existencia, odiando su suerte, seis meses de completa inutilidad, totalmente ebrio, ni siquiera Leah había intentado acercársele, ella solo seguía repitiendo las mismas palabras de siempre.

- Debes romper el lazo, debes romper el lazo… - con ese deseo de venganza en su voz, con rencor en sus ojos, pero no más rencor que el que él mismo tenía en su propio cuerpo.

- Te dije que te traicionaría, ¡yo lo sabia! – se regodeo con una imperceptible sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios. – te dije que no te convenía…

A Jacob le rechinaron los dientes del odio, su rostro se apoyaba en la almohada tratando de recuperarse de la borrachera, pero él sabia que no duraría mucho, porque a penas pudiera levantarse iría directo a buscar otra botella y beber hasta caer en coma otra vez.

…ahora tienes que olvidarte de ella, y volver a ser el mismo de antes. – hizo una pausa y lo miro fijamente, Jacob la ignoro, estaba harto de Leah y sus monólogos rencorosos. – Vamos Jacob, ella no es nada, no es nadie, tienes que salir de esa maldita cama y….

Leah hablaba sin parar, Jacob solo lograba captar algunas palabras y luego se sumergía en su letargo de nuevo, en aquel letargo salvador, donde no sentía aquel dolor asfixiante y desesperante, porque si de algo estaba seguro era que salir de aquel estado de paz en el que estaba, e intentar enfrentar la cruel realidad era algo sumamente difícil, e imposible para él en aquel momento. Pero la irritante voz de Leah se filtraba continuamente en su cabeza, martilleándole el cráneo constantemente, empujándolo a la sobriedad, y él odiaba eso, no quería estar sobrio, no quería saber en que se estaba convirtiendo, no quería sentir nunca más.

Lazo… rómpelo… véngate….mátala…. Tenebrae.

…solo es una humana en deshonra, seguro vivía de la prostitución, esta acostumbrada a eso, y…

- ¡CALLATE! – grito Jacob con toda sus fuerzas, levantando la cabeza para mirarla con ira justo en el momento preciso para ver la reacción de ella, quien brinco sobre sus pies del susto abriendo mucho los ojos y dejando media abierta su boca.

Después de eso, ella frunció el ceño ofendida, claramente molesta por haber ido silenciada, inmediatamente se giro y salio de su habitación.

Lo mejor seria que él se largara de ese lugar. ¿En que estaba pensando Leah?, hablándole mal de ella no arreglaría nada, solo lo empeoraría. Mejor dicho ¿En que estaba pensando él cuando decidió ir a la mansión de Leah? Sabía que Leah aprovecharía el momento para alejarlo de ella, pero ¿era realmente necesario?, ya no había nada entre ellos que pudiera unirlos de nuevo. ¡Maldita sea! Ahora estaba cabreado, ¡y sobrio!...

Jacob volvió a la realidad, dejando el recuerdo de cuando partió de la mansión de Leah atrás…Ahora se encontraba vagando en el bosque, solo y desesperado por encontrar algo que lo aliviara. Lo había intentado, había intentado buscar alguna manera de acabar con el sufrimiento, pero ¿Qué debería hacer?, ¿ahogarse en el alcohol para siempre?, ¿Morir?... Si, morir seria un agradable alivio para el dolor que sentía, sabía que el suicidio era la manera más cobarde de salir de su desesperación, pero no veía otra opción. Era tan doloroso, y no exageraba, los vampiros tenían la capacidad de ser muy intensos, sus sentidos eran muy desarrollados, el olfato, el gusto, oído, vista, piel, pero esto no solo se limitaba a eso, las emociones podían hacer estragos con un vampiro, el dolor realmente podía matar, era tan fuerte, que aunque tuvieras mil motivos para vivir (tu madre, tu orgullo, Garnicov; toda una nación a la que dirigir y proteger) aun así, esto no era suficiente, porque toda esa lista de motivos se veía reducida a nada en comparación con el incesante y ardiente dolor que lo desquiciaba, ella… ella era la culpable.

El sentimiento que había tenido por Elizabeth no era nada en comparación con lo que sentía por "ella". Dios, era tan débil que ni siquiera podía pensar en su nombre sin caer de rodillas al suelo y gemir, el sufrimiento físico era una mierda. Era la prueba de que cuando su raza se enamoraba, era para siempre.

Y si el rompimiento del lazo ayudaría a que aquel dolor remitiera aunque sea un poco, tanto como para que fuera soportable, él estaría agradecido.

La oscuridad de la noche no ayudaba mucho en su avance, ya había dejado de ver doble, pero aun así se sentía cansado y pesado, esa tenia que ser la resaca.

No tenia idea de adonde ir, su cabeza no funcionaba correctamente, pero si aquello lo mantendría distraído de cualquier cosa que no fuera toda la mierda que llevaba dentro, él no tenia ningún problema en caminar sin rumbo fijo. Si conseguía la muerte en aquel camino, seria bien recibida, aunque sentía pesar por la gente de su nación. Si él moría, Sara lo sustituiría, pero Sara no tenia la fuerza suficiente ni el duro carácter para dirigir una nación, ¿Quién acabaría ocupando su lugar?, ¿Nahuel?... ¡Ese maldito!, terminaría por llevar a la ruina a su gente por culpa de sus asquerosos vicios. Garnicov acabaría sumida en la miseria por las constantes guerras que habría entre otros reinos para apoderarse de su reino.

Jacob paro su marcha, y se tumbo en el suelo, sobre el suave pasto, estaba agotado. Mientras contemplaba la luna y las estrellas sin ningún real interés en ellas, pensó.

Las cosas no eran tan sencillas como él pensaba, por muy deseoso que estuviera de morir, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por intentar dejar a su gente en la deriva. ¿Pero que podría él hacer por ellos en aquel estado en el que estaba su cabeza? Estaba hecho mierda por culpa de "ella". Morir seria tan agradable. Morir… ¿Pero como?, estaba claro que un vampiro no moría de la misma forma que un humano, no. Los vampiros tenían un cuerpo muy resistente, lanzarse al vacío no funcionaria, tampoco ahorcarse de una soga, o cualquier otro material, cortarse las venas mucho menos, sus heridas sanaban mas rápido que las heridas de un ser corriente, ¿ahogarse? Seria aburrido, y una perdida de tiempo, sus pulmones eran tan desarrollados que podría durar semanas debajo del agua. ¿Pedirle a alguien que lo asesinara clavándole una de las poderosas espadas que forjaban sus herreros en el corazón?, de solo pensarlo moría de la risa, ¿Quién querría matar al Rey?... Nahuel por supuesto, o alguno de sus enemigos, todos aquellos a los que derroto en las guerras contra Garnicov, ¿el problema?, ellos no seria generosos, primero lo harían sufrir hasta que pidiera piedad, lo humillarían, lo vejarían, y lo harían publico, él no quería que nadie se enterara, no quería hacer sufrir mas a Sara, ni a su gente.

Nada… no tenia salida, su vida era un desastre desde que "ella" había decidido traicionarlo.

Jacob respiro con dolor, no sucumbiría de nuevo a la tragedia, debía conseguir una salida. Intento levantarse de nuevo, pero le costo mucho esfuerzo, al tercer intento lo logro, su cuerpo se estaba haciendo cada vez mas pesado y todo estaba tan frío… No espera un minuto, no era su cuerpo… era el ambiente, había algo a su alrededor, que llenaba el aire con algo que le repugnaba, no olía mal, pero él sentía ganas de huir de ese sitio, la piel se le puso de gallina, y el cuerpo le temblaba ligeramente por la repulsión.

Cuando decidió volver sobre sus pasos para cambiar de dirección una voz profunda y jadeante hablo.

- Me buscas… - siseo la voz, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Jacob se congelo. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, y tembló ligeramente.

Aquel tenia que ser… era… si, era él.

Un remolino de humo negro se materializo delante de él, Jacob retrocedió unos pasos, aquella aura era perceptiblemente maligna, y le asqueaba.

El humo negro dio paso a un hombre de tez blanca, sumamente alto, de cabellos rubios y cortos y de facciones aristocráticas. Podría considerarse realmente atractivo si dejáramos a un lado aquellas horribles ondas repulsivas que brotaban de su cuerpo que te hacían desear estar a kilómetros lejos de ese ser, además de sus terroríficos ojos, estos no tenían pupila, todo el globo ocular era negro, y aquello te hacia desear no haberlos visto nunca.

Su pálida figura era traslucida, parecía una especie de fantasma, que se hacia corpóreo por un momento y luego volvía a traslucir, era como un foco de luz opaca que se encendía y volvía a apagarse, intermitentemente. Sus ropas eran una larga capa con capucha, que enmarcaba su rostro haciéndolo mas tenebroso.

-Me buscas… - volvió a decir él con su jadeante y susurrante voz.

Jacob enmudeció, era cierto, inconcientemente lo había estado buscando, porque él era el único que podría ayudarle.

Él podría romper el lazo, pero también era cierto que el precio de ello seria alto, Tenebrae no hacia nunca nada gratis.

Resistiéndose al impulso de alejarse más, hablo.

- Necesito de tus favores. – respiro un poco por el horror que le producían las ondas que despedía su cuerpo y continuo.

Tenebrae ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa cruel en sus labios, Jacob pudo ver la satisfacción recorriéndole el rostro y se estremeció de nuevo, odiando a aquel ser, aquel ser que no debería existir en este mundo, porque era tan maligno que no cabía en aquel planeta.

- El Rey necesita de mis favores – repitió con su jadeante y profunda voz, esta parecía de ultratumba. – ¿que necesita el Rey que solo yo puedo darle? - Tenebrae saboreo esas palabras.

- No te apresures, he dicho que necesito tus favores, no que los vaya a usar. – aclaro Jacob, era mejor dejar las cosas claras de una vez. – antes quisiera saber cuanto me costara tu favor, y cuales son las consecuencias de este.

Al ser maligno aquella imposición no le gusto, frunció el ceño un segundo, pero después volvió a sonreír con arrogancia.

- Eso, su majestad, se lo diré después de saber que favores quiere – dijo con algo de burla en su expresión.

Aquel maldito podría engañarlo de alguna manera, él tenia que ser mas inteligente si deseaba salir lo mas ileso posible de aquella situación, o por lo menos que nadie mas a parte de él saliera herido.

- ¿Que pasa cuando alguien quiere romper el lazo que lo une a una mujer? – soltó Jacob manteniendo su confianza en que Tenegrae no podría hacer nada con aquella información.

- ¿El Rey quiere romper su lazo?

Jacob se tenso, pero decidió no contestar a aquella pregunta.

- ¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta? – Tenebrae medito durante un minuto con su piel trasluciendo bajo la luz de la luna.

- A ellas no les va a gustar – soltó con sus terroríficos negros ojos fijos en él. Jacob ignoro aquello. – Estaría invadiendo su terreno.

Era cierto, si Tenebrae rompía el lazo, estaría intercediendo en los asuntos de las divinidades. Hace millones de años las divinidades y Tenebrae, habían roto sus lazos familiares, como era bien sabido Tenebrae era hermano de las divinidades, pero su avaricia por poseer mas poder que sus hermanas provoco que estas lo sometieran y lo enviaran al inframundo donde dominaba las almas que caían en desgracia y eran condenadas a vivir eternamente en el ardiente y voraz fuego.

Las divinidades hicieron jurar a Tenebrae que jamás se inmiscuiría en los asuntos de las divinidades y ellas tampoco lo harían en sus asuntos, la raza vampírica tenia libre albedrío, y si un alma decidía acudir a él, ellas no se opondrían.

- Pero yo soy quien decide. Es mi vida. – declaro el Rey con contundencia. Y era cierto, esas malditas brujas no habían hecho nada por aliviar el terrible y desgarrador dolor que él sentía por culpa de la mujer que ellas mismas le habían dado como compañera. Incluso, él pensaba que lo habían hecho a propósito, para acabar con él.

¿Y porque no? Ellas no habia hecho nada por protegerlo de las violentas palizas que le daba su padre, ellas nunca lo alimentaron cuando él lo mataba de hambre, cuando lo obligaba a pelear contra guardias muchísimo mas grandes y fuertes que él cuando era apenas un niño, y terminaba con el rostro y el cuerpo amoratado y sangrante, ellas no habían estado allí para salvarlo cuando su padre intento degollarlo porque pensaba que no tenia ningún don vampírico, nadie lo protegió del frío cuando lo echaban fuera del castillo en días de invierno para que durmiera a la intemperie, ellas lo habían dejado solo, le habían dado a una mujer incapaz de darle descendencia, y ahora él estaba en riesgo de perder su posición como Rey, habían logrado desplazarlo como líder de su nación, ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la terrible pena de la traición, ¡y ellas no hacían nada para aliviar el desastre que ellas mismas habían creado!, entonces ¿porque debería confiar en ellas?.

- Puedo romper tu lazo – le confirmo. Pero Jacob estaba esperando el precio de aquel trato.

- ¿Que quieres a cambio? – pregunto el Rey abruptamente.

- Solo quiero que le hagas llegar este mensaje a mis hermanas. – Tenebrae extendió su pálida mano, dejando la palma hacia arriba y enseguida se materializo una pequeña botella de metal rojo. Insto a Jacob para que se acercara, este lo hizo lentamente, sintiendo cada vez mas frío mientras se acercaba y odiando las ondas desagradables que le hacían temblar el cuerpo. Tomo la pequeña botella de metal rojo y se alejo rápidamente, cuando estuvo lo mas lejos posible se le quedo viendo al pequeño objeto. Tenía un relieve grabado en color azul, eran figuras de trazo alargado, muy sofisticado, la botella estaba fría, congelada. – deberás entregarla a ellas. Y no deberás abrir la botella.

Jacob se quedo esperando a que dijera algo más.

- ¿Eso es todo? – pregunto con desconfianza.

Tenebrae le sonrío como si aquello le hiciera gracia.

- Si.

-No te creo – era imposible, el precio no podía ser tan bajo. Entregar ese mensaje no debía ser lo único que él quisiera.

- Es todo. – dijo con firmeza. – No puedo salir del lugar en el cual fui encerrado por mis hermanas, al menos que alguien me convoque.

- Yo no te convoque. – dijo automáticamente.

- Si lo hiciste Jacob – contesto Tenebrae por primera hablándole sin formalismo. – en tu mente, no concientemente, pero lo hiciste. Por lo tanto como tengo asuntos que tratar con mis hermanas, y es imposible comunicarme con ellas, aprovecho tu presencia, y tú… deuda.

- Si les entrego esto, ¿no tendré ninguna deuda contigo? – quiso saber.

- No, no la tendrás. – Jacob no le creía. Sentía que algo iba mal. Pero entonces pensó en las opciones que tenia de otra solución a sus prblemas, y decidió confiar.

- Lo entregare. Ahora dime que debo hacer para romper el lazo. – la ansiedad le estaba carcomiendo.

Tenebrae volvió a estirar la mano y en ella se materializo una daga. La cuchilla estaba hecha de una especie de cristal transparente, dentro de este cristal podía verse un humo negro arremolinándose. La empuñadura era de oro, y era muy gruesa, también tenia ese relieve en azul que él no sabia que significaba.

- ¿Que hago con esto? – pregunto mientras se retiraba rápidamente luego de tomar la daga.

- Deberás enterrarla en tu pecho. Justo encima de tu corazón. – Jacob se le quedó mirando horrorizado. – No morirás. Solo romperá todo aquello que te una a esa mujer. – le aseguro Tenebrae con la negritud de sus ojos fijos en los de Jacob. Su rostro estaba extrañamente tenso.

Jacob dudo, ¿que le garantizaba que quedara vivo? Todo aquello era una locura.

- Esto no esta bien. No puedo confiar en ti. – le dijo mirando fijamente el remolino negro dentro de la daga.

- Ese no es mi problema, solo no olvides que debe ser ella quien te apuñale el corazón. – dijo con voz casual.

Jacob levanto la mirada con espanto.

- ¿Que has dicho?

- Lo que oíste, debe ser ella, sino no funcionara.

No, no podía ser cierto, no podría soporta tenerla frente a él, debía haber otra forma.

- Lo haré yo mismo. – comunico.

- No funcionara. Pero puedes hacer lo que desees, eres el Rey. – Tenebrae le sonrío como si quisiera ser amable, pero Jacob pudo ver la burla en la expresión, aquello lo hizo dudar más. - Me voy, estar en este lugar desgasta mi energía. Adiós Jacob, recuerda pagar tu deuda, mi mensaje debe ser entregado. – y diciendo aquello desapareció. Con él, las ondas de horror y el frío se fueron también.

Jacob miro la pequeña botella roja. Genial, ahora era el mensajero de la familia maligna.

Miro la Daga con el humo negro dentro, y pensó, - será mejor que primero rompa el lazo, antes de entregar el mensaje, así tendría una garantía si no funciona el truco.

* * *

><p>Los primeros meses en la casa Cullen fueron algo extraños, ya que Renesmee no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente revoloteara todo el día a su alrededor. El único que solía hacerlo era Jacob, y sin embargo no era tan constante, ya que siempre tenía trabajo que hacer.<p>

Esme siempre pendiente de su alimentación, y siempre la mimaba con algun dulce. Bella siempre buscaba su compañía para hablar, y saber como se sentía, Edward y Carlise cuidando de su salud, Jasper y Emmett siempre bromeando con ella, logrando sacarle una sonrisa, Rosalie siempre se preocupaba por ayudarle en cualquier cosa, y además ella le daba clases de pintura, que ahora solía ser su hobbie. Los Cullen llevaban una vida muy tranquila, todos trabajaban en el negocio familiar, que consistía en hacer seguimiento a las numerosas inversiones que hacían, cada uno de ellos se encargaba de vigilar de cerca las empresas donde tenían puesto su dinero.

Todos eran normalmente pacíficos…

Pero la chica Alice era un demonio, siempre hablando de un tema, controlando como debía vestirse, invitándola a paseos, fiestas, presentándole chicos… Si, chicos.

- Como si alguno de ellos se fijaría en mí con esta enorme panza – dijo sonriendo un poco y acariciándosela.

- No sea tonta, claro que si se fijan. – lo decía para animarla, no porque Alice supiera que realmente a ella no le importara si atraía a los hombres en su actual condición, eso no le interesaba en absoluto, lo hacia porque a pesar de que habían pasado ya seis meses, ella aun sufría por Jacob.

Sara aun no sabia nada de él, quizás se habia unido a Leah… Renesmee nunca debió haber llegado a su vida, ahora todo era un desastre. Pero lo único que agradecía a aquel desastre era haber concebido a su hijo, haber conocido a Sara y, si, haberlo conocido a él también.

- No volverás a caer en depresión de nuevo Renesmee – determino Alice evaluando la expresión del rostro de ella, aquellas palabras le dolieron, y Alice lo noto. – lo siento. – dijo rápidamente ante su metida de pata.

- No importa. – dijo Renesmee, lamentando aun aquellas palabras de Alice.

Conseguir alejarse del dolor no era cosa fácil, le habia costado tiempo y paciencia, y la familia Cullen habia estado allí para apoyarla, sobretodo Sara, a quien extrañaba mucho, a pesar que la visitaba continuamente.

Su panza crecía cada día mas, era increíble, se sentía cada vez mas cansada, y pesada pero adoraba sentir los movimientos de su bebe dentro de ella, era tan mágico, saber que habia un ser tan indefenso dentro de ella. Su único consuelo, la razón de su vida.

Por otra parte los Cullen eran muy amables, pero algo extraños, a veces cuando tenia que ser examinada por Carlise, él y Edward cuchicheaban tanto que la ponían nerviosa, finalmente le daban información satisfactoria sobre el crecimiento de su hijo, pero igual ella no estaba cómoda con la manera de actuar de ese par.

Los días trascurrieron entre paseos e invitaciones a reuniones para frecuentar los amigos de la familia Cullen, en su mayoría muy agradables y sobre todo discretos en cuanto a la condición de Renesmee, pues ella estaba embarazada sin estar casada. Obviamente era un alivio que nadie supiera quien era el padre de su hijo, no hacia falta agregarle más dramatismo a su historia.

-Hola pequeña amiga desafortunada. – La saludo Henri Pierce.

Habia conocido a Henri, un extrovertido hombre de sociedad, uno de esos días que Renesmee se levantaba con la mala suerte pasándole los talones. Habia salido con Bella para acompañarla a hacer algunas compras, cuando increíblemente esta desapareció en medio de una abarrotada calle, para colmo ese día se celebraba el día de los Santos, y la gente andaba alborotada tocando música y bebiendo alcohol, Renesmee intento cruzar la calle para buscar a Bella cuando su pie quedo atrapado en una alcantarilla, justo cuando una caravana estaba a punto de pasar por donde ella se habia quedado atascada, la muchedumbre esta acerca, y ella solo podía pensar en que ese tumulto de gente borracha podría atropellarla y lastimar a su hijo.

Gracias a dios, el único hombre que parecía estar sobrio ese día era Henri, quien se percato del extraño escenario y corrió hasta ella para salvarla. Bella apareció a los minutos con el rostro verde de la preocupación, agradeciéndole a aquel hombre con una invitación a cenar. Después de eso se habia vuelto un buen amigo, incluso la iba a visitar a la casa de los Cullen con frecuencia.

Se pasaba el día burlándose de su mala suerte diciéndole.

- Las pelirrojas tienen mala suerte pequeña, ¿no recuerdas como te conocí? – y soltaba una carcajada.

A pesar de las burlas a su costa a Renesmee le gustaba ver como sus negros rizos se agitaban cuando se reía, y como sus azules ojos brillaban de alegría. Era muy guapo, era fornido y alto, pero a veces se aprovechaba de esa ligera atracción para comenzar a seducirla.

- Henri, en Garnicov hay tantas mujeres solteras, ¿Y tu te vienes a fijar en una embarazada? – le dijo con burla.

- Me gustan las embarazadas. – respondió automáticamente mirando el paisaje con interés. Estaban en el patio de la mansión, sentados en la mesa de campo bebiendo el Té.

- ¿Las embarazadas de otros hombres? – dijo sin comprenderle.

- Las embarazadas de otros hombres que están solteras. – dijo conteniendo las ganas de soltar otra carcajada. Renesmee solo rodó los ojos.

- Eres un cabeza de chorlito.

- Uno muy orgullosos de serlo. – y entonces su mirada se torno algo seria. – Ren, ¿Dónde esta el padre de tu hijo?

A Renesmee esa pregunta no le gusto, y él lo noto.

- Lo siento, no quise entrometerme. – se disculpo con algo de nerviosismo.

Pero ¿para que iba a ocultárselo? , Henri le habia demostrado ser un buen amigo, habia estado con ella todos esos meses, viendo crecer dentro de ella a su angelito. Preocupándose por hacerla sentir bien, él era una especie de confidente protector, y no quería que ninguna sombra de desconfianza se cerniera sobre su amistad.

- Nos abandono. – lo dijo, habia salido de sus labios con cierto rencor, pero lo que en realidad sentía dentro de ella era dolor.

Henri se quedo mirando por largo rato su perfil.

- Ya vez, una huérfana que tendrá un bebe que será un huérfano de padre. La mala suerte me persigue. – soltó con ironía, intentando hacer sonreír a Henri con aquella ocurrencia, pero él no sonrío como siempre lo hacia, la seguía observando con esa extraña mirada que aparecía cada vez que tenia una idea.

- Yo lo quiero, quiero que ese niño sea mío. – soltó de repente, con su rostro aun serio, dando a entender que para él aquello no era un juego, y dejándola con la boca abierta por la impresión. – quiero ser el padre.

Renesmee lo seguía mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No. – soltó con fuerza, no quiso decirlo con antipatía pero el instinto habia actuado por ella. – lo siento Henri pero no quiero que te hagas ninguna falsa esperanza con esto, no estoy esperando la caridad de nadie, no estoy diciéndote esto para que sientas lastima por mi. – Renesmee estaba comenzando a molestarse, ¿como se atrevía a sugerir tal cosa?, ella no necesitaba de la caridad de nadie.

- No es por ninguna caridad, no seas ridícula. – le dijo con fastidio Henri. – lo he visto crecer con mis propios ojos dentro de ti, él o ella es parte de mi desde mucho antes de hacerte esta proposición, es parte de mi desde el día en que te salve de que fueras atropellada por aquella muchedumbre ebria.

- Henri…

- Déjame por favor Ren, yo lo quiero, quiero que sea mío. – ella negaba con la cabeza, aquello traería consecuencias.

- ¿Y después que? – le pregunto mirándole a lo ojos. – después querrás que yo también sea tuya, y sabes que eso es imposible.

¿De verdad ella pensaba que podría ser imposible no corresponder a sus sentimientos?, Jacob la habia abandonado, y Henri estaba siempre a su lado, ¿era tan difícil enamorarse de él?, no, quizás no era difícil.

- ¿Porque es imposible?, te estas cerrando a la idea desde un principio sin darle una oportunidad.

- ¿Y si no ocurre? ¿Y si nunca me enamoro de ti?

- Pues entonces nada cambiara, seremos los mismos de siempre.

- Mentira. – era mentira, cuando nos enamoramos, y no somos correspondidos, esas heridas siempre estarán allí recordándote cuanto te dolió, y cuanto te duele aun el rechazo.

Henri suspiro frustrado, no era la primera vez que le insinuaba sus sentimientos, pero si era la primera vez que se lo decía de una manera tan directa.

- Lo siento. – le dijo ella sintiéndose culpable.

- No importa. – la miro y le sonrío para que se relajara.

Pasadas las horas de la noche, Renesmee aun pensaba en la proposición que le habia hecho Henri, ¿realmente lo estaba considerando?, pero aquella situación tenia sus beneficios, su hijo no crecería sin un padre, él podría conocer lo que ella nunca tuvo, una familia. Quizás si intentara no cerrarse a la idea, como habia dicho Henri, él era un buen hombre, era paciente, cariñoso, siempre andaba de buen humor… ¡Pero no era justo!, ¿como iba a cargarlo con una responsabilidad que no era de él?, cargando además con una mujer que no lo amaba, eso era egoísta, injusto, estaría arrebatándole la oportunidad de que consiguiera el verdadero amor.

Renesmee pensó que era el momento de terminar con esa amistad, así le doliera en el alma, pero no iba a permitir que Henri se sacrificara y sufriera por ella. Además, si su hijo llegaba a nacer con esa naturaleza vampírica, tendría que contarle sobre ese extraño mundo a Henri, dado que él era un humano como ella. Y eso seria peligroso.

- Cariño, ¿estas bien? – entraron Edward y Bella a su habitación, como todas las noches, para desearle un buen dormir. Bella se acerco y se sentó en la cama para acariciarle los rizos. Renesmee les sonrío.

- Muy bien, gracias. – contesto.

- Te vimos algo preocupada después de que te despediste de Henri. ¿Acaso te ha estado incordiando? – pregunto Edward con una pizca de ira en los ojos.

- ¡No! Oh no, él se ha portado muy bien conmigo. – Edward relajo la mirada, la verdad era que a Edward no le gustaba ningún hombre que se le acercaba a Renesmee, era como si desconfiara de todo el mundo, o temiera que todo el mundo le hiciera algo, ella agradecía su preocupación, el sentimiento de aquellas reacciones eran muy calidas para ella, así imaginaba ella que reaccionaria un padre con respecto a su hija.

- Bien, si te molesta solo avísame. – no fue una petición, fue una orden. Renesmee sintió ganas de reírse.

- Renesmee… - decía Bella cuando un extraño sonido les llego desde abajo. Renesmee, Bella y Edward fruncieron el ceño.

- ¿Que es eso? – pregunto Bella, se escuchaban voces en la entrada de la casa, como si estuvieran discutiendo.

- Iré a ver. – dijo Edward y salio con rapidez de la habitación.

Renesmee decidió ignorar el escándalo y continuar con la charla, pues eso hacían Bella y ella todas las noches, pero era imposible, era tan bullicioso.

Y entonces lo escucho…. Era… era su voz.

- ¡Déjame pasar! ¡Necesito verla! – gritaba el Rey a todo pulmón.

Renesmee se tenso, y la ira no se hizo esperar, sintió un fuego que le lamia la columna vertebral, el rencor del abandono, de la humillación, todos los recuerdos de dolor durante esos últimos seis meses se agolparon con fuerza en su cuerpo, salio de la cama, para bajar y poner en su lugar a aquel monstruo insensible, ¿que creía?, ¿que podía hacer con su vida lo que a él le plazca?, ella ya no le pertenecía, él no era nadie, no tenia el derecho de hacerle sufrir cada vez que a él le apeteciera.

- ¿Renesmee que estas haciendo? – intento pararla Bella. – no puedes bajar, es riesgoso en tu estado.

- A ese hombre alguien debe ponerlo en su lugar. – miro a Bella con cólera.

- No puedes agitarte, ya tienes siete meses de gestación, las emociones fuertes no son buenas para ti en estos momentos. – siguió diciéndole.

Pero Renesmee ya estaba bajando las escaleras. Cuando llego a la planta baja, lo vio.

Estaba toda la familia bloqueándole el paso e intentando calmarlo.

- ¡Por favor su majestad! Su salud es algo delicada en estos momentos, ella no puede tener emociones fuertes, eso le haría daño a ella y al bebe. – cuando Carlise dijo "Bebe" a Jacob se le contrajo el rostro de dolor, sujetándose el pecho como si fuera un animal herido. Por un momento todos temieron que cayera de rodillas al suelo aullando de dolor, pero eso no ocurrió. Se recupero del débil momento y contesto.

- No pienso molestarla, solo necesito un favor. – susurro entrecerrando los ojos.

- No me importa lo que necesite, no voy a permitir que la moleste. – respondió Edward apretando los dientes.

- ¡Edward! ¡No seas grosero! ¡Es él Rey! – le dijo Esme temiendo por la vida de su hijo.

- No vengo a molestarla – repitió Jacob como un autómata tensando la mandíbula en un gesto de frustración.

Renesmee termino de bajar las escaleras con Bella detrás de ella, y pudo ver mejor la escena. Entre ella y Jacob se interponía una columna de cuerpos, pero a pesar de ello, Jacob pudo verla claramente, pues él era un hombre muy alto, mucho mas de quienes allí estaban, por algo era el Rey de la raza.

El aspecto de él era lamentable, no estaba ni mal vestido, ni sucio, pero su rostro reflejaba sufrimiento, era una mascara de dolor. Cuando la vio, las duras líneas que surcaban y asentaban aquella mascara de agonía se suavizaron, dejando ver al antiguo Jacob, sus ojos quedaron prendados uno del otro, en un momento hipnótico, en el cual todo el mundo hizo silencio.

A Renesmee se le olvido incluso para que habia bajado de su habitación, se le habia olvidado que odiaba a aquel hombre, ¿Dónde estaban aquellos sentimientos de furia?, ¿a donde habían ido?, el dolor, el rencor, ¿porque desaparecieron?.

Y entonces Jacob desvío su mirada de su rostro hasta su cuerpo, justo en su prominente vientre, y la mascara que reflejaba dolor, ira, angustia y rencor volvió.

Y entonces aquellos sentimientos que ella estaba buscando regresaron de donde sea que se habían escondido.

- ¿A que has venido? – le pregunto Renesmee.

- ¡Bella!¿ Como has permitido que saliera de la cama? – le reclamo Edward.

Bella con angustia tomo de los hombros a Renesmee susurrándole palabras para que recordara al bebe y se tranquilizara.

Jacob miro a con frustración a la columna de vampiros que se interponía entre él y Renesmee. Y luego devolvió su furibunda mirada a los ojos de ella.

- Vengo a que me apuñales el corazón…. Otra vez. – soltó el Rey, y era cierto, ella ya le había apuñalado con su traición, pero esta vez lo apuñalaría literalmente.

* * *

><p>¡Hey chicas! ¡Estoy tan feliz por haber terminado este cap! ¿Como están? ¿Les gusto este nuevo cap?, lo he hecho súper larguísimo para compensar todo el tiempo que he tardado en publicar. ¿Que les pareció Tenebrae? Mientras lo escribía, me lo imagine y hasta a mi me dio miedito, jejeje. Bueno chicas dejen sus comentarios, y díganme que les parece este reencuentro entre Jacob y Renesmee, y los nuevos personajes, Tenebrae y Henri además de que ya aparecieron más Cullens. ¡Besitos! Espero publicar pronto<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Placeres Oscuros**

Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi invención.

Él es el Rey de su raza, y no desea ser atado a nadie, esta dispuesto a asesinar para conservar su libertad, pero inevitablemente se verá atado a ella mediante una fuerte conexión que atenta contra sus propias leyes, y contra su rebelde alma. ¿Que hará? ¿Podrá asesinar a aquella mujer que amenaza con destruir su independencia? ¿Que incluso amenaza con acabar con su reino?

**Capitulo 13: Tan cerca pero tan lejos.**

- ¡Estas loco! ¡Loco!.

Renesmee lo miraba como si no lo conociera, como si fuera un desconocido que acababa de insultarla.

- No lo hare. – determino ella mirándole con fiereza a los ojos.

- Si lo harás – le contradijo Jacob mientras le sostenía la mirada con igual intensidad – me lo debes.

Estaban en su habitación.

A Renesmee le había costado mucho convencer a los Cullen de que le dieran un poco de privacidad. Al principio Edward estaba increíblemente molesto, tanto, que le había gritado a Jacob que se marchara de su casa, y Jacob le había retado a que lo sacara con sus propias manos en una clara invitación a matarse a golpes, si es que los vampiros podían morir de esa forma, pero Carlise se había encargado de meterle algo de sentido común en la cabeza a Edward antes de que cometiera la locura de aceptar, y finalmente habían decidido que el Rey podía hablar con Renesmee a solas.

Sin embargo ella esperaba hacerlo en el despacho, donde se recibía a la visita, pero no pudo, Carlise le había dado la negativa, ella debía irse a la cama a descansar, su embarazo estaba muy adelantado, y su excursión fuera de casa había abarcado todo el día, estaba agotada.

- Toma. – Jacob saco una daga con empuñadura dorada y hoja de cristal, cuando él la acerco a ella, Renesmee pudo notar que contenía un humo negro. Jacob extendió el puñal hasta ella.

El pretendía que ella tomara la cosa en sus manos y le apuñalara en el corazón. – Hazlo. – le ordeno abriéndose la camisa y dejando a la vista su enorme pecho al desnudo, en sus ojos había una aterradora mirada de resolución.

-Vete al diablo. – le espeto Renesmee con furia.

Jacob la miro con odio y frustración. Ella no le entendía, no entendía que no tenía otra salida para su miserable vida, no entendía que no podía vivir ni un minuto más en ese infierno. Ella se veía muy bien, tranquila, en paz, no sufría por la separación, en cambio él sentía que se estaba quemando vivo.

- Eres una egoísta. – le reprocho él. – ¿serias capaz de dejarme sumido en esta desgracia?

- No es egoísmo, simplemente no voy a apuñalarte el corazón. ¿Estas loco?, ¡puedes morir!

- ¿Y a ti que te importa?

- No me convertiré en una asesina.

A Jacob le dolieron sus palabras, a ella no le importaba que él muriera, solo se preocupaba por no cargar con una muerte en su conciencia.

Estaba claro que el único idiota que se moría de dolor por aquella separación era él, ella quizás en todos esos meses había decidido hacer su vida con el padre de su hijo, él quizás había cometido un error al ir hasta allá, solo conseguiría lastimarse aun mas y molestarla a ella.

Por otra parte se avergonzaba de si mismo, porque aun, después de toda la desgracia que ella había provocado, él tenia esperanzas, quería averiguar y ver con sus propios ojos que ella no tenia a otro amante, que aun esperaba por él. ¿Pero para que? Si el rencor que tenia en su corazón jamás le permitiría perdonarla.

- No moriré.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Jacob se ensimismo en sus propios pensamientos, la pregunta de Renesmee le daba vueltas en su cabeza, y entonces miro al suelo y dijo en un susurro.

- Morir seria un alivio para mí.- levanto la cabeza con una fría y triste sonrisa en sus labios mientras clavaba dolorosamente la mirada en sus ojos.- y las divinidades no lo permitirán, ellas quieren que sufra.

Renesmee lo vio con incredulidad, ¿Por qué decía eso?

- Jacob – le dijo sorprendida – ¿como podrían ellas odiarte de esa forma?, además… - lo miro confundida. - ¿Realmente quieres morir?

Jacob adopto una expresión molesta y sombría.

- Eso ahora no importa.- le susurro fríamente.

Pero a ella si le importaba, y se maldecía por ello, porque se suponía que no debía importarle, porque rendirse al amor que sentía por Jacob la hacia débil, y ella no podía darse el lujo de ser débil por su hijo, ella no podía confiar nunca mas en Jacob, porque eso era un pase seguro al mundo de la rechazo y el abandono, ese lugar a donde él no se cansaba de enviarla una y otra vez desde que se conocieron.

Y aun así venia a esta casa a obligarla a que lo matase...

Pero eso no iba a ocurrir.

- Lo siento, no lo hare.- dijo Renesmee con determinación en su voz.

Jacob la miro con horror, como si fuera un animal herido e indefenso que estuviera siendo arrinconado por su dueño para ser asesinado brutalmente.

- Entonces buscare otra salida. – A Renesmee no le gusto lo que le vino a la mente con aquellas palabras. ¿Qué quiso decir con otra salida?, ¿acaso él realmente intentaría…?

-Jacob, podríamos solucionar esto como la gente madura, lo sabes. – Susurro ella, mirándolo ahora con pena, no se había dado cuenta de lo delgado que estaba, parecía haber adelgazado mucho en todos esos meses, y parte de ello se debía a que él ya no se alimentaba de ella, o mas bien, ya no quería hacerlo.

- No hay solución a esto.

- ¿Eres tan incapaz de abrirte a la verdad?

El Rey clavo su mirada llena de rencor en su vientre, para luego cambiar su expresión a una de profunda culpabilidad.

- Yo desearía que desapareciera.- un espasmo de dolor cruzo su rostro, Renesmee con pánico entendió que él hablaba de su hijo. ¿Pero, a que venia todo aquello?- quisiera que todo rastro de tu traición desapareciera para...- se detuvo abruptamente cuando poso sus ojos en su abultado vientre. El violento silencio se debió a que hablar de sentimientos en aquel momento era humillante y doloroso.

- Él no va a desaparecer. Yo jamás lo permitiría.- le dijo con cólera mientras protegía tiernamente con las manos su vientre de la mirada de Jacob.

- Lo se. - respondió estoicamente mientras se alejaba de ella caminando hacia el fondo de la habitación.- y no me importa- era un mentiroso, pensó para si mismo.

Renesmee lo miro con ira, aquellas palabras le dolieron en lo mas profundo de su alma, el rechazo hacia su hijo era tan inconcebiblemente doloroso que no soportaba verle la cara a Jacob sin odiarle, y rechinando los dientes balbuceo- entonces lárgate- finalmente termino gritándole- ¡si no te importa nuestro hijo márchate y déjame en paz!

Jacob no grito, pero eso no impidió que sus palabras siguieran torturándola.

- No es mi hijo- contesto con dureza, pero la verdad era que en vez de odio lo que sentía era una ardiente y profunda envidia hacia desconocido padre de aquel bebé que ella llevaba en su vientre. Ese hombre lo tiene todo, todo lo que él deseaba, le había arrebatado todo lo que tenía y deseaba de la vida.

En ese momento Edward toco la puerta.

- ¿Ren? ¿Que esta pasando allí dentro?, ¿porque gritas? Abre la puerta.- le exigió enojado.

- Estoy bien Edward, yo solo... exagere.

Jacob la miro con la verdad en los ojos, era una pésima mentirosa.

Edward suspiro del otro lado de la puerta, la voz de Bella se le unió.

- Edward ya basta, déjalos hablar.- le regaño.

- Ella esta muy delicada, no debe agitarse Bella. – Decía Edward, como para que Jacob lo escuchara.

- Renesmee sabe eso, ella se controlara.

Y diciendo eso sus voces desaparecieron.

- Solo hazlo y me machare lo mas pronto posible.- dijo el moreno tendiéndole la daga de nuevo.

- No.- se negó de nuevo. Renesmee estaba mas tranquila, era cierto ella debía ser mas cuidadosa con su salud. Pero no por eso seria menos firme.- aclararemos esto de una vez por todas.

- No he venido a hablar!.- gruño Jacob con ira. Pero ella no se dejo intimidar por su furia y lo ignoro.

- Entonces según tu conclusión mi hijo no es tuyo.- asintió ella, mientras hablaba con sarcasmo.- ¿serias tan amable de inventarle un padre también? Porque me gustaría avisarle que su hijo nacerá pronto.

Jacob siguió mirándola con ira sin contestar a su burla. Así que ella siguió con el discurso.

- ¿Sabes? En un principio pensé que tu trauma con Elizabeth era el causante de tu rechazo a mi embarazo- ella estrechaba la mirada al verlo.- pero después me di cuenta que no era así. Ahora estoy segura que es por cobardía.

Jacob tenso el cuerpo y contrajo el rostro en una mueca de ira.

- Si, porque en vez de afrontar tus miedos, te quedas allí para que ellos decidan por ti, porque permites que ellos dirijan tu vida.

- ¿Cobardía? - Jacob se carcajeo amargamente.- ¿y me lo dice alguien que le teme a confiar?

- Por lo menos yo lo intente. Pero de nada sirvió, porque destrozaste mi confianza una y otra vez abandonándole, sin permitirme el derecho de explicarte mis motivos. – termino con la cara tensa por la rabia.

- Tu me acusas de cobarde, pero eres incapaz de ver tus propios defectos, y la verdad es que tienen uno muy grande, eres una mentirosa, ¿hasta donde pensabas llevar esta mentira?- le pregunto respirando forzadamente mientras se acercaba a ella con lentitud.

- No es una mentira.

- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Porque permitiste que me enterara de tu embarazo aquella forma tan humillante?

Ella no sabía que responder a esa pregunta, ella había querido decírselo desde un principio pero temía a su reacción.

- Yo... Yo sabía que reaccionarias mal.- se defendió.

- ¡De cualquier forma iba a reaccionar mal! Pero tú silencio logro que desconfiara mas de ti, Callaste, y eso es una mentira más, ¿que esperabas de mí? ¿Que esperabas de un hombre que ha sido traicionado una y otra vez?

- ¡Que me comprendieras! ¡Que entendieras que este milagro también me ha sorprendido y sobretodo que creyeras que es tuyo!

- ¡Y yo esperaba que no me engañaras! ¡Tú! Entre todos, la única mujer que ha logrado que amara de verdad. No es justo.

Y ella odiaba admitir que realmente había cometido un error al ocultárselo, se había dejado llevar por el miedo. Había tenido buenas intenciones al callar, pero la verdad es que había empeorado todo. No había pensado en que había perdido mucho terreno en lograr que él le creyera, al no habérselo contado a tiempo.

- ¿Habría alguna diferencia si te hubiera contado la verdad en primer lugar?- le pregunto tensando las sabanas en las manos, y temiendo a la respuesta.

- No lo se, y tampoco lo sabremos nunca.- le dijo el apoyando la cabeza en la pared que estaba al lado de la ventana.

Cansados, estaban agotados de esta guerra que no llevaba a nada.

- Entiendo tus razones, pero no puedo aceptarlas.- le dijo Jacob con la mandíbula tensa, decidido a no demostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento.

- ¿De que razones hablas?- pregunto ella girando el rostro para verlo apoyado ahora en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando el cielo oscuro, tenia los ojos cerrados, estaba tratando de calmarse.

Jacob no pudo evitar que el dolor se expresara en su rostro.

- Yo no puedo darte hijos, y tu sueno es tener una familia- no pudo evitar la sorpresa en su rostro, él la conocía mejor de lo que pensaba, pero eso no cambiaba nada.- es obvio que te rehusaste a vivir sin esa opción.

- ¿Sigues con esa idea estúpida?- le dijo simplemente.

- No es estúpida, es lo mas lógico.

- Eres tan cerrado de mentalidad - le critico ella.- tan increíblemente cerrado. Eres incapaz de pensar en otra posibilidad con respecto a esta situación, solo partes de tú tragedia personal para hacerte una conclusión.

- ¿Entonces como explicas eso?- pregunto molesto señalándole el vientre.

- ¡Eso!- dijo con ira Renesmee- ¡es tu hijo! Y ya sabes como lo concebimos.

- Deja de burlarte de mi, y confiesa que te embarazaste de otro el día en que huiste del castillo!

Renesmee rechino los dientes, ya estaba harta de aquello, ella no haría nada al respecto.

- Confiésalo.- la presionó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- No voy a mentir- ella ahora adopto una actitud serena, no le daría el gusto de verla desesperada.

- Entonces según tú, ¿que ocurrió? – quiso saber él.

- ¿Porque quieres oírme ahora? – lo miro con recelo. - No vas a creerme.

- Dímelo, quiero oírlo.

- El niño es tuyo, es todo lo que diré.

- ¡Mentira!- grito consternado.

- Cree lo que se te de la gana, no voy a permitir que sigas con este jueguito mental. Tampoco te necesito.- Renesmee estaba tranquila, su rostro lo miraba estoicamente.

Jacob caminaba desesperadamente de un lado a otro, como un animal enjaulado y herido.

- No es posible, los humanos y los vampiros no pueden concebir hijos, es contra natura, desde el inicio de mi raza eso nos ha quedado muy claro- susurraba rápidamente para convencerse de ello, porque su corazón estaba comenzando a jugarle sucio, quería soñar con lo que ella decía, creer en sus palabras, pero eso solo haría que el dolor fuera mas fuerte de lo que era, autoengañarse no podía ser una opción, si él le creía y descubriera que le había mentido no podría ni siquiera mantenerse en pie por el dolor.

Renesmee seguía con expresión impasible.

- Harías bien en buscar respuestas en las madres de tu raza. En las divinidades. - pero su reacción fue previsible.

- ¡NO!- grito con furia, luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, instintivamente él se preocupo por su salud., lo último que quería era agitarla en su estado, pero ¡maldita sea! Ella lo volvía loco.- no lo hare.

Renesmee suspiro con cansancio.

Jacob camino hacia ella de nuevo, con pasos sigilosos como los de un tigre, con su torso desnudo, se sentó insoportablemente cerca, tanto que ella sentía el calor emanando de él, y su seductor aroma achocolatado le llenaba la cabeza hasta marearla.

Jacob tomo delicadamente su mano, su rostro estaba muy serio, pero ella solo podía pensar en su suave toque y en su cuerpo, respondiendo a la cercanía de Jacob, la calentura le estaba ruborizando las mejillas, y se sentía húmeda en su entre pierna. Se maldecía por sentir aquello, él seguro no sentía lo mismo, porque la despreciaba y aborrecía.

- Aquí, hazlo de una vez, no alarguemos más esta agonía. Libéranos de este error.- Renesmee ante esas palabras salio de su ensoñación abruptamente, no se había dado cuenta de que él había envuelto sus dedos al rededor de la empuñadura de la daga. Pero lo que le había dolido era que él considerara error el sentimiento que sentían.

A ella se le humedecieron los ojos, algo que creía que nunca mas volvería a ocurrir, algo que solo el era capaz de producir, vio como el rostro de Jacob se suavizaba de su dura expresión y adoptaba una expresión de culpabilidad, mientras a ella se la estaba comiendo viva la ira y el rencor.

Vio como su mano estaba perfectamente posicionada con la punta de la daga sobre el corazón de Jacob, él había notado su rabia, y empujando el torso hacia adelante rasgo su propia piel morena, donde ahora goteaba la sangre, Renesmee solo debía tomar impulso con sus manos y clavar con fuerza la daga allí donde el quería, y acabaría con el dolor, o eso pensaban ambos, acabarían con el sufrimiento, seria el fin, Jacob podría irse feliz a hacer su vida con Leah o con cualquier otra, y ella se quedaría igual, porque un maldito lazo no le había impuesto nunca sentir amor por Jacob, quizás para él fuera así pero no era la ley en ella, nada cambiaria después de aquello.

-Por favor – susurro Jacob, clavando sus negros ojos en los de ella con súplica y Renesmee tembló de miedo ante lo que pensaba hacer.

Y entonces sintió como era consumida de nuevo por la ira ante lo injusto de aquella situación, y sintió como ese sentimiento se afianzaba cuando su hijo se movió dentro de ella. La rabia hizo que ella levantara la daga sobre su cabeza para tomar el impulso que necesitaba, pero no para apuñalarle el corazón y romper el lazo como Jacob tanto deseaba, sino para lanzar al suelo aquella daga maldita que ella se rehusaba a utilizar, cuando la cosa se estrello en el suelo y la hoja de cristal se partió en mil pedazos, ante la horrorizada mirada de Jacob, un extraño humo negro salio de los restos que habían quedado en el suelo.

El humo se arremolinaba extrañamente como si tuviera vida propia, parecía una serpiente retorciéndose en el aire, que rápidamente se había tornado fría. Renesmee tembló de pánico y sintió escalofríos, Jacob vio horrorizado como el espantoso humo se dirigía hacia Renesmee, rápidamente sin detenerse a pensar se interpuso para protegerla con su cuerpo.

El extraño humo se dirigía decidido a atacar, bordeo el cuerpo de Jacob con una rapidez impensable, dejándolo sin posibilidades de protegerla, Renesmee palideció mientras se protegía el vientre, pero sucedió algo extraño, el humo no pudo acercarse a ella, en cambio retrocedió ferozmente, como si la cosa pudiera pensar y estuviera espantada, al parecer algo en Renesmee lo hacia retroceder, como si para el humo maligno fuera insoportable acercarse a ella, y entonces el humo cambio de dirección, Renesmee entro en pánico y soltó un agudo grito mientras el humo impacto en el pecho desnudo de Jacob, este se doblo sobre si mismo sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el corazón.

- ¡Jacob! - grito Renesmee. La habitación rápidamente fue invadida por todos los Cullen, que habían acudido rápidamente al grito de la cobriza.

Edward fue directo hacia Renesmee, mientras que Carlise se dio cuenta rápidamente que algo malo iba con el Rey y acudió en su ayuda.

- ¡El humo! Entro en el pecho de Jacob, ¡lo absorbió en su cuerpo! - gritaba ella histérica mientras los Cullen la miraban sin entender.

- ¡Ren cálmate! No estamos entendiendo nada. - le dijo Edward. Pero Renesmee seguía gritando desesperada, ellos no entendían su pánico, porque ellos no habían visto el horror que acababa de presenciar.

Carlise afortunadamente comprendió la situación en la que se encontraba el Rey pero este insistía en que no le había ocurrido nada.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien.- decía Jacob para calmar a todo el mundo. - no me paso nada. Preocúpese por ella.- le dijo a Carlise mientras le echaba un ojo a Renesmee para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto él escudriñándola con la mirada para buscar alguna anomalía.

- Si, yo estoy bien.- susurro algo incómoda por la atención de todos sobre ella.

Todos se quedaron en un sepulcral silencio sin saber que hacer a continuación.

Jacob parecía querer decirle algo a Renesmee, pero los Cullen no paraban de mirar a uno y después a otro como esperando una explicación mas detallada de lo que había ocurrido.

Jacob frunció el ceño molesto, camino hacia la puerta y Renesmee se tenso, ¿Tan rápido se iba?

- Adiós. – gruño el Rey y salio rápidamente de la habitación.

Renesmee se agito, sintió deseos de salir corriendo detrás de él, para pedirle que se quedara, pero ella no iba a cometer ese error.

Jacob llego a la puerta de la casa Cullen, y cuando sujeto el pomo para abril la puerta escucho que lo llamaron.

- ¿Señor? ¡Su majestad! – decía el doctor Carlise mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras. – ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que me permita hacerle un chequeo medico para estar seguros? Me ha parecido ver una pequeña mancha en…- pero Carlise fue interrumpido abruptamente por el rey.

- Muchas gracias Carlise, pero debo ir a atender algunos asuntos. – Si unos asuntos que incluían retorcerle el maldito pescuezo a Tenebrae, ese bastardo había querido joderlo, porque esa daga tenia algo extraño que él no entendía, pero era seguro que no habría roto el lazo, o al menos eso le parecía a él. Ese humo extraño tenia otro propósito. - Hasta luego.

- Pero… - la palabra murió en los labios de Carlise al ver como el Rey salía de su casa.

Pero entonces observo con desconcierto como el detuvo su andar repentinamente. El aire a su al rededor se había vuelto frío y pesado, algo maligno rondaba el exterior de la casa. Jacob soltó una maldición y con una mano en su pecho y el rostro deformado en una mueca de dolor, el Rey se giro sobre sus pies y callo arrodillado al suelo.

Carlise corrió a socorrerlo rápidamente, mientras Jacob yacía en la tierra retorciéndose de dolor.

- ¡Su majestad! Permítame...- pero el dolor no mitigaba, y el Rey seguía retorciéndose, no permitiéndole revisarle para saber de donde provenía... En el pecho de Jacob una mancha redonda, como tinta negra se esparcía con rapidez justo encima en donde se encontraba su corazón. El cuerpo de Jacob comenzó a sacudirse fuertemente, sus labios ahora estaban azules, y sus ojos en blanco, no había pupilas en ellos, en cambio, parecía que una mancha negra los comenzaba a teñir.

El Rey no parecía conciente de ello, porque no dejaba de revolcarse por el dolor que sentía en su pecho, este parecía provocarle una terrible agonía. Carlise no sabia que hacer, quería huir de allí porque el horroroso aspecto del Rey lo estaba asustando, pero no podía dejarlo allí, era el Rey y salvador de su raza, le debía la vida, y todo lo que tenia, incluso el regreso de su nieta. Pero ¿que podía hacer? Estaba muriendo, y él no entendía que le ocurría.

- Llévalo con ella.- dijo una suave voz detrás de Carlise.

El doctor asustado giro la cabeza para encontrarse con una mujer de increíble belleza, que despedía luz de su piel. Parecía un ángel.

- Su gracia... Madre Sapientia.- era la divinidad de la sabiduría. Sus negros cabellos bailaban al rededor de su hermoso rostro, como si una brisa natural los agitara, cuando era una noche cálida sin viento. - perdóneme pero... ¿Que ha dicho?

- Llévalo con Renesmee, con ella él estará bien. - Carlise miro automáticamente la mancha negra en el pecho del Rey. - eso no le hara daño a ella ni al bebe, tampoco a tú familia. El único al que puede atacar y matar es a él mismo. - dijo la divinidad mirando con sus intensos ojos azules al Rey, quien había abandonado su silenciosa lucha contra el dolor y había comenzado a gemir, el sudor estallo en su cuerpo empapándolo.- ve, sálvale la vida a tu Rey.- la apremio ella.

Carlise abrazo a Jacob e inmediatamente lo transporto a la habitación de Renesmee. Ante la atónita mirada de la cobriza Jacob fue dejado en el suelo.

- ¿Que...? ¡Carlise! ¡¿Que le ha pasado a Jacob?

- Hizo un pacto con el diablo.

Renesmee volteo la cabeza y le sorprendió ver allí a la madre de la sabiduría.

- ¿Que?...

- Jacob hizo un trato con Tenebrae, y fue engañado. - dijo Sapientia caminando con majestuosidad hacia Jacob, que había dejado de gemir, al parecer estar en aquella habitación lo aliviaba. Sapientia aparto la camisa del pecho de Jacob.

- ¿Que es esa horrible mancha? - pregunto Alice impresionada. Renesmee se sobresalto con su voz, se le había olvidado que los Cullen estaban allí.

- Es el mal. - dijo la divinidad, pero no con intención de responder, parecía que hablaba para si misma. Ella llevo su mano hacia el pecho del Rey pero sin tocarlo.- no puedo interferir en esto, la promesa del libre albedrío de la raza no me lo permite.- La diosa levanto sus misteriosos ojos hacia Renesmee.- Ven acá muchacha.

Renesmee abrió mucho los ojos, se preguntaba que era lo que aquella diosa quería de ella.

- Renesmee...- dijo alguien con pánico.

- Tranquila Bella- la calmo Carlise- no le sucederá nada, madre Sapientia no lo permitirá.

Cuando Renesmee llego a hasta ella, la divinidad la motivo a tocarlo, Jacob respiraba agitado y se retorcía levemente, intranquilo, sus ojos horriblemente blancos se tenían de negro a cada segundo.

- La oscuridad lo esta devorando. - susurro la diosa.

Renesmee asustada se apresuro a hacer lo que le decía Sapientia y puso la palma de su mano encima de su pecho, justo sobre su corazón.

- Observa con atención como lo alivias.- dijo Sapientia a su lado.

Renesmee no podía creer lo que había dicho, seguramente aquello era una equivocación, porque ella realmente no podía hacer tal cosa.

- Pero yo no... - entonces con sorpresa vio como el oscuro circulo que minutos antes crecia con alarmante rapidez sobre su corazón, ahora estaba remitiendo, disminuía en tamaño cada vez mas y con el se iba el dolor. Jacob gimió de alivio, y ahora respiraba acompasadamente conforme el círculo negro se reducía. Ahora podía ver claramente un extraño brillo que salía de ella mientras sanaba a Jacob de aquella maldad que lo envolvía. Era un brillo que salía de su cuerpo y sus manos, hermoso, extraño pero hermoso.

Los Cullen estaban asombrados ante aquella revelación.

Finalmente la mancha disminuyo hasta convertirse en un pequeño punto negro, que bien podría parecer un lunar, sino fuera tan oscuro.

Sapientia llevo su mano hacia el pantalón de Jacob y extrajo una botellita de metal rojo. Saco el tapón que cerraba aquella botella, pero de allí no salio nada. La divinidad miro el ahora apacible rostro de Jacob.

- Niño tonto.- le dijo, pero en su voz no había rastro de burla, ni de ira, al contrario, a Renesmee le pareció que lo decía como una madre triste.- no permitas que se aleje de ti hasta que consigamos la manera de librarlo de esto, si se aleja, morirá.

- ¿Cómo podría suceder eso? - pregunto Renesmee, aun no entendía mucho lo que allí sucedía.

Sapientia la miro fijamente a los ojos, buscando algo en su mirada, cuando lo encontró, sonrío, y le dijo con voz profunda.

- Tienes luz. – fue lo único que le dijo, y se desvaneció.

Renesmee quedo mas confundida que antes, ahora no sabia que implicaba todo aquello, lo único que sabia era que nuevamente la vida del Rey y la de ella volvían a estar mas unidas en lo que a términos de distancia se refiere, porque en lo que al corazón respecta, las cosas iban de mal en peor.

Pasada una hora, Jacob yacía dormido en un colchón que amablemente los hombres de la casa habían llevado al cuarto de Renesmee para el rey, suficientemente grande, y ahora estaban ellos dos solos, Jacob inconciente por el sueño y ella pensando en que finalmente no sabia a donde la llevaría todo aquello.

Giro su rostro para verlo, allí estaba él, con su apacible rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna, tan insoportablemente hermoso, ella lo amaba tal cual era él, con su mal humor, con sus molestos ceños fruncidos, con sus odiosas palabras de rechazo, porque cuando él admitía que la amaba, le daba mas de lo que la decepcionaba.

Pero todo tenía un límite, y ella había alcanzado el suyo.

-No lo hare, así que puedes comenzar a relajarte. – le susurro a su hijo, quien se removía ansioso dentro de ella.

Si, desde la primera vez que Jacob había entrado por la puerta de los Cullen el bebe lo había escuchado y no había dejado de moverse, porque sabia quien era él.

Antes de dejar el castillo, cuando todo iba bien entre Jacob y ella, el bebe había tenido tiempo suficiente para memorizar y reconocer la voz de su padre, una vez que ella había dejado el castillo hace meses, notaba un fuerte sentimiento que bien podría venir de ella misma, pero también lo percibía de su hijo, era "añoranza", lo extrañaban, y por muy loco que pudiera sonar, su bebe lo extrañaba también.

Y ahora que estaba cerca el pequeño estaba impaciente por escuchar la voz de su padre de nuevo.

- Calma pequeñín, harás que mami comience a aullar de dolor.- le dijo sonriendo.

Al día siguiente Renesmee se levanto muy temprano, quizás fuera por la novedad de tener a Jacob durmiendo nuevamente junto a ella. Dándose la vuelta en la cama volvió a dormirse pensando en que estaba molesta consigo misma porque su fuerza de voluntad fuera tan débil con respecto a el.

Horas mas tarde ambos se despertaron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Que estoy haciendo aquí? – pregunto Jacob levantándose del colchón, con aires de estar muy confundido. Oh si ella tendría que despejar esa confusión contándole todo lo que sabia de lo ocurrido anoche.

Así que lo hizo, le contó absolutamente todo, y cuando termino el solo mostró molestia e ira, y contra todo pensamiento irracional Renesmee pensó que mostraba algo de… ¿alivio?... no podía ser, ella solo quería pensar que era así.

-¿Dices que tenia un circulo negro en mi pecho? – Renesmee asintió. – ¿y que tu hiciste que desapareciera?

- Bueno no lo desaparecí, allí tienes un punto negro aun. – Jacob se reviso el pecho.

- Pero es diminuto.

- Y si no habría sido por Sapientia no estuvieras sano. – dijo Renesmee.

-Pero tú me sanaste. – decía Jacob mirándola sorprendido.

- Sapientia…

- ¿Porque?

Renesmee se quedo con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que él había preguntado, ¡dios! La pregunta era tan insultante, ¿como era posible que él no supiera lo que el significaba para ella?, ¿como podía él dudar de ello? cuando se había cansado de repetirle que lo amaba, cuando ella le había hecho el amor durante tantas noches, cuando llevaba su hijo en su vientre.

Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se humedecieron, y ella rechino los dientes de ira.

Jacob la miraba sin entender.

- ¿Dije algo malo? – si no hubiera mostrado una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro ella habría creído que se estaba burlando.

Ella no respondió.

-Lo siento, si dije algo que te hirió. – Jacob se acerco a la cama y se sentó a su lado, sin tocarla. Parecía que tenía miedo de hacerlo. Enseguida bajo el rostro y fijo lentamente sus ojos en el abultado vientre de ella, pero ya no había tristeza cuando la miraba allí, ahora había… ¿curiosidad?, él miraba el vientre con anhelo, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio como este se expandía, pues el bebé dentro de ella se estaba estirando para hacerse mas espacio. – ¿Te duele? – pregunto con intriga.

- ¿Que?

- Cuando hace eso, ¿Te duele? – estaba asustado por la respuesta, ella lo sabia.

- No. – respondió Renesmee sin aliento, era la primera vez que hablaban del bebé sin que él estuviera molesto, triste o herido. Tal vez debería decir algo mas, pero no se le ocurría que decir.

Jacob la miro como pidiendo permiso para algo, pero ella no sabia para que, y entonces inseguro bajo lentamente la cabeza para acercar su rostro al vientre, Renesmee no sabia que intentaba hacer pero se quedo quieta como una roca, no quería interrumpir ese momento de conexión entre los tres.

A través de los ojos de Renesmee, Jacob parecía no saber si retroceder y resguardarse en el fondo de la habitación o seguir acercándose, dios, era tan inseguro en todo lo que respectaba al embarazo, parecía temerle a todo aquello, pero la curiosidad era mas fuerte que el temor, porque siguió acercándose, cuando su rostro estuvo lo suficientemente cerca comenzó a olisquear su barriga, Renesmee lo miro frunciendo el ceño, pero no se atrevió a decir nada, ella no sabia con exactitud como era el comportamiento de los vampiros respecto a sus hijos.

Cuando termino de olisquear levanto la cabeza mirándola confundido, luego midió su reacción para saber si a ella le molestaba lo que hacia, como no demostró incomodidad volvió a inclinar la cabeza con lentitud para acercar su oreja, él parecía oír algo.

- Es… - levanto la cabeza y la miro con desconcierto. Pero no dijo nada más.

- ¿Que?

Jacob estaba aturdido, pero maravillado. En sus ojos había temor y a la vez algo de emoción. Pero entonces su rostro se tiño de vergüenza por lo que acaba de hacer. Se estaba comportando como si estuviera intentando vincularse a ese niño.

- ¿Que pasa?

- Yo lo siento, no debí…

- ¿Porque? puedes… - y entones ella se sobresalto.

- ¿Que ocurre? – pregunto Jacob asustado, extendiendo sus manos hacia ella, la había sujetado por los antebrazos.

- Nada… solo un fue hipo. – dijo con simpleza, esperando que se tragara la mentira, pues la verdad era que el bebé se había emocionado de nuevo con la voz de Jacob, dando una patadita en su vientre especialmente fuerte.

- ¿Un…. Hipo? – dijo Jacob con la confusión reflejada en su cara, ella asintió, y entonces Jacob se echo a reír de alivio. – un hipo. - afirmo y siguió riendo, Renesmee no entendía que le causaba gracia, pero el sonido de su risa era tan bonita y pacifica, que se le quedo mirando fijamente para deleitarse con la visión que él le daba.

- ¿Porque ríes? – quiso saber, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de preguntar.

- Yo pensé que…- su rostro confundido regreso, dejo de reír y se puso serio. – nada.

Renesmee no quería dejar de escuchar su risa.

- No. – le exigió derepente, molesta con él porque la privaba de su risa. – sigue riendo por favor. – y con precaución coloco su pequeña mano sobre la suya, la cual reposaba sobre la cama entre ellos dos.

Jacob se tenso abriendo mucho los ojos, mirándola con pánico, Renesmee pensó que aquello había sido un mal movimiento, pero entonces cuando la iba a retirar para no incomodarlo, él la sujeto con mucha fuerza y relajándose mientras se acostumbraba de nuevo a su toque.

- Pensé que temías que te tocara.

-Más miedo me da pensar que no me tocaras. – las palabras salieron sin su consentimiento pero él ignoro ese hecho, en cambio solo pudo pensar en la suavidad de su piel, y su dulce olor.

Para asombro de Renesmee se llevo la palma de su mano a los labios y aspiro fuerte, a ella se le puso la piel de gallina al sentir sus aterciopelados labios en su mano.

- ¿Que haces?

Pero él no respondió, en cambio cerro los ojos y busco mas de aquel adictivo olor, trepando por su brazo llego a su cuello, donde se concentraba más su perfume.

Gimió de deseo, por su sangre, sintió como los colmillos se alargaban en su boca, preparados para hundirse en la carne y comenzar a succionar. ¡Oh si!, sagrada orden, Incluso podía sentir el latido de su corazón bombeando la sangra a través de sus venas, sentía el latido de su yugular en sus propios colmillos, era tan exquisito el olor que desprendía, el olor de su excitación, que hacia que su sangre fluyera con mas rapidez, y el sudor fluyera, de sus zonas mas intimas, del centro de sus pechos, y podía sentir con claridad el calor emanando de su entrepierna.

Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir giro el rostro hacia su mejilla, ella respiraba con dificultad, y de su cuerpo despedía mucho calor.

- ¿Te estoy asustando querida? – pregunto con voz ronca.

Renesmee solo pudo gimotear, con urgencia giro su rostro y se encontró a milímetros de su boca, ¡Oh dios!, su dulce boca, que ella moría por probar otra vez, sentía todo, desde sus manos acariciando sus muslos hasta su aliento chocando en su rostro, tan delicioso, con su mirada erótica, aun no había perdido todo su ser bajo aquella amargura que lo invadía.

-Jacob – susurro ella perdida en él.

Jacob estaba decidido a hundirse en esa boca hasta que ella lo obligara a romper el beso, se iba a zambullir entre sus calidos labios e iba a acariciar su dulce lengua hasta llenarla y cubrirla completamente con su sabor, para que nunca lo olvidara, para que supiera que nunca nadie iba a besarla como lo hacia él, si y lo iba a disfrutar como no tenia idea…

-¿Ren? Hey cariño, soy yo Henri. – Renesmee se tenso abriendo los ojos de par en par. – vengo a pasar un rato con mi pelirroja desafortunada favorita.

Jacob se alejo de ella rápidamente, mirándola con una cruda ira y tristeza, asimismo salio de la cama rápidamente rompiendo todo ambiente sensual y calido, ahora solo había frío.

- ¿Ren?...

El Rey camino hasta el fondo de la habitación con los puños cerrados y el rostro crispado por la ira. Renesmee no sabia que hacer, ¿Qué hacia Henri allí? ¿Es que acaso nadie le había impedido que subiera?

- ¿Cariño la puerta esta abierta, puedo pasar? – inmediatamente se escucho un gruñido proveniente del rincón donde se encontraba Jacob, Renesmee ahora temía por la vida de Henri.

- Es el padre de tu hijo. – Susurro el Rey como si se estuviera confirmando ese hecho.

- No, Henri…

Demasiado tarde, Henri entro con el rostro teñido de preocupación.

- Pensé que te había pasado algo, no respondías…

Henri se sobresalto por la frialdad de la habitación, sintió una presencia brutal allí, y cuando giro el rostro buscando el lugar de donde provenía se topó con el Rey.

El Rey se había posicionado frente a Henri mostrando los colmillos y gruñendo con ira, sus puños estaban cerrados, y a Renesmee la visión le mostraba una clara premonición de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación si ella no lograba impedirlo, Henri iba a ser machacado y asesinado por el puño del Rey.

* * *

><p>Los Cullen estaban reunidos en el despacho de la casa discutiendo.<p>

- ¡No podemos hacer eso! Ahora no, se marchara Edward, ¡ella no volverá a confiar en nosotros!

- Bella por favor tranquilízate, debemos hacerlo,la Orden Divinanos lo ha impuesto. – le explicaba su esposo mientras ella sollozaba por el pánico.

- ¿Pero porque? ¿Porque ahora? – quiso saber Alice.

- No lo se con exactitud, pero al parecer Renesmee es una de ellas. – ante esa respuesta todos jadearon.

- ¿Que dices? – pregunto Bella horrorizada.

- Bella yo no entiendo esto más que tú, créeme, Sapientia solo insinúo que Renesmee debía conocer su linaje antes de unirse a ellas. – respondió Edward tenso.

- ¿Se va a ir? ¿Con… conla Orden? ¿No la veremos más? ¿Porque? ¿Como… como puede ser Renesmee una de ellas? Edward mi hija, no la quiero perder de nuevo, nuestro nieto, Edward por favor. – Bella se lanzo a los brazos de su marido, estaba a punto de desfallecer.

- Tranquila cariño. – la tranquilizo Edward estrechándola contra él. – Carlise habrá alguna posibilidad de que el rey pueda interceder para evitar esto?

- Pero es decisión dela Orden Divina, no pueden interferir en los deseaos de las madres de nuestra raza. – Hablo Rosalie escandalizada- ¡podrían molestarse y tomar represalias!

- ¡No permitiré que nadie mas me aparte de mi hija! – grito Bella histérica, miraba a Rosalie con un brillo asesino en los ojos, Edward la tenia sujetada de la cintura. – ¡Nadie, nunca mas!, ¡estoy dispuesta a ser maldecida por las divinidades por el resto de mi vida, prefiero irme al inframundo a servirle a Tenebrae antes que perderla de nuevo!

-¡Bella! – se horrorizo Alice ante sus palabras. Pero entonce Bella sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas y apoyo todo su peso en Edward, quien la llevo hasta el sofá para que pudiera descansar.

- Bella, calma – le susurraba Edward mientras Bella no apartaba la mirada de Rosalie, quien ahora estaba avergonzada y era consolada por Emmett.

- Carlise, ¿que opinas?

- No lo se Edward, no se realmente si el Rey tiene potestad para evitarlo, además las cosas entre él y Renesmee no van muy bien, la verdad no comprendo muy bien el punto dela Orden.– Reflexiono Carlise seriamente.

- Quizás si le demostramos que el pequeño es su hijo. – comento Edward.

- Esa seria una buena estrategia, lo tendríamos de nuestro lado. – opino por primera vez Jasper. – creo que deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo que pasara en esta casa para hacerle ver la realidad. ¿Crees que Renesmee tenga algún inconveniente con eso?

- No lo se. – contesto Edward pensativo.

- Edward – le llamo Bella. - si ella se entera que somos sus padres en este momento podría ser peligroso para su embarazo, además podría rechazarnos sin pensar con claridad, ha estado bajo presión, no lo tomara bien, querrá irse conla Orden, por favor, no se lo digamos aun. – le imploro Bella con lagrimas en los ojos mientras sentía que sus piernas temblaban.

- Esta bien cariño, esta bien, pero después no habrá tregua para nosotros,la Ordenme han informado que si no se lo decimos nosotros – Edward la miro fijamente – lo harán ellas.

* * *

><p>Perdonen que no actualice LVE, ¡me confundí! O.O! para cuando me di cuenta que tenia que actualizar LVE ya llevaba medio capitulo escrito de PO. Ok, me pongo a ello.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado el cap ¡que locuras! Son tantas cosas, todo se complica para esta gente Jake y sus celos, y los Cullen con sus secretos, ¡ahora Renesmee…! ¡Oh dios! ¿Será de verdad una especie de Divinidad? O.o Apuestas, apuestas, apuestas XD


	14. Chapter 14

**Placeres Oscuros**

Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi invención.

Él es el Rey de su raza, y no desea ser atado a nadie, esta dispuesto a asesinar para conservar su libertad, pero inevitablemente se verá atado a ella mediante una fuerte conexión que atenta contra sus propias leyes, y contra su rebelde alma. ¿Que hará? ¿Podrá asesinar a aquella mujer que amenaza con destruir su independencia? ¿Que incluso amenaza con acabar con su reino?

**Capitulo 14: El Nacimiento.**

- Jacob – Llamaba Renesmee. – Contrólate. – le dijo ella tratando de darle a entender que Henri solo era un humano.

Jacob tenia el cuerpo tenso, estaba delante de un desconcertado Henri, gruñendo como un poseso, totalmente loco, fuera de sus cabales.

- ¿Su majestad? – Henri se dirigía al rey respetuosamente como un ejemplar súbdito.- perdone mis malos modales y mi indiscreción pero… ¿que hace usted aquí?

-Henri vete.

Jacob rechinaba los dientes mientras miraba a Henri con ira. De repente comenzó a caminar con paso decidido hacia Henri, que le seguía viendo totalmente confundido.

- ¡¿Jacob que haces?! – pregunto la cobriza aterrorizada.

Y sin previo aviso, sin que Renesmee creyera lo que sus ojos le mostraban Jacob le sujeto el brazo apretando a penas con fuerza, hasta que se escucho un fuerte "Crack".

- ¿Que demo…? - Henri soltó un alarido de dolor mientras caia de rodillas en el suelo con el rostro contraido por el tenaz dolor, el rey le había torcido el brazo hacia la espalda y los huesos habían fracturado, lo que provoco que Renesmee se estremeciera, ahora Henri se encontraba en el suelo gritando y jadeando mientras se retorcía y sudaba frío por el dolor.

- ¡¿Por que has hecho eso?! ¡Dios mío! – le grito Renesmee mientras corría a socorrer a Henri.

- Porque tu estas aquí, sino estuvieras, lo habría matado. – murmuro el Rey impasible mirando con desden como ella intentaba ayudar al pobre bastardo. Pronto la habitación se vio inundada por los Cullen, quienes habían escuchado el alboroto.

Jacob aun no estaba satisfecho, quería fracturarle cada miembro de su cuerpo, para luego darle el golpe de gracia que acabaría con su vida, partirle el brazo había sido como un bocadillo para un hambriento, le había dado más hambre.

- ¡Oh dios mio! ¿Que le ha pasado?- interrogo Bella al ver a Henri tirado en el suelo con el brazo posicionado en un extrano angulo.

Carlise aparto a Reneesme con delicadeza para hacerse cargo.

- ¡Jacob lo ha herido!- dijo Reneesme enfadada mirando al susodicho. Los Cullen atonitos voltearon a mirar a Jacob esperando una explicacion, pero Jacob no miraba a ninguno, solo a Reneesme a quien le devolvia la misma mirada cargada de veneno, si pudiera irse de aquel lugar ya lo habria hecho, pero tenia que esperar la aprobacion de las jodidas divinidades para irse, si no esperaba podria ser poseido por Tenebrae.

Jacob con un porte de extrema arrogancia camino hacia la ventana dandole la espalda a todos.

- No tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie sobre nada.

Reneesme parada sobre ambos pies y con su enorme barriga lo miro incredula. Edward dijo algo sobre la gente que tenia excesivo ego siempre estropeaban la paz familiar. Emmett no paraba de reir hasta que Rosalie le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire.

- Con todo el debido respeto que se merece su majestad, pero lo que ha hecho ha sido una total salvajada!. – declaro Rosalie increiblemente molesta.

Para todos era obvio que a Rosalie le desagradaba el Rey, se la habia tomado en contra de él desde el mismo momento en el que se habia enterado de su rechazo hacia Renesmee y el bebe. - es obvio que por ser el Rey se cree usted con el derecho de hacer lo que se le venga en gana – dijo haciendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras.- como abandonar a su propio hijo por ejemplo.

Cuando Jacob se volteo y estrecho la mirada con amenaza sobre la rubia Esme se alarmo.

- ¡Rosalie! ¡Cierra el pico! - exclamo su madre advirtiendola.

- Basta, aboquémonos a solucionar el problema, en vez de… - decía Bella pero fue interrumpida por una enfurecida Renesmee.

- ¡Eres un bruto! ¡No tenias que hacer eso! – la cobriza se agitaba y todos la veían asustados, no porque le tuvieran miedo a ella, mas bien parecía una niña haciendo un berrinche, sino porque temían que se hiciera daño o se le adelantara el parto por el brio con el que manifestaba su ira. ¡Dios mío!, pensó Bella, ¿como se las habia ingeniado su hija durante todos esos años para defenderse del mal?, su aspecto era tan inocente, tan puro, que daba la sensación de que podías engañarla o hacerle daño fácilmente sin temer a las represalias.

- ¿Tanto te duele que le halla hecho daño? - se le acerco Jacob para inspeccionarla con ira.

Henri soltó un grito de dolor espantoso cuando Carlise tiro de su brazo para recolocarle el hueso del hombro.

Reneesme preocupeda corrio hacia él para consolarlo, mientras Jacob la miraba rechinando los dientes, ¿es que acaso iba a ir corriendo hacia ese idiota cada vez que lloriqueaba?, pensó el Rey, quien se estaba muriendo de celos.

- Hay que operarlo, tiene varios huesos del brazo rotos. Edward. – Llamo Carlise- ayúdame. – Renesmee rápidamente se puso en marcha para seguirlos.

- Cariño, debes quedarte aquí a descansar. – la detuvo Edward mientras levantaba a Henri del suelo.

- Pero… - Edward la miro con advertencia, y ella cerro el pico.

Salieron de la habitación cargando a Henri y el resto de los Cullen murmuraron cosas sobre las que tenían que hacer. Así se quedaron solos Jacob y Renesmee. La cobriza le lanzo una mirada de profundo odio y se dio la vuelta para ignorarlo, mientras Jacob se sentó cerca de la ventana y por ende cerca de su cama para molestarla.

Pasaron horas y horas y Renesmee aun no recibia noticias desde que se habían llevado a Henri. Habían pasado aquellas horas en silencio, pues ella se rehusaba a mirar o hablar con Jacob, estaba tan enojada de que le hubiera hecho aquel daño a Henri.

El silencio se volvió molesto y tenso, ella sentía que se asfixiaba. Renesmee no aguanto más y se giro para encarar al rey, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y su cabello rojo parecia la llama viva de una hoguera... Totalmente apetecible para Jacob.

- Ahora tú y yo aclararemos este asunto. - Susurro con amenaza- ¿quiero saber porque lo has hecho? ¿Te has vuelto loco? – le interrogo la cobriza mirándolo a los ojos con preocupacion- te estas saliendo de control Jacob, ¿que esta pasando contigo?- ella estaba horrorizada de lo que él se estaba convirtiendo.

- Soy un monstruo… - contesto sonriendo sombríamente, y con eso se retiro a su rincon oscuro, para ocultarse en las sombras y evadir el tema.

Algo maligno se habia desatado en él, algo oscuro estaba dominando sus emociones y eso ya era mucho decir, dado a su naturaleza violenta. Jacob usualmente era una nube de mal humor, y trataba a todo el mundo con brusquedad y distanciamiento, menos a Renesmee, quien ejercia una fuerte inflencia en él por ser su compañera sentimental, pero ahora ella parecia haberse convertido en una obsesión para él, la odiaba y la amaba al mismo tiempo, todo en él tenia que ver con ella, por eso desde su rincon oscuro, escondido entre las sombras podia vigilarla sin que ella lo notara, todos sus movimimientos, cada palabra que decia, cada respiro y suspiro era atentamente vigilado por Jacob.

Aquel hombrecito no tenia idea de lo que le había arrebatado, del daño que le había inflingido, ¡no tenia ninguna maldita idea!, aquel humano, ¡Se había dado el lujo de tocar lo que era suyo! y había asegurado su descendencia en su mujer, en la mujer que habia sido dada a el por los dioses, ¡¿con que derecho se habia atrevido ese bastardo?! ¡¿Y ella tenia la maldita desfachatez de molestarse porque lo habia zarandeado un poco?! Debio haberlo matado, descaurtizado, debio haberle rebanado la garganta y masticar sus tripas allí mismo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

- ¿No entiendo porque te escondes en ese rincon?- le hablo ella ajena a toda la ira que lo carcomia por dentro, y como siempre ocurria, a él se le olvidaba hasta su nombre con solo escuchar su voz. Ella cambio de posición en la cama, durante las últimas horas se había estado moviendo mucho, y su rostro mostraba que algo le dolía. Ella soltó un quejido y arrugo la cara de nuevo con dolor.- ¿que haces alli? ¿Planear como atacar al proximo hombre que se acerque a mi?- solto con sarcasmo apoyando una mano en su columna.

Si ella supiera que se habia dedicado a contar y medir la intensidad de sus respiraciones mientras ella hacia eso dibujos con los que se entretenia todos los dias. Ya conocia todos sus gestos, cuando estaba preocupada se mordia el labio inferior y comenzaba a mover su pie derecho de un lado a otro compulsivamente como lo estaba haciendo justo en aquel momento, cuando estaba sorprendida pestaneaba muchas veces batiendo sus largas y hemosas pestanas cobrizas mientras fruncia el ceno, notandose una pequena arrugita en su frente, sus sonrisas eran toda luz, sus ojos parecian brillar con estrellitas y sus labios invitaban irresistiblemente a quienes los miraran a sonreir tambien, ¿y cuando se avergonzaba? Dios, se le hacia dificil apartar la mirada, aquello era todo un espectaculo de timidez y sensualidad, sus bellas mejillas enrojecian deliciosamente recordandole las interminables noches de sexo en las que el provocaba en ella ese enrojecimiento de su piel, habia notado tambieb que sus ojos evitataban cualquier contacto humano mientras la timidez la abrumaba, y humedecia sus labios rojos sacando imperceptiblemente su delicada y rosada lengua humeda, aquella que tanto exploro su propia boca y su cuerpo.

Jacob suspiro.

- ¿Que?- pregunto ella levantando la vista de su pergamino y buscandolo entre las sombras, pero siendo imposible identificarlo. Jacob no dijo nada, y ella se exaspero. - ¿no te aburres?

En absoluto, penso él con la mirada clavada en ella, absorbiendola toda a traves de sus ojos, sus enormes ojos chocolates se movian aqui y alla buscandole, y entonces arrugo la frente y los labios en una clara expresion de disgusto, parecia una niña enfurruñada. Jacob sonrío silenciosamente.

- Estoy adolorida. - dijo sobandose la enorme barriga mientras cerraba los ojos como esperando que el dolor se calmara.- también estoy aburrida e impaciente - Jacob quería responderle que bien podia entretenerla muy bien si tan solo ella le permitiera poner su boca entre sus blancas y delicadas piernas, para…

Ella se levanto de la cama.

- ¿Que haces? - salto Jacob.

Renesmee levanto una ceja incredula.

- Vaya, pense que estabas muerto.- solto con sarcasmo.

- ¿Que haces? - presiono el rey aun desde la oscuridad, pero muy alerta.

- Voy a ver a Henri.- dijo sin rodeos.

- No.

Renesmee se paro en seco. Jacob se habia aparecido en la puerta de entrada a la habitacion y estaba recostado en ella bloqueandole el paso. Sus potentes brazos estaban cuzados sobre su muculoso pecho, la miraba con su usual arrogancia y aires de auperioridad.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Que has dicho?

- Que no iras.

Ella alzo las cejas y comenzo a pestanear furiosamente con sus labios entreabiertos. Otro gesto que él ya se conocia.

- No puedes prohibirme nada.

- No tienes nada que hacer alla abajo.

- Por supuesto que si, tengo que pedirle disculpas a Henri por lo que le hiciste. Y luego, tu como Rey de Garnicov deberias honrar su honor a traves de algun agasajo, es lo que hacen los reyes cuando quieren disculparse.

- Lo siento, pero este Rey no pide disculpas, y menos cuando no se arrepiente de lo que hizo.

Renesmee abrio la boca incredula.

- Eres un patan.

Jacob no estaba de humor para discutir, la levanto del suelo cargandola como si ella fuera un bebé.

- ¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa?

- Creo que tu parto esta cerca.

Renesmee se quedo perpleja.

- ¿Que? – lo miro incrédula mientras él la depositaba en la cama. – solo tengo 8 meses.

- Es mejor que llame a Carlise.

- Tonterías, estoy bien, solo quieres evitar que vaya a ver a Henri.

- ¿Estas negando que sientes dolor?

- Solo lo normal Jacob, tengo 8 meses, es obvio que me duela un poco.

Pero ella mentía, Jacob podía notar su palidez, y su vientre se movía constantemente, el bebé no paraba de agitarse dentro de ella, por eso su constante semblante de adolorida.

- Necesito ir a caminar.

- No, en realidad planeas ir a mortificarte la vida yendo a ver al humano.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? – le soltó ella molesta.

Jacob no iba a responder a eso, no planeaba quedar en evidencia.

- Haz lo que te plazca.

Murmuro el rey alejándose de la cama y adentrándose en su habitual oscuro rincón.

- Solo estas celoso. – decidió Renesmee picarlo un poco.

Jacob no contesto, Renesmee no sabía si la ignoraba o si le estaba prestando atención, pero quiso seguir molestándolo.

- Henri me pidió matrimonio.

De repente Jacob estaba mas alerta de lo normal, apretó los dientes con ira ante la noticia, pero se mordió la lengua y se obligo a no seguirle el juego a Renesmee.

- Henri es un buen hombre ¿sabes? – repentinamente Renesmee cambio de idea y decidió bajarse nuevamente de la cama para indignacion de Jacob, y pasearse descalza por la habitación, el suelo estaba alfombrado, así que no se preocupaba en cubrirse los pies. El sol daba contra su cobrizo cabello, soltando destellos rojos y naranja, con su piel iluminada, dándole un aspecto angelical. – me rescato de ser atropellada por una turba de gente borracha, estoy muy agradecida con él.

¿Y solo por eso tenia que casarse con él?, pensó Jacob soltando un bufido, que a Renesmee no se le paso desapercibido. Pero claro, si era el padre de su hijo, por eso se iban a casar, ahora Jacob se sentía mas idiota de lo normal.

- Henri me ha acompañado durante la mayoría del tiempo de mi embarazo. – Renesmee dejo de pasearse y escudriño en el rincón oscuro donde Jacob se escondía, con una expresión que fingía inocencia. – ¿crees que Henri seria un buen padre Jacob?

Jacob abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿en serio ella le estaba haciendo esa pregunta a él?...

- Ni idea. – contesto con desgana.

- Pienso que seria maravilloso. – comento ella con aire distraído, otra expresión fingida.

Usualmente Jacob se divertía viendo cambiar sus expresiones cuando hablaba con la gente o se dirigía a él, pero en ese momento aquel tema lo estaba cabreando.

- Estoy considerando seriamente aceptar. Quiero un padre para mi hijo.

Y Jacob quería que ese hijo fuera suyo.

Jacob recordó cuando él le había confesado que deseaba hacerla su esposa y ella lo habia rechazado en auquella cena que habia dado en su castillo, ahora ya no importaba, ella quería casarse con otro.

- ¿Por que no descansas en la cama? - pregunto para desviar el tema.

- Porque tengo las piernas agarrotadas, todos insisten en que me quede en cama todo el dia. - dijo con voz de agobio.

- Te lo he dicho ya, tu parto sera pronto.

Renesmee aun no le creia.

- ¿Como lo sabes?

- Lo puedo oler.

- ¿Como puedes oler algo asi?

Jacob se encogio de hombros, aunque ella no lo vio.

- Simplemente lo huelo.

- Ustedes los vampiros son muy extranos.

Jacob sonrio.

- ¿Por que cuando oliste mi vientre te sorprendiste?

Jacob fruncio el ceño, hacia algunas horas, antes de que el fastidioso humano los interrumpiera, él había estado olisqueandola, no lo habia hecho a propósito, simplemente se dejo llevar por sus instintos vampiricos. Se sintió avergonzado, porque aquello hacian los vampiros cuando reconocian a sus crías, Jacob había percibido un sutil olor a...

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que no me respondes? - la voz de Renesmee llamo su atención, había algo de histeria en ella, inmediatamente se sujeto la barriga como queriendo protegerla de algo. - le pasa algo a mi bebe? Esta enfermo?

De repente ella estaba muy inquieta, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, ella decidio caminar hacia el rincón donde estaba Jacob.

- No es nada, es solo que...- él se quedo callado, porque ni el mismo entendia aquello.

- Necesito ver tu rostro, dime la verdad. - susurro con voz temblorosa.

- Calma Renesmee...- sus piernas le habian fallado, pues su cuerpo habia comenzado a temblar. Para Renesmee aquel bebé significaba todo, cualquier nimiedad le afectaba sobremanera, y Jacob lo noto, y lo acepto, el bebé era lo más importante en aquellos momentos, y su bienestar era lo unico que le daba paz a ella.

Jacob salio del rincón apresuradamente, y la cargo en sus brazos antes de que ella cayera al suelo por culpa de sus temblorosas piernas.

El Rey se acerco a la cama para acostarla alli de nuevo, pero ella se rehusaba a soltarlo, tenia sus brazos fuertemente enganchados a su cuello y su rostro se escondía en su pecho.

Opto por sentarse en la cama con ella en su regazo, mientras la consolaba.

- ¿Jacob dime que fue lo que persibiste en ese olor?, ¿mi bebe esta enfermo, viene con algun mal? - ante sus propias palabrasa ella se estremecio mientras lo miraba a la cara.

- No pasa nada, ya te lo he dicho. Es solo que percibí un olor muy extrano.- Jacob fruncion el ceño.

- ¿Como era? Describelo. ¿Tiene que ver con algo malo?

- No es nada malo, no lo entenderías. Esto es ridículo - dijo Jacob soltando una pequeña carcajada y poniendose rojo de la verguenza. - Me siento como un idiota.

Ahora Renesmee estaba muerta de la curiosidad, ¿que era aquello que le provocaba verguenza?

- No importa, quiero saberlo. - Jacob la miraba con recelo. - no me burlare, lo juro.

Jacob bajo la mirada para posarla en su enorme vientre, el cual se movia suavemente mientras ellos hablaban, a ella parecia no dolerle en aquel momento.

- Olia a vampiro. - dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral mientras ella miraba a Jacob y Jacob miraba su vientre, y entonces Renesmee entendio todo.

- Por supuesto estoy equivocado. Es normal que halla persibido el olor, pues vives en esta casa, donde estas continuamente rodeada de vampiros, asi que el olor a humano del bebé puede fácilmente haberse escondido...

- Entiendo. - asintio pacientemente Renesmee, interrumpiendo su charada. - ya me lo imaginaba. Jamas heredaria mi sangre, la tuya es mas fuerte.

Jacob se tenso y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

- No lleva mi sangre. - susurro él.

Luego más comprensión llego a Renesmee, y lo miro incredula. - ¿Te daba vergüenza admitir que el bebé olía a vampiro porque eso significa que te equivocaste al pensar que no eras el padre?

- ¡No! - soltó Jacob dolido, Renesmee brinco desde su regazo. - es solo que...

- ¿Que? ¡Por dios termina de hablar!

- Es solo que deseaba tanto que fuera mío, que mi mente invento una excusa para creerlo. Eso es todo.- se sincero Jacob poniendose cada vez mas rojo.

- Deja de inventar excusas para no creer que es tuyo, idiota.

Jacob la miro sorprendido, aun no se acostumbraba a que alguien a parte de su madre le hablara asi, luego sacudio la cabeza. Se levanto para acostarla en la cama, cuando se alejaba de ella, Renesmee riendose le dijo.

- Dios, ya quiero ver tu cara cuando el bebé nazca y no puedas negar lo obvio.

Jacob enojado se recosto en su cama improvisada, intentando ignorar sus palabras, fallo en el intento.

- Jacob -alguien llamaba. – Jacob.

Jacob estaba adormilado, tenía mucho sueño y no quería despertar.

- ¡Jacob despierta! – cuando no se movió sintió que algo se estrello con fuerza en su rostro. Jacob se levanto de golpe, derepente muy alerta, con los ojos muy abiertos, listo para partirle la crisma a quien atacara primero.

- ¡Cielos! Antes no era tan difícil despertarte. – dijo Renesmee con diversión.

- ¿Que ocurre? ¿Por que me despiertas?

- ¿Estas de mal humor? – pregunto la cobriza con timidez.

Jacob la miro en la oscuridad de la habitación, solo iluminada por la luz de la luna.

- ¿Para eso me has despertado? ¿Para tontear? - definitivamente estaba de mal humor.

- Lo siento, no quiero tontear, es solo que me duele mucho. – dijo con un gemido de dolor.

Jacob que estaba a punto de acostarse de nuevo, se tenso.

- Llamare a Carlise – dijo mientras se levantaba.

- No por favor.

- Renesmee, no seas irresponsable, necesitas un medico.

- No lo necesito, es solo que el bebé se mueve mucho, por eso me duele.

- ¿Quieres un masaje? – Renesmee lo miro mordiéndose el labio.

- Eso seria maravilloso.

- ¿Tienes alguna loción relajante?

- Si, encima de la peinadora.

Jacob tomo la loción y la animo a sentarse, Renesmee procedió a quitarse el fino vestido blanco de dormir mientras Jacob la miraba con pasión en los ojos.

A Renesmee no le paso desapercibido la forma en como la miraba Jacob, así que aprovecho para torturarlo un poco, aunque no se sentía sexy, pero bien valía la pena, para que entendiera lo que se estaba perdiendo por culpa de su estupidez.

Jacob se le quedo viendo la extensión de piel blanca y delicada que formaba su espalda, extendió una gruesa capa de la aceitosa loción de sándalo y comenzó a masajear las zonas mas tensas, el cuello, los hombros, en el centro de su espalda, y así, hasta abarcar toda la espalda.

Renesmee suspiro, pero luego gimió de dolor.

- ¿Que ocurre? ¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?

Renesmee con la cara contraída recostó su espalda en el pecho de él. Jacob tenía una increíble vista de sus pechos desnudos.

Renesmee le tomo las manos y se las coloco sobre su prominente vientre.

- Háblale. - le dijo sin mas, con voz contenida por el dolor.

- ¿Que? – pregunto el aludido sin entender.

- Háblale. Le gusta tu voz.

Jacob se quedo mudo justo en aquel momento. Después de unos minutos la incomodidad y los dolores que sentía Renesmee lo sacaron de su ensoñación.

- ¿Como sabes eso?

- Porque cuando hablas, el bebé deja de moverse, como si estuviera prestando atención a lo que dices, me he dado cuenta de eso desde hace mucho. – dijo con voz jadeante.

Jacob experimento una especie de satisfacción al oír aquello, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

- ¿Pasa lo mismo con el humano?

Renesmee se quedo boquiabierta y algo confundida.

- No. – Logro contestar- ¿por que lo preguntas?

Porque se sentía dichoso de poder gozar de aquella conexión con el bebé, algo que el humano no tenia, pensó Jacob, aquel pequeñito o pequenita lo había elegido a él, solo a él, y no al humano, ¿que pensaría el humano idiota de que su propio hijo sentía cierta afinidad con él? ¿Sentiría envidia? Se sentiría reemplazado? O mejor, desilusionado… Eso seria digno de ver.

Pero entonces se comenzó a sentir nervioso ante la perspectiva de parecer un idiota hablándole al bebé.

- No se que decir, ¿Que… que quieres que le diga? – titubeo.

Renesmee ya estaba comenzando a sudar por el dolor.

- Cualquier cosa. – gimió ella, cuando su vientre adquirió una forma extraña, Jacob se asusto.

- Ehhh… Mmm...… ¿Hola? – balbuceo el Rey inseguro.

Renesmee suspiro frustrada.

- Jacob por dios, es solo un bebé, no estas hablando con un genio de la Física pura. - Renesmee levanto su mano y le palmeo la mandíbula cariñosamente para animarlo. - vamos cariño, solo tararea algo, lo que sea.

Jacob estaba asustado por el semblante adolorido de ella, le frotaba el vientre para aligerar el dolor.

- ¿No seria mejor llamar a Carlise?

- No quiero pasar toda la noche siendo examinada Jacob, podemos solucionar esto tú y yo. Vamos, tararea algo.

- Yo no se nada sobre música. – dijo algo avergonzado. Renesmee soltó un resoplido de indignación, aquello la estaba poniendo de mal humor.

- Sígueme entonces. – y comenzó a tararear una dulce música de cuna, el sonido que salía de su boca era tan delicado, perfecto para arrullar a un bebé, y Jacob con su masculina voz la siguió. Así juntos tarareaban la música hasta que Jacob se la aprendió de memoria y siguió las notas él solo mientras seguía frotando con sándalo y con delicadeza el vientre de Renesmee. Ella apoyaba su rostro en el pecho de él, intentando descansar un poco, ya no le dolía, el bebé estaba muy quieto, quizás se había dormido.

- ¿Ya no te duele? - quizo saber el Rey.

- No, ya no. Gracias – suspiro de alivio, algo adormilada, y regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, Jacob se le quedo mirando mientras ella se relajaba. Se sentia orgulloso y feliz de haberla ayudado, y de tenerlos junto a él, ¿acaso esta era lo que le hacia feliz? Jacob quería vivir así por siempre.

- Descansa. – le susurro suavemente.

- Quédate aquí, no te vayas, duerme conmigo.

Jacob no discutió, así que la deslizo hacia un lado y se acostó de espaldas en la suave cama, permitió que ella apoyara su cabeza en su pecho y se abrazara a él, mientras él la rodeaba con su brazo y la acercaba mas a su cuerpo. Jacob habia tomado una seria decision, se quedaria con el bebe, lo queria para el.

A mitad de la noche Renesmee desperto a los habitantes de la casa Cullen con un desgarrador grito de dolor.

- ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto Jacob saltando de la cama por el susto, Renesmee volvio a gritar abrazándose a su enorme vientre, tenia el rostro contorsionado y sudaba por el dolor, Jacob entro en panico y corrio hasta la puerta de la habitacion, desde alli comenzo a gritar para que Carlise lo escuchara y fuera a su encuentro a ayudar a Renesmee.

Carlise llego de inmediato, y con el el resto de los Cullen, todos estaban asustados y preocupados.

Carlise y Edward comenzaron a dar órdenes, y a sacar gente de la habitación.

- Bella quedate, dile a Esme que traiga agua caliente y toallas limpias, despues necesito que te acerques a Renesmee y la calmes. - dijo Edward a su mujer con rapidez.- Al resto los quiero fuera de la habitación.

- Edward, esteriliza los instrumentos quirúrgicos por favor, yo me encargare de las medicinas- murmuro Carlise mientras se iniciaba el frenetico movimiento de la gente en la habitación.- Lo siento su majestad usted tambien debe salir.

- Eso no va a pasar. - se opuso Jacob.

Renesmee comenzó a jadear y gemir escandalosamente. Jacob se tenso, se debatía entre quedarse donde estaba y acudir a su lado y sostener su mano... Pero la inseguridad lo carcomía, aquel no era su lugar, ese lugar debía ocuparlo el padre de su hijo, y temía que Renesmee y los Cullen se lo dijeran de un momento a otro.

- No podemos permitir más gente en la habitación, haga el favor de esperar afuera.- dijo Edaward irritado.

- No.

A Edward se le broto una vena en la sien, Jacob lo ponia de mal humor.

- Pense que el niño no era asunto suyo. - dijo Rosalie para molestar, mientras entraba en la habitación con las toallas limpias.

- No lo es, pero ella si. - respondio Jacob con impaciencia. Era una mentira, Jacob habia decidido quedarse con el niño, no importaba que no fuera suyo, el seria su padre y Renesmee su mujer, punto, el humano no tenia nada que reclamar.

- Hipócrita. - murmuro la rubia.

Jacob la miro entrecerrando los ojos con maldad.

- Podria dar la orden de colgarte solo por lo que has dicho.

- ¡Hágalo!

- ¡Rosalie! Ya basta, sal de la habitación.- ordeno Carlise.

La rubia iba a protestar pero Renesmee solto otro grito y decidio salir por el bien de la chica.

- Vamos cariño respira, respira, pujaras cuando te lo pida, ¿Esta bien?- pregunto Edward a la cobriza, quien asintió debilmente, dando a entender que había comprendido. Bella llego con el agua caliente y enseguida fua al lado de Renesmee.

Renesmee repiraba superficialmente, estaba muy pálida y el sudor le cubría el rostro, y empapaba su fino vestido de hilo blanco.

Edward la ayudo a ponerse en posición para que diera a luz, pero algo le perturbaba, Renesmee no estaba bien, además tenía un mal presentimiento.

- Bien cariño, respira otra vez profundamente, vamos – le decía mientas masajeaba su vientre, para asegurarse de que el bebé venia de cabeza. – ahora puja.

Renesmee hizo lo que él le pidió, repetidas veces, Edward le pedía que pujara y unos minutos después le pedía que parara para que descansara, y el procedimiento se repetía, el bebé no salía, y a Renesmee cada vez se le hacia mas difícil respirar.

-¿Porque tiene los labios azules? – pregunto Bella aterrada tomándole una mano para que ella sintiera que ella estaba allí.

- Parece que estuviera a punto de quedarse dormida. – dijo Jacob acercándose a la cama cada vez mas, estaba comenzando a inquietarse.

Pero ninguno de los dos doctores contestaron, ambos estaban concentrados en Renesmee, moviéndose nerviosamente a su alrededor.

Bella y Jacob tenían razón, Renesmee estaba comenzando a ponerse azul, y su respiración era errática, su pecho ascendía y descendía débilmente. Sus ojos estaban apagados, dos finas rendijas, apenas abiertas, se estaba quedando dormida.

- ¿Renesmee?... ¡Renesmee!... ¡Carlise! ¿Que le ocurre?- pregunto Edward asustado.

- Hay que hacer cesaria y sacar rapidamente al bebé, se están quedando sin oxigeno. - dijo con rapidez Carlise corriendo hacia los instrumentos quirúrgicos para acercarlos a la cama.

A Bella le temblaba la mano y estaba palida.

- Por favor su majestad venga aqui con ella.- le pidio Bella al Rey con la voz contrita.

Jacob no necesito la invitacion porque cuando escucho a Carlise decir aquello comenzo a acercarse.

Se arrodillo a su lado, le tomo la mano llevándosela a los labios, y comenzo a hacer oraciones a las divinidades para que la protegiera a ella y al bebé, a pesar del odio que sentia por la orden divina Jacob rogó por ella.

Edward hacia la incisión en su vientre cuando Renesmee sin previo aviso cerró los ojos y suspiro... ya no respiraba.

Las cuatro personas que estaban en la habitación atendiendo a la joven se congelaron. Jacob miro el rostro azulado de Renesmee con el terror quemándole la piel.

- ¿Que ha pasado? - nadie respondio a su pregunta. - ¡¿QUE HA PASADO?!

- Ella... - comenzo Edward mirandola con el horror en su rostro.

- ¡SACA AL BEBE EDWARD! ¡SACALO AHORA!- gritaba Carlise.

Edward hizo la incisión en su vientre rápidamente, introdujo sus manos dentro de Renesmee para extraer al bebé y... Era un precioso niño de cabellos negros, y piel morena como la de Jacob, tenia largas pestañas, sus pequeños labios y la nariz eran replicas exactas de las de su padre, de hecho, su rostro para ser un bebé era inconfundiblemente parecida a la del Rey, pero en ese momento el niño estaba azul, y como Renesmee, tenia sus ojitos cerrados y tampoco respiraba.

- ¡Oh dios!... – sollozo Jacob -¡Oh dios mío!- el rey apretando los dientes por la agonía, sintió un vértigo en el estomago por la cantidad de increibles y devastadoras revelaciones que estaba presenciando, estaban muertos, y el niño era suyo, indudablemente, pero estaba muerto al igual que su mujer.

- ¡Hagan algo! ¡Por favor Edward! ¡Por dios! ¡Hagan algo!- suplicaba Bella.

Edward envolvio al frágil bebé acurrucado en una toalla, era como si estuviera dormido.

Carlise estaba congelado, sudaba de la impresión, ninguno de los presentes podía asimilar la muerte de Renesmee y el pequeño.

-Renesmee – Jacob comenzó a zarandearla para despertarla – Renesmee abre los ojos.

Carlise negaba con la cabeza incrédulo.

- Renesmee ya paso, ya diste a luz, abre los ojos mi amor. – insistía el rey, como si ella solo estuviera durmiendo. – ¡Renesmee! – pero no despertó.

Jacob se alejo de ella, no quería verla mas, no así. Dirigió su mirada atormentada a Carlise.

- ¡Sálvalos! ¡Te daré cualquier cosa, lo que quieras lo conseguiré para ti, pero sálvalos! - rogaba Jacob a Carlise, haciendo lo que ningún Rey había hecho en todo su linaje real, suplicar a un súbdito.

- Esto... Se sale de mis manos- comento derrotado y con la voz ronca.

- Mentira… - Jacob lo miro con odio. - ¡MENTIRA! ¡MALDITO SEAS! MALDITOS SEAN! – grito desesperado, una ráfaga de ira salio de su cuerpo e impacto en los presentes, la habitación se había empequeñecido ante el poder que destilaba su cuerpo.

Jacob corrió hacia Renesmee y comenzó a besarle los labios azules con desesperación.

- No... Gatita, quedate... Dios no puedo con esto- Jacob sentia que se le enfriaba la sangre. - lo siento, lo siento tanto- decia mientras peinaba sus cabellos y lo mojaba con sus lágrimas.

Bella estaba sobre el bebé llorando desconsoladamente mientras Edward y Carlise parecian no saber donde estaban, habian salvado la vida de miles de personas durante toda su vida, y dos miembro de su propia familia acababa de morir sin ellos poder hacer nada.

El resto de los Cullen precedidos por La Reina Sara hicieron presencia en la habitación, estaban asustados, cuando vieron lo que ocurría estallaron en sollozos, gritos de horror, Jasper sujeto a Esme, quien se había desmayado por el dolor que le causaba aquella escena.

- ¡No!... – lloro Sara estupefacta, ¿Cómo había pasado aquello?

Jacob levanto la cabeza y fijo la mirada en su pequeño hijo recién nacido, para él no existía nadie mas, solo Renesmee y el pequeño, ¿acaso era mucho pedir que alguien le quitara la vida?, quería estar con ellos allá donde estuvieran.

¿Pero que estaba haciendo?, fue capaz de llamar a Tenebrae para intentar romper el lazo ¿y no iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por salvar a su familia? tenia que hacer algo.

Jacob se sento en el suelo, se quito la camisa y los zapatos, con sus piernas temblorosas y cruzadas, comenzó a hacer otra oración, pero esta vez era una oración de convocación.

Los Cullen no se movieron, miraban a Jacob desconcertados, solo Bella seguía arrojada sobre el bebé llorando desconsolada.

Jacob se concentro tanto que sintió que todo a su alrededor desaparecía, no escuchaba nada, no veía ni sentía nada, hasta que una luz comenzó a atravesar sus parpados hasta enceguecerlo.

Las divinidades aparecieron en la habitación, relucientes y hermosas, iluminando todo a su alrededor, desentonando totalmente con la triste escena catastrófica.

Las 5 diosas parecian desconcertadas ante la vista de aquel horrible acontecimiento, pero no más desconcertadas que los Cullen que estaban en la habitación, al rededor de Renesmee y el bebé.

- Yo las convoque- dijo Jacob con la voz enronquecida.

- ¡Que has hecho idiota! - le grito Donec, la divinidad de la fertilidad, su cabello verde bosque se agitaba con furia, sus ojos parecían llamas verdes que reflejaban su ira.

- Se los ruego- Jacob estaba aun en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha, no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, ni de mirarlas a la cara, a duras penas lograba hablar con su ronca voz.- no permitan... Ellos deben vivir.

Vis la divinidad de la fuerza comenzó a reír mientras lo miraba con desprecio.

-Esta vez si que la has cagado. ¿Ahora ruegas misericordia?

- Si - contesto el Rey.

- Eres un tonto, ¿que te hace pensar que intercederemos por ti?- pregunto Donec.

- No es por mí, es por ellos, no tienen la culpa de mis errores.

- Pero eran tu responsabilidad. - Sentenció Sapientia la sabia, sus ojos azules era fríos, y Jacob se sorprendió, pues ella se caracterizaba por ser bondadosa. – Y ahora debes asumir las consecuencias. – Jacob apretó los dientes ante sus determinantes palabras, ¿No lo ayudarían?, ¿ellas no podían ser tan crueles? No podían… - No tienes derecho a pedir nada, cuando nunca nos has honrado Jacob. Eres como una oveja descarrilada, tienes que perderte y sufrir para que puedas aprender a seguirle el paso al rebaño.

Jacob por fin levanto la cabeza, tenia los ojos atormentados y muy abiertos, lentamente se levanto.

- Pero… ¿no los salvaran? – Ninguna hablo, solo lo miraban calculadoramente.- Mi…- las palabras se perdieron en su garganta, su mirada desesperada se clavo en Sapientia, esperando a que ellas cedieran, pero no lo hacían, y la frustración lo estaba consumiendo, no podía creer que ellas no intentaran hacer nada, eran las madres de la raza, él era el rey, tenían que poder hacer algo.

Jacob comenzó a buscar algo de donde apoyarse para no desmayarse. Paseando la vista por la habitación encontró al bebé al lado de Bella, quien estaba congelada mirando a las divinidades, tanbien esperando a que algo milagroso salvara a su hija y a su nieto.

Jacob camino hacia el bebé y lo cargo en sus brazos, su cuerpecito no pesaba nada, Jacob le destapo el rostro y lo acerco a las divinidades, quienes miraron hacia el pequeño bulto que reposaba en sus brazos, a primera vista ellas parecían totalmente indiferentes, pero en sus ojos había algo indescriptible.

- Él es… es solo un niño. – tenia un nudo en la garganta, poso sus labios en su suave frentecita y dejo correr sobre ella una lagrima. – ¿Lo ven? – se lo enseño a las mujeres, quienes no se movían. – esta indefenso, él debería estar alimentándose del pecho de su madre en este momento, siendo arrullado por su voz y sus calidos brazos, siendo amado, regalando alegría a quienes están a su alrededor, no debería estar muerto, ¿Qué culpa tiene? ¿Acaso no debería yo sufrir en lugar de él?

- Ya estas sufriendo Jacob – le aclaro Sapientia.

Jacob se le quedo mirando, acurruco el cuerpecito del bebé en su pecho, como si estuviera protegiéndolo de ellas.

- Mátame… - susurro – ¡Mátame!- les grito - Quiero estar en el lugar de ambos, quiero estar muerto yo en vez de ellos.- Jacob se sentia tan dolido que se tiro en el suelo como si estuviera haciendo una reverencia aun con el bebé en brazos. Había sido un estupido, rechazando lo maravilloso que la vida le habia dado, su mujer y su hijo, Renesmee tenia razon, era un cobarde, que no quería enfrentar sus propios miedos y darle la cara a la vida, ahora estaban muertos, y no querian darle otra oportunidad, su precioso bebé y su preciosa Renesmee se habian ido.

- No es suficiente- declaro Sapientia, y sus palabras dieron una estocada dolorosa a su corazón.

- ¿No es suficiente con mi vida? - pregunto el Rey desconcertado, mientras los Cullen seguían mirado atónitos. ¿Que mas podría darles? - ¿Entonces que quieren de mi?

- Todo. – contesto Sapientia.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Aquello que representa todo para ti. – Jacob se congelo. – Nos la llevaremos.

- No…

- Si los quieres vivos, ella tendrá que venir con nosotros. Podrás quedarte con el niño.- Jacob pensó que estaba loca.

- ¿Porque la quieren?

- Eso no te incumbe.

- Ella no abandonara a su hijo.

- Tendrá que hacerlo.

- Pero…

- Podrá regresar… Cuando lo decidamos.

- ¿Y eso cuando será?

- Podrían pasar años, siglos, tal vez nunca. – Comentó Moa, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

A Jacob aquello no le gusto.

- ¿Por que tanto tiempo?

- Eso no te incumbe.

- ¡Claro que me incumbe maldita sea! – Termino gritándoles.

- La mujer ya no es tuya, romperemos el lazo. - Sapientia hizo un movimiento con la mano y algo dentro de Jacob se quebró, provocándole escalofríos, y una profunda tristeza, que se agrego a toda la desesperación que ya sentía.- el niño seguirá siendo tu hijo, pero ya no es responsabilidad tuya, si permitimos que la mujer regrese a este mundo puede elegir a otro padre... Y a otro compañero.

Jacob se tenso.

- Vendras a nuestro templo a venerarnos como lo han hecho todos tus antepasados, y olvidaras tus rencores hacia nosotras. - prosiguio la diosa. A Jacob aquello no le parecia un castigo, en comparación con lo que ellas harían si él aceptaba que se llevaran a Renesmee.

- ¿Estas de acuerdo?- pregunto la diosa.

Bella miro con desesperacion a Jacob, Jacob le devolvió la mirada, en sus ojos leyó claramente, que preferiría vivir con la esperanza de que ella volvería algún día a pensarla muerta el resto de su vida.

Nadie decía nada, pero todos estaban de acuerdo con la decisión de las madres de la raza. Todos menos Jacob, aquello no era justo.

- Acepto. – dijo con voz ronca, mirando a su pequeño hijo y luego a Renesmee.

- Muy bien- Sapientia se acerco a la cama. -Ahora ella y el niño viven. - susurro y Jacob y los Cullen vieron con asombro, alegria y alivio como el bebé comenzaba a moverse y a llorar entre sus brazos, había recuperado su hermoso tono moreno y a la vez sonrosado, mientras mostraba sus lisas encías cuando abría su pequeña boca para berrear. Renesmee despertó y recupero el tono de piel sano, se veía adolorida, y desconcertada.

Jacob aun estaba aturdido, ¡ellos vivían! Aun no lo podía creer.

- Ahora nos iremos, volveremos cuando decidamos que es el momento de cobrar nuestra deuda. – manifestó mirando a Renesmee. - y tu Jacob si no cumples nuestro acuerdo te arrebataremos lo que te hemos concedido, estas advertido.- Sus relucientes ojos lo miraron con determinación, y asimismo desaparecieron.

Minutos después de que Divinidades desaparecieran los ocupantes de la habitación comenzaron a hablar todos a la vez, todo el mundo quería abrazar a Renesmee y al bebé, pero Carlise se los impidió.

- Todo el mundo afuera, necesitamos ocuparnos del niño y la madre. – dijo a todo pulmón, se notaba a leguas que estaba muy feliz.

Edward corrió hasta a cama a curar las herida por donde habia extraido el bebé, Renesmee se sintio mejor.

- Gracias.- susurro Jacob al aire, mirando hacia el techo de la habitación.

* * *

><p>- Hola Ren, venimos a conocer al pequeño. – dijo Alice asomándose tímidamente por la puerta.<p>

- ¡Pasa Alice! – contesto Renesmee algo atareada con el pequeño aun pegado a su pecho, estaba alimentándolo.

Detrás de Alice estaba Rosalie, quien se mordía el labio por la impaciencia, Renesmee se río de ello.

Jacob estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, había estado hablando con Renesmee sobre los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Renesmee había quedado estupefacta ante todo lo que él le había contado, incluso le conmovió que él hubiera dejado de lado su orgullo para pedirle ayuda a las Divinidades. La petición de las diosas la había dejado aturdida, ¿Por qué querían llevársela a ella?

- No lo se Renesmee, yo tampoco lo entiendo. – le había comentado Jacob.

- No estoy dispuesta a dejar a mi hijo. – dijo con rotundidad la cobriza. – están equivocadas si creen que lo abandonare, para irme a no se donde.

- Tranquila, ya pensaremos en algo, mientras tanto, es mejor no hacerlas enojar. – aconsejo Jacob mientras se acercaba al bebé para besarlo. Casualmente el bebé tenia la cabecita recostada del hombro de su madre, Jacob procuro acercar su cara a la de Renesmee, para rosar sus labios con su mejilla, esta se aparto de inmediato.

- No hagas eso.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo ya no estoy disponible. – Jacob se había temido aquello, habia sido un tonto al pensar que si llegaba a romper el Lazo dejaria de amarla, en realidad romperlo le habia causado mas problemas, porque no sabia como aquello afectaba los sentimientos de Renesmee, lo seguia amando ella? O ya no sentia nada por el?. La actitud de ella no dejaba entrever nada, y Jacob se sentia muy inseguro.

- Lo siento, ya se que soy un idiota, te aseguro que aprendí la lección.

- Me alegro. – dijo secamente.

- Ya te he pedido perdón y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. Entiendo que ahora estas muy enojada, no pienso presionarte.

- Estas perdonado.

- Te amo.

Ella no dijo nada.

Habían estado juntos durante toda la noche y el día, Jacob ya sabia incluso como cambiar un pañal, y como bañar al bebé, sabia vestirlo e incluso le había sacado los gases y arrullado hasta que se había dormido. Estaba completamente enamorado de su hijo, no podía creer que ser padre pudiera causarle tanta dicha.

Rosalie y Alice se acercaron juntas a la cama, mientras Renesmee se separaba de bebé y lo ponía en su regazo cuidadosamente, luego procedió a retirar la manta de su cuerpecito para que ellas pudieran observarlo bien y... Una expresión atónita se adueño de sus rostros por un momento, ambas se miraron a la cara compatiendo algun tipo de complicidad, para luego estallar en carcajadas.

Jacob las miro con ira interrogante y contenida, preguntándoles con su expresión que les parecía tan gracioso en su hijo.

Las mujeres no paraban de reír, y Renesmee pasó de desconcertada a molesta.

Rosalie con lágrimas en los ojos intento hablar pero no pudo, se estaba destornillando, mientras se abrazaba las costillas. Alice finalmente se dispuso a sacar de dudas a los orgullosos padres de la criatura.

- Lo… sentimos… - trago saliva – es solo… es solo que… - una carcajada mas- es solo que es idéntico al Rey… su majestad paso todo tu embarazo negando que era su hijo y luego… y luego… - otra ronda de risas.

Renesmee por fin comprendió, no se burlaban de su hijo, se estaban burlando de Jacob, una manera muy sutil de decirle "Idiota".

Jacob las miro con desprecio, y salio de la habitación dejando solas a las mujeres con el retoño.

- Lo sentimos Ren, pero no pudimos evitarlo. – se disculpo Rosalie.

- No se preocupen – les dijo ella con un movimiento casual de la mano.- Se lo merece.

- ¡A que es precioso! Oh dios mío, mira esa carita, es tan tierno, quiero comérmelo. - Dijo Alice acercándose mas para oler al bebé, que agitaba sus puñitos en el aire, pidiendo mas alimento, estaba a punto de iniciar una ronda de lloriqueos.

- ¡No intentes comerte a mi hijo! – Se burlo Renesmee.

- ¿Ya has decidido que nombre ponerle? – pregunto Rosalie.

- Si – se ruborizo un poco. - Jacob y yo, le hemos llamado William Jeremiah.

Alice se rió un poco.

- Muy propio de los Reyes ponerles nombres rimbombantes a sus hijos.

- Es lindo, me gusta, es un nombre muy masculino. Creo que es la primera cosa en la que concuerdo con el idiota de tu padre, pequeño. – comento Rosalie.

- ¡Rose! – se escandalizo Renesmee. – no hables así de Jacob delante del niño.

- ¿Que? Algún día se va a enterar ¿no?

Renesmee suspiro, por una parte tenia razón, Jacob era un idiota, y ella se había cansado de esperar por él, ahora que tenia la certeza de que Will era su hijo, si le apetecía volver con ella, pero estaba equivocado, ella merecía algo mejor, no un hombre que le pusiera condiciones para poder amarla.

- Es un idiota que los ama. – Renesmee se sorprendió de cómo Alice defendía a Jacob.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- ¿Sabias que "el idiota" intento cambiar su vida por la tuya y del bebé?- Renesmee la miro sin entender. – Sabía que no te lo había contado nadie. – Suspiro cerrando sus ojos marrones y luego entrecerrándolos para mirarla - le suplico a las Divinidades que lo asesinaran, para que tú y el niño pudieran vivir.

¿Por qué haría eso?, ¿Tanto significaban Will y ella para él? Aquello la había dejado muda y pensando, sentía que algo se derretía dentro de ella.

Will volteo sus ojitos y miro a Alice, para regalarle una pequeña sonrisa que adorno sus tiernos labios.

- ¡Adivina que pequeñín! – decía Alice embobada por aquella sonrisa, como si el niño pudiera entenderle. - acabo de encargar otra ronda de juguetes, pantaloncitos, camisitas, zapatitos, gorritos….- y la lista siguió. Renesmee solo pudo poner los ojos en blanco, Will las tenia locas con su encanto.

La tarde transcurrió, Jacob había aprovechado a salir a hacer algunas diligencias, las Divinidades le habían enviado un mensaje a través de su madre, diciéndole que a partir de ese día podía salir de la habitación, que gracias a Renesmee podía considerarse limpio de toda maldad de Tenebrae. A Jacob no le quedaban ganas de hablar de ese asunto.

Había hablado con Sara para poner en orden su Reino. Se había encontrado con el castillo inundado de flores, y regalos, el pueblo se había enterado del nacimiento de su hijo. Jacob había arreglado además con Sara encargar una gran cantidad de ropa y juguetes, además de una habitación para su hijo, pero antes tenia que convencer a Renesmee de volver al castillo para decorarla juntos. Ahora quería volver con ella y su hijo. Su pequeño, de que estaba enormemente orgulloso, algún día seria un valiente y fuerte Rey, él se encargaría de que así fuera.

Cuando entro a la casa Cullen, todos estaban algo tensos. Jacob saludo a todos menos a la rubia tonta. Subió a la habitación y se encontró con algo muy desagradable.

- Vas a ser muy inteligente, y fuerte, yo me encargare de eso pequeño William, tu madre y yo cuidaremos de ti.

Aquel humano estúpido…

- Jacob. – dijo Renesmee asustada.

- ¿Que hace él aquí? – pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

- Henri puede estar aquí cuanto yo quiera. – le espeto molesta.

- Es muy tarde para las visitas, mi hijo debe estar cansado. – dijo Jacob queriendo deshacerse de aquel visitante indeseable para él.

- Tendrá que partirme otro brazo, pero yo de aquí no me voy. – le desafió Henri, enfrentándose su majestad, el Rey. Aquel hombre tenía todo el poder de Garnicov, incluso más, pero él no se dejaría intimidar.

- No me tientes… - decía Jacob observando con satisfaccion el cabestrillo que tenia en el brazo que le habia danado. Renesmee le interrumpió, pues William, quien estaba acostado en la cama al lado de su madre, había comenzado a llorar.

- Ya basta, si comienzan con este jueguecito desagradable tendré que echarlos a los dos.

Jacob la miro molesto.

- ¿Ya comió? – pregunto de mal humor.

- Si, voy a dormirlo en un momento. – le contesto ella de mala gana.

Jacob ya caminaba hacia la cama, se agacho para tomar entre sus brazos a William, quien tenía una camisola azul cielo, con un osito bordado al frente.

- ¿Que haces? – pregunto Renesmee desconcertada.

- Voy a dormirlo, estaremos abajo, con los Cullen.

- ¡Pero Henri acaba de llegar!- protesto. - Jacob deja de comportarte como un majadero y dale el niño a Henri.

- No, el niño es mío.- y sin mas salio de la habitacion con el pequeño en brazos.

* * *

><p>Sin excusas, simplemente no tengo moral para excusarme por tanto tiempo que ha pasado, debo aclarar que si, tuve mis problemas, tanto de inspiración como personales, una de mis tías falleció hace poco de Cáncer de pulmón, una parte de mi historia de "La Vida es…" exactamente la lucha contra el Cáncer (Leucemia) de Renesmee esta dedicada a mi tía, quien no logro ganar la lucha, espero que este en el cielo descansando por fin y cuidando de nosotros su familia. Bueno espero que les halla gustado este cap, espero poder escribir La Vida es... pronto. Besitos mis niñas! Gracias por seguir conmigo y no abandonarme. Ah! Y perdonen si cometi alguna burrada en la redacción, no me molesto si me corrigen Bye!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Placeres Oscuros**

Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi invención.

Él es el Rey de su raza, y no desea ser atado a nadie, esta dispuesto a asesinar para conservar su libertad, pero inevitablemente se verá atado a ella mediante una fuerte conexión que atenta contra sus propias leyes, y contra su rebelde alma. ¿Que hará? ¿Podrá asesinar a aquella mujer que amenaza con destruir su independencia? ¿Que incluso amenaza con acabar con su reino?

**Capitulo 15: La verdad de los Cullen.**

-No lo justifico, se que es un idiota.

Renesmee caminaba junto a Henry por el patio de la casa, había pasado ya una semana, y Renesmee se ejercitaba un poco después de su parto. Henry era un hombre muy caballeroso y culto, siempre iba muy limpio, y olía de maravillas, daba la sensación de que estabas a salvo con él, a pesar de su gran estatura, y su enorme cuerpo, Renesmee siempre habia pensado que Henry parecia un trabajador de construcción, de estos hombres que pasan el día levantando piedras enormes y usando su cuerpo como herramienta para el trabajo, sus músculos parecían ser duros, Renesmee nunca se habia atrevido a tocarlos, le parecia una falta de respeto, sin embargo recordo aquella vez que la habia salvado de ser atropellada por la muchedumbre borracha, y sus brazos rodeandola con delicadeza, pero sin dejar de ser firme, pudo notar tímidamente su fuerza. Henry era abogado, muy inteligente y sociable, pero no tenia el fisico de un abogado.

En un principio Henry se quejaba de que nadie le hubiera avisado del parto de Renesmee, sino hasta el dia siguiente, cuando todo ya habia pasado. Renesmee se sentia aliviada de que hubiera sido asi, ¿como le explicaría la aparición de las divinidades? ¿Y toda la complicacion durante el parto? Habría sido un desastre que Henry presenciara aquello.

- No es justo que se crea dueño de William. – Henry se quejaba del poco tiempo que había podido compartir con el niño, al que casi consideraba su hijo, si no fuera por el padre que tenía.

- Tienes razón, pero… es su padre y…

- Eso no le da derecho a alejarlo de mí, yo también quiero pasar algún tiempo con William. Hace días que no lo veo. –le interrumpió.- cada vez que vengo a visitarlos, él se lo lleva con alguna excusa. Se que lo hace a propósito, lo sé.

Renesmee se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, si era cierto que Jacob se llevaba a Will con el todo el tiempo. Lo llevaba al patio a que tomara un poco de sol, lo llevaba con Sara para que le diera mimos de abuela, pasaba buen rato jugando con él, pues para tener solo una semana de nacido era bastante enérgico y despierto, Jacob aprovecho además para presentarlo al pueblo como su hijo y heredero, Renesmee había quedado estupefacta al oír aquello de la propia boca de Jacob, quien orgulloso relataba que desde el balcón del castillo había hablado a la multitud y como gritos de jubilo le daban la bienvenida al futuro Rey de Garnicov.- Renesmee se sacudió de la cabeza la imagen de aquella multitud adulando a su hijo, aquello le daba miedo.- Hablare con él, lo prometo, tienes toda la razón Henry, solo dame tiempo.

- ¿Por qué simplemente no se va a reinar a su castillito él solo?.

Vaaaale, Henry estaba de muy mal humor aquel día.

- Eso no solucionaría nada.

- Claro que si, nos dejaría en paz, ¿no?

- Henry, ¿que estas sugiriendo?, no puedo hacer que Jacob se aleje de Will.

- ¿Seria mucho pedir?

-¡Henry! – Renesmee estaba sorprendida.

- Vale, no te escandalices, solo bromeaba.

- Es su padre.

- No lo sabe aún, es un bebé.

- No puedo creer que me estemos hablando de esto. Pareces un niño enojado porque alguien le ha quitada su juguete. – Henry se sonrojo.- No comprendes, ¡es su hijo! y él lo ama, además no puedo explicar la conexión que existe entre Will y Jacob.

¿Como le explicaba a Henry que William ya sabia quien era Jacob en su vida, incluso antes de nacer?, lo sabia por la manera en como se agitaba en su vientre cada vez que oía la voz de Jacob, seria una crueldad alejarlo de su padre, ella nunca haría eso.

- Tu no le perteneces, tu eres libre de elegir con quien quieres estar – la miro con seriedad- ¿o es que sigues enamorada de él?

- ¡No!- soltó la cobriza, estaba enfadada y no quería que la vieran como a la pobre Renesmee, a quien Jacob vapuleaba cada vez que le daba la gana.

- ¿Entonces has pensado en mi proposición?- pregunto Henry visiblemente relajado después de aquella confesión.

Henry estaba mucho mas decidido aquella mañana, la violencia en como se expresaba, estaba dispuesto a todo.

- Si...- titubeo Renesmee, pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho, realmente ella nunca se había planteado casarse con Henry, porque ello supondría mas que darle un padre a Will, y ella no sabia si podría cumplir con los deberes de una esposa.

- ¿Y?- el no se iría sin una respuesta.

- Y aun no me decido, ¿vale?

- Renesmee.- ella se tenso, mientras Henry le tomaba las manos- Siento todo esto, es solo que... Todo iba tan bien, y luego apareció él.- término con amargura.

- Su aparición no ha cambiado nada, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo. – contesto Henry mas confiado.

* * *

><p>- ¿Piensas seguir alimentándolo tu misma?<p>

- ¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto Renesmee sorprendida por la pregunta de Jacob, se encontraban solos en la sala de los Cullen sentados en uno de los sofás mas cómodos del hogar, ella amamantando a William, quien se notaba en estado de éxtasis mientras se alimentaba del pecho de su madre, estaba limpio y seco, y era su hora favorita del día.- ¿Por supuesto que pienso seguir haciéndolo?

- No quise ofenderte. – dijo algo alarmado.

- No me ofendí.- Sin embargo su voz sonaba un poco enfadada.

- Es solo que… - Jacob la miraba con una sonrisa tierna- es muy inusual, las mujeres normalmente contratan a una Ama de Leches. Ya sabes, porque temen perder su figura.

- Yo no. Quiero ser yo quien le de salud y amor a mi hijo.- le dijo mientras peinaba los negros y suaves cabellos de William.

- Tampoco pienso que ahora eres menos atractiva. – dijo Jacob disimuladamente arrimándose mas a donde estaba Renesmee con el bebé. – De hecho…- otro poquito más cerca. – pienso que estas mas hermosa. – termino en un susurro que hizo que a Renesmee se le erizara el bello del cuerpo. Cuando giro el rostro para verlo directamente a la cara Jacob aprovecho y le robo un beso. Le sostuvo la cara para evitar que se alejara, pero no hizo falta porque ella ni siquiera lo intento, permitió que Jacob la inundara con su sabor, él hizo un barrido con su lengua caliente por su boca, para luego separarse de ella. Fue fugaz, pero intenso.

Renesmee con los labios rojos y las mejillas encendidas lo miro con los ojos aun brillándoles.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso. – su voz sonaba dura, pero su boca parecía pedir mas. Jacob la miro, sus ojos parecían los de un león salvaje, se había desatado algo en él, ahora estaba caliente.

- No lo puedes impedir. – le sonrío con malicia. Renesmee estaba al final del sofá, con Jacob pegado totalmente a ella, mirándole con deseo, él había bajado la cabeza y comenzado a acariciar el hombro que tenia desnudo por estar amamantando a William, la acariciaba con sus labios, parecía un baile lento y sensual, comenzaba por el cuello, y bajaba hasta llegar a su hombro, ella se sentía desvalida ante el placer de aquel momento, era insólito como aquella casa llena de gente no había interrumpido la escena, o como William no había comenzado a llorar… Bueno esto último era improbable dado a que el niño parecía vivir solo para comer.

- Basta Jacob. – pero no parecía querer que parara. Renesmee arqueaba el cuello para darle más acceso, mientras Jacob sacaba su lengua para lamer tímidamente su piel.

- Dios, hueles delicioso, esa piel… - ella pudo notar como Jacob se estremecía, y verlo así hizo que lo deseara mas. Jacob metió los dedos en su cuello cabelludo y comenzó a masajearlo mientras seguía besándole.

- Todo este tiempo sin tocarte ha sido una tortura, espantoso, ha pasado mucho tiempo para nosotros Renesmee, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

¡Por dios! ¡Solo había pasado una semana de su parto y ella aun así lo deseaba!

Comenzó a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja calentándolo con su calido aliento, repasaba su cuello con los dedos lentamente, para luego besarla en los labios inesperadamente, de nuevo, con pasión y dulzura, con mordiscos coquetos y sensuales, lamidas sedosas y juguetonas, definitivamente ella estaba a punto de comenzar a temblar, Jacob era un peligro para su cordura.

- Debemos regresar a casa Renesmee.- le dijo a milímetros de sus labios, y Jacob pudo apreciar como Renesmee se ponía tensa.

- Aquí estoy bien. – respondió rápidamente.

- Yo no.

- Lo siento, pero nadie te invito a quedarte. – La tierna sonrisa había desaparecido. La burbuja se había roto con aquellas simples palabras, él alejo su cabeza de la de ella para mirarla mejor a los ojos, aquellas palabras encendieron la ira en Jacob, quien no pensaba perder los estribos, pensó y se aclaro la mente, Renesmee solo estaba herida por lo que él había hecho, así que se lo tenia bien merecido.

- Renesmee, se que aun estas enojada, realmente lo siento mi amor. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que me pidas. Podemos volver a casa y prometo no molestarte, pero no te alejes de mí. – pidió con desesperación.

- Esto no se trata de si estoy enfadada o no, se trata de que no puedo pasarme la vida dependiendo de ti. – en ella había desaparecido por completo la pasión, ahora se veía fría y determinada.

- Tenemos un hijo, no puedes ignorar eso.

- No lo ignoro, simplemente no puede haber nada mas entre tu y yo.

La amargura comenzaba a hacer mella en él, ¿que iba a hacer sin ella?

- Dios, no puedo vivir sin ti, te amo. – Sus ojos atormentados le dolieron a Renesmee, pero ella no iba a ceder.- ¿Vas a vivir aquí para siempre? – él intentaba hacerla entrar en razón.

- Por supuesto que no. – Jacob se emociono, quizás ella solo necesitaba tiempo. Renesmee suspiro y continuo.- en cuanto me recupere totalmente comenzare a trabajar, espero conseguir rentar una casa decente en la cual criare a William, Sara y tú podrán ir a verlo cuantas veces quieran, Will podrá ir a visitarlos a ustedes también.

Ya estaba hecho, Renesmee le había cerrado la puerta en la cara a cualquier esperanza de regresar con Jacob.

- ¿Pero que has dicho?- eso no era lo que Jacob tenía en mente.

- Lo que has oído, no pretendo alejarte de William, solo quiero hacer mi vida.

- ¿Con el humano? – ¡y aaaaaahiii iba de nuevo! Jacob al ataque.

- ¿Vamos a comenzar de nuevo? ¡Jesús! ¡Dame un respiro!

- ¡Realmente lo siento! Pero no voy a permitir que ese tipo críe a mi hijo…

Will se había desprendido del seno de su madre y ahora miraba a Jacob con el seño fruncido, como si fuera una persona adulta. Jacob lo miro avergonzado, respiro hondo y decidió insistir en el tema en otro momento, tendría que ingeniárselas para que volviera a casa.

- ¿Vendrán a almorzar? – Esme entro a la sala no sin antes verificar que no interrumpía alguna conversación importante.

- Muchas gracias Esme, eres muy amable. – Le dijo Renesmee con una dulce sonrisa.- Enseguida iremos.

Cuando Esme se retiro Renesmee miro fijamente a Jacob.

- ¿Vendrás?- quiso saber ella.

- ¿Causare molestias?- pregunto Jacob con una ceja alzada.

- No molestas Jacob.- respondió con fastidio.

- ¿Estas segura? – le pregunto él cuando causalmente cruzaban la sala hacia el comedor Rosalie y Henry.

- No seas infantil, llevare a Will a la habitación, allí lo cuidara Rachel la niñera.

- Esta bien, te espero aquí.- le dijo con las manos en los bolsillos.

Una vez sentados en el modesto comedor, comparado con el del castillo del Rey a la vista de Renesmee, sin embargo sin dejar de ser hermoso, hogareño y reconfortante, los Cullen comenzaron a intercambiar palabras entre ellos como hacían siempre que se reunían. A Renesmee le encantaba contemplarlos a todos, se sentía muy cómoda en aquel entorno inundado de charlas amenas, como si fuera parte de el. Era hermoso sentirse parte de la familia.

- Espero que la comida sea de su agrado su majestad- le hablo Esme a Jacob, quien le hizo una caballerosa reverencia y una sonrisa picara tipica de un rey.

- Le aseguro que se ve deliciosa mi lady.

- ¿Como te has sentido Renesmee? – pregunto Esme preocupada por la salud de la joven, la familia durante aquella semana de recuperación había estado muy atenta a cualquier cosa que pudiera afectar la salud de Renesmee y el bebé, a veces incluso hasta exageraban, habían llegado incluso a un acuerdo, los días que Jacob no se quedaba a dormir en la casa Cullen, todos debían cumplir guardias en la noche para vigilar que nada les pasara a Renesmee y a William mientras dormían, Renesmee estaba harta de discutir con cada uno de ellos mientras se relevaban por horas, ya sabia quien iba a su cuarto a vigilar, Alice tenia el horario de 9:00 pm a 12:00 pm, Edward, de 12:00 pm a 3:00 am, Bella de 3:00 am a 6:00 am y al día siguiente le tocaba a Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper, aquello le ponía de los nervios, tanto que rogaba porque Jacob se quedara todas las noches a dormir. Aunque cuando Bella se quedaba solía acariciarle el cabello, y charlaban de cosas banales fuera la hora que estuvieran despiertas, era una costumbre muy intima y reconfortante, no sabia porque lo sentía así, pero le gustaba.

- Muy bien Esme, gracias a todos.- los miro a todos sentados al rededor de la mesa. Y era cierto, a pesar de que a veces la exasperaban, aquel amor le hacia sentir cada día mejor.

- Will ha estado bastante inquieto estos dias, ¿es eso normal?- Pregunto Bella a su marido.

- Mmmm...le dare una revisadita despues del almuerzo.- la tranquilizo él.

- Y Renesmee has adelgazado muy rápido, pienso que deberias alimentarte mas.- le dijo Bella mirandola con ojo crítico y preocupado a la vez.

- No te preocupes por mi Bella, estoy bien. - Pero Bella no estaba conforme con esa repuesta.

- ¿Y como esta el reino Jacob?- Emmett siempre se tomaba a la ligera el hecho de que Jacob fuera el Rey, sin embargo ello hacia que Jacob lo apreciara mas.

- Bastante agitado, el nacimieto de William los ha tomado por sorpresa, y ya sabes como son los Garnicovianos, celebran cualquier cosa que les haga feliz en Garnicov.- Jacob estaba muy entusiasmado contando aquello.- sin embargo he estado algo ocupado estos dias por los disturbios que ha habido cerca del pais. Al parecer algunos maleantes pensaron que habia abandonado el reino, y decidieron invadirnos.

Un sonido de asombro y miedo recorrio la mesa.

- No se preocupen, les he dejado bien claro que aun sigo al frente del reino y han cesado de sus intentos- el alivio los inundo. Volver a la antigua Garnicov plagada de miseria no entusiasmaba a nadie, solo con Jacob al frente del reino habia prosperidad para todos.

- ¿Como se los has dejado claro Jacob?- pregunto Emmett con una mirada cómplice- Cuando estábamos en la universidad eramos muy buenos haciendonos respetar - y solto una risotada.

- ¿Ustedes dos se conocen desde la universidad?- les pregunto Renesmee atontada.

-Pues si, Jacob no tenía muchos amigos, porque iba a ser el Rey, y eso hacia que algunas personas se sintieran intimidadas y otras lo buscaran por interes. Solia apartarse de la gente y andaba amargado todo el dia- Emmett parecia gustarle divertirse a costa de todos, y en aquel momento lo hacia a costa de Jacob quen respondio con buen humor.

- Hasta que este idiota aparecio, recuerdo que habia una fiesta y el tonto aparecio desnudo con una corona y una capa roja, tenia una copa de vino en la mano e intenteba burlarse de mi.- dijo mirandolo con sorna.

Las mujeres se escandalizaron.

- No puedo creer eso Emmett.- susurro Esme con vergüenza.

- Estuve a punto de darle una paliza, pero se veia tan ridiculo que no podia parar de reir. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que no lo había hecho con malas intenciones, simplemente se comportaba como... Emmett.- se encogio de hombros, y siguio comiendo.

- ¿Y que estudiaste en la universidad?- pregunto Renesmee muy interesada. Estaba sentada al lado de Jacob en la mesa, frente a ella se encontraba Henry quien la miro con enfado, pero Renesmee no lo vio, no parecia gustarle que tuviera tanto interés en el Rey.

- Estudie Ciencias Políticas y Militares, Economía y Derecho.- dijo como si nada.

Renesmee se quedo estupefacta, y no era la unica, la mitad de la mesa tambien.

- ¡¿Estudiaste tres carreras?!- pregunto muy impresionada.

- Si, tenía mucho tiempo libre, solo tenia que dejar de salir a emborracharme con Emmett y dedicarme a estudiar.

- Vaya. – de repente Renesmee sintió envidia, a ella le habría gustado también tener la oportunidad de estudiar.

- Si lo deseas tu también podrías estudiar lo que quieras, solo tienes que pedirlo. – Renesmee no se había dado cuenta que Jacob la estaba mirando, pues se había quedado pensativa después de oír un poco de la vida del Rey.

¿En serio Jacob le había dicho que podía estudiar?, ¿En ese mundo dominado por los hombres?, Donde no era muy bien visto que las mujeres se dedicaran a estudiar?, seria muy interesante.

- ¿De verdad?- pregunto ella sumergida en la ilusión y él abrió los labios para contestar, pero alguien los interrumpió, en seguida se rompió la burbuja en la que estaban.

- Por supuesto, si así lo quiere Renesmee, yo podría incluso ayudarle con William. – comento Bella. – pero creo que lo mas adecuado seria que recibieras clases particulares aquí, en casa.

Renesmee se tenso, no quería tocar ese tema, pero era necesario.

- Bueno, no tengo planeado aun comenzar a estudiar, William me necesita. – dijo evadiendo el tema.

- Yo podría enseñarte algunas cosas si así lo deseas, antes de decidir que quieres estudiar, debes saber algunas cosas sobre literatura, matemáticas, geografía, historia, entre otros. – propuso Edward.

Aquella idea le parecía interesante, pero no era adecuado.

- No creo que mi estadía en este reconfortante hogar me de tiempo de conocer todas esas cosas.- comento con timidez la cobriza.

Un silencio sepulcral recorrió la habitación. Bella palideció evidentemente, Edward la miraba inquieto, Jacob esperaba con ansias que dijera algo mas, Henry apretaba con fuerza los cubiertos, y el resto de la familia se removía en sus asientos con nerviosismo.

- ¿Co… como dices? – pregunto Bella intentando indagar mas sobre las decisiones que había tomado Renesmee en aquella semana, nadie sabia de sus intenciones excepto Jacob, sin embargo ni él conocía los detalles.

Renesmee se armo de valor y continuo, ella sabia que todos quería que se quedara a vivir allí, todos se lo había dejado muy claro, pero para ella no era adecuado.

- Me siento privilegiada al haberme encontrado con su generosidad, realmente es una bendición para mi haberlos conocido, aun no puedo creer la suerte que tengo, ustedes son una familia muy hermosa, y me han hecho sentir parte de ustedes, me han aceptado con mucho amor, si me dieran a elegir en cual familia habría querido nacer habría pedido nacer aquí. Pero la realidad es que no pertenezco a este lugar…- Renesmee paro abruptamente.

Había notado que Bella apretaba la mano de su marido con mucha fuerza, y lo miraba como pidiéndole algo. Edward en cambio parecía estar a punto de gritar.

- ¿Que pasa? – pregunto inocentemente la cobriza. Bella se sobresalto y la miro con determinación.

- ¿Renesmee acaso hemos hecho algo que te ha molestado? En ningún momento hemos puesto algún límite a tu estadía en esta casa cariño.- Bella apelaba a la razón de Renesmee, su sonrisa era frágil, parecía estar a punto de romperse.

- Eso lo se, pero no puedo seguir abusando de la buena fe de todos ustedes.

- En ningún momento hemos sentido eso.

Renesmee recorrió la mesa con sus ojos, y no encontró ningún tipo de incomodidad en sus caras. Todos se habían sentido muy bien con ella en casa.

- No soy ella.

Todos se habían paralizado, la confusión surgiendo en sus rostros.

- ¿Que?, ¿De que hablas cariño?- pregunto Bella nuevamente palideciendo aun mas.

- Que no soy ella… a quien les recuerdo. – dijo con el rostro encendido de vergüenza, no era justo que dijera eso, ella lo sabia, era muy desconsiderado de su parte, después de todo lo que ellos había hecho por ella, pero, ¡rayos!, como evitar decirlo, si a veces se sentían tan cercanos, y a ella le aterraba sentirse una hija mas de aquella familia, no quería establecer una conexión mas emocional con esa familia, porque sabia que le dolería mucho cuando se marchara.

- No se de que…

- No me mientan por favor. – susurro con mas vergüenza aun. – se que hubo alguien en esta familia que se marcho y eso les dolió, y ahora quieren sustituir su ausencia conmigo porque les recuerdo a ella, lo veo en sus ojos. – lo dijo mirando a cada uno de los miembros Cullen a los ojos. Todos bajaron la mirada, o la desviaron a otro lado.

- No es así cariño…- pero una vez más Bella se vio interrumpida.

- ¿Que le paso a ella? ¿Murió? – Renesmee estaba determinada a saber, sino conocía la historia detrás de los Cullen se volveria loca. Nadie hablo, Bella parecía muda…

- No – contesto Edward. – nos la robaron.

- ¡Edward! – grito Bella y comenzó a llorar, pero esta vez Edward no corrió a consolarla, mantuvo la mirada fija en Renesmee, quien se tapaba la boca por el horror de aquellas palabras, todos en la mesa estaban aun mas tensos.

- Era nuestra hija, y era especial. – su voz profunda temblaba.

- ¡Cállate! – gritaba Bella enloquecida de repente.

- Una mujer despiadada la secuestro, una mujer…- no pudo continuar.

- No es cierto, no hay nadie a la que hemos perdido Renesmee, solo son ideas…

- No le mientas Bella.- era la primera vez que Renesmee escuchaba a Edward enfadado con su mujer. La miraba duramente, y Bella parecía a punto de desmayarse, sus mejillas estaban pálidas y mojadas por las lágrimas, y se había levantado de la silla por la adrenalina, aquello la estaba matando.

- ¡Quieres que se aleje de mi!- le acuso ella mirándolo con horror.

- ¡No quiero eso! Solo quiero que entienda, recuerda que las divini…- paro abruptamente, recordando que Henry estaba en la habitación.

- Bella, esta bien, sino quieres hablar de ello lo respeto.- le dijo comprensivamente Renesmee a punto de levantarse, le dolía en el alma verla de esa manera. No tenía ni la menor idea de que podía desatar tanto dolor.

- Bella…- comenzó Edward.

- ¡Si dices una palabra más Edward Anthony Cullen te juro que te odiare el resto de mi vida! – Bella tenía las manos en puños, y el rostro endurecido.

- Esto lo hago por nosotros. – se giro hacia Renesmee y continuo. – nuestra hija fue raptada cuando tenia solo meses de vida, la mujer que lo hizo fue castigada por ello.

- ¿Por qué lo hizo?- la pregunta había escapado de los labios de Renesmee, no sabía lo que estaba causando en el corazón de los testigos de aquella conversación.

Enseguida se escucho un gemido de dolor, era Bella que se había arrojado al suelo, parecía desgarrada por el dolor, rápidamente Rosalie, Alice y Esme corrieron hasta ella para consolarla. Edward no tuvo piedad, estaba dispuesto a contar absolutamente todo.

Renesmee inconcientemente tenia la mano de Jacob sujeta, como si estuviera buscando fuerzas, ver a Bella destrozada llorando en el regazo de Esme y a Edward con la mirada vacía, mientras el resto de los Cullen dejaban entrever el dolor en sus rostros no era fácil. Jacob le respondió con un apretón suave, para hacerle saber que estaba allí.- Edward mejor paremos, ya no quiero oír mas, Bella… - pero mientras Renesmee moría por ir a consolar a Bella, Edward la mantenía clavada en la silla con su historia.

- Como dije, nuestra hija era especial. – miro disimuladamente a Henry y Renesmee comprendió que no podía profundizar en el tema. – y por esa condición esa mujer la veía como una abominación, como algo que no debía existir, esa mujer era la niñera de la casa, nunca supimos sus intenciones hasta que nos dimos cuenta que había huido con la niña, y solo nos dejo una carta donde explicaba sus motivos. Afortunadamente nos enteramos tiempo después que no le había dado tiempo de asesinar a nuestra hija, porque había muerto antes.

Bella sufrió mucho, aun sufre. - Miro a su esposa como pidiéndole perdón. - Toda la familia ha sufrido, iniciamos la búsqueda de nuestra hija en todo el país, sabíamos que aquella mujer no había salido de Garnicov porque no contaba con recursos económicos abundantes. Debía estar cerca.

Edward hablaba como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo, aun en la búsqueda de su amada hija.

- Recorrimos todos los lugares en los que tenia familiares, amigos, conocidos, pero no logramos nada con eso, parecía que se las hubiera tragado la tierra, Bella había enfermado gravemente producto del stress que le generaba no tener a nuestra pequeña, el desasosiego y el terror de perderla para siempre. Y entonces un día encontré a la mujer, enseguida avise a las autoridades, quienes la obligaron a hablar.- Edward tenia sus manos aferradas a un pañuelo, este parecía a punto de rasgarse. – cuando le reclame que me dijera el paradero de mi niña, solo me dijo que la había abandonado en el bosque para que muriera, porque no tenia el valor de asesinarla, ella dijo "ese monstruo merece estar en el infierno" – Edward soltó una carcajada seca y triste – la ironía de la situación, el monstruo en realidad era aquella mujer, que había logrado destruir a una familia enteramente feliz.

Cuando fui al bosque estaba temblando del terror, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que aquella mujer había dejado en el bosque a mi pequeña, por mi cabeza cruzaban todo tipo de ideas, perros salvajes, lobos, el frío, la lluvia, hombres desalmados, podrían hacerle mucho daño a una niña inocente e indefensa. Pero cuando llegue al lugar que había descrito la mujer descubrí que la niña no estaba.

Renesmee tenía los ojos húmedos, que historia tan terrorífica. Era tan horrible todo lo que había vivido, si a ella le pasara lo mismo con su pequeño Will, habría muerto de dolor.

- Por mucho tiempo nos mantuvimos vivos por la pura fuerza de voluntad, los días en casa eran espantosos, la desesperación hacia que me arrojara a las calles a buscar en cada rostro de bebés a mi hija, pero no lo encontré, cada día era lo mismo, nadie sabia nada, y el dolor nos consumía terriblemente. Al pasar los años habíamos logrado recuperar algo de cordura, pero ya nunca nada volvió a ser igual. No queríamos tener mas hijos, porque eso no solucionaría nada, no podíamos avanzar en nuestras vidas, porque ¿Cómo puedes pretender seguir la vida sabiendo que tu bebé esta por ahí sufriendo sin sus padres? Alice y Rosalie a pesar de que nunca lo confesaron, se abstuvieron de tener hijos, porque ellas también sentían la pérdida de nuestra niña, además que pensaba que no era correcto, ellas se solidarizaron con Bella. Sin embargo la esperanza nos mantenía vivos. Yo seguí buscando en las calles.

Años después Carlise fue a atender a una mujer que se encontraba en sus últimas horas de vida. Estaba agonizando, y rogaba por un sacerdote. El sacerdote no asistió, así que Carlise tuvo que oír los pecados de aquella mujer en su lecho de muerte. La mujer había confesado que en sus años de juventud había encontrado a una linda niña en el bosque, pero su egoísmo y vanidad no habían permitido quedársela para cuidar de ella, así que había decidido llevarla a un orfanato muy pobre del pueblo, dijo que nunca había intentado regresar ni siquiera para saber como se encontraba la pequeña. Para aquel entonces cuando había confesado este hecho a Carlise, aquella niña abandonada en el orfanato ya era una mujer.

- ¿Esta viva? – le interrumpió Renesmee totalmente conmovida por la historia, no había oído esto ultimo por las prisas de saber que aquella niña seguía viva. – ¿tienen esperanza de encontrarla entonces?

Edward había perdido de repente la mirada vacía, giro su rostro lentamente hacia ella y ahora la miraba con intensidad, al lado de Renesmee Jacob soltó un juramento de horror, pues había entendido todo.

- Ya la encontramos Renesmee.

* * *

><p>¡OMG! ¡Ya esta! ¡Se lo dijo!, ¡¿que hará Renesmee?! ¡Dios mío! ¡Esto esta que arde!<p>

^_^ no se pierdan el próximo cap!

Espero les halla gustado, nos vemos pronto chicas!


End file.
